


Porcelain Wings and Shattered Dreams

by Life_0r_Death



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dark Signers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Diary/Journal, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Isekai, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, True Love's Kiss, Witches, YGO Collab Love, kingcrabshipping - Freeform, lots of AUs might tag as I go, mild regentshipping, treasonshipping implied, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 112,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: Paradox has come to take his revenge against Yusei Fudo, but a former king will sacrifice himself for the love of the greater good. Too bad sacrificing doesn't mean death, but a perpetual prison of different worlds, different dimensions where Jack gets to witness what could have been.For AUgust 2020.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 55
Kudos: 36
Collections: AUgust 2020





	1. It's okay. I'm here.

**Author's Note:**

> As a challenge for the 2020 AU-gust Writing Funzone, I decided to join in with my server and also take on the additional hardship of making one cohesive story. So bare with me as I get through these day and try to make sure every chapter fits together lol I will, in the future, buff this story to be much stronger, but for now, enjoy what my mind melded together in a limited amount of time.
> 
> Along with AU-gust 2020, there will also still be some YGO 5Ds Month 2020 mixed in (the final week). 
> 
> I will update tags as I go, but the major ones are included. This story will have at least 31 one-shots of different alternate universes, plus the prologue and most likely an epilogue. So prepare for a 33 chapter long fic!
> 
> This month is going to kill me, but let's all have fun together!

The waves crashed against the shore, sending sparkling droplets of the ocean up into the air. They glittered like jewels in the sun, suspended momentarily before plopping on the rocks and soaking into the earth.

Jack stood by, leaning on Wheel of Fortune as he regarded the beauty of nature before him. Neo Domino City gleamed on the horizon, the sun glinting off the buildings and making rainbow colors in the sky. It was dazzling, beautiful, and reminiscent of his days back in Satellite. Or when Satellite was separate from the City itself. Now, all those who had only dreamed of going to the paradise across the waters could actually do it.

Was it any better than before? Probably.

Well, maybe for others. For Jack, it pushed him lower on the totem pole. Satellite had been the bane of his existence. His homeland that was trashed and cruel. Where he grew up hard and learned to shed blood for a meal. Where he was taught fear and status was the only way to survive. It did not matter that he gained a family through Martha and the others. When Satellite was separate, Jack was a ruler.

But what did he rule now? Nothing. He lost his kingship to Yusei. He lost his penthouse at the Tops, lost his pride as a duelist. He lost his very soul, wandering mindless and forgotten for quite some time. The only thing that set him apart were the Signer Wings on his arm.

Jack rolled up his sleeve, pulling his glove down and stared at his marked skin. The red lines were bold against his pale color. The mark had been on him for such a long time now… so long that Jack couldn’t remember never having it.

He had hated it at first. It marked him as different, as strange. It flared his anger, gave him strength to break arms, doors, chains, and many more impossible feats. It had made him isolated and alone. A King upon his own hill.

But somewhere along the way, after years of corrupting his mind into thinking he was the only one alive who had this mark, Jack was given solace with friends and family. Sure, he broke his ties at first. Running to the arms of a man who promised him everything from riches and fame to understanding of his powers. A choice Jack had made despite how much his heart wounded at pulling wool over Yusei’s eyes.

Jack grit his teeth, closing his eyes and pressing the heel of his marked palm against his brow. His other hand grasped at his wrist, nails digging into his flesh as he thought more about how much he’d hurt Yusei. For years, he’d grown up with the boy thrusted out of the Tops to a land of destitute and ruin. A boy who hadn’t known his history for a long time, not until he was at least thirteen, when Martha deemed it well enough for him to know who his family was and his history.

In all that time, Jack never once hated him when he probably should have. Should have hated the son of the creator of the Ener-D reactor. Should have hated the boy from the world he’d thought he should have. Should have despised those soft blue eyes that made his heart and soul throb.

But Jack… didn’t despise Yusei. Instead… he loved him. Loved him like a brother. Loved him as a friend. And as of late…

Jack shook his head, pulling his palm from his eye and instead rubbed furiously at his marked arm. Damn it all to the hell! Jack felt goosebumps forming and a shiver pass on the nape of his neck.

He needed to gather himself, lest he do something stupid.

_Brring brrring! Brring brrring._

Sighing, Jack lifted the arm of his D-Wheel, letting his body slide down onto the seat behind him. Upon his dashboard, a big blue box with Carly’s image shook and jumped, three dots rolling along the bottom as well as the message ‘ _INCOMING CALL CARLY NAGISA’._

Jack’s hand reached forward, pausing as he stared at his own mark again. He had crescent dots lining the side of his wrist, some line red scratches going down the side. With his heart jumping in his throat, he quickly pushed his sleeve back up, glove over the top of it and covered the red once more. Covered by itchy fabric, Jack furrowed his brows as he pressed the answer key.

_“Jaaaaack~ What took you so long to answer?”_

Carly was dancing in front of her screen, brows furrowed and hair in disarray. She had tears running down her cheeks, but not of pure distress. It was her normal antics for attention.

Palm grabbing his wrist, Jack tilted his head at the reporter, “What do you want, woman?”

_“You promised me an interview and photo op two hours ago! You’ve been ignoring my text and even Yusei is out searching for you!”_

Jack’s eyebrow twitched. He quickly looked around him, searching for a bright red duel runner, but none came to view. Flicking his eyes back to Carly, he found her stuffing her camera into her bag.

“You said you needed the ‘king’, Carly. You know where Yusei lives.”

 _“And I told you I need both current and former kings! It’s the anniversary of the Fortune Cup in three days! What am I supposed to write about that Angela won’t steal first?! You are my only option! Jack, please!”_ Carly was rushing out of her apartment, the screen jumping everywhere as she packed herself and her gear into her car. Her hair was still in disarray and tears still dripped down her cheeks helplessly.

“Hmph. Just ask Yusei. I don’t want to be photographed.” Jack reached forward to disconnect the call.

 _“Jack, wait, wait, wait! I’ll buy you two months of coffee everyday at La Geen! And I’ll even come to you! Just tell me where you are!”_ Carly’s car engine roared, sputtering and coughing like it needed to be put down. Jack raised a brow at her.

“…Five months.”

_“Jack!”_

He grunted, reaching for the disconnect button again.

_“Alright, alright! Five months! Now tell me where you are? Please!”_

Sitting back, Jack smirked. He may not have been king anymore, but he still knew how to bargain and get his way. Especially with Carly, seeing as she was the only reporter in all of Neo Domino City who could get exclusive interviews with Team 5Ds. It wasn’t like they were ignoring her competition. Jack had given Angela a couple of interviews in the past, but she had a tendency to spin his words. Make him out as more of a bad guy. He didn’t like that.

“Daedalus Bridge underpass.”

 _“What? But Yusei looked there!”_ A loud cough of the engine. Would she even be able to make it? Though, it did serve her right for entering too many duel lanes when normal traffic was supposed to be out of the way.

“I did. Now just hurry your way here, and we’ll get your interview started.”

Jack jumped in his seat, Yusei’s voice startling him. He was standing over him, looking into the camera of Wheel of Fortune, reaching forward and effectively silencing Carly’s arguments in one foul swoop. Yusei turned to him, those spikes bouncing in the air while water babbled against the shores and birds called out in the sky. A subtle wind blew Jack’s hair, Yusei’s eyes latching onto his longer strands.

That did so many things to his heart.

“How long have you been here?”

"About an hour. This was the first place I looked.” Yusei leaned back, smiling down at Jack with all the brilliance he always seemed to have. Jack pointedly looked away.

“So you were spying on me?”

“Jack…”

“Think I can’t handle myself or something? What is it Yusei? Just spit it out!” Jack stood from his runner, towering over Yusei and glaring down at him so strong, that he had to take a step back. This was good. He didn’t need Yusei closing in on his circle. He had to keep him at arms length lest he fall even deeper into whatever pit was forming in his heart and gut.

Yusei shot out his hand, palm tightly gripping Jack’s wrist. He held his limb between them, trapping Jack from running away. Yusei didn’t do anything more than just flick his gaze at his covered mark.

Teeth gritting together, Jack pulled his arm out of Yusei’s hold viciously. It wasn't like he was holding on tight.

“I’m worried about you, Jack. You’ve been isolating yourself from us.” Yusei took another step back, giving Jack more space. As if he thought that was what Jack needed. He frowned, brows tightly pushing together while his arms crossed over his chest. He was turned away, giving Yusei the side of his body. A stupid defense mechanism to hide how he really felt.

“Are you nervous about this interview? I’ll be with you the whole time. Even during the photos.” Yusei’s voice was like butter, smooth and fattening. Making his heart swell and thud in his throat to a point where Jack couldn’t respond back. Not yet, anyway. He was being too kind, too caring. Where did the man that hated him go? The one that threw disappointed glances his way for stealing his runner and card?

Eye flicking to Yusei’s face, Jack analyzed his relaxed eyes and tight lips. Following his throat, he found him to be swallowing just as frequently as Jack did. And his handswere in tight fists, nearly shaking.

This was why he didn’t spend time with Yusei as much anymore. They weren’t good for each other, just setting one another off in fits of anguish. Jack, for reeling over his feelings. Yusei for holding back his anger and betrayal.

“Tck! Like I’d ever be nervous. I’ve been doing these far longer than you.” Jack spat, turning his back to Yusei and staring out at Neo Domino City instead. He could feel Yusei’s eyes on him, feel the tension growing. Jack closed his lids, slightly relaxing as the ocean breeze caressed his face and swished his coat behind him.

Why was he being so hard on Yusei? He knew the answer. Vibrations tingled his fingers and heated pain filled his heart. His very soul was alive and burning him. Jack knew he had something far more intense for the current king. Something that screamed romantic when it shouldn’t have been that way at all.

Yusei had Akiza. He had plenty of other options. And a brother wasn’t meant to have these sort of notions.

“It’s okay, Jack. I’m here.”

He shook his head. It was like Yusei wasn’t even listening. But that was fine. He didn’t need Yusei to listen. Instead, Jack would make the calls. Especially now that Yusei was forcing his hand, making him conduct a final decision he'd been muling over for weeks. After Carly got her precious interview, he’d ride off to another town. Distance was how he’d handle this. How he’d handle his feelings.

Distance was the best medicine.

Carly’s vehicle engine could be heard sputtering as it came down the highway. Jack opened his eyes and stared at the car as it took the exit and made its turn toward their location. Yusei’s gaze was still upon Jack’s shoulder blades, staring so intently that it made him shiver.

Just one more hour and then Jack could get the hell out of dodge, or so to speak. One less thing for both him and Yusei to worry about.

Overpowering, and far more shrill, the mechanical scraping of gears and tires running too harshly on asphalt perked both Jack and Yusei’s attention back to the freeway. After a moment, a large vehicle that looked too futuristic to be a common runner barreled past Carly’s sedan, heading straight toward Jack and Yusei.

He probably should have moved. Probably should have seen the impending danger for what it was, but rather, Jack found himself staring too intently at the rider. His long blonde hair flowed behind him like threads of gold, dancing in the wind as he came closer. One side of his face was framed with a violet spike, seeming just as soft as the rest of his hair. He couldn't tell what expression the mysterious rider held for his face was covered with a black and white mask. One side was smiling while the other produced a neutral frown. It was quite like a jester from a popular circus.

In the next moments, Jack realized that the rider was going to be on top of him. He was going to barrel down both Jack and his D-wheel, crush them flat to the asphalt.

He couldn’t breathe, his body refusing to move other than the fraction of widening his eyes, watching as his fate became sealed. He'd never thought someone would come to crush him, at least not literally. He'd always thought they'd come for him in a duel challenge, maybe make his runner go off the road instead to appear like an accident. Never a head on murder.

“Jack!”

What little air in his lungs was forced out. He fell to the side, dragged down by Yusei’s body as he had propelled himself forward, grabbing Jack and thrusting him aside. The blonde man’s vehicle passed by, somehow even evading Wheel of Fortune. Jack, pained, glanced up to catch the rider's masked face, not seeing his emotions but feeling the clear disappointment radiating from him. He'd missed his mark.

Grunting, Jack turned on the ground with Yusei on top of him. His back was throbbing from the sudden fall, and his chest was pulsing from both the proximity of Yusei and the clear fear of almost being run over. With a spinning head, Jack forced both himself and Yusei to sit up. His ears rang as another loud mechanical roar burst forth from the mystery man's runner. His heart jumped, and Jack flinched, quickly glaring at the blonde who waited upon his vehicle only a few feet away.

“Jack, are you alright?” Yusei wrapped his arm under Jack's, hefting him up alongside him to stand. It hurt, his back still sore and his head still dizzy. But Yusei kept him upright, keeping him forward and directed toward the stranger. Like Yusei knew Jack's fears were building within him when he couldn't see the man. Fuck... He hated that Yusei knew him so well.

“I’m fine.” Jack pushed himself away from Yusei, standing on his own. His chest hurt, and his feet vibrated. He didn’t dare take his eyes off the mystery man. Somewhere behind them, Carly was snapping photos. She was a reporter first, and she never missed an opportunity for a scoop.

“Who the hell is he?”

“You don’t remember?”

Jack dared to flick his eyes down at Yusei. His brother was looking at him strangely, like he should know exactly who the stranger was. Jack opened his mouth to comment, ready to tell Yusei that he might have hit his head too hard on him for Jack didn't recall this guy at all. But something clicked within Yusei, his face turning back to the blonde stranger. His lips tightened and his fists clenched at his sides.

“Of course you don’t. It’s like he never existed.”

“Wha—”

“Yusei Fudo!”

Jack whipped his head back to the mystery man. He had stepped off his duel runner, standing tall and foreboding. Hell, he was taller than Jack. That was a feat most people couldn’t accomplish. He stepped forward, everything seeming to slow down around them. A blanket of red mist surrounded Jack and Yusei while a fog of yellow covered the stranger. It distracted him long enough to look back at Carly. She was frozen, her finger coming down on the camera shutter just a moment before she was stopped. Above, birds only moved their wings by centimeters, appearing suspended otherwise.

His fight or flight instincts were kicking in, and as much as he wished it was the first response… he was feeling a tightening squeeze within his legs to book it.

“Paradox. Why have you returned?”

Jack glanced back to Yusei. The smaller had stepped forward, one hand almost out in a protective manner before Jack. He furrowed his brows, following his line of sight back to the asymmetrical man. He still pressed forward, diminishing their distance one step and a time.

“You promised you would change the outcome of the future, Yusei. You and the other heroes of time. But it hasn’t changed. Our future is still in ruins. Everyone still dies.” Paradox was only a few feet away now. As he drew closer, Jack tightened his muscles in his legs. He stopped himself from running, something inside his chest and arm and mind telling him that being in close proximity was dangerous. But another part of him was screaming. Screaming at Yusei to follow him, to step back. The other did the opposite, pressing forward and meeting the tall mystery man head on.

Why’d Yusei have to be so brave?

“What the hell are you going on about? We beat Illiaster.” Jack growled. The man, Paradox, turned his head toward him. He couldn’t locks eyes but he felt the deadly aura pulse off in waves. It screamed ‘don’t interrupt.’

“He’s telling the truth, Paradox. We defeated Z-One. I gave him my word that I will change our future. He trusted in me. You trust in him. You know I’m good on my word.”

“All I have is your word, Yusei Fudo. A word that is obviously broken. The future is still the same. Everyone dies. You do nothing to correct that. Perhaps Z-One trusted in you in his final hours, but I cannot. There is only one way to make sure our future is intact.” Paradox stepped forward, then paused like a glitch. Jack had to blink for in the next moment, he faded out with a high pitched shrill. And just like that, he was gone.

"A coward." Jack breathed. He turned to Yusei, but his eyes landed on an empty space. He was entirely alone.

“Yusei?!” Jack spun, searching all around him. Carly was still held in frozen time, her finger now upon the shutter of her camera. Somewhere in the sky, the Crimson Dragon answered him. Its call burned his back and lit his arm with fire, making it glow hot red and sear his skin. Its call vibrated, echoing in the disorienting space until a shatter of glass pierced Jack's ears. Glitching particles swam at him toward his left, and with a quick turn, Jack found Paradox forming once more. But he wasn't alone. Within his grasp, hand extended out with bulging muscles, Yusei dangled by his throat. His gloves clawed at the palm, his breath coming in harsh gasps.

Paradox was killing him.

“Yusei!”

Jack rushed forward, hands quickly grabbing at Paradox’ arm. He didn’t budge, his muscles instead tightening with his veins protruding out. Yusei gasped, struggling harder to remain conscious. Sweat formed on Jack's brow, his heart hammering in his chest. His arm still glowed hot red as he tried so desperately to wedge Yusei free.

“Let him go!”

“This is the only way to save the future. Yusei Fudo leads us to ruin. Without the king, Synchro Summoning will falter. We will be—”

Jack kicked at Paradox’ gut, knee sharply pushing into his muscles. It almost bounced off him like nothing. Almost.

“I don’t give a rat’s ass about your future! Let him go!” Jack painfully stabbed his nails into Paradox’ arm. Blood collected at his fingertips as he harshly pulled. He was willing to mangle the man, make him bleed and hurt and scar him as easily as Jack scarred himself. He desperately did everything, watching as Yusei’s eyes dulled from lack of oxygen.

No, no, no, no, no!

“You are a nuisance.” Paradox used his free hand to grip at Jack’s upper arm, squeezing tightly. Jack cried out, his arm pulsing with pain. If that was just his arm, Yusei must have felt much worse. His throat and windpipe were being crushed. This man was really going to kill him.

Jack locked eyes with Yusei. Those blue irises, dull and near unconscious, still wetly shined at him. A ghost of Yusei’s words flying through Jack’s head while the Dragon gave him strength,

_“It’s okay, Jack. I’m here.”_

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Jack harshly twisted, Paradox’ hand pulling his skin painfully. He pulled a fist back, and slammed it forward. Right into the masked face.

The Crimson Dragon cried out with him, Jack’s heart in flames with Burning Soul. He refused to let Yusei die. He had refused it with Illiaster, and he refused it now.

Paradox released Yusei, a choked cry following as he pulled back. Behind Jack, Yusei crumbled and coughed, deeply taking in breaths. Good, Yusei was alive.

“You… vermin!” Paradox gripped Jack tighter, his arm feeling like it was breaking. He couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his lips.

“Why can’t you understand that I’m saving the future? Your timeline doesn’t need Yusei Fudo! His death will save us all!” Paradox thrust his other arm at Jack’s throat. He quickly moved his head so Paradox grabbed his hair instead. Still, he painfully pulled Jack’s head back, exposing his neck. The red mist around them was growing, mixing with the gold sheen of the enemies.

“Let… him go. If my death… is what you need… then fine!” Yusei choked, his breathing heavy as he collected his strength to stand. No, Jack wouldn’t allow that!

Peering at him from his peripherals, Jack felt his heart squeeze. Yusei was scared. Afraid and quaking, but not because he was afraid to die. No, Yusei had been in many death defying moments, being pierced by metal and falling into the oblivion of souls. Each time he returned weary but alive. Never afraid. Here, he wasn’t afraid for his own life. He feared for Jack’s.

Some part of Jack knew this was the end. Knew that Yusei would go to Paradox, this man who came from no where, and give into his whims. He’d let himself die and Jack would never have had the chance to confess his feelings. Or to watch Yusei gain a true smile with a family. He’d never get to mourn over what could have been because he would have allowed Yusei to die. Akiza wouldn’t get her future husband. The twins would never get to say goodbye. Crow would lose faith in himself and the world. Dueling among them would die. Jack’s heart would shatter into pieces.

He’d rather it shatter from his own folly.

“Ah!” Jack cried out, his arm being bent back painfully.

“Take me out of this timeline! Jack can’t stop you if I’m not here.” Yusei pleaded. He didn’t come forward, knowing that Paradox would just hurt Jack more. No, this wasn’t what he was trying to do. He wasn’t meant to be a goading tool for Yusei.

“You are a brave and heroic man, Yusei Fudo.” Paradox sounded almost proud. Jack wanted so much to deck him in the face again. Instead, his heart clenched as that broken mask turned to him, fingers pulling his hair and making Jack wince.

“You will stay out of this. Your king has chosen his fate.”

“Please, Jack.” Yusei sounded resigned. Jack hated it.

He let himself fall still, his arms no longer pulling and fighting to get away from Paradox. The future man released him, letting Jack crumple to the ground, arm quickly holding his elbow as pain flared at his upper shoulder.

Before him, Paradox pulled out an empty, blank card.

“You will see the ruin you have brought, Yusei Fudo. And you will die there to change it.” Paradox moved his hand in a circlular motion. Beside him, a vortex opened, bright yellow with patches of dark space moving through. Cards outlined the portal, moving in a slow circle. Yusei gathered himself, heading toward the entrance.

“No, Yusei!”

“Jack, stop!” Jack paused, one knee ready to propel him forward. Instead, he stared into Yusei’s eyes, finding sadness and anguish and something darkly haunting. Something almost regretful.

“You need to take care of everyone, Jack. I won’t be here anymore to do that. You are the king. Show them your love. The love that… I…” Yusei paused. His pupils darkened. He was resigned to his death.

Paradox moved to the doorway, standing before it as he waited for Yusei to say his goodbye. He couldn’t see it, but Jack new a smirk rested under the broken mask.

He grit his teeth, glaring at Yusei with all his might. He seemed to be taken aback by that. Somewhere above him, the Crimson Dragon called.

“I won’t let you martyr yourself.”

“Jack—”

Jack pushed forward, rushing passed Yusei and barreling right into Paradox. The man was unprepared a second time, his footing nearly being lost. He would have righted himself, would have shoved Jack aside or hit him over the head but Jack’s back burned brightly. Like the sensation that something ripped outward, Jack cried out as he pushed forward.

Paradox fell into his portal, one hand grabbing a redline wing within Jack’s peripherals. It tugged at him, pulling at his back so his footing was lost as well. Another red line floating within the air disturbed the portal’s card edge, breaking it as Jack fell back.

Yusei was rushing toward him, hand held out to grab for him while a swirling vortex opened behind his shoulder, another portal of enemies coming for Yusei. Jack heard the Crimson Dragon call again, pushing him back with Paradox.

He couldn't even stay to try to save Yusei again.

The portal closed. Jack cried out as he fell, following Paradox down the shifting passage. They were heading straight for a broken future.


	2. I'll protect you. It's what I'm here for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling into the vortex with Paradox, Jack ends up in a world with animalistic traits.

“Let go of me!”

Jack struggled, his spine burning and heat flaring throughout his veins. Paradox was grasping onto his back, digging his nails right into his shoulder blades. It felt like he was pulling out his nerves, making his body sharply flail about.

“Stop struggling! We’ll be lost in time if you do so!” Paradox clutched at his back harder. Jack saw stars, his arms reaching behind to throw him off. But he didn’t feel Paradox right against him. Rather, Jack was falling in space alone, the blonde a few paces ahead of him. Still, they were somehow attached to one another.

“I said let go!” Jack's arm flared up in pain. His Signer mark calling the Crimson Dragon to him. He could hear its roar, its call and ferocity. It told him to struggle, to fight harder. That it would protect him.

“Stop!” Paradox sounded afraid. Good! Let that fucker be lost in time on his own.

The Crimson Dragon screeched again, told him what to do. His arm pulsed, a red mist coming around it. Breathing hard, Jack thrust his arm out toward the yellow particles around them, his arm punching through like shattered glass and breaking data.

“You fool! You don’t know what that will do!”

“It’ll end you!” Jack didn’t hesitate, punching out again. Paradox did something to his back, violently making him arch. He cried out, his vision darkening at the edges. Damn it! The Dragon was counting on him to break the portal. It told him it was the only way to make sure Paradox didn’t return.

“Damn it!” Paradox cursed. Finally looking over his shoulder, Jack saw the blonde pull out that blank card again. It pulsed with some sort of white heat, making Jack’s mark burn hotter. He grimaced, his teeth grinding together as that searing heat ran up his arm and down his back. To whatever pull Paradox had on him.

The Dragon roared again. Change of plans. Take the card.

“Ahh!” Jack screamed, using the particle-like walls to thrust himself at Paradox. The man released him, he could feel the tension disappear on his back as he slammed into his chest. The blonde released his own gag, seemingly always underprepared for Jack’s assault.

He quickly reached for his hand, palm clutching his wrist as he tried to shake the card out of his grip. Paradox grabbed his hair again, yanking his head back. Jack choked, his other hand coming forward and grasping Paradox’ vest before he could send him flying.

“Stop this! If you damage the key, we’ll be lost here forever! Don’t you get it? We are not in your time, nor mine! Anything could—”

“Fucking shut up!” Jack thrust his knee up, slamming it right into Paradox’ gut. Somehow, the blonde was able to combat that blow, seeming to gain a new strength. He twisted, pulling Jack’s head to the side and exposing his neck. He tried to knee him again.

The Dragon roared. Its body came within the tunnel, red flaming eyes glaring at them. Paradox was dumbfounded, his hold on Jack’s hair tightening as he yanked him back. The Dragon spoke to Jack, warning him that he had to do something _now._

“If you’re so divine, why are you allowing our future to happen, Quetzalcoatl? For him?” Paradox lifted Jack’s head. His hair was pulling painfully against his skull. Jack released his hand on Paradox’ vest, instead latching it to his arm, grabbing at the white card. Paradox spread his arms wide, forcing Jack's head back and spiking another flaming heat through his arm. He cried out in pain.

The Dragon cried as well. Another warning. Paradox was none the wiser.

Jack released the carded hand, instead putting space between himself and Paradox. At the same time, the Crimson Dragon pushed its body toward them. A red barrier formed around Jack as they were slammed into the yellow particle wall, a hole forming.

Paradox’ hold on his hair loosened, his cry of panic making him flail. His card dropped. Jack pushed Paradox away from him, kicking him in the stomach as he reached for the card that floated in space. His fingers almost had it, the tips just gracing the edge.

Like glass, it chipped in his hold, the end falling between his fingers and landing on his neck. It cut him, embedding itself into his jugular. Jack gasped, covering his neck as blood dripped out like ruby pearls. The white card fell into the void. The Crimson Dragon roared, unable to catch him as he fell into darkness.

* * *

“Do you think he’s dead?”

“Rua, don’t be dumb. Of course he’s not dead. He’s breathing.”

“But he’s not moving. And he’s in water.”

“That is strange.”

Everything hurt. His back, his arms, his neck, and legs. Every part of him was sore or numb. He felt like he was floating, suspended. It made his spine shiver repeatedly, like someone was throwing him in a cold bath over and over again.

“Ah! I saw his eyelid move!”

Loud. The kid was loud, screaming in his ears with no space between them. It hurt his already sore muscles and dizzy head. Swallowing, Jack fluttered his eyes open. He quickly had to close them, bright light stinging and blinding him instantly.

“He’s moving! He’s moving! Ruka, he’s moving!”

“Kid, you’re too damn loud.” Jack groaned, forcibly lifting a hand up. It felt heavy and soaked, which was definitely confirmed once he placed his palm on his face. He felt water drip off his sleeves onto his chin and cheeks. It was cooling after the horrific searing pain he’d had prior.

Damn. He needed to see how bad his burns were. The Crimson Dragon had used him as a literal fire fighter. It hurt, and he could still feel the thrum within his veins. The best he could do now was to cool his skin and wrap it in gauze and bandages.

Jack gasped, his eyes shooting open and his body flying up into a sitting position. The kids near him screamed, backing up as Jack shot a hand to his throat. He felt his skin, running his fingers over his pulse and jugular. He was sure he’d been stabbed in some way, bleeding when he fell. Pulling his fingers back, though, he found nothing but clear water on his skin.

“Why’d you scare us like that? So rude!”

Jack’s ears pulled strangely, turning his head toward the kid that yelled at him. He sounded like Lua, jaunty and upset when he didn’t get his way.

Breath escaping his lungs, Jack’s mouth dropped open as he stared. Lua _was_ the one yelling at him, but he was totally disfigured!

Lua’s face had a smaller muzzle, his lips and nose protruding out while his turquoise hair—though still up in a ponytail—was down on his face and cheeks like side burns. His ears were much larger, and his clothes were still his signature blue and white, but in a vest form with his chest exposed. He had turquoise fur down his shoulders and abdomen. From his back, a long turquoise tail flicked about, and Lua’s feet weren’t feet at all, but like a second pair of hands.

The boy was practically a monkey!

“L-Lua? What happened to you?”

“Ack! Ruka! He sort of knows my name!”

Jack felt that strange pull on his ears again, twisting and turning again to find Luka to his other side. She wasn’t as far back as Lua was, but she was definitely worried about Jack. She, too, was disfigured.

“Luka…” Jack reached out for her, pausing as his eyes focused on his hands. His gloves were missing, instead he had strange bracers on his forearms. But he wasn’t focused on that. No, he was rather intently staring at the sharp black claws where his manicured nails should have been. He turned in hand over, staring at his human palm, but his monstrous nails.

His ears tightened in pressure, the top of his head feeling heavy. He hesitantly reached for his ears.

Nothing was there. Nothing but hair and fur.

He inhaled sharply, fingers carefully sliding up his head until he touched the top. There, he felt soft, warm flaps covered in his hair. He… he needed to see it.

“Mister?”

Jack ignored Luka, turning to look in the pool of water he was sitting within (only now realizing he was soaking to the bone). He stared down at his reflection, eyes widening at the image.

His human ears were gone. Replaced with blonde hair and fur going up the side of his face. On the top of his head were two large and long cat-like ears. They flicked, lying flat on his head as he stared at himself more. His hearing wasn’t muffled at all, but he could feel how tightly he pressed them to his skull. But additional ears weren’t the only things that was different. His eyes, though still a vibrant violet, had cat-like slits instead of human circular pupils. They expanded and sharped as he stared, his own image showcasing a frightened animal.

The water rippled as something moved within it. Quickly glancing to his side, Jack found a blonde long tail to be shivering, fur standing straight out. Oh God… that was his wasn’t it?

“Ruka, you should step away from him. He’s hyperventilating.” Lua had come back closer,but he was wary of Jack as he stepped by his sister. Jack wanted to be calm. He wanted to be able to figure out what the hell was going on, but his heart was hammering in his chest and his eyes were prickling. He’d never experienced something so panic inducing before.

Sure, he’d nearly died on his D-wheel. He’d nearly been killed by his fake. But something about his body being disfigured and changed… it made him vibrate with too many emotions. What would Yusei think of him? Why was this happening to him? When did this happened to him? Where… where was Paradox? Was he dead?

“Mister, Mister! Breathe! Please!”

Jack’s thoughts abruptly stopped, his nails having dug into his skull. He twitched an eye, carefully releasing his head and exhaling a stuttered breath. Luka was by his side, her hands on his arm and helping him to move it down to his side.

“Luka… I…”

“My name is Ruka, not Luka. And it’s okay. We found you passed out here.” Luka, er, Ruka motioned to the water they were all submerged in. Looking about, Jack realized he was sitting on the edge of a little island in the middle of crystal clear water. All around him was more forest, deep and dense. This was some sort of clearing, a drinking hole for the wildlife. Or were they the wildlife here?

Jack took another deep breath. As much as he wanted to freak out, punch trees and be _alone_ , he couldn’t. He needed to know what the heck was going on, and figure out if he was dead.

“Did you tick off Z-One’s fleet? You’ve got the smell of Dark Spirit on you.”

“Dark Spirit? Z-One? What? No, we defeated Z-One!” Jack pushed himself up, stumbling in the water. Lu—Ruka immediately grabbed at his hips, stabilizing him and keeping him upright.

“Haha! Yeah, right! The day Z-One is defeated, I’ll shit gems.”

“Lua!”

“Rua!”

Jack and Ruka looked at each other, both having said the variation of L…Rua’s name. The female monkey smiled, her tail coming up and tangling around Jack’s cat-like one. It was like they were holding hands. He could feel her fur through the appendage. It sent shivers up his spine.

“Let us take you to Mama Aki. She and Yusei can help you get rid of the Dark Spirit.” Ruka pulled at his hips, carefully following him to make sure he didn’t fall. With their tails intertwined, Jack seemed to be able to hold his balance. It was so… weird.

“No way!” Rua stomped his foot, which was strange since it looked so much like a hand. He pointed aggressively at Jack like he was a bug or something. Had Lua always been this aggressive?

“Ruka! You know what happened last time we brought a stray to them. We can’t let Yusei get hurt again.”

Jack’s ears went straight up, his tail pulling on Ruka’s as it flicked behind him,

“Yusei’s hurt? Where is he? Take me to him, Lua.” Jack stepped forward, nearly losing his balance again. Something about his tail was key to his equilibrium. His arm pulsed with the Dragon’s mark, and a small tingle jumped in his throat.

“Eek! No, no! No bringing him to them!”

“What if we bring Yusei here? Would that appease you, Rua?” Ruka made sure Jack was righted before she released him, letting him figure out his own balance. He was a bit embarrassed. Something told him that this was probably what children did, learning how to walk.

“He’s dangerous, Ruka. We know nothing about him.”

“But he’s here, in the Guided Clearing.”

Jack looked about them again. It was a pretty space, still and peaceful. And it had a specific name? What did that mean?

“Mmn. Ugh. I hate when you're right. Fine! We’ll bring Yusei here.” Rua stamped his foot again, his bright eyes glaring at Jack. It was very strange to have those heated eyes on him. He hadn’t seen Lua be so angry since he was king.

“What’s the Guided Clearing?” Jack took another tentative step forward. He was walking in circles, but he was starting to understand. His tail needed to be centered in his back. If he flicked it too far to the right, it moved his body quickly in that direction. His tail seemed to hold most of his motor skills.

“I… Wha— Are you serious?”

“It’s this place. Only Terramorphians with pure souls can get here. Guided by the spirits.” Ruka had hushed her brother, pointing toward the taller trees. Looking, Jack found wispy-like orbs to be floating about. But he hadn’t followed anything like that to be there. He’d fallen. Fallen from a particle path and was supposed to be lost in time.

Was this… the past?

“I’m going to regret this… but what are Terramorphians?” Jack paused in his walking to stare at the monkey twins. They gave each other looks, then glanced back at Jack like he’d grown a third head.

“He _had_ to have run into Z-One’s fleet. Bumped his head. What do you think you are?” Rua was suddenly interested, coming over to Jack and looking all around his body. As Rua did so, Jack actually looked at himself as well. He wore white leather bracers on his arms, but most of what he were were silks. Sheer silks that showed his chest and arms through them, a light white. Though at the moment, they clung to his body from how wet he was. His pants were darker at least, seeming to be brown chaps of some sort. He had no idea what his clothes meant, and he was too afraid to ask anymore questions.

He had to be having a fever dream. He was probably back in his bed, sweating and unconscious as his mind decided to warp his reality. Or this was what death was like. It gave a strange world to him and told him to go wild.

Jack wished it was a dream.

“So?” Rua bounced before him, glaring at him again with intrigue.

“I’m… human.”

Rua glanced back to Ruka for a moment before he burst out laughing. He fell back, rolling on his spine with feet wiggling and tail swishing all about. His laugh was a mix between the normal one he’d known Lua to have, and a strange call from a monkey. He just _had_ to be dreaming.

“Ha ha… alright… That was funny. You’ve earned a right to see Yusei. Ha! Human. Okay, okay. We’ll go get Yusei. You stay here. Got it?” Rua jumped back to his feet, using his tail to push upward and land on his hand-like toes.

His lips pressed into a line, Jack threw his arms across his chest and glared at Rua. He couldn’t help but feel… embarrassed. This was like when Crow treated him like an imbecile.

Rua made his way over to Ruka, taking her tail in his own and heading out toward the forest wall. Jack stepped forward, raising a hand out as his heart thundered in his chest,

“Wait!”

The two monkey twins paused, looking back at him. He glanced about himself, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

“Have you… seen a man with a strange mask? Long blonde hair? Strange clothes?”

“Uh… no. You are the only strange thing we’ve met.”

Jack nodded, his heart still thundering. So maybe he really was dead. Paradox wouldn’t be in his heaven, right?

“What’s your name?” Ruka asked him, smiling at him in a strange way with her changed face.

“It’s… Jack.”

She beamed at him, grinning and nearly bouncing in place.

“We’ll return soon, Jack! Just wait!”

And just like that, they left.

* * *

Jack had a long while to think as he waited. He’d spent the time walking around in circles, getting the hang of his movements, getting used to his tail that would flick up and just do things on its own. He even got used to his ears moving about with each sound in the forest, perking when he thought the monkey twins were returning with Yusei.

At some point, he’d checked his neck again. He looked for a wound, a deep cut somewhere on his skin. There was none to be found.

By the time the monkey twins had returned, Jack had found a way to get to the other side of the clearing. He studied the flowers and trees, speaking with the little spirit guides that the twins were so impressed with. They had said they’d never met Paradox, so Jack could only assume that he had died and taken the mastermind with him.

It didn’t explain why he still had the Dragon’s mark though.

“Oi! What are you doing other there?” Rua, again, was loud. Jack’s ears twitched as he turned, looking across the water at the monkey twins. Beside them stood a young cat-man, his black tail swishing protectively behind them. His ears were perked up, the tips a gold while the rest were raven black.

If Jack was dead… why did he get a cat version of Yusei?

Making his way back, Jack carefully greeted them. Ruka was instantly at his side, smiling and asking him how his wait was. If he was feeling sick or if he got the hang of walking yet. He answered her questions, but his eyes remained only on the elusive cat that gave nothing away.

“They tell me you have Dark Spirit. Are you in control?” Yusei carefully watched as Ruka indicated for Jack to sit upon the dry ground. Luckily, he was no longer wet by this point and he didn’t feel as exposed as he had before. If Yusei had been there, Jack probably would have died from embarrassment.

“I don’t know what that means.”

“He thinks he’s human.” Rua piped up, his hands behind his head while his tail playfully wrapped around his waist and unfurled. Yusei seemed to take that as an indication to come into his circle. The cat sat down beside him, those blue eyes watching him carefully as he regarded him.

“Why do you think you’re human?”

Jack frowned, looking away from Yusei and instead at his hands. The black claws still intrigued him, his thumb and middle finger clicking them together.

“I don’t normally have these.”

“Were you shot recently? Possibly near the head?”

Jack’s hand instantly reached for his neck, touching the spot of where the card had embedded itself within. Yusei had seen, reaching forward and pressing clawed fingers to Jack’s chin.

Flinching should have been his response. Instead, Jack let Yusei manhandle him, turning his head and looking over his exposed neck. His tail curled and flicked, ears pining back as Yusei’s fingertips ran over his skin. This was not how he thought meeting Yusei in this fucked up heaven would go.

“No wound. Did something happen here?”

“Why do you care?” Jack pulled back out of Yusei’s grip. He carefully watched those blue eyes roam over his face, studying him. Just like his Yusei would do to understand his feelings. What did he expect? That Heaven Yusei would also be like the on on Earth?

“It’s my duty to care for all Terramorphians. Even strange ones.” Yusei’s eyes ran over Jack’s body again, running to the bracers on his arms. Jack quickly wrapped his marked arm to his stomach, resting his other arm on top. He hadn’t check if his arm was burned. He didn’t want to show that in front of the twins. They still, even in their strange forms, made his heart clench. And with their departure, he was too distracted figuring out his surroundings and trying to recall every detail of his arrival. Some things were still fuzzy.

“Rua, Ruka. Will you collect some bryopsida?” Jack looked back at Yusei, watching as his tail moved by his side in a lazy curl. Shouldn’t it be more agitated like his own? Or was Yusei really not that worried?

“Sure thing.” Ruka responded, grabbing her brother’s arm and dragging him off to the woods with whatever plant Yusei wanted them to collect.

“What’s a bryopsida?”

“It’s moss. And a distraction. Now show me.” Yusei held out his clawed hand, indicating toward Jack’s hidden arm. Oh… he’d seen. Now he felt silly.

Biting his lip, Jack thrust his arm out to Yusei, but pointedly stared at the tree line. He probably should have looked at how bad his arm was. How mangled the Dragon had burned his skin, but he also felt too strange as Yusei’s clawed fingers delicately held his elbow, the other hand untying the bracers.

He felt his tail swish toward Yusei’s. The tips touched, Jack’s body flinching at the icy tingle that ran up his entire spine. Yusei chuckled as Jack’s ears stood straight up. Even his laugh was so reminiscent of his Yusei.

The one he forced to live on and save their future like he’d promised.

His bracer was removed, and Jack’s arm was turned carefully in the cat’s grasp. Fingers ran down his forearm, following the bold lines of the Signer mark. He’d run his own fingers over it several times, knowing exactly how it was designed. He wondered if it was bubbled and redder than normal.

“You are a Guardian. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Jack furrowed his brows, turning to face Yusei once more. His arm shocked him, seeming normal with no indication of any burns. His Signer mark sat boldly on his skin as it always did, with even the small crescent indents upon the wrist.

“I don’t… a what?” Jack pulled his arm away again, holding his wrist while his tail curled and flicked. Yusei’s came and caressed his, sending another jolt through his body. But he didn’t pull away.

Something within him wanted Yusei to touch him more. He had to banish those thoughts.

“The Dark Spirit within you must have given you head trauma. You couldn’t have forgotten your Guardianship, though.”

“Wait, wait. What are these things? I don’t— Look, I’m not sure how this heaven is supposed to work, but can’t you just explain things normally?”

“Heaven? Do you… think you are dead?”

Jack glared at Yusei, his ears pining to the top of his head again. That seemed to be his most natural position.

“Well I sure as hell am not alive! No way. You are not some… cat thing! Or a terra-whatever! And neither am I! I’m human! Maybe the Dragon is warping this somehow. Or maybe I’m dreaming and you're just a weird figment of my mind.” Jack stood. Yes, that had to be it!

“You're just a dream. This is me trying to overcome my feelings for you in this lucrative way. Why cats? I don’t fucking know!” Jack ran his claws through his hair, pulling at the strands and effectively tugging on his ear. He hissed, his fingers releasing his already sore head.

“Jack… is it?” Yusei stood as well, his hand reaching out and grabbing Jack’s wrist. Something flashed within his mind, a pulse on his mark as he barely heard the Dragon roar in the sky. He swallowed, a large lump forming in his throat. Yusei stared at him, long and hard. Something in his pupils made them expand, his tail reaching forward and caressing Jack’s back thigh.

This was… getting much more intimate than he would have liked.

“Guardians aren’t meant to take mates. We’re given to our elements. But…” Yusei paused, his eyes flicking to the forest lining. His ears twitched, one turning to listen to the forest, the other turned toward Jack.

“I’ve been the only one for a while now. I wouldn’t be against… getting to know you, Jack.” Yusei’s cat eyes flicked back to Jack. He stepped forward, his arms sliding against Jack’s hips. Wait… what was happening? One second ago they were supposedly strangers! His mind really was just trying to make him fix his feelings for Yusei. He really was just at home under a fever spell.

Or dead and living out his greatest fantasies.

“Yusei, wait, I—”

“Let me clear the Dark Spirit from your mind.” Yusei purred. Literally purred. His claws reached up and took Jack’s chin, dipping his head down while Yusei reached up. His face was red, he knew it was. It was burning, fire exploding them as Yusei’s lips delicately brushed his own. This was— Jack’s head was—

He pressed forward and let Yusei’s lips capture his own. Oh God… it felt so _right._

Dirt and mint invaded Jack’s nostrils. A coolness passed over him as Yusei’s rough tongue swiped over his bottom lip. It did it twice, asking permission to be let within. His head was on fire, his throat closing as he let his lips part. Yusei’s tongue curled inside instantly, stroking over Jack’s in a broad motion.

And then his mind exploded.

He could clearly recall his fight against Paradox, his fist racing forward and the pain in his hair as the blonde man had pulled him back. He felt the Dragon by his side, crying out and warning him of what was to come next. Yusei, his Yusei, overtook that, smiling at him and reaching a hand out. He could see his own fist bumping against the other’s, his brother’s eyes lighting up and the stars falling across the sky.

It all ended so quickly. Yusei pulled back, his hands tightly gripping Jack’s hips. He’d closed his eyes, but opening them he found Yusei to be staring at him in bewilderment. The strange ears on his head finally pinned down, and a look of confusion passed over him.

“You… aren’t from here.”

Jack’s heart thudded in his chest, his pupils pulling as he knew they narrowed. What… was happening?

“Let go of me you rotten human!”

Both Yusei and Jack quickly turned their heads, watching as Rua and Ruka were held up by muscled arms, dangling by their shirts and vests. Ruka was curled in on herself, her tail held to her chest. Rua was fighting viciously.

Jack’s heart thundered.

“Paradox, let them go!” He stepped forward, pulling out of Yusei’s arms and curling his fists. It was like rewatching the same thing happen, but with Lua and Luka instead. Paradox came out of the woods, his mask still cracked from his earlier assault. His clothes were the same. He looked like a man out of his element, human and dangerously strong.

Wasn't he dead? Didn't Jack throw the blonde to the void?

“You’ve broken our passageway, Jack Atlas. What are you going to do to fix it?” Paradox goaded with the monkey twins in his arms, swaying them and showcasing that he had full power here. Jack’s tail swished furiously behind him, his ears pined tightly on the top of his head. He bared fangs he hadn’t realized he had.

“Release the Terramorphians, human. Lest you face me” Yusei stepped forward, his hand coming out and motioned for Jack to stay back. He grabbed at Yusei’s shoulder, his grip tight. No way was he letting even this version of Yusei face the madman before them. He couldn't watch Yusei sacrifice himself twice.

“Yusei, that man. He’s not normal here. Even if this is a dream—”

“It’s not a dream, Jack. You are in _my_ world. Dropped here by your dragon. I don't know for what reason, but in my world, I protect it. And I'll protect you. It’s what I’m here for.” Yusei pulled out of Jack’s grip. He stepped forward, his hand held out in open palms.

The monkey twins were crying.

“Yusei! I’m so sorry Yusei!”

“It’s my fault! I thought he was like Jack! I’m sorry!”

“You haven’t answered me, Jack Atlas.” Paradox stepped forward. The clearing around them seemed to wilt and darken, a dark cloud overcoming the sky. Jack felt a cold rush within his veins, his eyes locked on the man as he came closer.

This was exactly the same. Someone’s life was in danger. Jack was standing by, doing nothing. No, he couldn’t allow that. Couldn’t let him hurt the twins who were nothing but innocent bystanders. They helped him in this world that he was considered a stranger. A fever dream he still didn't understand. And Yusei. Yusei was standing before him, ready to lay down his life.

All over again.

Jack’s body begun to overheat. His eye sockets felt like they were melting, making tears roll down his cheeks only to sizzle away in steam. His arm pulsed, the Signer mark igniting his veins and burning away the cold. His back heated just like before, that overwhelming sensation that his nervous system was pulling out of his skin. His vision blurred. He couldn’t see, couldn’t feel anything but numb, hot pain.

He cried out.

“Jack, calm yourself! You are using too much power!” Yusei was screaming at him, but he was no where near him. Good. He didn’t want to burn this version’s hero.

He didn’t understand what was happening, and his bones ached and groaned as he moved forward. Paradox, he wasn’t even sure what he was doing. Was he holding the twins up as shields? Was he hurting them?

The water steamed around him as he traveled forward. It hurt, his skin turning raw from the harsh combination. He couldn’t really see passed all the mist, and when he ended up on the other side, he couldn’t see what he was doing.

“He’s a Guardian!”

“Woo hoo, Jack! Go get him!”

They sounded safe. They sounded far away. Jack couldn’t tell if he was reaching out, or if Paradox was grabbing him, but either way, they had each other once more. Jack’s back felt like it exploded, his vision whitening entirely as pure pain enveloped him. He couldn’t breathe, his throat closed and hot and raking his veins with liquid fire.

Somewhere along the way, Jack knew he was falling again. He could only hear around him, the shimmering of glass and data somehow pulsing, the monkey twins calling out his name with mixed animalistic sounds.

He didn’t hear Yusei. He had no idea if he was alright. Instead, Jack and Paradox fell into another void, Jack’s breath escaping him and his back on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some extra notes on this AU (since the world can't really be delved into since Jack is just passing by):
> 
> * **Dark Spirit** \- Spirits who have become corrupted by man’s weaponry such as bullets. It infects them like a disease, clouds their mind with pain and make black particles come off their body.
> 
> * **Guided Clearing** \- a clearing in the forest that can only be found by spirit guides and by guides who deem you pure.
> 
> * **Terramorphians** \- anthro creatures of the world. They are humanoid with animal traits (but they are not human).
> 
> * **Guardians** \- Terramorphians who were chosen by Spirit Guides to protect each element (Yusei is the Air Guardian, able to use Clear Mind to enter one's psyche)


	3. Don't be sad. I'll be right here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is burning. From heat and ecstasy, the pressure builds. He learns a lot more about his world and whereabouts while also being schooled in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS DUBIOUS CONSENSUAL SEX**

Hot and burning. Veins alight with searing fires. Jack could hardly breathe, his skin pulsing and melting to the embers of his soul. Burning Soul. The Dragon continued to flood him with power, his mark protruding and his throat closed. His shoulder blades felt like they were outside his body, dancing strings of his nerves to flail about in the darkness. Paradox must have been holding him, palms grasping tightly at his hips. They dragged him down further into the blind darkness.

It hurt. Everything hurt. His muscles felt like they were ripping apart. His insides were goo, blood boiling and curdling, spilling somewhere within in rapid motions. If Jack didn’t think he was already dead, he would have thought he would be dying now.

The hands on his hips softened their grip, the palms growing smaller. The roiling pain within him, the hot fires that scorched started to lick and paint him with tingling strokes. Jack’s back arched, his knees gaining a new pressure below as if he were kneeling. The pain ebbed away, a hot fiery passion in its wake. His nerves were no longer outside his body, but alight within. That liquid inside him was low. Below his stomach, a pressure growing deep inside.

Jack moaned, his hands grasping at something soft and plush before him. He panted, his legs quivering as a prodding pressure moved inside him. He was chasing his own breathe, his throat now open once more and his body rising and falling in a steady rhythm. The hands on his hips pet him, kneading his skin and twitching to their own beat.

Jack’s core flared with intense sensations. His eyes were closed, locking his visual senses but heightening the rest. His fingers dug into the soft fabric before him. He could feel exactly where on his body he was aching with pleasure. His entrance, his insides, his own arousal. He was turned on and leaking and so enraptured by it. Soft breathes, needy ones, gasped below him. They were deep and full of power, following the push of whatever pulsed inside him. Sweat and oil and old paper perfumed around him, making his head dizzy with want. He drooled at it, needing more.

“Jack, fuck!”

Finally, Jack opened his eyes. Not much light met him, the room he was in dark with just a soft dim blue from black curtains blocking the sunlight. Jack gasped, his hips rolling back as he glanced about the room in a haze. He was in some sort of apartment, sitting on the living room couch with a pulsing, throbbing pleasure jammed up inside him. It hit his prostate, sending electricity throughout his body. Fuck, his heart was thundering in his chest. ****

A lift of his hips, and then a slam back down. Jack rolled his eyes to get a good look at what he was using to fuck himself on. And his heart nearly stopped, eyes widening as he stared.

Olive skin and black spiked hair slightly damp from sweat. Yusei held his hips, cock thrusting up to meet Jack’s roll. He was entirely naked, sweat collected on his pectorals and dripping down between his muscular lines. Beads were collected on his brow. Yusei huffed, his blue eyes running up Jack’s own nude chest to lock with his violet. He smiled, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip sensually. ****

Jack moaned again, his fingers leaving the couch and instead grabbing onto Yusei’s shoulders. He was burning under his palms, damp from perspiration. Yusei’s eyes flashed, his own breath hitching at being touched. The head of his cock brushed against Jack’s insides again, rubbing at that bundle within and causing his toes too curl.

“Ah… Jack, you’re squeezing me.”

Yusei practically purred, his head falling back against the couch. His hips jutted up, chasing whatever pleasure spiked through him. Jack couldn’t even comprehend what was happening. His own cock was leaking, begging to be stroked and pulled, matching the pace of the pounding inside him. Jack shivered, a hand going between them as he did just that, grasping his cock and following along with their bruising pace. ****

Yusei pulled Jack down, locking his entrance at the base of his cock. He whined, leaking heat and something sticky dripping around their groins. He swirled his hips, his head foggy and mouth agape. Yusei panted below him, fingers digging into his hips. ****

“Ah… Jack, if you keep moving like that, I’m gonna come.” ****

Something predatory fired up in Jack’s chest. His already foggy mind screaming at him to claim what was his. ****

“Do it. Come inside me. Fuck me hard. Make me come too.” It was his voice, but it didn’t sound like him. Jack was too fueled by pleasure, too needy on Yusei’s scent to think clearly. He wanted to live out this fantasy, this dream of Yusei making rough, hot love to him. He needed more. ****

“Shit… Jack, you’re so demanding… Make me wanna fill you.” Yusei ground their lower halves together. He let up on his hold of Jack’s hips. He took advantage of that, rising up and following the length of Yusei’s cock before pushing back down, hard. Yusei snapped his hips up, slapping their skin as he buried his shaft inside, deep. Jack bit his lip, arching back as his fingers dug into Yusei’s shoulder. His other hand furiously pumped his own dick, chasing the rising pressure and heat that was building in his groin. ****

Jack saw stars. Pulses of white lights danced behind his closed lids. He squeezed his muscles, eliciting a choked cry from Yusei. His hips thrusted sharply up again and again until— ****

Yusei’s hand had left his hip, reaching up and grabbing the back of Jack’s head. He was forced down, lips latching onto Yusei's. Their tongue battled for dominance, Yusei’s sliding inside Jack’s mouth and petting at the roof, his cheeks, and even his own tongue. Sensations Jack hadn’t felt before, icy hot tingles racing from his groin to his toes. He closed his lips, sucking on Yusei’s tongue gingerly, wanting to have every last taste of his coffee, almost pepperminty saliva.

“Ngh! Ah!” Jack thrust his head back, breaking the kiss. His cock pulsed and twitched until he shuddered, hot streams of come squirting out and painting both Jack and Yusei’s stomach in murky clear juices. Yusei sharply thrust up into him once, twice, and by his third jab, Jack gaped his mouth open wide as he felt hot drooling spurts of Yusei’s come stab against his prostate. He could feel it filling him up, coating his walls and leaving a bulge of liquid between his nerves and Yusei’s cock head.

“Hah… you didn’t… even warn me…” Yusei panted. He leaned back into the couch, fingers petting Jack’s quivering thighs. Jack didn’t lean on him, instead holding himself up and back, his chest heaving as his mind slowly came down from the fog.

Jack rolled his eyes back into focus. The room smelled heavily of their sex, sweat, and semen. He could feel Yusei’s come try to slide out of him, pool between them like his did on their chest. He felt Yusei heavily place a hand on that puddle, a breathy chuckle escaping. ****

“Damn, Jack… You really turned me on there.” ****

Yusei was complimenting him. Complimenting his throbbing need to be filled and fucked. To have had Yusei buried so deep inside him that if he were a woman, he’d be pregnant. Jack couldn’t help but shiver at the thought, shiver at how satisfying it was to have had sex with Yusei. ****

Sex… with Yusei. ****

Jack’s eyes widened. He just had sex… with _Yusei!_ ****

He sat forward, his skin crawling and itching as he could feel _everything._ Yusei’s dick softening inside him, their sweat sliding against their skin, the light pressure as Yusei placed his hands on the small of his back. It was comforting, it was domestic, it was so right and yet it was impossibly wrong. ****

“Let me go.” Jack’s voice was gravelly, heavy with breathlessness. He sounded like he’d been screaming for hours when in fact he’d barely made much noise at all. ****

His heart pulsed in his throat as Yusei settled back, almost like goop within the couch cushions. He smiled tiredly and lovingly up at Jack, fingers stroking his cooling skin. Jack couldn’t prevent his fingers from digging into Yusei’s shoulders, leaving those familiar crescent dents behind. The raven haired male arched a bit, a grunting moan softly displaying his pleasure.

“Mm. No way. You feel too good like this. Look too good, darling.” ****

Jack swallowed, his heart clenching at the pet name. His legs were twitching, begging him to run. ****

He grit his teeth, “I said let go!” ****

His hands reached back, grabbing Yusei’s wrists and squeezing tightly. The male below him hissed, letting go of Jack’s hips. He quickly pushed himself up, shivering as Yusei’s flaccid cock slipped out of his anus, semen dripping down his thigh embarrassingly. His face felt hot, much too hot, as he stood on wobbling feet, quickly padding around the couch to put space between himself and Yusei. He searched for clothes, his clothes, any clothes.

“Ow, ow. Jack, what the heck? What’s wrong?” Yusei was holding his wrist, pushing himself off the couch. Jack found some jeans. They looked like his but it was hard to tell in the dark. He moved, quickly thrusting his legs into the pant holes and shimming in. Yusei tried to follow him, but Jack made sure the couch was always between them. ****

“Jack, talk to me! What’d I do? Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?” ****

“Stay back!” Jack’s voice wavered. He found a dress shirt. He quickly snatched it, searching for an escape route. Yusei looked over his shoulder at the door, then quickly back to Jack. It was hard to tell in the dark, but he might have been panicked. ****

“Please, Jack. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry for what I did. Let’s just talk.” Yusei put his arms out, extending them like a hug. Jack turned, quickly going around the couch and shooting for the door. Yusei figured out his path, jumping over the couch and rapidly putting his hands on Jack’s waist. He struggled, a fist hitting Yusei hard on the head. ****

Yusei groaned, his hold loosening. Jack broke out, quickly grabbing the door and throwing it open. The hallway light blinded both him and Yusei, making them both momentarily pause. ****

“Jack, don’t run! Let’s talk.” ****

He thought about it. Thought about pausing and listening to Yusei and talking out whatever just happened. But he could feel it. Feel the ghostly sensations all over his body. Yusei’s hands having touched him, tweaked his nipples and left bruising kisses. Things they didn’t even do in this moment tingled his body. ****

He wanted more. And he was afraid. ****

Jack bolted, rushing out the door with bare feet and his dress shirt being haphazardly thrown on his shoulders. The carpet of the hallway kept his toes from hurting as he raced out. Yusei didn’t follow, having been entirely nude still. Even Jack wouldn’t have run after himself naked.

Painfully, his heart was slamming against his ribs. It threatened to jump out of his throat and splatter on the pavement as he exited an apartment complex. It was a nice complex too, one that wasn’t a cheap stay. It reminded him of the Tops, and that made his gut do even more flips. What was Jack doing here? In another place that wasn’t home and with another Yusei that he was willing to have sex with. One he was willing to give himself entirely over to. ****

Heat crept up his neck and most definitely painted his cheeks a rosy shade. As he jogged down the street, his body kept reminding him of Yusei’s touches, his mouth tingling from their kiss. He really did have _sex_ with Yusei! ****

Slowing down, the bottom of his feet hurt. He hadn’t stepped on anything dangerous, but the sidewalk cement wasn’t kind. He needed to stop, to rest, to gather his thoughts. Turning, Jack found a stretch that led to a tall building in the center of other similar shaped buildings. It had flags on it, showcasing all sorts of countries, and a plaque in huge font that read _Pegasus J. Crawford University Center._

A college? How strange. But Jack’s pattering heart, pulsing head, and aching feet needed somewhere too calm. Students passed him by as he moved forward. They barely paid him any mind, too busy with their own schedules or music or friends. Good. Jack wanted to be alone.

Following the path inside, Jack was greeted by cold AC and loud chatter. There was some sort of information center in the middle, chairs and tables off to one side, and an art gallery to his other. Students filled the chairs or passed into the gallery with friends. Glancing at the space, Jack couldn’t find a spot that would allow him to mentally break down. No, continuing forward, he instead found a slightly quieter and nook area by a cafe. He took advantage of it, heading over almost too weary with a poorly buttoned shirt and no shoes.

Jack sat heavily, his back and thighs sinking into the cushions of the sofa-like chair. He was near a window, the blinds slightly down from whoever previously used the space. There was a good couple feet between him and any other students nearby. It almost left him in his entirely own space. ****

Pressure built up behind his eyes. He closed them, leaning his head back and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled at his strands, his spikes, a slight calming effect he’d built up over the years of losing his sanity while in the broken Satellite of the past. ****

His fingers paused, twitching as he carefully ran them through his hair again. He didn’t feel the strange flaps that he’d had earlier. Unsure, he pulled his fingers away and carefully touched the side of his head. His fingers brushed over his earlobes, moving his earrings a bit before he traced the shell of his own ears. All human. Not a trace of fur. He even realized that there was no extra appendage attached to his spine, allowing him to sit fully and comfortably in the chair.

What… the actual fuck was happening?

Only a couple of hours ago, Jack had been debating riding off to some other city after an interview with Yusei and Carly. He’d been confident in that choice, knowing full well that Yusei was not in love with him, would never return the feeling he harbored and would in fact end up with Akiza. Jack’s growing unease about it had led him to put distance between them. He couldn’t watch as an opportunity he never granted just walk into the arms of another. And he for sure hadn’t planned for Paradox to show up in his life. A man that Yusei somehow knew due to some promise he was supposed to keep. But he’d lay his life down for him all over again. Throw himself to oblivion. At least there he knew he’d have done something for Yusei, been in his heart as a hero, and would never have to watch Yusei grow old with someone who he deserved. ****

Jack carefully looked at his hands, rubbing his fingertips over the manicured human nail. Those had been inhuman only a bit ago, along with a world that was entirely unlike this one. There, he was feverishly kissing Yusei too. ****

Just how badly did he want Yusei? Pretty damn bad.

His hands trembled. Holding them to his chest, Jack tried to reason with himself why he was so obsessed with Yusei. If he were dead, then it could have been his personal heaven. But Paradox shouldn’t have been showing up. If he wasn’t dead… then he had to be dreaming. Had to be feverish and grasping at the only thing that made him feel something. And that seemed to include Yusei in all forms: strange, erotic, coaxing, and absolutely enthralling.

A slight pain poked his wrist. His nails were biting him, just as he always did under pressure. Pain shouldn’t have been a heaven induced fantasy either…

The strong scent of coffee pulled Jack out of his reverie. Glancing up, he swallowed as a tired and haphazard-looking Yusei placed a paper cut before him on the table. Jack’s heart painfully jumped in his chest as he watched Yusei drop a blue bag down by the chair across from him. He took a seat, hands going through his tangled spikes. ****

Jack studied him, truly looking over his appearance. Bags were under his eyes, much worse than his Yusei in the living world. His clothes were obviously thrown on quickly, possibly even his bag had just random assortment of supplies, a means to quickly run after Jack. He felt bad, looking over the black t-shirt with some random logo, the dirty jeans, and the blue flannel on Yusei’s shoulders. He looked like everything was on his back, just as Jack always viewed him. The hero who couldn’t catch a break. ****

Fuck, he’d added to that mess already. ****

Ignoring the coffee—despite wanting to drink it down and scald his throat for being an asshole—Jack leaned forward in his seat. He mused over his words, trying to find a tactful way to approach his need to run. Jack had never been strategic. He spoke his mind, skipped the bubbly fluff of words to get answers. ****

He wasn’t any different here.

“We had sex.”

He quickly glanced around, expecting strangers to be leaning in. Looking for notepads to write down his sexual exploits with Yusei. To ruin not only his life, but Yusei’s too. Waiting for the mockery of the cliche of kings and royalty getting together. Of how Jack just took what he wanted and corrupted Yusei, defiling his consent. ****

No one gave them the time of day. ****

Yusei raised his eyebrow, looking around briefly as if searching for something, “Yeah. Probably like our ten millionth time too.” He sighed, “Seriously, Jack. Did I hurt you?” ****

He reached forward, his hand touching Jack’s fingers delicately. Jack thought about tearing his hand away but… he decided against it. He let Yusei hold his hand, play with his fingers and gently massage his knuckles. Like he’d been doing it for years.

“I—No, you didn’t hurt me. I just… we were having sex. We had sex.” Jack’s jaw began to ache with how tightly he clenched. He must have seemed childish. Ten millionth time? For him… this was the first. Ever.

“Is it cause we tried something new? I don’t mind being the bottom, Jack. I just thought you’d enjoy it.” ****

Jack’s face must have exploded. Their relationship was him previously penetrating Yusei? Oh God, coming into this dream with Jack being the receiver was exhilarating. His mind felt like it was imploding with all the new information. ****

Yusei caressed his knuckles, lifting his hand and gently placing a kiss on them. Jack felt like he couldn’t breathe, “The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable, Jack. I love you.”

He felt very faint.

“You… love me?”

Yusei kissed his knuckles again, a small chuckle passing his lips, “Of course I love you. You mean the world to me.”

That panic rose in Jack’s throat again. His nails of his other hand latched to his wrist. Yusei instantly stood, still holding his hand, and sat down beside Jack on the seat. There was barely enough room for him, making their thighs and side hug closely. Yusei’s lips pressed to his shoulder, fingers carefully covering his wrist to block his biting nails. ****

It was perfect. The exact type of response Jack would have wanted from Yusei. From his Yusei. One that understood his needs, quickly responded and made him feel even more precious.

There was no doubt in his mind that this was a fever fucking dream.

“Hey, hey. Look, if this is about what Kiryuu said last night, I’m sorry. He can be an airhead. You know that I’m more than willing to wait until after college. I’ve only got two years left—”

“What did Kiryuu say?” Jack could have punched himself. He was hyper fixing on something in this dream that didn’t make sense. But he _knew_ Kiryuu. He didn’t say things that weren’t meant to be important in some way, shape or form.

“Uh… you don’t remember?” Yusei kissed his shoulder again, snuggling close with his thumb caressing his wrist. The intimacy… was so nice. It hurt how much his heart clenched for it, how much he yearned for this.

He didn’t have the strength to bat Yusei away again.

“No, I don’t. Tell me.”

Yusei squeezed his fingers lovingly, “Kiryuu asked when we were getting married. And I guess we both were too drunk to tell him not until after college. But I’m still willing to wait. We have to wait. Even though,” Yusei pulled his head off Jack’s shoulder. He leaned in, breath slightly puffing in a request for Jack to meet him halfway.

“I’d put a ring on your finger right now.” Yusei whispered. Jack complied to his request, leaning in and pressing his lips against Yusei’s. It wasn’t like the cat version that explored with intrigue, nor was it like their earlier heated one. It was soft, and sweet, just lips pressed together with a slight bit of opening and closing over one another. It should have made Jack reel again. He should have been freaking out. But his acceptance of this dream, and his acceptance of Yusei’s imaginary kisses left him feeling much too giddy.

“I’d… like that.” Jack pressed his forehead against Yusei’s. The raven haired male hummed pleasantly.

“So, do you wanna tell me what happened? Earlier? Should we switch back?” Yusei blinked at him, black eyelashes curtaining his blue irises. Jack took in a shaky breath, his body vibrating at the phantom touches once more.

“No. I… I liked it. I was just… surprised.” Hell yeah he was surprised. The last thing he thought to happen would be fighting Paradox to protect an animal form of Yusei and the twins to being overcome with pleasure from such an… intimate moment.

Yusei chuckled, forehead nuzzling against Jack’s, “Good. I like holding you, Jack. You look like you enjoyed it. I bet that heating lube snuck up on you. It did for me.”

Jack’s cheeks hurt. He had to look away, pulling his forehead from Yusei’s and choosing to stare out the window. He was slowly realizing, despite the dream aspect, that they were talking about their sex life openly in public. He worried someone was watching them, listening to them. It sure felt like it.

Another squeeze of his fingers, “I gotta get to class, darling.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t be sad. I’ll be right here when I get out. We can talk more about this then. I can tell you are still bothered.” Yusei pressed his lips to Jack’s cheek. He frowned. _His_ Yusei could always tell too, but he never brought it up for them to talk more. Had Jack always wanted Yusei to?

Carefully, Yusei detangled himself from his side. He grabbed his bag, opening it and pulling out some brown slippers. He quickly bent down, picking up Jack’s feet and placing each one on each foot.

“Don’t walk around barefoot. You know those frat houses chuck beer bottles on the street.” Yusei squeezed his ankle gently before releasing him. Jack felt almost like a king.

“Right.”

Yusei chuckled. A deep melodic sound that made Jack nearly swoon. He felt a bit high, like he was on drugs. A kiss was placed on his forehead, hair moved so Yusei could make sure it was a long one, “After class. Meet here.”

“Sure.”

“Love you.”

Jack hesitated. As much as he wanted to give into the pleasures of this dream… it was still a harrowing experience to figure out how he wanted to accept his feelings for Yusei.

“I love you, too.”

With a final smile, Yusei departed. He slide back into the crowd of students, following the herd to whatever classes waited for him. Jack mildly wondered what he would want Yusei to take. What would he want to attend college for? He’d always just pictured Yusei as a mechanic, learning to do it all with hands-on experience. Or becoming a dueling pro, which he already did as well. Things he didn’t need extra schooling for.

“How touching.”

A shiver ran up his spine. Jack quickly stood, turning to face his enemy who somehow seemed to return at just the right moment. Like a true nightmare. ****

Paradox stood in his only escape route. His regular garb that he’d seen him in was missing. Even the mask. Here, he could finally see the face of the man who’d ruined him, who’d sent him spiraling into this confused hell mixed with heaven. Gold eyes glared at him, a strange red marking over his right eye, leading up into his eyebrow and becoming a part of it. He wore a brown suit, well pressed and proper. One sleeve was too long on him, hiding his fist. Jack took a step back.

Paradox closed in, barely waiting a beat before his covered hand moved tightly against Jack's side. Something sharp and hard pressed there. A knife. His other hand grabbed at Jack’s arm, painfully gripping at his muscles. The coffee Yusei had brought him earlier spilled on the ground, garnering the attention of nearby students.

“Why yes, Mr. Atlas. Come with me to my office, and I’ll get that done for you.” Paradox sounded kind, cool, and like a very well mannered professor. It made Jack nearly gag, unable to say a word and pull back. The knife threatened him, and he was unsure if dying in a dream meant he died in real life. ****

Paradox pushed him forward, smiling while the others around them went back to their work. Jack thought about screaming for help, but who would come? He’d only seen one familiar face in this whole world, and he was long gone. Paradox didn’t let him doddle either. He shoved him toward the other side of the cafe, a place that seemed to be far more recluse than the other areas. It was near some sort of employee door. Students had no reason to come back here.

Once they were out of earshot of the others, Jack growled at the blonde, “Why are you infecting my dream? What do you want?”

Paradox chuckled. It was menacing and cruel, so full of mockery. It made Jack’s skin crawl.

“Dream, huh? If I didn’t need you, I’d leave you here to rot in your _fantasy_.”

It was to mocking. Too cold. Paradox knew more than he was letting on.

Paradox released his arm, the knife still pressed close. His fingers danced by his hair, moving his longer strands off before he pressed his fingers to his throat. ****

“How was your little kiss? You seemed to enjoy it quite well. Too bad it will be the last one you have. We're jumping back to our original course.” Paradox moved his hand, the knife within pressing against Jack’s shoulder blades. He stiffened. Pressure was being applied. Paradox planned to cut his back open.

Jack struggled. Paradox quickly grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. The knife pressed harder, cutting just a bit. It hurt, and Jack could feel blood collect and slide down his spine. He threw a leg back, kicking Paradox in the thigh. The blonde barely seemed to move.

“You are such a nuisance.” Paradox grunted. He released Jack’s hair, letting him stumble forward. When he turned, Paradox’ fist slammed right into his stomach. Jack gasped, choking on his saliva as he doubled over. He’d forgotten that Paradox was a strong motherfucker.

The Dragon’s mark burned on his arm. Activating to the threat of his life. Somewhere in the distant sky, it called out to him. It said to give into its power. To let it take him to the next world.

Paradox smiled, “Yes, listen to your master’s call.”

Jack couldn’t respond, couldn’t throw a menacing quip back. He was too overcome by pain, his back seeming to rip open. His veins burned, liquid fire running through them and his nerves danced outside his body once more. His throat closed up, choking even more. But this time he could see. Could see the cards that shifted out of the air, materializing like particles and data. Watching them spin into a circle, creating the first doorway that started it all.

He was just… dreaming, right?

“Now give me back what’s mine.” Paradox sneered. A flash of something in the blonde’s hand. Jack couldn’t even raise his hands to protect himself, a red mist blocking his vision. But he felt it. Felt the exploding pain and felt the gurgle of his own blood was he drowned. Paradox had swiped the blade, cutting his throat open. His life essence sprayed outward. Heat and white light dug at the side of his neck.

He fell back, right into the unstable portal. Paradox followed. A red line that looked almost like the Dragon’s wing disrupted the portal's edge, effectively breaking it once more. Unable to breath and unable to keep his eyes open, Jack slowly closed them as the door broke apart. He could barely catch a glimpse of yellow and red before the door closed, propelling Paradox and Jack into the black void once more.

The Crimson Dragon cried out, telling him to stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But also, I'm screaming! This chapter has received some amazing fanart from @asix_oud on Twitter who is an absolutely amazing artist and a fantastic human to talk with and get to know! Please be sure to retweet, comment, and like the post here: <https://twitter.com/asix_oud/status/1344962103992434688?s=20>.


	4. Here and forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon has changed, leaving behind words for Jack that will lead him to his soulmate.

“Jack, wake up.”

He choked. His air was gone, throat sore and burning. He couldn’t catch his breath. Everything was painful and sore. His skin felt like it was one fire. He tried to gasp, tried to fill his lungs. He couldn’t.

“Jack, wake up!”

Desperately, he clawed at the darkness. The void that gripped him. Nothing came into this hands. He flailed about, searching, scrapping. He couldn’t breathe! Everything was burning, scorching! His eyes were blind, a pressure building. He gurgled, choked. He tried again to find something to grasp onto.

“Jack, wake up now. Right now. Wake up, wake up, wake up!”

“Huah!”

Air. Precious oxygen expanded his lungs, driving him forward to sit up. He thrust his eyes wide, a blinding light making his world spin. He coughed, sputtered. He tried again, taking large gulps of air. It was euphoric, making him high and unstable. His fingers quickly raced to his neck, prodding his skin. He felt the smooth expanse, searching for dampness, a cut, something.

“There, there. Breathe, man. Geez, I thought I lost ya.”

Jack coughed, a hand thumping hard on his back. His whole body shook with each pat, tears clinging to the edge of his eyes. But it made him feel alive, his head spinning. He turned his body, fingers reach and clutching at the brown vest he knew the person had on. Fingers clawed at the fabric, gripping tightly as he coughed again.

He never thought it would be so wonderful to hear Crow’s voice.

“C..Row…” Finally, his eyes were able to focus passed the blur of his tears. He was able to take in the face of his brother, those marked lines on his face and steel irises full of worry. Red hair up in a cowlick with that stupid bandana over his forehead, holes in the side for the silver rings to come through. Jack removed his hand from Crow’s vest, instead clutching at his own chest. His heart was thundering, lungs still aching for air. He coughed again.

A glass of water was thrust before his eyes. He grabbed it, quickly and greedily drinking its contents to quell his scratchy throat. He nearly choked on it too.

“Damn, man. I knew ya had sleep apnea, but tha’ was scary!” Glass empty, Crow patted Jack’s back much less harshly, almost near soothing. He couldn’t help but lean into it, sucking in air and releasing shaking breathes between. His eyes were still glassy, tears threatening to drip down his cheeks. He lied back, one arm covering his eyes as his diaphragm spasmed, sending strange hiccups to make his chest hurt more.

Crow took the glass from his fingers. He sat quietly beside Jack as he let his mind break down. He was feverish, hot and col all over. His back was sticky from his sweat, forehead burning. His body shivered, remembered the hard press of the blade against his throat. Remembering the way it cut, flaring pain boiled across his neck. A phantom tickle within the back of his throat, making it so he couldn’t soothe its ache. It made more tears pour down hotly from his eyes. Paradox had attempted to kill him and in the most vile way possible.

He hiccuped, pain flaring through his chest.

“Look man, I know ya almost had a life threatenin’ crisis and all, but ya should probably rest in yer room. The couch can’t be comfortable.” Crow gently pat his shoulder. Removing his arm from his eyes, he rolled them about the room to glance at his brother. His hiccups slowly subsided, getting less fierce. He finally took in his location.

A computer desk beside a metal railing stair. A small kitchenette straight ahead of him and two doors off to the side, as well as a ladder leading up to some attic. It was the garage apartments, the ones that he and Crow and Yusei took residence in. Familiar and even full of their smells. Jack was home. His already wet cheeks grew even more damp.

“I’m.. home.”

“Of course—Ah!”

Jack snatched Crow, pulling the brother into his chest and keeping him within a tight hug. The redhead struggled and scrambled, arms trying to pull out of his hold. But Jack needed this, held on with his strength. Crow eventually caved, falling limp against him before a light pat on his arm in a calming motion. Jack sniffed, burying his nose into Crow’s hair. He smelled like sweat and oil and fabric softener. The normal smells he always had.

Tears slowly dried up, taking a while as he utterly shivered and silently cried. He wasn’t in some strange world anymore. There was no cat version of Yusei or a version that he had sex with and wanted to marry him, and he wasn’t dead. He wasn’t killed by his throat being split open twice.

He had been having nightmares, and they were finally over.

“Alright. Can ya please let go, ya freakin’ weirdo? Yer alright now.” Crow’s voice was muffled against his chest. Jack almost chuckled. His arms loosened, watching as Crow sat up and dramatically took in a deep breath like Jack had been squeezing the life out of him. He chuckled. That chuckled turned to a laugh. That laugh was borderline another emotional wrought of tears.

“Fuck man, do ya always get like this? Yer alright. I gotcha ‘fore ya keeled over.” Crow got to his feet, scratching the back of his head with an awkward tilt of his head. One hand went to his hip as he carefully regarded him. Jack used the back of his palm to cover his eyes again, but his smile remained.

“You’re so damn annoying.” Jack sniffed, rubbing at his eyes as he smiled. He heard Crow chuckled, almost relieved. Jack was relieved too. His heart even mirrored it, the erratic pulse much calmer despite his mind still reeling from his nightmares.

“And yer weird. Now come on, get up. Either rest in yer room, or find yerself a job like ya promised ya look into. I got packages ta deliver. Gotta sustain this apartment somehow.” He heard Crow turn, the creak of the metal stairs groaning under his weight. Moving his palm from his eyes, Jack sat up again, throwing his eyes on Crow. He needed to clear up his feelings, make himself re-learn that Yusei was already taken.

“Wait.”

Crow paused at the top of the stairs, hands behind his head. He threw him an exasperated look, but one also still concerned. Like Jack was going to tell him he was dying all over again. Glancing about the room, Jack tried to think of where Yusei might have been.

“Where’s Yusei?”

A pause. Jack looked to his brother again who had an eyebrow raised and a confused thoughtful purse of his lips.

“Who?”

Like the shattering of glass, Jack was taken aback. His heart picked up speed again, painfully thumping in his chest. His lungs hurt, and he felt like he was dying all over again.

“Yusei.”

“I heard ya the first time. Was that the guy ya met up with last night? Cause ya didn’t bring ‘im home. Wasn’ the one, right?”

He stared. Just stared at Crow while his heart rammed horribly against his chest and his eyes nearly stung. Wasn’t he home? Wasn’t this his world? His place? Everything was right where it had been, decor and brother all how he’d left them. He quickly looked up to Yusei’s room. The door was closed, as he always kept it. It wasn’t empty. Couldn’tbe. He pointed at it, opening his lips to retaliate, to correct Crow’s strange faulty memory.

His heart stopped. Eyes locked onto the skin of his arm, staring at the strange and horribly wrong notions of it. A ringing in his ears made it hard for him to hear Crow’s response,

“Okay, ya mighta had too much ta drink last night, Jack. Or ya might wanta check in with a doc. That’s _Manjoume’s_ room. I don’t know no Yusei. Now, I’m runnin’ late fer work. If ya ain’t gonna sleep, go find a job!”

Ears still ringing, Jack didn’t respond. He let Crow leave, heading down the stairs and out to whatever deliveries he needed to make. No, Jack was too enthralled and afraid of what his arm meant. The mark that he’d grown up with, that had tormented him since he was a child, was gone. In its place were words. Words written in graceful cursive, like a tattoo with much given thought, and red like the lines of the Signer mark. It read _‘you’re so pretty.’_

He could have cried all over again. The Crimson Dragon, despite being the bane of his life, was also his comfort. Seeing it gone, entirely gone, made his stomach roll with nausea. Not only was Jack not home, but he was entirely alone. At least before, the Dragon was there in some way.

Now, he had nothing.

* * *

He’d left the apartment, deciding he needed time to just gather himself. Neo Domino City was exactly like his world, his reality. Everything was exactly how he had left it: new freeways made to head over to Satellite, tall buildings that glittered in the sun, and Sector Security keeping the peace. It was calming and peaceful for Jack. There were only two things that were different.

One, Jack was not considered the King. He’d found that not even Yusei was the top pro-duelist. Rather, that title was still held by the historical figure, Yuugi Mutou. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, a title never leaving a dead man. But at the same time, it was kind of nice walking around the streets without being stopped, mocked, or goaded.

The second thing Jack learned was that the world was filled with a powerful and fantasy-driven ideal of soulmates. Here, people gained a mark on their body. Usually it was on the arm or wrist, a commonality between most people. Jack was among them, his Signer mark now his soul mark. It was supposed to be the first words his soulmate would say to him upon meeting.

Jack had stopped several times to gaze at it. To trace the words _‘you’re so pretty’_ over and over again. Something about it was calming, nursing, and made him feel at least a bit less alone. Knowing that someone was out there looking for him. Wanting him. He would have preferred if it were Yusei… but in this world, he didn’t exist.

Feeling cold and drained, Jack covered his arm once more, letting his coat and glove hide himself away. Without the ability to read it, no one could pretend to me your soulmate, right? He wondered what kind of world this was… if people faked it like that.

“Ah! Jack! I’ve been looking for you!”

Almost startled, Jack turned to face a familiar face. She was a sight for sore eyes, black hair swaying behind her as she ran toward him. Carly had a strangely calming effect on him, just like the one from his reality. It reminded him that the last time he’d seen her, she’d been frozen in time.

This Carly looked exactly the same as his. She came to his side, smiling and grinning and waving her hands because she needed to speak with her whole body. She treated Jack like a grump, making him smile or at least trying to. At the moment, though, Jack was anything but happy. He felt lost and alone.

“Is something wrong, Jack? You need to turn that frown upside down!” Carly tilted her head, having come to his side and looking him over curiously. He huffed, feeling even more vulnerable. His arms crossed his chest, a frown on his lips. Was he really that easy to read? Even to a Carly that barely knew him?

“Hmph. I’m fine. What do you want?” Tired, Jack decided to play along with the plot of this dream. Or world. He still wasn’t sure about that. Fighting seemed to just drain him, and now without the Dragon by his side, he wasn’t sure he could shoulder any more pain and doubt.

Deciding to ignore his plights, Carly smiled as she grabbed at his arm, bouncing on her heels.

“Mikage and I are going to the grand opening tonight. Akiza’s coming and bringing her friend, and I thought you’d enjoy it too.”

“Grand opening?” Jack arched a brow at her. Strangely, he felt like the world was colliding with his own. The Fortune Cup had been just around the corner, and this place was having some sort of celebration? Perhaps, if he was still dreaming, his mind was comforting him by giving him something familiar.

“Don’t tell me you forgot? The renovations of the Kaiba Dome were completed last week. Now, we get to witness the new stadium as Mr. Kaiba duels the King of Games.”

His gut did a strange flip at that. So, not only was the King title reserved for Yuugi Mutou… but he was still alive? It was crazy to believe, knowing both the King and Seto Kaiba as historical figures. Names on buildings. Names on projects. They had never been around in his reality.

“Anyway, Mikage thinks that you and Akiza could find your soulmates there. Someone’s bound to say _‘you’re so pretty’_ first thing.”

Jack chewed his lip. That thought that Carly knew about it made him feel even more strange. And how easily she wanted him to find the world’s arbitrary happiness. Didn’t they know that a soulmate did matter? Jack wanted to believe his soulmate was Yusei… but even those feelings were complicated. No mark on his body would fix that.

Still, he couldn’t help but be curious.

“…when?”

Carly squeaked. She pulled his arms away from his chest, dragging him toward the crosswalk to whatever location she deemed for them all to meet.

“Now! Right now! Let’s go!”

“Carly! Slow down.”

“Nope, nope! I got a bet going, and you _will_ find your soulmate today!”

Jack couldn’t resist her. Couldn’t resist that bubbling happiness she exemplified. Instead of fighting, he let her drag him on. In his mental mind, he knew he was heading toward what his reality called the Tops. Where his penthouse had been, and where Sector Security was most active. But in this place, it was apparently the new location for the Kaiba Dome.

* * *

He didn’t know what he expected. Surely, he’d read about Seto Kaiba’s penchant for all things grand. His duel runners were examples of that, designed to keep riding safety a top priority while also being flashy. The holograms at the entrance of the Kaiba dome _really_ shouldn’t have been that surprising. But they were. They were almost like statues meant to worship an idle.

The King of Games stood large and frozen, a perpetual smile on his glitch-free face. Every so often he would shift to a new position, but never a moving piece. Jack wasn’t sure if that was a political aspect, making viewers want to see the real thing instead of just the hologram.

At the bottom of the hologram statue were signs and reminders that within two hours, the President of Kaiba Corporations would take on said King. It was a spectacle to see.

It was strange, staring up at it. Jack had always mused that he wanted to see the great Yuugi Mutou at his finest. A duel of his day. In this world… he could.

“Come on, come on! Mikage and the others are by the music stage.” Carly barely let him stare, dragging him through the front entrance like a VIP guest. It must have been that reporter’s bag, and therefore it gave him access as well. She didn’t pause, weaving him in and out of crowds. He did take a moment to look around, stare at the people they passed. Some wore clothes and garb and fashion he’d been accustomed to. Neo Domino City’s finest. There were others, though, that wore things he’d only ever seen in articles. It was like the past was clashing with the present.

The stage came upon them, Jack finding two familiar faces sitting upon a blanket. Mikage was dressed down significantly. He’d never seen her outside of a suit. Akiza, though, wore her red skirts that were her staple uniform. Beside them was a stranger, some boy with steel colored eyes like Crow and slicked back black hair. He wore a green sweater despite the heat and jeans. He was smiling, sitting closer to Akiza and talking with them. Like he’d known her for years.

Jack couldn’t help but look around as they neared, Carly releasing her grip on him. Yusei wasn’t anywhere to be seen. So he really was non-existent in this world.

“Oh, Carly. Glad you made it. And nice to see you, Jack.” Akiza gave a small wave. She smiled pleasantly at them. The boy beside her gingerly smiled, seeming to become self-conscious just a bit.

“Of course! Can’t be late to the biggest scoop of the year! Now, give me some love, baby! I even brought the grump!” Carly dove down onto the blanket, laying herself over Mikage with a giggle. The blunette laughed, lifting the woman until their lips met in a gentle and loving kiss. Jack’s breath caught, watching the girls nuzzle each other pepper kisses on noses. He felt like he was watching something too intimate.

And he was kind of proud for Carly.

His Carly, of his world, had only ever shown Jack affection. And he’d returned it too, despite briefly. But they had come to the realization that they didn’t love each other in that way. She’d even let him know she had her eyes on someone else. He wondered, if in some weird way, she had meant Mikage.

“Jack, this is Misawa. He’s a good friend of mine from Duel Academia.” Akiza interrupted his thoughts. He turned, watching as she patted the male on the shoulder. He stood, smiling and politely bowing before extending a hand out toward him.

“Daichi Misawa. Nice to meet you.”

Jack stared at his hand. Every fiber in his body, for some reason, didn’t want to give this guy the time of day. He seemed to feel that, lowering his hand and keeping the smile. But it was forced, a front.

“Don’t mind him, Bastion. Jack’s got a mean streak.” Akiza patted the male’s arm, throwing a glare of reprimand at Jack. He didn’t care, clicking his tongue and placing his arms over his chest once more. He could be mean all he wanted. This… this wasn’t his world. And as far as he knew, Yusei didn’t exist. That irked him, making his temple pulse with pain.

Well, he might as well actually _confirm_ Yusei’s non-existence.

“Where’s Yusei?”

He expected the same look Crow gave him. And it was just what he got, all of the women looking amongst each other like they were supposed to know who that was but they’d forgotten. Jack’s heart felt like it was crumbling apart.

“Yusei Fudo, right? I think he and Jaden were checking out the card shop. I can text—” Bastion’s words were cut off as Jack reached out, a haze of red overcoming his vision. He grabbed the male by the green sweater, roughly bringing him close. His hands grabbed Jack’s wrists, a small whimper escaping his throat. Jack couldn’t suppress the growl from his.

“ _You_ know Yusei? How? No, I don’t care. Where is he? Where is this card shop?” Jack was vibrating, his heart hammering in his chest. Yusei existed. Yusei was a real person despite the most important people in his life not knowing him. He was around there, somewhere, and this stranger he barely knew met him. He could lead him straight to Yusei. To his—

“Jack, what is wrong with you? Let him go!”

Carly, Mikage, and Akiza were pulling at his arms. Jack’s red haze slowly dissipated. He… he let the boy go. Bastion dropped, falling to his ass and coughing repeatedly. Jack looked at his fingers, vibrating and twitching. He felt like the whole world was burning down around him, crumbling.

He wanted to go home.

“Oi, oi, oi! What’s happening here?”

Jack was pushed back, a new stranger entering their circle. He had brown hair with orange highlights, the back nestled up like a bird. He wore a red jacket over a plain black t-shirt and jeans. He was instantly by Basiton’s side, helping him off the ground before he whirled, glaring at Jack with a menacing stare. His brown eyes flashes a different color, his hands back on Bastion and keeping him back.

Jack felt his heart race at another power before him.

Somewhere, the Crimson Dragon roared far. Like it was calling for a match, but it was too far away. Jack felt sweat collect on his temple.

“Hey, hey! Jaden, Bastion, are you alright?”

It hurt. Like someone punched Jack right in the throat, his voice getting caught and his body tightening. Quickly, just as fast as the brown haired male, Yusei appeared. He looked them over, searching for injuries and was half guarding them. When he turned, Jack got to see everything he remembered and knew about Yusei. His normal garb, the mark on his face, his olive skin that only one world ago had been under his fingertips.

Tears bloomed in his eyes. They threatened to escape, and Jack refused to show weakness. Even against the person he wanted nothing but to be weak for.

“Yusei.”

He whispered his name, his voice nearly cracking. He’d believe him to be non-existent. To have been nothing but an idea within his mind in this world. And yet, here he was, protecting some random kids he didn’t know.

The girls on his arms, released him, seeming to stare up at him with surprise. Yusei, before him lost all harshness. His eyes studied him, his hands seeming to reach toward him. Jack’s arm burned and itched along the words.

“You’re… so pretty.”

“Ahhhh! I knew it! I knew you’d find your soulmate!”

Jack was shoved back into reality. A tear slipped down his cheek, Yusei instantly reaching forward and wiping it away before the others could see. It just looked like him caressing his face, wanting to be close. The women cheered. The boys, well Bastion, looked apprehensive.

Swallowing his heart, Jack’s fingers reached forward, gently touching the tip of Yusei’s other hand. The raven haired male flinched but didn’t pull away.

“Aw man, and we thought ya had to be a famous duelist in order to find your soulmate! This guy just knows ya!” The brown haired boy clapped his hand on Yusei’s shoulder, smiling, winking and giving him a thumbs up. Yusei seemed to blink, lost in thought but pulled back. His eyes were swirling with embarrassment and guardedness. Totally unsure.

Jack felt the same. His stomach swirling at wanting to hold Yusei and yet… to wait. Wait for what?

“You are… not what I was expecting.” Yusei pulled his hand away from Jack’s cheek, moving it to the back of his neck. He was shy, quiet. Sure, his Yusei had always been a small talker, but he had exuded power. This Yusei… was a different ball park. But his fingers never let Jack’s go, instead holding them by the tips. Letting them have some sort of connection.

The girls had backed off, watching them. Like a spectacle. Were all… soulmate encounters like this?

“Expecting? For what?”

“A soulmate.” Yusei released his hand, pulling off his glove and showing his soul mark. There, on his skin, was the same color and embedded look of a tattoo. It had Yusei’s name.

Jack felt a pressure on his cheekbones. He must have been blushing. Yusei… was his soulmate even in this world.

“Were you this standoffish when you met Jaden, Bastion?” Akiza was quiet, leaning close to the black haired male. He was still behind the other, Jaden he presumed. Their hands were actually interlocked as well, like a couple should be. But Bastion was reserved, just shaking his head at Akiza as he carefully kept his eyes on Jaden’s back.

Jack had made him afraid. And he couldn’t blame him for it.

As if sensing Bastion’s shyness, Jaden turned. He grinned, moving his hand from Bastion to sliding it around the other’s waist, pulling him into a side hug. The other’s face instantly turned red, a shyness overcoming him as his hands rested on Jaden’s shoulders.

“Ha! We had a weird start, but probably not as weird as these two.” Jaden thrust a finger at Jack and Yusei. Jack couldn’t help but quirk a brow, watching as the brown haired individual nuzzled his head against Bastion’s in a protective and loving manner. Yusei smiled over his shoulder at them, as if he knew them all his life.

“We met at the Duel Academia entrance exams. Basy was dueling and I got to watch it. He was really good! Defeated a professor with extra life points to spare!” Jaden jostled his soulmate around, practically bouncing on his heels while the far more muscular male practically hid his face in Jaden’s shoulder. It was strange to see such an outwardly strong looking individual be so shy. But he could see from Jaden’s closeness and his grins that he enjoyed Bastion’s shy nature.

“Jaden, stop…”

“Didn’t even realize we’d said our marks. I just told him he was really good cause he was.” Jaden took that opportunity to push up Bastion’s sleeve, revealing the words _‘you’re really good’_ in a brighter red ink than Jack’s. He was surprised by it, staring at its form. Unlike his and Yusei’s, it looked more drawn or painted, almost like a splatter of ink that formed words. Not at all as permanent looking.

“Jaden, you’re forgetting that you didn’t realize we were soulmates right away.” Bastion was trying to regain his dignity. Although still embarrassed—and definitely still afraid of Jack—Bastion rubbed at Jaden’s collarbones. He pulled clearly didn’t like the spotlight on him, maybe being used to not having it so much.

Another mark was shown, Jaden grinning as he flashed his words. A simple _‘yeah’_ covered his forearm, the color a gold ink that also seemed splashed on like paint. Jack couldn’t help but blink at it, his fingers twitching in Yusei’s. Something so simple… he’d never want to talk to anyone in fear of _everyone_ being his soulmate.

“That’s true. I was too floored. Didn’t realize I’d met my mate until we were in the school year. Though Basy knew. He’s just real shy.” Jaden turned his head, pressing his forehead against the shy male’s before he stole a light kiss. Bastion’s face exploded in red, his ears and nose and cheeks and even a bit of his neck all a rosy color. He was totally and utterly embarrassed. Jaden laughed, giggled, his hands petting the male he’d nearly decked for information.

It was cavity inducing.

“But, now that Mr. Fudo over here’s got his soulmate, lets let em have quality time together, yeah?” Jaden smiled, blowing at Bastion’s face and grinning at the other hiding himself with his hands. Jack didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know how to react. But, as he glanced over at Yusei, he knew he wanted to stay by his side.

“The duel’s supposed to start soon. Why not go check it out?” Carly smiled, pushing at Jack’s back and forcing him to stumble toward the main stadium. Yusei came with him, keeping their fingers together.

“Sure, Carly, We’ll meet up later.” Yusei smiled at her, turning and holding Jack’s hand entirely, dragging him toward the stadium where LED lights and holographic Blue Eyes White Dragons roared.

* * *

They made their way into the stadium, barely passing a word to one another. It was crowded, and they could have gotten lost, but Yusei made sure their fingers remained tightly together. Jack was happy for that, following along until they made it toward the center of the crowd, the lights on the stage glowing and sparkling.

An individual rose from the ground, riding a platform. Lights shined upon him and Jack was left in awe, staring at the Seto Kaiba, creator of all tech and duel related. Beside him, another individual rose, their duel disk lighting up purple. The King of Games, Yuugi Mutou, waved at the crowd. Everyone cried out, going crazy. Jack felt like he couldn’t breathe, staring at the individuals of his history. Alive and godly.

Yusei’s fingers tightened against his. Jack inhaled sharply. He refused to look down at Yusei. He was afraid of how he looked. Weak. Trembling. He felt like he was standing among the gods, men who he thought he’d never get to see standing before him. He had to focus solely on them instead of Yusei. His arm was burning, puling and begging him to give his everything to the individual beside him. It was terrifying.

Kaiba raised his hand, lights all around them darkening until it was just the stage. He turned, his duel disk glowing and pulsing. He was covered in blue lights, that white coat that matched the Blue Eyes White Dragons, and all those straps and belts. He even had additional jewelry, one looking like a scarab around his throat. In all his photos, Kaiba covered every part of his body. But here, his arm sleeve was raised. There, Jack could see the splash of glittering purple words that took up his forearm and upper arm. Large, huge and clearly visible: _‘accept me, and I’m yours’_.

“Witness as I finally defeat you, Pharaoh!”

Across from Kaiba, the King of Games smiled. He chuckled even, a deep resounding echo into the microphone, his coat flaring like a cape. Fans swooned around Jack and Yusei, making him step closer to the smaller. Yusei’s grip squeezed his, making Jack’s heart thud.

On stage, Kaiba smirked at the King. In turn, his counterpart chuckled,

“Lets see you try, _hem-ek_.”

They started their duel, enrapturing Jack into the folds of their power. Kaiba would lay down a card, throw it to a data stream that brought his monsters to life. The King did much the same, his cards still physical and much more like the older ways.

At one point, Jack caught a glimpse of the King’s soul mark. It took longer to read, only wrapped around his forearm but longer than any of the others he’d seen. Even longer than Kaiba’s, and far more intimate: _‘you’re the only person I’d willingly lose to.’_

“Strange, isn’t it.” Yusei’s voice was loud even with all the music and monster’s attacking and the cries of the crowd. He could hear him clearly, feel his fingers squeeze and twitch on his own. He swallowed.

“What is?”

“That those two never had a soul mark until recently. And they’ve been seen together, dueling against one another for years. But they only appeared a couple of months ago. Now, they are almost inseparable.” As Yusei spoke, he leaned against Jack. He was fully succumbing to the marks, letting his feelings fill him despite, for this Yusei, only having ever met Jack just now. Jack liked it, being close to Yusei. It made his heart burn.

“That is… strange.”

“I thought I was the only one. Who had a strange mark.” Yusei lifted his head, craning to look up at Jack. He finally pulled his eyes away from the two beings, both ethereal and otherworldly, to look at the man at his side.

Totally human. Vulnerable and beautiful. Jack’s heart pulsed greatly for him, his arm with the soul mark seeming to heat. Yusei was leaning upward, eyes half closing. Jack let his breath escape in a pant, his lips parting. He was heeding to the call of the mark, burning against his skin.

“You’re not alone anymore. I’m here now.”

“Yes, you are. Here and forever.”

It was sappy. It was dripping with intimacy Jack had never allowed himself to have before. And Yusei was waiting, waiting for him to make all the moves this time. Not a push to gather information. Not a kiss that was supposedly already given a thousand times. No, this was new for both of them. Or as new as it could be.

Jack couldn’t seem to pull himself back from how much he wanted—no, needed to kiss Yusei. He closed the distance between them, mouth over Yusei’s firmly.

It was like electricity sparking his spine and making his toes tingle. Yusei’s arms wrapped around his shoulder, chest pressing together as they deepened their first kiss. Jack took control of it, tilting his head and running his tongue inside Yusei’s parted lips, flatly stroking against Yusei’s appendage. He tasted like mint and chocolate. A flurry of sweets running through Jack’s system, and his body almost taking in cold from the mintyness. His arm itched, fingers grasping at Yusei’s hips to pull him as close as he possibly could.

He never wanted it to stop.

“You should never underestimate me, _hem-ek_. I summon the Dark Magician!”

Remember where they were, Jack pulled back. Yusei was swooning, smiling at him in an almost shy way. He pressed his head under Jack’s chin, arms tightening around Jack’s waist. His heart thudded and he felt… happy. He even nuzzled his chin to the top of Yusei’s head. He wanted to protect him with all his might.

Jack glanced back up at the duel. The King was winning, as it seemed he always did. But instead of rage and anguish as the history books depicted, Kaiba was having fun. The smile on his face brightened up the whole stadium, the words on his arm twinkling proudly.

If even two rivals like them could learn to love one another, then maybe Jack could accept his feeling for Yusei after all. Maybe his Yusei wouldn’t reject him. Each one in each world was in some way, partially, in love with Jack.

His arm burned, heart quickening. He pressed his lips to theta of Yusei’s head, reveling in his smell. He wanted to share more moments like this with him. Maybe even with the Yusei of his world. All he knew was that Yusei was his calling, and he never wanted to give him up. Not even to martyr him for the world.

A prickling sensation settled on Jack’s head. He stiffened. He should have known it was too happy, too peaceful. Nothing ever went that well in his life. And glancing up, he found why. At the same time, Yusei pulled back to look up at him, worry swimming in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Like a phantom among the crowd, Paradox stood watching. His mask had returned, still cracked on the forehead. And his clothes had become his first garb he’d met him in. There was no doubt as to who he was. It was obvious he was the Paradox that haunted him. The one that took him away at the moments of pure happiness.

“Nothing… I gotta go do something, though. Meet up with the others later?” Jack looked down at Yusei, smiling. Although he could lie and mislead, he didn’t like doing it. It hurt too much.

Yusei tilted his head, spikes bouncing before he leaned on his tippy toes to kiss Jack again. His heart squeezed, feeling both elated that Yusei wanted his love and terrified at having Paradox watch. He pecked him this time, keeping it short and sweet. Fuck. It really fucking hurt.

“Okay, come back soon.”

Jack didn’t say anything. He instead kissed Yusei’s forehead before patting him on the shoulder. With one final look at him, Yusei giving him a question looked, Jack departed and delved into the crowd.

Paradox moved forward, away from the stage and toward the back the stadium. Farther away from Yusei and the crowds, almost like he cared about what happened to them.

Jack followed, his heart slamming in his chest as he moved, heading to a secluded spot in the far back. It was quieter with much less distractions. When Paradox turned around, Jack made sure to keep some distance between them,

“It wasn’t a dream before. You killed me.” Jack touched his throat, his fingers gliding over what should have been an open wound. His throat was still sore, still acting like he’d been drowning in his own blood all day. He should have died. Did die. Right?

“Well, at least you are starting to come to your senses. Dreams might be more real if you had more control of them.” Paradox was mocking again, glancing about the stadium. Jack could only imagine the expression he had toward the duel commencing.

“These aren’t dreams… and you want me dead. Yet you look for me. Why?” Jack watched Paradox closely. The blonde took a step forward. Jack retreated two paces. He had the idea of running back into the crowd, heading to Yusei and the others. But his memory of Paradox lifting Yusei like nothing… frightened him. The one of this world—not a dream, a _world—_ was far weaker than Jack’s normal Yusei.

He would crush him far faster.

“You maybe have noticed we can only escape from these worlds when we are together. I need you. And you need me.”

“You tried to kill me!”

Paradox stood stock still, all emotions hidden. Jack preferred when he could see the anger, see the sneer. With his mask, all of it was obscured and it left Jack feeling hollow and alone.

“We have a course we must return to.”

“So you can kill Yusei?”

“So I can save the future.” Paradox stepped forward again, raising his hand out for Jack to take. Like he’d do that. Like he’d willingly go with the enemy to jumpstart the same darkness that created it all.

Sharply, Paradox’ head turned. Jack followed, his heart racing as he found Yusei and the group standing by a shop. Yusei was talking with Jaden, smiling and laughing. He was innocent and unaware.

“You won’t remain if the thing that tethers you hear is gone.” Paradox commented. His voice was almost dead. Jack’s heart leaped in his throat. All the emotions he was feeling previously exploded and burned him, scorned him for kissing Yusei. No, it didn’t matter that Yusei was not _his_ Yusei. Any Yusei didn’t deserve to die. Any Yusei’s death would haunt him.

“Fine! Fine. I’ll come with you. Open whatever portal. Just don’t hurt him.” Jack stepped forward, arms up. Just like he would give himself over to Sector Security. Showing he would produce no violence even though that was all he wanted to enact. The rage he felt and the panic collided, making him vibrate and near throw up.

Paradox turned his head back toward him. He reached out and grabbed Jack’s wrist as soon as he was within reach. Jack gasped, startled as he was brought toward the blonde, his muscles tightening. He wanted to punch him, kick him, fight back. But he flicked his eyes to Yusei. That kept him calm.

His chin was sharply turned, Paradox looking over his pulse and skin. Jack’s fingers grabbed at the blonde’s wrist, his hand trembling while his teeth painfully grit together. A finger prodded his pulse point. His heart jumped. Paradox was planning kill him again.

“Call the Dragon to you.” Paradox released him, letting him stumble back. Jack quickly covered his throat, feeling around where Paradox had touched. He hadn’t felt pain, and he found nothing there. His heart still raced.

“Call it now.”

Jack glanced to Yusei. The words on his arm itched, seeming to move and slither under his skin. He didn’t know how to call the dragon, but he couldn’t tell Paradox that. He’d just kill this Yusei. This sweet Yusei that had been isolated and different because of his mark. Had made friends with that magnetic powers of his but probably always felt alone. This Yusei he wanted to protect. All Yuseis… he wanted to protect.

“Fine! Just… let me concentrate.” Closing his eyes, Jack ws hyper aware of how vulnerable he was. Paradox could close in on him, break him. Cut his throat open again and he’d be none the wiser. So he focused. Focused on the Crimson Dragon and begged it to find him. To save not him but Yusei. Save the leader that it always wanted to protect.

It called to him, softly but growing stronger. Opening his eyes, he felt the soul mark burn. It shifted, slithering until the words returned to the Wings once again. Jack stared at it, flabbergasted.

The Dragon called again. On his arm, Jack gasped as the wings fluttered and twitched, shifting his skin before it started to crawl up his veins. He grabbed at it, pain lacing his arm that nearly ripped a scream from him.

Paradox was beside him, instantly clutching his wrist and forcing him to let his mark travel. That hot searing pain on his back occurred, feeling like his shoulder blades were cutting themselves open. He grit his teeth, back arching and saliva building in his mouth as he held back a scream.

Everything pulsed. Everything hurt. His nerves danced. He whimpered, clutching his eyes shut as he felt like something ripped from his back. He fell, dangled by Paradox’ grip. He couldn’t cry out, but the Dragon did in his stead. Paradox dragged him on the ground, the sound of the portal shifting open and leading them to darkness once more.

He was in too much pain. His breath was gone, and his body hurt. He knew that at some point, they were falling. Just like every other dream. Every other world. Jack was trapped in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got away from me. Had and have huge plans for it in a potential future fic. So, to make sure you aren't too lost, here are some notes:
> 
> Jack and Yusei have different types of marks because their marks are actually still the Crimson Dragon marks, changed changed shape.
> 
> Atem and Kaiba do not have soul marks until much later because Atem would have died years earlier, and Yuugi is not Kaiba's soulmate. So, they only appear when Kaiba and Atem are both willing to accept one another. So their words are not their first words, but their accepted words of each other.


	5. You're not here. I'll join you soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diary entries left by ethereal beings; one of fiery glory and one of bright hate. Jack is left in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source of images and where you can find all the pages and translations for the story (they are included in this chapter, though): [ Jehoel and Vapula's Entries ](https://life-0r-death.tumblr.com/post/625569901313179648/for-augustwritingchallenge-diary-entries-for)

_30 July 2037_

_The children of God were taken. They are in heaven and in his house, given to him as souls without sin. Each of them is whole with family and loved ones._

_The sinners were left behind, watching the battle among the angels of God and the demons of hell. We were tasked with purifying them thoroughly before Lucifer brought them into his army._

_31 July 2037_

_Many of the sinners were purified. Few left, those seeking solace with the demons of hell. The angel of God, Jeheol, lit pure divine fires on the towns. His mission will be to purge the rest._

_01 August 2037_

_A powerful demon who commands 36 legions fights powerfully with Jehoel. His fires were strong, but his enemy was swift. The demon taught sinners to renovate their vehicles, chain them and paint them with sacred symbols. One touch burns an angel to nothing._

_Jehoel will be ordered to destroy the demon that claims to be called Vapula._

_02 August 2037_

_Vapula is graceful, strong, and genius. He teaches sinners through words and fears, and teaches them how to improve their machines. The demon scatters stars and soothes them, giving them light at night. ~~He's much better than me.~~ He's much better than all of Joheol’s brothers._

_~~I'm going to burn the beast.~~ Jehoel will burn the beast in his sleep along with the sinners who have accumulated too much knowledge. The angels of God will win. The antichrist will fall and the world will become new._

_03 August 2037_

_What am I doing? What do I achieve? God's plan is supposed to be absolute, but these sinners have—people—did nothing wrong. They loved, hated, grew and changed. They are taught by Vapula and others, get inspired. And yet I just take it all down._

_Vapula refuses to let me die. He did not allow me to burn my vessel with holy fire. He says I'm important. Important to whom? All I know is everything the demon asks for, I'll give it to him._

_God's plan is not worth all this suffering._

* * *

04 August 2037

A lot has happened since I found this notebook. I’ve been in this world for only a couple of hours, but I am in the midst of a war. The pages before this are in some strange language, but I can read it. It’s written without emotion, except for the last excerpt. That one pulses with something akin to hope.

I’m slowly losing my mind. There are beings around me that tell me my name is Jehoel. But I know, for a fact, that my name is Jack. Jack Atlas, former king of Neo Domino City. At first, I decided to write to make this real. To help me remember. But now, I’m forced to write by the whims of a face I love.

I should begin somewhere. At the start, when I—Jack—came to this world. I went with Paradox to protect the last Yusei. He did something to me, where I was too hot to breathe. I don’t remember how we got here, but it was the first time I woke up not alone. I was taken by Paradox, taken and held captive. He said I had to be with Yusei somehow. I needed to connect with him in order to gain enough power for the jump.

Paradox is some sort of angel here. Those around call him Phanuel. He’s got smaller wings that myself, but he’s really strong. Too strong. He’s locked up now, waiting for my next move. It only happened because Yusei came to save me. Well, I call him Yusei. He looks like Yusei for the majority. He’s kind of a mix with Stardust Dragon. He has white scale wings and white horns. He glitters wherever he goes, and he has rather large claws and teeth. His eyes, too, are not human. They are entirely blue, no white, and his pupils are so small that I didn’t think he had any at first. He’s as powerful as Paradox, and just a bit more than him. I am lucky that he doesn’t want to hurt me.

His name is Vapula, here. And he’s a demon, one of ingenuity and persuasion. He says he convinces humans to build and expand for power. He abandoned his mission to make survivors of this world come to his aid to fight angels. He says it's because he fell in love with a man—angel named Jehoel. And supposedly I am Jehoel.

Vapula says that I’m inhabiting Jehoel’s body. He can sense that my soul is not from this world, something about my neck showing it, as well as my eyes. Vapula's really sad when he says that. That I don’t have Jehoel’s eyes. I’m only partially sorry. I’m not Jehoel, and I didn’t do anything on purpose.

That’s pretty much how I got here. Now I’m writing cause a demon that looks like Yusei is making me. He threatens to let Paradox drag me away if I don’t comply. And I get why. He thinks if I write like how Jehoel did, that he will return. He wants his angel and he wants me to bring him back. I’d willingly give him whatever being he thinks is inside me. It's obvious that I’m not myself. I don’t have wings, and that would explain the ears and tail from the first place. But I’m also extremely worried. If I bring Jehoel out… what will happen to me? Will I disappear in his place? I can’t let that happen. My Yusei is waiting for me. Waiting for my return. Who knows how long I’ve been gone. And whose to say that Yusei doesn’t think I’m dead?

I’m writing though because Vapula is commanding me too. It’s like he has control of my hand, making me write down every thought that passes by. No filter, just words. Words and words all so some angel who was devoid of emotions for so long can return to his side.

Vapula is threatening to give me too Paradox again. Let him drag my soul out. Which is strange because he doesn’t believe that Paradox is fully himself. He senses the angel within him, Phanuel, much more powerfully than he senses Jehoel in me. So why give over the man—angel he loves?

Something about this being their haven. Something that they built together after the start of the apocalypse—sorry, “rapture.” Fuck, it’s like hot coals on my palms when I say something Vapula doesn’t like. It hurts a lot, but I can’t stop writing. I think my blood is even mixing on the pages, but this demon doesn’t care. He just wants Jehoel back, to let him live out his redemption. He’s apparently killed thousands of survivors in this world, all in the name of the Lord.

I don’t want to write it. It’s not my story, but Vapula won’t let it go. Says I need to write it. Threatens about Paradox taking me again if I don’t. As much as I want to fight, to tell him off, I can’t. So… here it is:

Jehoel is apparently a high ranking angel. His wings, my wings now, are huge in size. The bigger, the stronger. He is apparently the giver of fire and is the ultimate restraint against the Leviathan. I don’t know much about it, but it’s some creature that sits under the Earth’s core. It was supposedly defeated before by an angel who’d fallen. Vapula doesn’t know his name, so I can’t write it. But, Jehoel, after the rapture began, was tasked with… burning towns and people alive. He was to “purify” them. He killed thousands of survivors. “Sinners” as Vapula has requested I write. Titles aside… he killed them all.

I don’t know what Vapula’s game is. I know he wants Jehoel back, but he’s making him out to be a monster. I am not that monster. Hell, I shouldn’t even be here. It’s not my world, or my place or my people or my loves. Fuck! He’s burning my hands again, angry with me. I’m not apologizing. I’m not that emotionless asshole who’d kill again and again.

Vapula is letting up. He’s soothing me, caressing my cheek and almost begging me to write Jehoel’s redemption. That’s easier to do. It’s not as dark. Jehoel was tasked to kill Vapula. They met, but he didn’t do it. Fell in love instead. It bubbles in me, I can feel something in my chest, something warm. It’s strange. Vapula wants me to grasp at it. Continue the story. They fell in love. They both gained emotions. But it’s killing them. Vapula’s starlight is dying. Jehoel was crying divine tears, his wings burning up. My intervention has kept him alive, but Vapula doesn’t care. He wants to die with his angel.

I hate this. I don’t want this demon that looks like Yusei to hold me and press his forehead against my own. I don’t want to hear how I’m hurting him, taking his angel away. Taking the only thing he ever cared about away. I can’t fix it. I don’t know how to fix it. At least he isn’t burning me anymore. He’s stop the threats.

But he wants me to go with Paradox to the next world. Leave his and return his angel. I’m afraid of what could happen. What if I can’t leave? What if Paradox does something far worse than he’s already done? But I can’t tell him that. I won’t tell him that. He isn’t my Yusei.

* * *

_The human is gone. I do not sense him within Jehoel anymore. I do not sense Jehoel either. I am left with his empty vessel, slowly burning away from his own divine fires._

_I was told to kiss the human. By Phaneul. I did. It was supposed to bring you back, my angel. I believe it did, for a moment. Your ethereal gaze looked upon me, your fires scorched me. But then you were eaten by the creature inside._

_My coaxing did not work. So, I gave him over to Phaneul. I expected him to pull the human out, save you because you are God’s divine creature. I had not expected him to slice your throat and to steal your grace. Nor did I expect to see you grow another set of wings, long and red and bloody. They belonged to the creature inside._

_Now, I am left with your empty husk. My purpose, without you, is lost._

_I will join you soon._


	6. I’m going to keep you here forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Signers won the battle, taking Yusei as their counterpart. Jack finds out just how deep the void of love can really fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to XenoEmblem4TW who gave me the idea for this chapter. Very dark, very evil. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **WARNING: RAPE/NON-CONSENT SEX SCENE AND DEATH**

He should have been accustomed to the feeling of drowning. It had happened on more than one occasion by now for Paradox was a cruel mister. Yet, Jack still found himself clawing at his neck, trying desperately to close the wound the other would make in his skin. This time, however, he will admit that it did not hurt as much. He was drowning, yes, but the pain that usually followed was greatly subdued. Perhaps already having wings allowed the Dragon to form over top of them, working with appendages already meant to be there. And the angel seemed to be accustomed to pain, his body not releasing blood but some sort of white mist. Grace as Vapula had informed him.

Paradox opened a portal, one with the cards floating about. Jack’s neck burned like each time. Although Paradox had promised to let him breathe, he lied. And before he knew it, Paradox and Jack were falling into the void once more.

Jack probably should have hated the darkness. Should have desperately clawed for solid ground instead of floating and falling in an endless black abyss. But he was actually glad to be away from the angel world. The world that had been a mix of destruction and cruelty. Vapula was nothing like Yusei. Entirely cruel, burning him when he didn’t get the answer he wanted. All in the name of his angel. It was just as bad as Jack’s counterpart killing innocent lives in the name of God.

Unable to feel his body, Jack curled in on what he thought was his core. His mind raced at the cruel yet soothing words of Vapula. It was a version of Yusei willing to burn the world for him. Or for Jehoel. It was not at all the Yusei he’d fallen in love with. The Yusei who smiled confidently yet tenderly. The Yusei that put himself in harms way to save his friends and family. The Yusei that Jack believed—and still did—would never want him. The one in love with a person far more broken than he and dressed in red.

“Jack! What’s happening?!”

A deep pulsing thrum. Jack choked, his eyes thrusting open as his fingers gripped metal. He stood unstable, his hair and coat and jewelry whipping around from the harsh winds. He let his eyes focus, his mind settle inside his body. He quickly glanced about himself.

He was in a helicopter, Carly sitting and belted into the seats behind him. She was crying out in fear, her arms wrapped around the passenger seat before her. In that seat was Mikage, who was also afraid. Her hands held the dashboard, a pilot beside them trying to stabilize their craft. Jack was at the opening, standing and looking down at hundreds of yards of space. One step forward and he’d fall to his doom.

Fingers clutching the metal, Jack nearly hyperventilated. He thought about stepping back into the machine, into safety when the whole thing was rattling like it was falling apart.

“Hahahaha!”

Another pulse against Jack’s arm. He grit his teeth, one eye closing as he squinted at his forearm. The Crimson Dragon’s mark was glowing, pulsing painfully. He…

He remembered this. This exact scenario. This exact darkness in the air, and heaviness on his arm. This pain that stabbed at him repeatedly. Jack clutched the opening, staring down at the fires and flames below. At the two duelists racing within the outline of the giant.

“It’s time for you to feel the pain I did, Yusei! Time for you to die!” Kiryuu, former leader of Team Satisfaction, laughed menacingly as he raced through the forced duel lanes. Yusei wasn’t far behind, but Jack could see the fear that paused him. Just like before.

“Kiryuu! Stop this!” Jack’s voice was scratchy. The girls in the helicopter looked to him like he was mad. He remembered this duel and he knew who lost. The only reason Yusei’s soul would remain was due to his runner breaking. He had to stop this! Maybe, just maybe he could save Kiryuu from dying a second time.

Black eyes peered up at him. The Crimson Dragon’s mark pulsed, raking at Jack’s veins and pounding a headache into his temple. He felt woozy, stumbling a bit before he grabbed the metal of the helicopter again. Even with so much space between them, Kiryuu’s glare still stopped his heart. It still made him fear his power and the power of the giant Earthbound Immortal.

Kiryuu grinned at him, mad and delirious with deadly power.

“You always took Yusei’s side, Jack! Always pulled him into your games of cat and mouse! That’s not how a _brother_ should act!” Kiryuu cackled again. Jack felt his heart slam against his ribs. These were words they hadn’t spoken before. Kiryuu hadn’t mocked him about his interests. Jack wasn’t even sure if Kiryuu had known. But here, in this moment, he knew exactly what Kiryuu was getting at. That Jack was in love, and it was a forbidden love that he didn’t deserve.

He was going to be sick.

“Haha! Yusei! I’m going to kill you, and then I’m going to show you real passion! Real love! Love that will consume you from the fires of Hell!” Kiryuu raised his hand upward, a card there as it pulsed. Jack’s arm felt like it was infected, fire boiling his veins as a large shell-like fossil appeared in the sky. It pulsed a purple glow, calling for souls. Jack quickly looked back to Carly, his heart racing for her. She wouldn’t be taken now, would she?

Citizens of Satellite screamed, their souls ripping from themselves and being sent up into the fossil. Jack grit his teeth. He was re-experiencing this all over again. The pain of watching those around him die, be fed to the darkness. Darkness that was supposed to be defeated. Evil that was supposed to be eradicated.

Jack’s breath paused. Where the hell was _his_ evil? Where was Paradox?

A loud hum thrummed from the fossil. It broke, shattering souls down onto the blacked soil. They seeped into the dirt before it cracked. A large black twitching hand reached out from the earth. The pilot swerved their helicopter to the side, making Jack stumble and the girls within cry out. That hand reached out like it wanted to swat them like flies.

“Kiryuu!” Yusei was screaming. Jack looked back to them, his eyes locking with blue. Yusei’s eyes were wide as he stared up at him, afraid for Jack’s life. No, Yusei should be paying attention to his own. His life was in danger.

“Hahahaha! Face your doom, Yusei! Ccapac Apu, arise!”

The giant creature pulled itself from the earth, ignoring Jack and his crew. He stared opened mouth at it, watching as it moaned in a deep thrum before it stood. It towered over every building, its body larger than even the Crimson Dragon. His heart was hammering in his chest. He was afraid. He’d been afraid of it then, and those feelings of terror were coming back.

But this time, it was worse.

“Attack, Ccapac Apu! Destroy Yusei, and bring his soul to the darkness!” Kiryuu laughed. He was so lost in his own desires that it made Jack’s head spin. He watched, helplessly, as Ccapac Apu raised its hand before it reached forward. Kiryuu’s runner sped forward, barreling away from the destruction zone of Ccapac Apu’s hand. Yusei, though, wobbled on his runner. He desperately tried to stop its attack, sending Stardust Dragon to hold it off, but his dragon just passed through. He opened a trap card, but it failed, breaking instead at being used for nothing. Kiryuu cackled about Yusei’s useless attempts to survive.

Jack’s throat burned as he screamed Yusei’s name, watching all over again as Ccapac Apu’s hand crashed down on the surface. His head pulsed, trying to remind him that Yusei would be hurt, but he would live. His runner would save his life.

Still, his fear in this moment rose. He couldn’t hold back the near voice cracked call of Yusei’s name.

Somewhere on the ground, Crow was screaming too. Screaming for Yusei along with their old friends of Satellite. Ccapac Apu raised its palm from the ground as Kiryuu howled with laughter. Jack’s arm started to stab at him, the mark burning like acid. He groaned, sliding down to his knees while his arm pressed to his chest.

“Jack! What’s wrong?” Carly had unbuckled herself, stumbling to his side and holding his shoulder. He grit his teeth, a pressure building behind his eyes. It was like someone was taking a knife and repeatedly stabbing his arm, cutting him open and then cutting his veins. It hurt. It hurt so much that Jack felt faint. He couldn’t recall a pain like this the last time Yusei fought Kiryuu. He couldn’t recall the Crimson Dragon screaming horribly in the back of his mind, like someone had cut its tail off and it was in pain.

“Yes! I win!” Kiryuu was howling again. Jack opened his eyes from the pain and forced himself to look at the carnage. His ears rung loudly. He thought his heart was broken, freezing and pausing in its throbs, only his arm pulsing painfully.

There in the center of Ccapac Apu’s destruction was Yusei. He was on his side, his helmet broken on his head. His runner was crushed as well. And a large pool of blood was under him.

Yusei had been hit.

“Take me down.” Jack forced himself to stand, pushing Carly back from his side and gripping the metal again. His arm felt like it was curled and frozen by his chest, pain lacing all over it so much that he couldn’t move the muscles. His eyes were having a hard time focusing on anything but Yusei.

“Jack, it’s too dangerous! We can’t—”

“Take me down, or I’ll jump.” Jack didn’t even look at Mikage. He remember from the last time that she took him away after Yusei’s duel. He hadn’t been around when Yusei needed medical attention. Not this time. Not when the tables had turned so dramatically that Jack was having a hard time breathing. He’d rather fall to his death to be by Yusei’s side.

“Fine. Fine. Pilot, take us down.”

Jack didn’t look at her. He kept his eyes on Yusei, his ears still ringing and the sounds around him seeming to die away. All he could really gather was Kiryuu’s muffled laugh.

When the helicopter touched the ground, Jack didn’t even wait for the blades to stop spinning. He stumbled out, dragging his feet toward Yusei’s crumbled form on the ground. There was more blood, and Kiryuu was now leaning over him. He’d removed both of their helmets, those black eyes and large smirk glaring down at Yusei’s unmoving form.

Jack fell to his knees as Kiryuu leaned forward, pressing his lips over Yusei’s. The Dragon’s mark pulsed painfully on his arm. Jack could only stare as Kiryuu pulled back, that deadly smirk still there. He even turned his attention to Jack, sneering at him with blood on his cheeks.

He crawled forward. Undignified. Weak. But he didn’t care. Didn’t hear Crow or the others try to talk to him as he made his way to Yusei’s unmoving form. Kiryuu didn’t even push him away, just smiled at him as Jack forced his marked arm to reach out. Maybe if the Dragon touched him, Jack could fix this mess. Fix what shouldn’t have happened.

A brown gloved hand shot out, grabbed Jack’s arm and painfully stopping it. He cut off his pained cry, gritting his teeth as he followed the arm. Yusei’s eyes slowly opened, his head turning toward Jack as he came back to life.

As a Dark Signer.

His arm throbbed painfully, the Dragon feeling Yusei’s Signer mark being taken over by Kiryuu’s Giant. Yusei’s white scleras were eaten by black, matching Kiryuu’s darkness, and his prison marker turned purple. Yusei was scary looking, his blue eyes absorbed in darkness and a neutral but angry frown upon his lips. He gripped Jack’s arm tighter.

“Welcome to Hell, Yusei. I’m going to take care of you.” Kiryuu giggled, his head leaning down and kissing Yusei’s cheek. Yusei barely reacted, his eyes locked onto Jack.

He didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to wipe this world clean from his memory.

“You don’t look so well, Jack. Maybe you should join Hell too. Hah! As if. You’d just get in the way.” Kiryuu sneered. His fist came out, grabbing Jack’s coat collar and roughly shaking him. Jack felt too numb, too broken to fight back. Somewhere behind him Crow threatened Kiryuu to let him go. It distracted the silver haired ghost.

Yusei released his arm. He felt himself numbly drop his arm. What was Jack supposed to do? Fight the Dark Signers all over again? When he’d fought with Carly, she’d disappeared into ashes. Only Yusei had brought her back with the power of the Crimson Dragon. Here, the Dragon was caged on Yusei still. Locked to his body just like Godwin.

Fingers reached up and caressed his cheek. He blinked, letting his eyes focus on Yusei. Those black eyes remain fixed on him, the smaller male pushing himself to sit up. Blood was soaked into his jacket, turning the blue into a dark purple. Yusei’s fingers travelled from Jack’s cheek to the back of his neck. It was soft and kind. Almost like Yusei was still in there.

He parted his lips, Yusei’s name on the tip of his tongue.

Those fingers in his hair suddenly grabbed him, pulling his head back and ripping a cry from his throat. Kiryuu cackled as Yusei stood, his fingers in Jack’s hair and keeping his head back. Keeping him locked to his knees with a throbbing mark on his arm.

“Haha! Yusei is mine now, Jack! What did you think you could do? Say some pretty words and he’d return? No, no. Yusei is going to suffer in Hell with me. It’s the least he can do for betraying me. You can perish, though. I don’t want you anymore.” Kiryuu flicked Jack’s forehead. It hurt, but not as much as Yusei’s pulling of his hair or the throbbing pain of his arm. His stomach twisted as he felt so sick, he might vomit.

Some part of him wished Paradox would appear out of nowhere and steal him away to the next world. He didn’t want to live through this. And it didn’t seem like he would be living for much longer.

Kiryuu’s hand came to his throat. He could feel him squeezing. His own hands found enough strength to grasp at his arm, but aside from that, Jack’s willpower was too weak. His eyes shifted too Yusei’s dark ones. He knew for a fact he couldn’t save him. Yusei had always been the strongest of them all, able to defeat and clear the mind of any character lost to darkness. Jack was the king of shadows. He couldn’t save Yusei even if he tried.

“Jack! Fight back!”

“Don’t hurt him!”

“Kiryuu, stop this!”

Kiryuu grinned maniacally at him. His palm tightened. Jack choked.

“Ah! Fuck! Yusei, what are you doing?” Jack’s throat was released, Kiryuu’s hand being dragged away. Coughing, Jack couldn’t lean forward as Yusei still held his head back. But his other hand had grabbed Kiryuu’s arm, squeezed and made the silver haired demon pull back in anger. Yusei’s face remained neutral as he shifted his blue irises at him. The fingers on the back of his hair started to knead his head almost affectionately.

Yusei released Kiryuu, instead pulling his other arm up. He forced Jack to stand, pulling at his hair until he had to release him when he was too tall to hold on anymore. But those arms moved, both encircling around Jack’s waist and forcing Jack into his embrace. He had to rest his arms on Yusei’s blood soaked shoulders, his marked arm still throbbing and making his whole shoulder ache in pain.

“Don’t touch him.” Yusei’s voice was gravelly, almost haunting. Jack exhaled sharply.

“Yusei, we don’t need him. He’s a nuisance and the enemy. I refuse to have him in our lives.”

“I want him.” Yusei tightened his grip. Jack felt Yusei’s strength return to him and it was almost statue-like. He was cold and stiff, arms frozen around Jack in a painful embrace.

“Yusei, you’re alright!” Rally was crying, ready to rush forward but Jack could hear Crow stop him. He looked over his shoulder at his brother. He felt a pang in his heart, reminding himself that at this point in time, Crow and he had stopped speaking to one another. This was their first encounter in years.

It was a stark contrast from when he was hugging him only a few days ago in the strange soulmate world.

“Yusei, let him go.”

“No. I want him.” Yusei tightened his grip again. Jack choked, his fingers grabbing harshly at Yusei’s shoulders. The blood there smeared on his finger tips. He looked around them, desperately. Where was Paradox?

“If I let you keep him as a pet, will that suffice?” Kiryuu stepped closer to them, his fingers under Yusei’s chin in an affectionate way. Jack wanted to push him away, a small bubble of jealousy forming in his chest. But was he really jealous of Kiryuu for wanting a dead and cold Yusei? Yes, yes he fucking was. Because he still loved Yusei, no matter what. Even Vapula still garnered his affection.

Yusei nodded, his hand on his waist scratching down Jack’s back. He grit his teeth as a palm cupped his right cheek. Someone in the group of watchers gasped.

“Fine. Keep him. But I won’t allow him in our bedroom, my dear.” Kiryuu scoffed. Jack furrowed his brows at Kiryuu, feeling the tension of anger. Had Kiryuu always been in love with Yusei too? Or was that just this world’s version of him?

A strange pool of darkness swirled around them. It mixed with Yusei’s blood, forming some sort of dark gateway that lifted tendrils out. They grabbed at Jack’s legs, making him tighten his hold on Yusei as his heart jumped in his chest. The Dragon didn’t like them either, burning his arm more. Yusei soothed his back, petting him as if to tell him it was alright.

“Yusei! Don’t go!” Crow reached out. Kiryuu laughed, standing closer to them. Yusei squeezed his arms around his waist. He couldn’t breath. He was tighter and tighter like a vice. Jack exhaled sharply, his eyes blurring. Yusei tilted his head, his voice pressing Jack’s chest as he spoke,

“Sleep, Jack. I’ll take care of you.”

His spine felt like it was snapping. The black tendrils lifted and covered them, Crow calling out again but Jack couldn’t hear. He fell into unconscious darkness.

* * *

Gasping, Jack sat straight up. His back spiked up in pain, making him arch and fall back to the black bed. He gripped at his sides, eyes squeezing shut. He took a moment, breathing in and out of his nose until he back subsided its seizing.

A door opened, squeaking, before it closed once more. Jack opened his eyes, a hand coming to his chin and turning him to face the intruder. Yusei stared at him, eyes still black but clothes changed. He wore much the same garb, but the colors were black and deep purple. He was missing gloves, his fingers cold and stiff and still holding his face as his blue irises roamed over his form.

“Good afternoon, pet.” Yusei purred. Jack shivered. His voice sounded gravelly and hollow, devoid of emotion. Yusei was practically dead on the inside and out.

“Where am I?” Jack pushed himself back. His arm felt like it was scratched to hell, his skin hard and itchy. He moved his sleeve, pulling his glove off to stare down at his arm. His breath caught in his throat.

The Crimson Wings were criss crossed with scars. Red lines mangled the symbol, and it looked almost fresh yet old.

“You’re regaining your emotions.” Yusei deadpanned. Jack looked at him, his arm pulled to his chest as he put some distance between himself and Yusei. Yusei looked at him neutrally, almost bored. He reached out, grabbing Jack’s leg and violently pulled him forward. Jack gasped, falling back onto the bed as Yusei straddled him.

“Let go of me.” Jack pushed at Yusei’s chest, his head turning away from Yusei’s face as he leaned over him. His heart was thundering in his chest, Yusei’s cold arms forcing his legs apart and sliding his body between them.

“Don’t struggle, pet.”

“Don’t call me that!” Jack pushed Yusei back, keeping an arm’s worth of distance between their chests. Yusei looked down at him, his head tilting to the side as the neutral expression twitch just a bit. A bit mad and a bit angry.

“You don’t like pet? But it’s what you are.”

“I’m not your fucking pet!” Jack shoved Yusei back. He moved, rolling to the side as Jack bounced to his feet. He moved forward, away from the bed. But he paused, looking around the space. It was familiar. Too familiar. His mind clicked. He was in that strange dreamscape room. The room Carly took him to when she tried to make him a Dark Signer.

Heart hammering, he rushed to the balcony. He needed to see what the world had become.

It was worse. Worse than the dream Carly had shown him. It was reality for this world, the place having been destroyed between when he fell unconscious and when he awoke. The skies were dark, heavy black clouds covering all lights. The soils were black as well, cracks and shattered earth rumbling with lava pouring out like rivers. Creatures were screaming in the distance, like large dragons calling out. Jack felt a chill in the air despite all the lava pouring about.

He must have been in some sort of mansion. Some castle that the Dark Signers resided in while the world fell to darkness around them. The same castle that Carly had asked him to rule over. The same darkness that nearly consumed him all those years ago.

Yusei pressed his body against Jack’s back. Those cold palms pressed to his chest, one hand slide down to his inner thigh. Jack quickly thrust his mangled marked arm between his legs, stopping Yusei from cupping him. He heard Yusei grunt unhappily at being stopped.

“You’re acting strange, Jack. Like you don’t remember this.” Yusei moved his hands to his hips, forcing Jack to bend enough for his rear to press against Yusei’s groin. He could feel Yusei was hard and it sent shivers up his spine. He had mixed feelings about it. In one case, Yusei was not himself. He was mean and dark and almost emotionless. In the other, his body was remembering all those touches from another world. The ones where Yusei pet his body and he wanted more.

Jack gripped the balcony, his teeth biting at his lip as Yusei ground against him, “What are you doing?”

“Satisfying myself.”

“You sound like Kiryuu.” Jack tried to pull away. Yusei gripped him harder, fingers bruising his sides. He rocked Jack against him.

“Stop!” He swatted at Yusei, pushing him back. The first emotion he’d seen on his face came; anger. He was dragged back into the room, thrown to the bed and quickly straddled. Jack gasped, covering his crotch as Yusei spread his thighs wide.

“Kiryuu says you are meant only to satisfy me. So satisfy me.” Yusei grabbed his wrist, forcing his arm to the side. He didn’t have the leverage to push back, still keeping one arm over his crotch. Yusei pinned his arm down, his hard erection rubbing against Jack’s groin. His stomach fluttered, both hating and enjoying the motions.

“Mnn…” He mewled, his fingers tightening in a fist over his crotch. Yusei smirked down at him, rolling his hips again. Jack bit his lip hard enough to bleed.

“I want you, Jack. For satisfaction. For comfort. I want to give you the world again.”

“Again?” Jack was pulled again, his body folded just a bit to lift his lower end. Yusei ran his hands to the back of Jack’s knees, using his chest to keep his lower spine rested against. He leaned a bit, mouth nipping at Jack’s clothed lower thighs. It was erotic, and it definitely did things to his arousal. But he kept his arm pinned over his hardening cock, hiding it from Yusei. No, no. This wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want to be treated like some sex slave or some pet and he sure as hell didn’t want Yusei to be so corrupt.

“Yes, Jack. We destroyed this world. Burned the Signers with only you remaining. I want you. I desire you.” Yusei’s teeth worked at his jeans, attempting to rip a hole. Jack covered his mouth his other hand. He thought about kicking out, but this was also information. Information he needed to know.

“I don’t believe you. Kiryuu wanted you to himself.”

“And he has me. While I have you.”

Yusei pulled at the hole he made, ripping Jack’s jeans. His skin was revealed, and Yusei immediately latched to it, making Jack’s thighs quiver. He nipped and sucked harshly, Jack’s skin most definitely turning red. He kept a hand over his mouth, prevented any groans of pain or mewls of pleasure from escaping.

“H-He claims to love you. To want to rule this world with you, alone. He’s the one who changed you. And you’d have me?” He didn’t know what he hoped for by asking these questions. Maybe he wanted to confirm that Yusei wanted him. Wanted to see how far his loyalty to Kiryuu went too.

It caused him nothing but pain though. And his want and need for Paradox to appear. To take him away.

Yusei bit him. Jack twitched violently as he pulled back, a mix of saliva and blood following like a string. He licked his lips before his hands caressed his thighs to the hole. Once there, he ripped it even large. Jack flinched, the hole all across his back thighs and anus, only his briefs the remaining barrier.

“Yes, Jack. I’ll take you a thousand times. Fill in this darkness in my chest until all the world burns. Kiryuu can have his revenge. His ideals of love. But you are mine. And you will satiate my desires.”

Yusei moved his briefs enough to expose his hole. Jack flinched as Yusei’s tongue swept over it, making him shiver and pucker. Yusei continued to hold him down, barely caring that Jack was fighting against it. His tongue plunged inside and Jack saw stars.

“S-Stop!” He tried to push Yusei away. His patience wore thing, hands grabbing him and scratching at his skin. He cut his arms, eliciting a cry from his throat.

“Don’t move.” Yusei held him tight but Jack didn’t care. He tried to move, tried to squirm out of Yusei’s hold. He was forced to his stomach, Yusei bodily holding him down. He only got one more thrash out before he cried out painfully.

Yusei pressed his fingers inside his entrance, finger fucking him hard and quick without pause. The saliva within him wasn’t enough to lubricate him, and he could feel blood filling him from Yusei’s fingers breaking his skin.

He whimpered, head burying into the mattress while Yusei licked and kissed at his ear.

“I told you not to move, pet.”

His fingers were removed, and Yusei undid his belt. Jack barely had time to cry out before he was penetrated.

He passed out to the pain.

* * *

He panted, Yusei pulling his hips back in an achingly fast pace. He thrust into him, blood and saliva his only lubricant. Jack clutched at the sheet, Yusei driving into him faster and faster.

“Don’t move.” Yusei commanded. Jack groaned, his body forced still as Yusei pressed himself fully sheathed inside him. He didn’t need the forewarning, he could feel Yusei come inside him. It filled him with cold semen, making him shiver and gasp.

Yusei rocked, depositing the rest of his come deep inside him before pulling out and quickly spreading Jack’s thighs. He could feel the stinging sensation of Yusei’s essence leaving his body, dripping on the mattress along with his blood.

“You are everything I desire, Jack.” Yusei’s voice wavered. Jack was pushed to the bed, Yusei’s weight on top of him. Cold and hard like a corpse. But the nuzzling against the back of his head was nice. He couldn’t deny that.

He didn’t say anything, just let Yusei stroke his arms down his sides, moving his dress shirt to get at his skin. It was almost intimate, but Yusei’s nails raking down his side made it less so.

“Death has given me a new view on us, Jack. Kiryuu’s mark may hold me, he may find pleasure with me, but you are my true solace. I’m going to keep you here forever. You and I will remain together until this world is nothing but ash.” Yusei kissed his temple. Jack continued to say nothing.

A phone went off, a small little chime. Yusei pressed his lips to the back of Jack’s neck, nipping at his skin painfully before sitting up and grabbing at the device. Jack held still, waiting for Yusei to find whatever confirmation he needed before either fucking him again or whispering passive-aggressive flirtations. They didn’t make him feel good. They made him feel alone. Why was Yusei so lost as a Dark Signer? So broken? Jack wasn’t sure what he did, but he found that fighting just ended in tears and blood.

“Now? Of course, Kiryuu. I’ll be there soon.” Yusei ended his call. He placed his hand on Jack’s lower back, caressing his spine.

“I have to leave now. But I shall return soon, pet. Wait for me.” Yusei kissed him again before standing and leaving the room half dressed.

Jack laid there. His body hurt. His spine hurt. His arm hurt. The Dragon had ceased calling out to him, had ceased to exist. He was trapped in this world of darkness where Yusei fell. He pondered the reasons for Yusei’s adoration toward him as well as the anger that seemed to flood him. It could be from Jack’s own rage that left them years apart from each other. Or it could have been the effects of the Dark Signer mark on Yusei’s mind. In either case, it left him nothing but a shell of his former self.

He hated it.

“Will you wallow in pity, Jack Atlas? Or will you take action?”

His heart raced, slamming in his chest for the first time in hours. He sat up, hands covering himself as he glanced about the space. His eyes locked on the tall figure on the balcony, blonde hair gently swishing in the wind.

Paradox had never looked like such a beacon of hope before.

“Take action?” His throat was raw. From his earlier screams of pain and pleasure. From his teeth biting and holding back. He wasn’t sure which, but it made him sound weak. He hated it. Hated all of this.

Slowly, Paradox reached out toward him. His palm faced up and he was beckoning for Jack to come to him.

“The Dragon… I don’t—”

“Its still within you. You are not _this_ Jack Atlas. _This one_ is weak and caved. You are the stronger resilient one. And I will bring it out of you. Just take my hand.” Paradox’ mask hid away his emotions. But it was more emotions than Jack had seen from anyone aside anger and mocking hatred. He didn’t even care that his lower half was nude. He needed to get away from this world’s Yusei. Take a new chance.

Find _his_ Yusei instead.

“What are you doing, Jack?”

He turned. Yusei had returned, his black eyes watching him before flicking to the balcony. He regarded Paradox for a moment before his eyes went back to Jack. He opted to ignore the powerful blonde, instead more intent on Jack. He could see within his eyes the threat of violence should Jack leave his side.

“Offer doesn’t last forever, Jack Atlas.”

That spurned his choice. Jack quickly rushed to the balcony. Paradox had taken to standing on the railing, his arm still held out for him. Yusei threw something, a vase crashing by Jack’s feet. He paused, staring at Paradox’ hand but felt Yusei’s anger and sorrow radiate off him. Like he was fighting within himself to let Jack go.

“Jack, you don’t want to do that.”

A quick glance over his shoulder showed Yusei stalking forward, his eaten Crimson marked arm holding his temple. One eye had part of his white sclera back, bloody tears dripping down his face. His heart raced in his chest. He wanted to go back to Yusei. To soothe him. Help him escape the Dark Signers’ clutches.

But how? All the Signers were now dead.

Paradox twitched his fingers, reminding Jack of his lifeline. Of that horrible, terrible lifeline that would take him to some other world. That threatened to destroy Yusei upon their return. And who was to say that he wouldn’t destroy Jack in the process? But, like a leaf shaking in the wind, Jack took Paradox’ hand.

“Jack, don’t you dare leave me!” Yusei was rushing toward them, but Paradox pulled Jack, dragging him with as they fell over the balcony. Yusei cried out, slamming against the railing with bloody tears dripping down after Jack and Paradox. The blonde wrapped his arm around Jack’s waist, fingers grasping at his throat and pushing on his pulse point.

“Call the dragon.” Paradox stabbed his thumb harder against his skin. Jack choked, looking to his mangled arm. Nothing was happening. No pain or anything. He closed his eyes.

“No! I love you! Don’t leave me!”

Jack felt his heart break. The Yusei of this world was alone, forever trapped with Kiryuu and as a Dark Signer. Forever trapped to live out the fact that he’d killed everyone for a dark apocalypse. Jack couldn’t save this Yusei. He’d perish in fires of Hell alongside Kiryuu who also fell down the broken path.

But he had his Yusei waiting for him. His Kiryuu was already redeemed. His world was somewhere out there, begging for him to return. And maybe, just maybe, his Yusei actually loved him too. Willing to throw his life away again just so Jack could live one more day.

His back ripped open, the Crimson Dragon’s wings sprouting out and slowing their decent toward the ground. It hurt, like white hot fire. His arm, mangled and ripped, glowed with his Dragon’s power. Paradox pressed against his neck again, and Jack choked on the liquid fire that scorched his throat. A doorway opened below them, and they fell within.

He could hear Yusei crying his name in pure anguish.


	7. I promised I’d come. And now I’m here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack enters into a hospital, his mind starting to lose itself to drugs, operations, and empty vessels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily inspired by _Never Let Me Go_. If you haven't read the book or seen the movie, please read and or watch it. It's heartbreaking and really good.
> 
> **WARNING: MAJOR NOTES AND IMPLICATIONS TO SELF-HARM AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AS WELL AS ORGAN DONATION**

Jack opened his eyes, catching a dreary white ceiling with sunlight dancing across it in splotches of shadows created from the tree outside his window, the leaves interrupting the rays of serotonin. He stared at those shadows, the way they swirled and moved the light.It was enchanting, ticking, and all around alluring. He wanted to become like that, just a form of light floating about in beauty.

Carefully, he turned his gaze about the room. His bed was against the slightly grey wall, a desk against the other side of the small space. A window with the curtains billowing grabbed his attention. The fabric was among the few things of color, a light lavender. He stared at them dancing from the wind that pushed through the screens. Again, it was exhilarating.

He sat up, his back leaning against the cool wall. It seeped easily into his thin clothes. Blinking neutrally, Jack glanced at his garb: he wore light blue hospital pajamas, almost like those hospital gowns he’d been accustomed to wearing from all his duel crashes, the top tied just under his right breast. It was free of stains, obviously recently washed. He probably had a few pairs somewhere.

His mind paused. Like an empty buzz, he backtracked his thoughts.

Duel crashes?

He looked at the ceiling, his brows furrowing. Duels… right, he had duels. Using Duel Monster cards. His favorite was… a dragon. Purple? No. He liked purple. Purple reminded him of hope. Of a new opportunity. But his favorite card wasn’t purple. It was something more bold. Something…

Nature was calling to him. Shifting off the bed, Jack slipped his toes into soft white slipper waiting for him on the cold tile. Snuggly within, he stood and shuffled his way to the bathroom door situated in the corner of the room. He didn’t bother to close it behind him. No point. The locking mechanism was missing anyway.

He went about his business, relieving himself and flushing the toilet almost mechanically. He washed his hands, staring at himself in the mirror. He let his palms just sit there, taking in the lukewarm liquid while he looked at the man vacantly staring back.

Purple was calming, yet at this moment, it was empty. Irises devoid of light, abandoned like he had no soul. Part of him said of course to that. He’d been empty for years. But another part, another more recent piece of himself said something was wrong. He had a soul. Or he was supposed to have one. Maybe it wasn’t meant for this body?

“Jack? Are ya finished?”

He blinked. He turned his head toward the open door. His nurse, the one he liked, stood there. He provided Jack his privacy, graciously looking away. Yet, he still made sure Jack knew he was there, his shoulder and side visible in the open space, ready to assist him should Jack need it.

He returned his gaze back to his vacant stare. Why’d he like that nurse again?

“Yes.”

“Well, come on, now. I got yer meds fer the day.”

He turned off the water. Drying his hands, Jack shuffled back to the bedroom. Coming close, he tilted his head as he stared down at the nurse. He towered over him, but the male wasn't intimidated. Rather, he grinned up at him. Made him feel better. Worth it, maybe.

The redhead passed over a tiny cup. Two little blue pills sat within. Jack reached for it, pausing with fingers just about to grasp it. He looked at his arm, wrapped in bandages. It was thick. His arm felt very itchy.

“Hey, hey. Take these and then I’ll get ya breakfast, yeah?” The male pushed the tiny cup into his fingers. Jack grasped them as well as a cup of water that was given, too. He stared at them.

“What are they?” Jack blinked. What an odd question. They were his pills. He didn’t like them. He hated taking them. They made him numb.

The redhead looked at him for a long moment, studying his face. Jack subconsciously touched his cheek, feeling a bandaid there. He furrowed his brows. He had just looked in the mirror. He hadn’t seen a bandage before.

“Escitalopram.” His nurse crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head at him, “ya feelin’ okay?”

Jack felt a tingle in his throat. He swallowed, lifting the cup to his lips and downing them, drinking the water just as quickly. He closed his eyes momentarily as he felt the pills go down his esophagus. A strange tickle was in his throat. Like he had something lodged in his throat. He shook his head, passing over the cups instead.

“I’m fine.”

The redhead… his name was coming back to him, Crow, took the cups but still regarded him carefully. Jack looked to the window, fingers reaching up to play with his earrin--oh, right. He wasn’t allowed those. He pulled at his strand instead.

“Look, I know ya mostly are suppose ta talk ta the doc, but I’m here fer ya. If ya wanna confide in me.” Crow reached forward, carefully patting Jack’s arm. He blinked, but nodded. He glanced to the window again.

He wondered if he could fly.

“Alright, come on.” Crow directed for him to sit at the desk. Jack shuffled to it, taking a seat. Crow placed a tray before him with small packaged things. Pudding, jell-o, a sandwich, and some juice. He sighed. He missed coffee. He could practically taste it on his tongue, remember his favorite brand. Blue Eyes something. He liked the name of it. And the color too. Blue was love. Blue was kind. It reminded him of something important.

To live, probably.

He ate, quietly with Crow watching over him. The redhead tried to make small talk with him, asking if he wanted to go outside around the courtyard today. He looked at the window and just stared. His face hurt a bit. So did his jaw. Eating was hard. He didn’t want to do it anymore. Crow coaxed him to finish his sandwich at least. He needed something with more sustenance.

“Where’s Yusei?”

He swallowed. Yusei? He looked at his fingernails. They were dirty with something brown under the surface. Crow smiled at him, tapping the desk and pointing to his sandwich. Jack threw pleading eyes at him. He couldn’t do it.

“If ya eat it, ya can see Yusei sooner.” Crow tapped the desk again before his warm palm touched Jack’s shoulder. It was nice. Comfortable. Loving. He sighed, taking up the sandwich and taking a bite. It tasted like ash. He wanted to vomit. But he forced it down.

He felt something in his chest. Some sort of pull to see Yusei. Someone important. He thought for a moment. He was like blue. Loving. And purple. Hopeful. He glanced to the window again, watching his curtains do their little dance. How pretty.

He pushed back in his seat, leaning against the backrest. Crow sighed at his side, almost over dramatically. He smirked. Something he liked about the man, about the way he was. He was almost like a brother to him.

Brother… he missed his brother. Some redhead, like Crow. Someone annoying but funny, proud of him yet always telling him he was slacking. Someone he could confide his sadness to, though that seemed unlikely. He wouldn’t be here if he could do that. His fingers graced over his arm bandage. It felt tender.

He couldn't remember his brother's name.

“Alright, ya ate a few bites. But next time, ya gotta eat the whole thing. Now, let's get ya to yer visitor.” Crow picked up his tray, making sure he had all the trash including the plastic spoon. He motioned for Jack to go first. He stood, doing just that. Heading out into the hallway, he felt cold. He glanced at a vent, arm rubbing at his bandaged elbow. He could hear the air blowing through, whispering little secrets. Something about not being good enough. Something about the color purple leading to a hopeful leap. He blinked at the vent, silently begging it to speak louder.

“Oh, hey Dr. Dox. Yer in early. How ya feelin'?” Crow waved as some man. Jack looked at him. He made sure to smile politely, but something bubbled in his pit. His arm rubbed a bit harder at his elbow in agitation. The doctor was tall, as tall as Jack. Strange. He felt something odd about him. But he was his therapist. He gave him good advise. Well, as good as it could get. He shifted his eyes to the hall. He felt like he needed to see Yusei now. Like it was really important.

Dr. Dox nodded before he looked at Jack. The doctor reached for him, hand pressing to his shoulder before running down to his elbow. Jack followed, watching as the doctor lifted his bandaged arm. His gold eyes flashed. Jack blinked again.

“I need a quick word with Mr. Fudo.” Dr. Dox was a bit forceful, completely ignoring Crow's question and greeting. His nurse tilted his head funnily. Jack looked back to the vent. It was whispering something new. Something about a parrot.

“Uh, sure. I’ll let his guest know he’ll be a moment. Ya want me ta come back fer ya or will ya bring ‘im ta the visiting center?”

“I shall bring him. Thank you… Mr. Hogan.”

“S-Sure thing, Dr. Dox.” Crow narrowed his eyes at the doctor, seeming to search him before he turned back to Jack. He reflexively reached for him, grabbing Crow’s sleeve.

He didn't want to be alone with Dr. Dox.

“Yer alright, Jack. Dr. Dox will care for ya. I promise.” He patted his arm. Jack swallowed his anxiety before he let Crow go. The redhead smiled, turned and went down the hallway, his arms resting behind his head as he greeted other patients.

Alone, Dr. Dox quickly went to Jack’s bandaged arm. Jack watched as he undid the wrappings, putting his cuts and scars out on display. He focused down the hall, listening to the others talk with one another or rave about something wrong with their laundry. Jack wanted to see Yusei. Blue was love and safe. And Yusei had both.

“You haven’t met with Yusei Fudo yet, have you?” Dr. Dox glared at him, his eyebrows furrowing together. Jack blinked. He didn’t really have much to say. Was Fudo Yusei’s last name? Probably. No. Yes. It was. It was pretty. Fit him. Yusei was always a confident man. Made him feel worth it.

“Jack Atlas, are you paying attention? Have you—” Dr. Dox cut himself off. His fingers grabbed Jack’s chin, tilting his head left and right. Jack blinked. His arm was kind of itchy. He scratched, feeling hard skin and raised bumped. The doctor stopped him, grabbing his hand. Oh, right. Bad tick. A tick? Yes.

“You are losing yourself.” Dr. Dox lifted his arm, making Jack look at it. It was long scratch lines that followed his entire forearm. They looked like broken wings or a strange V. It was kind of pretty.

“You have the Crimson Dragon within you, Jack Atlas. You are the Wings. Remember.”

“Dr. Dox, you’re being funny.” Jack blinked at him, his throat kind of scratchy. Could he go to see Yusei yet? Was this his therapy. The doctor seemed to be angry, his brows together and his teeth grit. He looked about them quickly, his long hair swishing. Kind of pretty. But gold was a greedy color. It made Jack’s stomach twist.

“Fine. Be lost. Go to Yusei Fudo. Just try to retain this: this world isn’t as it seems.” Dr. Dox released him, pushing Jack to move forward while he quickly went down the hall. Jack watched him leave for a moment. It had been a while since he’d been allowed to roam alone on his own.

The vent told him to find Yusei. He nodded, heading down the long stretch toward the visiting center. He found it to be full of sunlight from windows all around. Lots of nurses were in the area, keeping watch over the other patients in pajamas. Crow was at some couch with a redheaded lady. Another nurse. They were talking with someone sitting across from them.

As if sensing him, Crow looked up. Surprise was written on his face as he quickly said something to the group he was with before he jumped his way over to Jack. Jack just tilted his head at him, blinking neutrally.

“Hey, hey. Where’d the doc go?” Crow looked at his arm, “Where’re yer bandages?”

Jack looked at his arm. The strange V was raised. He touched it.

“Oop, no, no. Let’s get this covered. Yusei’s waitin’ fer ya.” Crow carefully directed him toward some door. They went inside. It was a supply closet. Jack touched some cotton balls, picking them up and pinching their fluff. He was reminded of turquoise monkeys. How strange. But funny.

“Alright Mr. Giggle-Pants, give me yer arm.” Crow waited. Jack complied, realizing he was chuckling. He stopped himself, letting the vents whisper cool words instead. He felt really drowsy. Tired. He rubbed at his eyes.

“Okay, let's go see Yusei.” Crow smiled at him, leading him out of the supply closet. It locked. He couldn’t go back in even if he wanted. That was fine. Crow lead him back to the couches. The redheaded female nurse smiled at him, waving gently,

“Hello, Jack. How are you today?” He stared at her. She was pretty but he felt a bit sick looking at her. Like he wasn’t supposed to talk to her. Like he wasn’t worthy of talking to her. But her bright red hair reminded him of something. Something he liked. Something important. A card. A duel card? Yeah. His favorite… red. Red dragon. Hm.

“Where’s Yusei?” Jack blinked. Did he answer her question? He wasn’t sure. His arm kind of itched. He looked out to the windows, looking at the lights. They made him feel better, feel like he was lost in their warm. Like he could sway in their shadows, let his soul go free.

Soul? No. He didn’t have one of those.

“Jack. I’m here.”

He turned, looking at the man on the couch. He was dressed down to just a tank top, black with a red symbol in the middle. His spiky hair was black and gold. He was pretty. Really pretty. He was Yusei. Not his Yusei. Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

Not his Yusei?

Not his Yusei.

Jack’s eyes widened. He quickly sank to the couch, Yusei wrapping his arms around him. His ears were ringing. He tightly held onto Yusei, holding him close to his body. He wasn’t his Yusei. No. His was… his was…

“Jack, breathe. Yer okay. Jus’ breathe.” He listened to Crow, his chin resting on Yusei’s shoulder. He smelled nice. Like of motor oil and sandalwood shampoo. He nuzzled against him. He liked the feel of his skin, of how close he was to his body. He liked it all. His arm sort of hurt. It burned.

“Hey, hey. I’m here. I promised I’d come. And now I’m here.” Yusei made him sit back a bit, brushing his hair out of his face. He liked that. Yusei was blue, blue eyes that looked at him adoringly. He smiled. He held onto Yusei again, hugging him close. He didn’t want to let go.

“What happened?” Yusei was quietly speaking, his fingers brushing along the back of Jack’s hair. He leaned heavily into his lifeline. His happiness. He only had a limited time before he’d go away and Jack would feel empty again. Empty and numb. And tired. He felt tired.

“Probably best not ta talk ‘bout it in front of Jack.” Crow responded. Jack opened his eyes. He looked at the windows. Watched as the sun came into the room and left a warmth behind. He wanted to lay in it. Lay in the sun before his time was up.

He felt sick.

“Please, Crow. You and Akiza are the only ones that will tell me anything. I can’t leave knowing that… that Jack regrets this.” Yusei’s hands pet his spine. Jack pulled back, looking at Yusei’s face. He wanted to see his face. It was sparking something. He remembered seeing him sort of angry. Angry and mean. But also sweaty and curious and confident. He liked the confident one the most. Reminded him of a purple dragon. Red dragon? No, purple. With stars. Gleaming in the night sky. Like his midnight hair.

Stardust. Sands blowing all around them. A Stardust Dragon.

Crow moved in closer, sitting close and smiling widely while he passed some sort of pamphlet too Yusei.

“Fine. Smile. Yes, like that. Alright, Jack’s surgery didn’ go well. Somethin’ happen to the lead surgeon.”

“Whose that?”

“Dr. Dox. He got kinda woozy er somethin’. It did somethin’ ta Jack too. Made him scared. Oh, hey Rally. Why not go find Nurse Saiga. See if he’ll let ya play a board game.” Crow paused, watching as the kid with red puffy hair went to another nurse in the room. Jack watched him, watched him smile and ask to see all of the games. It made him feel sort of sad about it. He wanted to pat the kid on the shoulder and tell him he was sorry.

Sorry for what?

“Scared?”

“Yeah. I’m not sure exactly what 'appened, but his second operation had ta be postponed. He, uh…” Crow looked at him. Jack settled back on the couch, his fingers sliding in Yusei’s. Something hard was on his finger. He blinked, glancing down at it. A ring. It was pretty. Purple gemstone. He wanted one too. He sighed. He felt really tired. Like he had a long day. But his arm was itching. Crow was looking at his bandages too.

“He scratched the hell out of his arm. Made some sorta symbol. Kinda horror movie like if ya ask me.”

“A symbol? What does it look like? Can I see?”

“Well, I jus’ put the bandages back on. I’ll send ya a pic of it later, yeah?”

Yusei's fingers carefully massaged Jack's, like he was agitated. “So, what does it mean? What does Dr. Dox getting faint have to do with it? Is Jack going to be indefinitely postponed? Can he come home?” Yusei looked at Jack. Jack smiled at him. Yusei gave him a surprised look but he smiled back. He caressed his fingers with his own again.

“I’m sorry, Yusei, but he can’t. Jack signed a contract. He ain’t leavin’ 'til his final operation.”

Yusei’s fingers tightened against Jack’s. He looked down at their hands. Yusei was without gloves. Hm. He usually wore brown gloves. They helped him tinker with duel runners. Duel runners. Card games. Stardust Dragon. What was his favorite card again? Dragon something…

“Crow, you and I both know that means Jack would leave in a body bag.”

“He gave up his rights, Yusei. The minute his name was on that paper, he lost it all.”

“He was suicidal!”

A hush fell over the visiting room. Jack blinked, looking around them. Crow quickly motioned with his hand that other nurses seemed to understand. They all quickly offered up games, tv shows, chatter. It made the atmosphere which was super tense go back to being peaceful.

Jack’s arm burned. His back kind of hurt. His throat was still sore. He wanted to sleep. But something was telling him to listen. That he needed to know this information. It was important.

He didn’t want to relive his attempts to run. Bloody and alone and in a dingy bathroom. Yusei at his side and holding a towel to his wrist.

He blinked. How weak. Weak? Weak. Tremendously cowardly.

“Yusei, I know it's hard to accept, but Jack did a good thing by signing up here. Think about Luka. His donation gave her a second chance. One he was willing to take away from himself.” Akiza, the other nurse, spoke up. She leaned forward, fingers touching Yusei’s shoulder. Jack felt his heart race uncomfortably. He didn’t like her touching Yusei. His Yusei. No, not his Yusei. But a Yusei that belonged to him.

He reached forward, quickly sliding his fingers where hers were and pushed her hand away. She complied, giving Jack a tired smile. He didn’t care, just pressed his forehead to Yusei’s shoulder and kept him close.

That seemed to change the conversation.

“Jack, how are you feeling?” Yusei rubbed at his arm. Jack looked at him, blinked, and looked at his arm. He was… angry? Unhinged. No. Forgetful.

“I’m forgetting something important.” Jack mumbled. Yusei, Crow, and Akiza all looked at him like he grew a second head. He touched his cheek, touched his bandaid. Yusei pressed his palm to Jack’s other side,

“You might be, darling. You should try to remember.” Yusei smiled. It was sad. Jack didn’t like it sad. He held his hand tighter. The ring cut his skin.

“What’s my favorite dragon?” He felt silly, asking a child’s question. He looked back to the room, found Rally who had picked the game of Operation. The character’s nose lit up violently as Rally failed to extract the piece from his neck.

“I don’t know, Jack. What is your favorite dragon?” Yusei smiled at him. Patronized him. Thought he was being cute. Jack blinked. He wasn’t angry. He didn’t feel anything.

“Shit. I gotta get ‘im ta his group therapy.” Crow stood, his hands on Jack’s shoulders in a gentle pat. Yusei’s face fell but he stood, helping Jack to get up, too. He forced a smile on his face, Akiza standing by his side a bit too close. Jack put his arms on Yusei’s shoulder. Something told him to lean in. He did. Something told him to press his lips against Yusei’s. He did.

He felt clearer. But groggy. His body kind of hurt. His arm was flaring. Some creature spoke to him through the vent, whispering to let it in. He blinked at them, his body shivering.

“I’ll be back again on Thursday, Jack.” Yusei pressed his lips against his in a small peck. It was reciprocated. He wanted more kisses.

“Okay.”

“Come on, Jack.” Crow gently pulled at his arm. He followed, shuffling his feet as Crow dragged him away. He waved at Yusei as he went down the hall. His head was pulsing, but he was a bit happier. He got to see Yusei.

But not his Yusei. Whatever that meant.

* * *

He opened his eyes to a white ceiling. Light flooded in, stinging his sensitive vision. He groaned, turning on the bed away from the window and closed his eyes. Damn it, his body hurt like hell. His side especially. He felt sick and nauseous.

A sharp stabbing pain in the center of his chest, just under his lungs, made him arch. Fuck, it hurt a lot. He turned on the bed. Another stab but at his stomach. He felt like he was going to vomit.

He reopened his eyes, staring at the ceiling again. His bed was stiff and uncomfortable. His hand kind of hurt too. He carefully sat up, his palm over his chest. He took in his surroundings. He was in some sort of hospital wing. His bed was one of those uncomfortable easily moveable ones. His hand had a IV in it, leading up to some sort of saline solution. His other arm was bandaged. Jack frowned at his, touching the tenderness.

Fuck! It really hurt too. Did his Signer mark finally burn him?

“I see you are finally awake, Jack Atlas.”

Jack turned quickly on the bed. Oof, bad idea. His palm quickly came up, covering his mouth. He gripped at the sheets, his body violently throbbing and his stomach feeling like it was going to up chuck all his food. He had to breathe evenly, in one nostril and out his mouth. In one nostril and out his mouth again.

“Do you know who I am?”

Jack opened his eyes, glaring at the blonde man beside his bed. He was dressed in a doctor’s uniform. Was this some sort of joke? First the angel world made him a feathered fiend, now this one made him a ‘life-saving doctor?’ Jack felt like he was being cheated.

“Yes, I know who you fucking are. Found me so quick to jump ship already? Barely even begun in this world.” Jack tried to get up. Sweat gathered on his temple. He felt so sluggish and so tired. He wanted to vomit again.

“Say my name.” The blonde stared at him without his mask. Jack remembered thinking how it was better when it was gone. He took that back. He preferred an empty face than the furrowed brows and the complete and utter disbelief like Jack was a child.

“Did you forget our own name?”

“Confirm it, Jack Atlas. Lest we be stuck here forever.”

Jack coughed. It made him freeze, the motions racking his body and jostling something within to the point of making him gag. Antiseptic sterilization hit his nose. It burned. Wait... antiseptic? His mind was starting to catch up with him. He was in a fucking _hospital_! What the hell did he do to injure himself? How bad was it? Was he dying?

“Your name is fucking Paradox. Now tell me, why am I here? What the hell did you do to me?” Jack turned his fiery gaze on the blonde. He probably should have treated him better. The maniac had saved him from the last world, taken him from it and the pure hateful-love that Yusei had given him. All because he was trapped as a Dark Signer, forever locked to Kiryuu and wanting to feel more.

His skin crawled.

“This may come as a shock, but you are in a mental facility, Jack Atlas. And your life is at risk here. We must leave immediately before your vessel expires.” Paradox reached out, grabbing Jack’s arm and took off the bandages. Jack grit his teeth, suddenly an involuntary shiver racking his body. He was so fucking cold. The bandages were removed. His heart stopped. No, it beat so fucking fast that he thought he was going to pass out.

His Crimson mark was a mock up, scratched into his skin from sharp tools and his nails. It was mangled and absolutely horrendous, and a mockery of his mark. He wasn’t even sure if the mark had originally been underneath or if never existed at all.

“What the fuck? What the actual fuck?! What did you do to me?” Jack ripped his arm out of Paradox’ hold. He choked, his body spasming as intense pain flared from inside his chest. He couldn’t breath. Everything hurt. Hurt far worse than any of the other burning sensations. Here, he felt like he’d been ripped apart and his rips were stabbing into his lungs.

“Ah… ah…” He couldn’t breathe. Tears collected in his eyes. Paradox grabbed something from the side. He pulled out a syringe, opening some valve on the IV. He placed it in, pouring in the liquid. Shaking, Jack tried to grab Paradox’ hand.

“Morphine. Should ebb the pain.”

“W-What…”

“I did nothing to you. But your counterpart has apparently signed away his rights to his body. You are in a program that donates your organs. You claimed you planned to commit suicide, and therefore you gave your life to the program.” Paradox forced Jack to lie on his back. The morphine was starting to kick in, making him sleepy and weak.

“Pro…gram…?”

“You get four operations, Jack Atlas. Most participants die after the third operation. You have had two. You are missing a large sections of your stomach and your liver is gone. You are currently are on a trajectory to live only six weeks.” He forced Jack’s shirt up. Glancing down, he felt like he was too tired to hyperventilate. Otherwise he totally would have.

Across his midsection was a large cut, suture stitches holding him together. He breathed and they moved, his stomach and chest almost rattling with pain. He grit his teeth.

“Get me… out of her…” His words failed him. His vision was getting dark. Fuck, no, he needed to remain awake. Escape with Paradox.

“You need to meet with Yusei Fudo. Let him give you power. Don’t let them give you drugs. You’ll forget yourself again.”

“No… drugs… got… it.” Jack closed his eyes. He blinked again. Paradox said something, but it was muffled. He couldn’t retain it. Falling under the spell of the morphine instead.

* * *

His wrist hurt. Jack pulled, trying to lift his heavy arm. He couldn’t. It felt stuck, a loud clanging following his movements. He sluggishly opened his eyes, peering around himself. A ringing was in his ears. Everything was too blurry to really see.

“More gas, doctor. He’s regaining consciousness.”

Jack turned, his head throbbing painfully. Everything was spinning and he felt like he was going to vomit. He tried to move. A mask was put over his mouth and nose. His hand tried to reach up, clanging against something. He couldn’t lift it more than an inch.

“Sleep now, Mr. Fudo. That a boy.”

Jack’s eyes heavily closed. He felt a slight sting in his back before he let sleep take him again.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes. He felt sick. He was sweaty and clammy. His fingers were hot. He looked down. Olive digits held his. He had some ring on his finger with a blue gem in it. He couldn't focus on it, instead following the olive arm. He smiled. Yusei was there, tiredly looking at him. He had red eyes. Cheeks damp. He wanted to lift his hand. Investigate. Too tired.

“Yu…sei…”

Yusei’s eyes focused on him. He was tired. Smiling, Yusei reached his fingers forward and brushed Jack’s hair. He leaned into his palm. It felt nice.

“Hey, darling. You look rested.” Yusei cleared his throat, pressing closer. He was wearing his jacket. Jack liked it. It was a royal blue. A nice protective color.

He opened his mouth. His throat was dry. He smacked his lips, tried again. Yusei gave him a straw with water. He sipped. He felt better.

“Ki…ss.”

“Of course, darling.” Yusei leaned over the railing of the bed. He pressed his lips to Jack’s forehead. He let out a choked whine. Yusei chuckled. He kissed his nose. Jack tried to grab at Yusei’s jacket, fingers weakly gripping the fabric. He moved his lips over Jack’s. The kiss was a soft press, lips on lips. Yusei deepened it, tilted his head. Jack inhaled him, felt his head clear up a bit. He felt like he needed to remember something. He weakly batted his tongue against Yusei’s. The raven haired male pulled back only to dive back in again, lips opening and closing against each other. Jack liked it. Missed it.

Rain was falling on his cheekbones. He didn’t bat it away, too busy. Yusei’s kisses were to die for. Die. Something weird crossed his mind. Something about organs. And Stardust.

“I love you, Jack.” Yusei pressed his forehead against Jack’s. He whined again. He wanted more kisses. Before it was all over. Wanted to remember the taste. Remember the feeling before he’d lose everything.

What was he losing? His numbness. His anguish. He was saving lives. Saved Luka. Saved a stranger. His death made the difference.

“Mr. Fudo.” A voice. Familiar. Greedy. Jack whined again, broken, as Yusei pulled back. He hushed him, smiled at him. He turned to look at Dr. Dox. He held a clipboard, spoke clipped and harsh.

“Give it to me straight, doc. How long does he have?” Yusei’s fingers squeezed Jack’s. He shivered. His teeth chattered. The vent was blowing cool whispers at him. Something about jumping. A hopeful jump. That sounded nice.

“I’m not his surgeon anymore, but according to his charts, your husband has roughly a week left. His third operation took a big toll on him. He is already suffering from the loss of his liver. One kidney is not enough to keep his body running.” The doctor sounded raw, like his throat was aching or something. Did he care about Jack? Maybe. Probably. Hopefully. He shivered again. He was really, really cold.

Yusei let go of his hand. He took off his jacket, turning and placing it over Jack’s body. He smiled at him, shivered. It smelled like Yusei. Oil and sandalwood. Blue made him feel good. He closed his eyes, inhaling.

“Thank you, doctor. I needed to know.” Yusei pet his cheek. He could feel it, fingers caressing his hair. It was nice. Very nice.

“You can give him a chance at survival. Just give him your energy and goodwill. Show him your love.” Dr. Dox’ voice sounded strained. Like he was having a hard time getting through the words. Jack didn’t care. Yusei’s smell was nice. His hand on his hot cheeks felt nice.

The vent was whispering again. Something about about letting it in.

“Uh, sure doc. I’m not going anywhere anyway.” Yusei sounded sad. Jack forced his eyes open. His vision was blurry but Yusei slowly cleared up. He smiled. His stomach hurt. His arm hurt. His throat hurt. He wanted another kiss.

“Yusei…” His voice was getting stronger. Yusei turned to him, smiling that forced smile. His fingers brushed Jack’s hair. He raised his hand. Lethargically. Tapped his lips. Yusei chuckled. Leaned down. Pressed his lips on his. It felt nice. Cooling. The vent was whispering. Leader. Head. Bond. Jack slowly put his arms on Yusei’s back, hugging him. He opened his mouth. Dr. Dox watched. Intently. Strange. Jack didn’t like it, felt like his stomach was doing flips. He forced his arm up higher. Blocked their locked lips. He shivered.

Jack groaned. His side hurt. He felt sick. Yusei pulled back, but Jack weakly kept his arms on his shoulders. He pleaded with his eyes. Don’t leave. He wondered if he looked soulless still. Felt soulless. Without purpose. The vent whispered again. Told him to grow his wings. Become an angel? Was it time?

He grew weak, arms sliding off Yusei’s shoulders. He carefully made sure Jack was comfortable. He pet his hair, his cheek. He inhaled. A sharp pain under his ribs. ****

“Rest, Jack. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” ****

His eyes were tired. He closed them, enjoying Yusei’s petting. He breathed softly, slowly. The vent whispered again, told him to be strong. Told him it would be over soon. Told him it couldn’t save this version, but it would save the strong one. Strong one? Something burning. A soul. But he was soulless. Jack ignored the voice. He opted to sleep instead.

* * *

It was hot. He was burning. His back was splitting open. His eyes rolled back, his veins running acid. He cried. His tears couldn’t quell his pain. He coughed. Red splattered the pillow. It hurt. He hurt. Everything hurt. He tried to move, his feet kicking. A hand on his shoulder, another on his stomach. ****

“Let it happen.” It said. Greedy. Selfish. Dark. Jack arched in pain. ****

Sweat formed on his brow. He whined, no, whimpered. The vents were shouting at him, a high pitched scream. It repeated over and over again, like a teapot. His ears rang, his body shivering. He felt like he was dying. His throat burned. It screamed again:

Call the dragon.

Call the dragon.

Call the dragon.

Jack felt his arm heat up. The scars eroded, melted. Just the lines of heat from something familiar. Something screaming at him. What did it want? ****

“You’re expiring, Jack Atlas. Yusei Fudo is away. If you are to take the leap, it would be now.” ****

Yusei was gone? No. He was just here. His Yusei. No. Not his Yusei. His Yusei was somewhere else. Where? Another dimension. Dimension? Yes. Yes. His dimension. Proper dimension. He needed to find him. Get to him. Get to him before Paradox. Dox. Dr. Dox. He was helping. Yes and no. Oh God, it hurt. His back was hurting. His stomach was hurting. He coughed again. More red. ****

Red. Dragon.

Red Dragon.

Cards.

His mind was swirling.

Where was Yusei? He wanted Yusei. Needed him. To say goodbye. It was his choice. He made this choice. ****

“No, Jack Atlas. This world did. You are not him. We need to move on. Before you expire.” Jack opened his eyes, stared at gold strands before him. Like an angel. A bad angel. He swallowed. His mind was pulsing. Remembering something. Something important. Something about Dr. Dox. ****

Dox. ****

Dox. ****

Parrot. Dox. ****

Par…Dox.

“Call the dragon, Jack Atlas.”

Jack swallowed. There was a lump there. No, something stabbing his throat. It hurt. He couldn’t breathe. It burned him, hot like coal. Hot like glass. Sliced him. Like something important. He couldn’t remember. Something white. Now red.

Red.

Red Dragon.

His favorite card.

Red Dragon… Archfiend.

Dueling. Monsters. Riding.

Red… another red… crimson…

The Crimson Dragon.

It roared loudly, the lights flickering. Jack gasped, his body shooting straight up. He vomited blood and stomach acid. He coughed, cursed. Oh fuck, it fucking hurt. He grasped at his chest, at the sutures. At the wounds. These fucking wounds. Jack inhaled sharply, his toes curling as another spike of pain ran through his body.

“Fuck, fuck!”

“Call the dragon, Jack Atlas. Your soul is strong, but the longer you stay in that vessel, the quicker your strength will dissipate.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Jack groaned. He tried to get up out of the bed, his chest aching and burning. His legs felt heavy and his arms were starting to act strange. Something in his mind was whispering, softly and carefully. It was claiming that he needed to die. For the people to be saved, to take his vital organs that he didn’t need anymore. That was shit. Pure and utter shit. Why would he give up so easily? Not when he scraped and clawed his way to the top. Destroyed his friendships. Sure, he threw his life away fro Yusei, and he’d do it again. But there was a point. There was a reason. Not this. This was pure agony and despair for no utter reason.

He pushed himself to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth. Paradox held him up.

“I’m going to disconnect you. The monitor will bring others here. We need to leave before they come.” Paradox pulled him forward. Jack huffed, his body getting heavier. He leaned heavily against Paradox. He felt like puking again. ****

A rush came to his throat. He leaned over, depositing blood and saliva and stomach bile.

“What… happening…?” He couldn’t finish his question. His throat was raw, raw from all the blood and bile. It was burning his esophagus. He felt like he was poisoned, expelling everything out. But he hadn’t fallen victim to that. No, he’d gone under surgery. Organs were removed, and yes he was dying but it wouldn’t cause this.

“The soul of this world is trying to keep you here. Trying to make you die quicker. You need to call the dragon, now.” Paradox pulled him forward. The IV in his arm pulled out harshly, his blood flicking to the bed and floor. The heart monitor read flatline with it disconnected from his index finger. He panted, breathing hard as his everything hurt.

Teeth gnashing together, Jack sweat as his back burned. He cried out, the Crimson Wings slicing his back open as they unfurled. His nerves exposed, his body shivered horribly. He couldn’t see passed his tears and snot, blood dripping from his mouth. It was getting worse. Each time the Dragon used his body as a vessel, it ripped worse. It cause all his pains to come forward, his jaw locking and for stars to play before his eyes. He couldn’t tell if he was dying or if the ‘vessel’ was. But he was growing numb, growing tired and weaker with each passing second. ****

His throat burned. He thought about Yusei. His Yusei. His lips stung. That familiar vortex made of blank cards opened before him and Paradox. An empty blackness lay behind. He could hear the Dragon cry out louder inside, as if trapped. Paradox dragged him forward. He moaned in pain.

They stepped through the door, Jack’s wings pushing out and breaking the circle of cards like every other time. They didn’t fall so quickly like they did every other time. They were suspended for a moment. Jack looked back, the doorway shattering like glass and data. His vision blurred, his clothes billowing away like dust until he was wearing his regular coat. He thought he saw himself lying on the bed, nothing amiss in the space. Yusei was there, holding his hand.

The monitor was flatlined. ****

Jack’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Their invisible platform broke apart as the last remnants of the door shattered. They fell again.

The Dragon’s heat curled in his chest. It whispered that everything was alright. That it would not leave Jack again. He was in too much pain to fully respond.


	8. Why're ya here? Yer in danger 'ere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is in unrest as superpowers have created a faction in human life. Jack is caught on one side, his mind not fully his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, you may have noticed that posting has slowed down. Everyday is a bit harder than I thought it would be, so prepare for some peppered posts instead.
> 
> This one is Superpowers AU. Inspired heavily by the movie Freaks.

“Jack.”

He opened his eyes. The burning heat within his back died down, no longer searing against his skin. He barely even remembered what caused it. Instead, Jack found himself sitting upon the edge of the bed. His surroundings were dim in a soft blue light, the bulbs off but the sun’s rays barely streaming through the boarded up windows. He glanced around the space, finding himself in a well furnished bedroom, the walls a baby blue with little flowers on the wallpaper. There was carpet under his boots, a deep royal blue with swirls as its design. Before him, Jack stared at a closet, the doors mirrors. But his reflection was what caught him, something akin to surprise and familiarity settling within his gut. He stood, making his way to the mirror to really look himself over.

His left eye was blind, a murky gray instead of his powerful violet. Scars crossed above his eyelid and down his cheek, then flared out to the left side of his face. His ear had lined scars, as well as the side of his head. It was from a grenade throw, the last of Jack’s on field retaliations.

He touched the skin of the scar on his cheek, fingers running over the ridges as if he was unfamiliar with them. And he was, practically unsure how that memory came into his head to tell him exactly how he got it. Part of him thought about freaking out, hyperventilating and searching the dresser for makeup to cover it. But another more powerful part of him reacted like it was nothing. Like he’d had it for years now, so there was no bother of it.

Jack’s fingers moved to his chest, palm flattening over his heart. His clothes were reminiscent of his Satellite days with less flare than he wore recently. It was strange to see him in such plain clothes. A shiver passed over him as he stared longer. Why did he feel so… emotionless? Not like the prior world where he was drugged and numb, but like he was hard and tired from pain. Constant pain. Like the emotionless trap he tried to fall into when he tried to abandon Yusei so he could marry the girl of his dreams.

“Jack.”

He turned, staring at Lua by the door. The male twin stood rigid, practically frozen. His clothes that were fun and adorable were replaced by plain long dark pants and a green coat. His eyes were dull, the brightness gone and he was all seriousness. Official. Little puffs of air collected before him as he exhaled. Shivering, Jack realized that his own breath could be seen. The room was so damn cold and frigid. Like there was no heat.

Jack took a step toward Lua. He planned to crumple before him, grab the kid and hold him close. Whoever did this to him, he couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t fathom who had taken his emotions away and left him so cold. Even Jack felt nothing but emptiness, a numbness settling his in his bones. He needed to feel something—

“What’s the status?” Jack’s voice was monotone and harsh. He only stood before Lua, looking down at him with one good eye. It was neither his tone nor his words. He had wanted to say Lua’s name, to ask him what was wrong, to find Yusei. He needed to get to Paradox, move on from this world and—

“Jack, you’re grimacing. Is everything alright?” Lua’s tone matched Jack’s: cold and emotionless. He did, however, take one step into the room, regarding Jack with a tinge of concern. A slight ring in his temple made Jack thrust his hand up, fingers prodding the side of his head. It was painful. His other hand moved up in a dismissive way,

“I’m fine. What do you have to report, Lua?” He moved forward, passed Lua, and out of the room. The headache stabbed at his mind, a pressure building over his senses. But he didn’t have time to think about it. Rather, Jack had a mission to complete.

Heading down the stairs, Jack quickly regarded his location. He was in a house, a nicer one that had been abandoned awhile ago. All the windows were boarded up, and the door had a multitude of locks. The lights were off, only that stream of sunlight coming in through cracks as their guide. Everything was still cold. An obvious reduction of heat in the place. They didn’t need it. Coats would suffice. Fire in the pit would heat them when they needed it. Anything that prevented knowledge that they lived in the home was for the best. Why? Because it kept them safe.

Who are they? Jack paused, his brows furrowing together as he stared at the kitchen. They were the Lusus Naturae. Was he having memory lapses? No. There was something else going on.

“Luka’s team is waiting outside the facility. About three clicks. They are prepared, armed, and ready to invade should anything go wrong. The Lieutenant gave his location about an hour ago. He was ten miles outside the City. He asks that you wait until his return.” Lua was efficient and quick. Regarding all the details to the best of his knowledge without getting too in depth. Good. Jack could only tolerate so much anyway before he burnt out.

“Has he used his powers recently? They’ll track him if he has.” Jack leaned against the center island in the kitchen. That ringing in his head returned, making him squint his eyes. It was like a pressure, powering on top of his thoughts. Speaking for him. No, speaking his words that were true. Things he knew but didn’t know.

“Last we spoke, he confirmed he did not use his powers.”

“So if all went well, he should have been granted access to the City ten minutes ago. Be here in five minutes.” Jack forced himself to stand, pulling his sleeve up and looking at a wrist watch there. He confirmed the time, counting to the dot when the Lieutenant would show. He usually arrived right on time, and should he not, Jack would take the precautions to check his whereabouts.

How? With his power.

“Prepare for him. When he arrives, make sure he doesn’t do anything to stop the evacuation. I will return when it is most necessary.” Something was overcoming Jack, making him move quicker. Something urgent was pecking at his mind. Someone needed rescuing. Yusei? Perhaps. His mind wouldn’t provide that information.

“Are you sure, Jack? Ten minutes is the maximum you can do.” Lua was by his side, but his face was neutral. Almost like he did not care. Jack felt a burning sensation in his chest. A need to make Lua feel something. But he was too focused. There were men he had to rescue.

“Do not pull me out.” Jack growled. He ignored Lua, though the male twin did not give him any more speeches. He placed his hands on the table. His head began to ring again. A finger to his temple. A whisper of his name, powerful and strong. Familiar yet unknown. Jack blinked, his vision growing blurry for a moment before it righted itself once more. He glanced over his shoulder. Lua as gone.

Widening his fingers, Jack exhaled slowly. He felt tired and lethargic, his stomach rolling uncomfortably, almost painfully. Like the previous world.

“What am I supposed to do?” Jack glanced about the kitchen. It was empty of appliances. He had a feeling the cupboards were filled with non-perishable foods. The only meals in the house unless the Lieutenant brought him something special. How did he know that? Because it was ingrained and it was his memories.

He could recall a time when the Lieutenant brought him chocolate. It was endearing and sweet. Jack smiled. No, he shook his head. The smile faded. He had important tasks to focus on.

Now, what was he supposed to do? Who was he supposed to save? A prodding in the back of his mind, like someone was whispering to him. Close his eyes. Take a deep breath in. Focus. Focus on Blackwing.

Jack furrowed his brows, “You mean Crow?”

Yes. Blackwing is Crow. Blackwing is codename. Safe against the government. Used across the Resistance. Jack felt confused, the whispers not making sense yet making absolute sense. Like he knew this information, he just needed to be told it to remember.

Was this the Crimson Dragon? Understanding the world? A confused notion in his gut toward the Dragon. Like he both know what that was but didn’t.

Focus. Blackwing. Think of him. Think of his being. Will the soul to see through his eyes. No matter where he was. They were connected. Connected through blood. A blood pact. Same as the Lieutenant.

His mind conjured a memory, Jack’s palm out with blood pooling. Another hand clapped on top, smearing and mixing their blood. His hand was removed, another hand did the same. He felt a slight pull in his veins. Connection.

The memory sifted like sands. Wiping away with his mind’s palm, instead changing and swirling around him. Blackwing came to mind. Red hair. A snarky grin. Jack gasped. A sudden pull found him in a metal room, chains rattling on his arms. He was bleeding, the metal cutting his skin roughly, but he didn’t feel it. He didn’t feel any of the pain he should, just saw the horrifying sense of it.

A quick glance down at his body. It was smaller, a bit tanner. Cuts lined his chest, oozing blood and caked with dirt. Harsh breathing filled his ears. Was it his?

A door opened before him, rattling loudly in the chamber. His throat vibrated like a growl, uncontrolled while his arms pulled against the bonds. Before him, a man stood. No, he recognized him. Ushio. Who? The man who ran Sector Security. What was Sector Security? No, no. It didn’t matter. He was involved with Blackwing’s capture. He didn’t matter, just like the rest.

“Where is the hideout?” Ushio questioned, his eyes staring darkly at Jack. He opened his mouth, to ask him what he meant, but Crow’s voice filled the space,

“Like I’d tell ya, moron.” He chuckled. Something clicked in the room. The chains rattled, Jack’s hands tightening and veins bulging. He felt no pain. But he could assume that someone had turned on electricity to Crow’s body by the way he danced. His arms pulled and rattled the chains, something against his back sharply pushing. A horrible scream filled the room, one of anguish. It was scratchy and dry, like he’d been screaming for hours. Crow was the one crying out in pain. Not him.

Jack felt the world shift around him again. This time, like sand and smoke and particles, he found himself standing far more easily, his body no longer hung up in chains. Instead, he was staring up at Crow, watching as his feathered friend groaned and danced, his body fighting against the volts going through it. He was tethered like Jesus, arms and legs bound and great black wings extended out. They were beautiful yet slightly ruined. Feathers pulled out exposing some of the grey skin beneath. Poor creature. Poor Crow.

Glancing down at his hands, Jack lifted his thumb off a small device in his palm. Crow’s screams stopped, his body slumping lethargically against the chains. Sweat dripped off his chin as he panted harshly. Jack only blinked at him.

“Ha…. Heh… did ya…. Get yer rocks off on that?” Crow spit by his feet, “Asshole.”

“Blackwing.” Jack whispered, his voice wanting to say Crow’s real name but the whispers at the back of his mind were telling him to use the codename. It was safer. Better. There were eyes watching, viewing from hidden locations. Real names captured them. Codenames saved them.

“Tha’s my name… don’t wear it out… but in yer case, do.” Crow glared at him. Hard and angry and venomous. But as he stared, he stopped, his eyes widening just a bit.

“Commander?”

Jack opened his mouth. A whisper told him to reply, “Yes.”

Crow laughed a hearty laugh. One that was spiteful and angry and sorrowful. Like he wanted to believe and hope buthe couldn’t.

“Alright _Commander._ How does the bluebird fly?”

Jack dropped the button in his hand, let it clatter on the floor. He stepped forward, arms reaching up to Crow’s bound ones, barely pausing at his new suit on his arms and the darker tone of his skin. Like he was used to this. Knew he wasn’t always what he appeared.

“With a Burning Soul.”

“Fuck, it really is ya, Commander. Why’re ya here? Yer in danger ‘ere.” Crow pulled at at the chains on his arm. Jack pulled at the latches that held the chains down. He watched as Crow’s wings fluttered and twitched, slowly becoming released. Crow fell into his arms, being placed on the ground with a wobble. He’d been trapped for so long, held against his will while the government searched for Jack. How he knew that, Jack was unsure. It just seemed like common knowledge. He was the asset. The government wanted him, and Crow was just a means to an end.

“Crow… I’m so sorry.” Jack’s voice was gravelly. Finally, the first set of words he wanted to actually say came out. But it felt like it was passing a barrier, one that was scrutinizing his thoughts before he’d be allowed to talk. Words were dangerous. Each could lead to information being gathered on locations. On people. Lead to more pain and destruction. Jack blinked, his throat burning just a bit.

“Heh… no need ta apologize. I’d do it again ta protect ya.” Crow smiled at him. He wobbled to stand, his wings fluttering to help hold up him. “I’d hug ya, but that body yer usin’s been harpin’ on me since I got ‘ere.”

Jack looked at his hands. Body? Yes, he used bodies to travel around. It was his power. His power… Jack felt confused yet fully understood. It was… strange. Like he knew himself but didn’t know himself. His consciousness travelled to those around his connections. Blood and DNA. As long as he could see them, he could jump. Take control. Lead their lives without a bit of resistance. He could do it from anywhere. And he did it from the hideout, away from all dangers. But the farther away his targets were, the shorter amount of time he could actually control someone. It hurt him too much. Hurt? No time to explain.

“Im guessin’ ya took advantage of the newcomer ‘ere. Smart. What’s the plan ta get out?” Crow hobbled toward the door. Jack grabbed him, pulling his arm over his shoulder to help. Crow grimaced but didn’t pull away. Right, the body. Ignoring Crow’s discomforts, he made sure to get him to the door. No alarm was going off as planned. Using the solider allowed him to have access in and out of the building. The government thought Jack could only reach so far. Oh how wrong they were.

“Newcomer?” Jack’s mind stung, a ringing. He could see blonde hair and a jester mask. Paradox. Who? Someone important. The one who would get him out of there. Get the intruder out. Fine.

“Do you know where he’s locked up?” Jack pulled Crow to the doorway, opening it and helping him through. Crow hobbled, checking their right as Jack checked the left. They made sure the coast was clear.

“No. Is he important? What kinda power does he have?”

“Unsure. But he’ll get you out.”

Crow latched onto Jack’s collar, holding him still. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but his fingers released his coat just as quickly. Jack blinked, helping his feathered brother to lean against the wall. There was no time. Crow was slow. He’d take longer than planned. He needed help. Paradox needed to escape too. A thought passed. Yes, get them both and lead them out of the facility.

Quickly, Jack pulled a gun from his body’s holster. Why did he need it? To tie up loose ends. Why? It was important to do. He could follow. He could cause problems. His brain had a pause, a low buzz as if it were processing. Crow stared at him, his brows knitting together. He must have asked a question, but Jack didn’t hear.

Would it hurt? No. He doesn’t feel pain. Not from the bodies. Only they feel the pain. He is not their brain, independent from them entirely. So Ushio would hurt? But he was not his Ushio. Not the one that redeemed himself. Redemption? No one can redeem themselves unless it was through death.

How harsh.

He lifted the gun to under his chin, pressing the barrel against his skin.

“Wait, wait! Let me turn away!” Crow’s wings wrapped around him, blocking his view. Jack pulled the trigger.

Instead of blood or pain or fear, Jack watched particles of red twist around him. The whole space turned to sands, melting and flying around him, making him dizzy. No, not dizzy. It was comfortable, caressing. It melded his mind, reminded him of where he stood. He had his own body, his own brain. He was almost immortal.

The sands slowly built up a new space, one similar to Crow’s prison. A familiar yet unknown face formed before him. He stood, watching. The man, blonde, was cuffed to the wall, same as Crow had been. His broken mask lifted, the painted eyes staring at him as the sands shifted and twisted. Just as he willed it, for him to be the only one to see.

“Jack Atlas. Seems you are coming to _me_ this time.” Paradox spoke, his voice level. He seemed almost uninhibited by this world, just minorly inconvenienced at being locked up.

Jack stepped closer, almost circling him. He felt prideful yet empty, victorious but thinking. Calculating. What was he? Someone who ruined his life, yes, but an asset to the Resistance. No, an escape for the intruder.

“What is your power here, Paradox? You must have one, seeing as we’ve travelled through each realm together.” Jack stepped in front of the blonde. The sands around him shifted, the air behind him moving. The Lieutenant was home.

“You sound different from usual, Jack Atlas. Only have vague recollections of me?”

“You are a fiend who came to my world to kill Yusei. I know exactly who you are and what your intended motives are. We just happen to align in goals.”

“Very strategic. That’s not like you. From what I gathered, you are an emotional creature. So that leaves…” Paradox glanced at his scar, looking over the pain there that only vaguely reminded him of its detriment. A grenade that the government used. A force field not able to be put up in time. One wounded, one dead.

Jack glared, his fists tightening at his sides.

“You are a mix of the two. How dangerous, Jack Atlas.”

“Enough chatter, Paradox. Power. What is it?” Jack spoke neutrally, calmly, almost without a tone. He felt a pressure on his back, a hand sliding between his shoulder blades. Calm. Friend. Good, now he needed to know where Blackwing went.

“I don’t have one. These people only _think_ I do.”

“How so?”

“Stepping out of a portal raises brows, Jack Atlas. And in this world, it classifies you as a Lusus Naturae.” Paradox moved his hands as he spoke, though they were chained to the wall, he still had good wrist movement. Jack wondered how caged the blonde really was.

“Well, I have a proposition.” Jack moved, his back turning toward Paradox as he regarded the room. The facility kept Paradox in a space well way from doors, the metal almost singing. He wondered what they used, and how they determined it would stop his time travel. In either case, Paradox was human here. No powers. Little powers. Powers only connected with Jack and the world’s Yusei. A pause in thought. One of possessiveness. No one touched his Yusei.

No, no. Not _his_ Yusei. The world’s. Where was he? A voice whispered: safe and near.

“I’ll free you from this cage,” Jack started, “but in return, you must get Blackwing out of here.” Jack turned back to Paradox. That mask left him with nothing to read.

“You’d threaten getting trapped in this world? Never to see your Yusei?” He was mocking. A small ring in Jack’s mind, he clenched his fist. Be brave. Be stoic. Let nothing be seen.

“Absolutely.” Jack smiled, the scars under his eye crinkling. Sands around him whispered, goading him to continue his bluff. It would be alright.

Paradox stared at him. His head following his motions as Jack continued to pace back and forth. Like a watch in a hypnotist’s hands. He just needed time.

The hands on his back pat once. A call. Not yet.

“Fine. I shall assist in getting your bird out. And he will take me to you. Then we shall leave.” There was no question. A deal. A definition.

“Yes.” Jack moved forward, his hands undoing the latches on Paradox’ arms and legs. Releasing him. An alarm finally went off, a target the government didn’t want to lose. Well, that ought to be interesting.

“When you find him, tell him the Commander sent you. When he asks a strange question, answer ‘with a Burning Soul.’” Jack paused, another pat upon his back. Frantic. Two taps. He was in danger. Just a few more seconds.

“And to contact you?” Paradox rubbed his wrists, seeming both out of place and yet fully comfortable in the prison.

“… _ack!”_

“I’ll find you.”

Paradox nodded. Jack turned, the world sifting away until he was left back in the kitchen, standing and staring at Lua and his Lieutenant. His head was ringing and he suddenly felt very, very on edge. Woozy.

He faltered.

“Gotcha!” His Lieutenant caught him, holding him up. Jack felt something sticky on his upper lip. He reached and touched. Blood smeared his fingertips.

“Damnit, Jack, you were in for too long.”

Jack grasped onto the smaller male, his face leaning into his black spikes. Tunnel vision. Yes, this was normal. He just needed rest. How long? Roughly an hour. Just to regain himself. He pushed himself, though. Might need longer.

“Yusei, a man named Paradox will come with Crow. Let him in. He is an asset.” More blood dripped from his nose, Jack having to lean away from Yusei to prevent him from being drenched. But Yusei held him up, held him close. His heart pattered. A strange sensation. His mind was reeling. Slowly picking up the pieces. Yusei was before him. He couldn’t give him long stares and happy appreciative hugs.

“You’re the asset, remember, Jack. Don’t put yourself in danger, or the whole Resistance will fall.”

Jack gave one nod, eyes slipping closed. He fell into unconsciousness, his body leaning heavily against Yusei.

* * *

Jack woke, his head pulsing. He was lying on his bed in the boarded up room. He was alone. Or as alone as he could be. Well, not with the whispers in the back of his mind.

Carefully, he stood. A quick glance at the mirror indicated just how weary he was. Bags under his eyes, wrinkling his scar. Dried blood in his nostrils and skin so pale, he looked like stone. Yes, these were normal. His powers drained him, especially if he was under for more than ten minutes. But it was a necessary sacrifice for the greatness of his people.

A long stare. A question. Who was he? He was himself, yet not. His eyes swirled with emotions both foreign and familiar. The intruder had to leave.

He left the room, heading down the stairs and returning to the kitchen. No one was there, but he heard voices coming from the living room. He honed in on them, carefully picking up their tones. His fingers went to a gun tucked at his side, the one he always had.

As he listened, he could hear Crow talking softly, groaning every so often. Yusei’s voice mingled as well. Jack relaxed, hand coming off the gun as he made his way to the living room.

It was a small space, windows boarded and closed, lights dim. Still cold and freezing. Crow was on the couch, his wings tucked against his back. He looked tired and weary but otherwise quite well. A rescue mission complete. Yusei was beside him, checking his wounds while the twins were going over maps. They had looked up upon his entry though. Paradox stood to his left, Jack having to turn his head quite far to look at him. His arms were over his chest, his back leaning against the wall. His mask remained, head tilted in his direction. He gave him a nod in return.

“I held my end of the bargain. Now, let us depart.” Paradox pushed himself from the wall. Jack turned toward him entirely, his mind whispering to listen and to heed, but to be cautious too.

He felt eyes on his side before Yusei suddenly appeared by him. One hand pressed against Jack’s chest, pushing him back to make space between himself and Paradox. His Lieutenant was being overbearing. No, protective. It was endearing.

“Just you can depart. The Commander stays.” Yusei’s hands clenched as he glared up at Paradox. Jack reached his own hand forward, placing it on Yusei’s shoulder. His Lieutenant turned, a look of confusion on his face.

“It’s just matters to discuss, Lieutenant. I am not leaving.” Jack glanced back to Paradox. A flash in his eyes. Yes, play along. It was only a half-lie. What lie? Only the soul would depart, the body remain. Just like his powers.

Yusei’s fingers gripped at his sleeve.

“I have matters to discuss, first, Commander.” He pulled, dragging Jack back into the kitchen and leaving Paradox with the others. Not that he was worried. Well, a tad. But he needed to remind himself that the others were strong. Powerful. Paradox was human. He had no power here.

Yusei released him, turning and instead moving his grip to Jack’s deltoid. Worry and hardship swirled in the smaller’s eyes. Jack’s heart beat twice. No, remain calm. This was normal for Yusei. Always overworked. Always worrying. He did this to himself.

“What deal is he making, Commander? If it’s to leave, you can’t. I won’t let you. You are too important to the Resistance. Too important to me—”

“You are overreacting Lieutenant.” Call him his name. No, a stranger is in the house. He could be compromised. Names are only used when safety is established. Without safety, there are no names. “I will not be leaving here physically.”

“Then how? We haven’t talked about this, and your _friend_ says he’s going to take the parasite out. What parasite?”

Jack looked over his shoulder back toward the living room. What a snake. A leech. It was entirely rude of him to call him a parasite. Paradox was the bug. How so? He ruined his life. Tried to take away his Yusei. Jack glanced back to his Lieutenant. No, no one was allowed to do that.

“I can’t explain it.”

“Try.” Yusei’s hands moved down to rest on his hips. Jack’s heart hammered again. Strange. He’d given up these emotions. Or rather, the one inside him was the one who felt them. Fine. He handed over the reins.

Jack blinked, his body humming and his mind feeling only a small bit of pressure at the back. But otherwise, it was clear and cold and he shivered. His arms reached out, fingers gracing over Yusei’s leather jacket and pulling him toward a hug. He felt his face heat up as Yusei followed the motions, but an angry line still on his lips.

“Yusei… I…” Yusei’s eyes lit up, those blue orbs searching his face and neck and chest. A slight build in pressure at the back of his head, oh right. He wasn’t supposed to use names. But he’d only ever known Yusei with his name. He swallowed. Staring at him, all he could imagine was each kiss he’d shared with each world’s Yusei. The soft ones and the heated ones. He felt like it was so right, and he wanted to steal another. It was strange at how addictive Yusei was, at how much he made his entire being to burn.

Besides… according to Paradox, kissing Yusei was the only way to travel between worlds.

“Are you the parasite I’m speaking with? You are different from the Commander.” Yusei took a step back, pulling out of his hold. Jack grit his teeth feeling both embarrassed and angry. Fuck that asshole for falling him something so evil. He tighten his fists across his chest, anger slowly blooming.

“I’m not a fucking parasite. I’m—” Jack paused. He looked to Yusei and studied him but he gave no indication of his own thoughts. His unrest and anger with the Commander’s decisions, nay _his_ decisions, were entirely hidden. In this world, it seemed that they could only trust their own. So Jack being both himself and not himself was something to be wary of.

He tried again, “I am Jack. But not this Jack. Though, I am him too. It’s complicated.” Jack shook his head. Fuck, it was easier when that pressure was around, helping him think and fill in gaps. It knew what Yusei was like, what he’d respond to. It knew extra things about the world that Jack barely retained. Even though it was devoid of emotion, it was the missing pieces.

Without it, he was lost just like in the first world, led to think this was nothing more than a dream.

“Look, you want me gone. The _‘parasite.’_ Fine, I want to leave. And you won’t even realize that I left except for when Paradox leaves too. But there’s a catch.” Jack paced, his hands rubbing at his arms. Why was it so fucking cold?

Yusei grabbed his arm, pausing him. He seemed to be surprised at the face Jack made. Fuck, was he red? He better not be. He was too flustered around Yusei, no matter what world. Since that first kiss. He’d been prepared to leave him in his world, but now, Yusei’s face just kept changing into all the ones that wanted him. Even the darks ones, that still held some sort of need and want for him. His heart rate increased.

“What is this catch?” Like a lock whose key had been tossed, Yusei was hiding all emotions now. It was familiar to the pressure in his head. They were like birds of a feather.

“I…”

“He needs to kiss you and share energy.”

Jack tried to jump away from Yusei, as if he were caught doing something naughty. Yusei, however, did the opposite. He moved quickly, dragging Jack behind him while a large blue-opaque forcefield of some kind surrounded them. Jack stared in awe, his eyes going to Yusei. He had so many questions. But there, he found his Lieutenant’s irises to be glowing a soft light blue. He glared at Paradox as the masked jester made his way into the kitchen.

The pressure in his head surrounded him. A quick sift of the world into sands, and Jack found himself looking around the living room. The twins were there, still going over maps. Crow was still on the couch, resting and relaxing. He was peering through his eyes again. Slowly, the world sifted once more, and Jack was back in the kitchen, staring at Paradox. He thought about controlling him. No, his mind was unstable. He needed to leave. Take the intruder with. Take him with.

“Stand down, Lieutenant.” Jack spoke, harsh and void. Yusei didn’t glance back but didn’t dissolve his field right away. He waited a beat before it finally did fall just as Jack squeezed his shoulder. Reassuring. He was unharmed.

“What do you mean?”

Paradox entered the room, going to the cabinets and sliding his fingers over the counters until he settled into the corner, turned and leaning to watch them closely.

“I will not spend my time explaining. Just kiss and let us be on our way.” Paradox sighed, almost annoyed. Jack grabbed Yusei’s shoulder, hard, and turned him. Yusei grabbed his jacket, holding back as he glared up at him. Anger. Good. He didn’t want Yusei to get soft. But his heart beat twice. Yes, yes. A kiss is what he wanted. A kiss is what he’d receive.

“Commander, wait—”

Jack pulled Yusei forward, his head leaning down. Their lips pressed. He closed his eyes. A hum in his head, open his mouth. What? Why? Just do it, fine. Jack parted his lips, a command to slide his tongue out. He did. Yusei’s hands gripped at his waist, head tilting as a tongue flinched from his touch. His heart beat again. This was exhausting, but he needed control. Yusei would punch him and run.

Relinquish. He wasn’t fragile. Fine, not like his broken eye wasn’t enough. The pressure glided away and Jack deepened the kiss. His cheeks heated up as his gut rolled. It was different from every kiss he’d ever had so far, one that didn’t particularly pull away but one that wasn’t receptive. Fuck, maybe he should stop. Yes, because this Yusei wasn’t like the others. This one was what Jack originally believe, and what his Yusei could be.

Not in love with him.

Jack pulled back, their lips clicking slightly. He opened his eyes, his cheeks and eyelids burning. Fuck, he needed to get away from here. This was eye opening, and this was absolutely confirming that Yusei can and would not love him in a world. Which meant that his Yusei most likely and would always be with Akiza.

The hands on his waist refused to let go. One hand travelled up while the other gripped at his belt. Yusei forced him forward, pressing their foreheads together. Those blue eyes made his body quiver. Or maybe he was just shivering from the cold.

“Give me the Commander. And I’ll do this.” Yusei whispered. He stroked his lower back, and Jack couldn’t suppress the second shiver. He swallowed, the pressure at the back of his head refusing to take over again. It was just him, with this ‘commander’ waiting at the edge. But he was also him.

“You… have him… he’s here. In me. We are one.” Jack felt like he was a mix of the two. No, he didn’t think that. He knew that. Even if the ‘commander’ was being chicken-shit.

Yusei stared at him, hard. Jack felt his gut roll again, his fingers tingle as he replaced his arms on his shoulders. Something confirmed in Yusei’s eyes, as if his botched answer was good enough. His answer that wasn’t really an answer, just an internal need to be accepted and to feel loved.

Fuck, he was a mess.

His Lieutenant moved his face close, taking control of the kiss as their lips pressed again. This time, it was different. Yusei wasn’t reserved. He wasn’t pulled back. Instead, his fingers dug into his back, making Jack inhale sharply. Yusei’s tongue stroked within his mouth, licking the roof and petting against his own. He almost mewled into the kiss, that pressure at the back of his mind seeming to falter. It along with him wanted more.

Yusei’s hands turned them, pressing Jack’s lower spine against the counter. Jack caught Paradox watching them, his fingers running over the mouth of his mask. It almost seemed perverted, but Jack knew better. He was watching, waiting for that moment when their energies synced or whatever it was that allowed Jack to grow wings. He could feel it too, the heat on his back. But it wasn’t painful like before. No, it was more like sands sifting.

Besides, Jack didn’t want to stop kissing Yusei to pay attention.

The fingers on his back moved down, making Jack almost arch against him. His own hands pet at Yusei’s cheeks, turning his head and attacking his lips with ferocity. That pressure in his mind came forward, wanting and begging for it to continue. It was hot. It was calming. It was peaceful. It was treasure.

“Mn!” Jack kept their lips locked, his spine burning just at his shoulder blades. Something pulled out of the sands of his back, Yusei gasping against his lips. He pulled back, no pulled away entirely. Jack doubled over, his back aching yet his nerves reaching out and stretching.

“Yes, let us leave this place, Jack Atlas.” Paradox moved forward, grabbing Jack’s arm and holding him up. Yusei ducked back forward, grabbing his arms as his eyes glowed, a growl following his words,

“Don’t touch him.”

“Yusei… it’s fine…” Jack reached his own hand out, touching Yusei’s shoulder. He pressed his lips to his forehead. The glowing in his eyes dropped, but his anxiety was through the roof.

“What will happen to you? This is… I’ve never seen this before.”

“Only the parasite will leave with me. Your _Commander_ will remain.” Paradox forced Jack to stand, his arm pulling Jack harshly out of Yusei’s grip. He thought about sifting his mind, but he refused himself. No, Jack would leave. Jack would take his anguish. His suffering. Let himself remain to fight in the war. The war to protect his people. And Yusei.

The mixing of cards opening a portal caught his attention. He glanced back to Yusei, to see what he thought about the strange portal. Yusei didn’t react. In fact, he wasn’t moving at all, his mouth open as if to speak but frozen in time. The only people who seemed to be able to breathe were Jack and Paradox.

“What’s happening?”

Paradox reached a hand out, grabbing Jack by the neck. He choked, his hands grabbing at the blonde’s wrist while he pushed him toward the portal. He couldn’t see his face, his breath choking as they neared the entrance. His throat was beginning to burn, like every other fucking time. He grabbed harshly at Paradox’ hand.

“Seems I _do_ have powers after all.” Paradox practically laughed as he shoved Jack into the portal, tumbling down with him while his wings broke the edge. The wind was knocked out of his lungs, his neck flaring with fire. His clothes changed like sand flying off his form until his regular coat was revealed.

Somewhere in the darkness, the Crimson Dragon called out. Warning him to remain true to himself. Jack didn’t know what that meant. Instead, he grit his teeth, his fingers clawing at Paradox’ shoulders as they fell. The man still laughed, mocking and powerful. He wanted to do nothing more than shove the blonde away. He was nothing more than an outright and utter asshole.

Glancing up at the broken portal, Jack hoped his counterpart would win the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra announcements: My dear friend [Cleopatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra) has started posting her YGO Big Bang story, [_Take My Soul._](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835581/chapters/62765575) I highly recommend checking it out. It's a very good horror story that will have you gripping the edge of your seat (trust me, I know 😉 )
> 
> Additionally, be sure to check out all the Spirit Gate Rounds from my YGO Collab Love server. This week they came up with some pretty explicit and good stuff. Here is the list to separate from the previous rounds (but check them all out!): [ Spirit Gate Round 5 List ](https://ygocollablove.tumblr.com/post/626002424355766272/spirit-gate-round-5)
> 
> And finally, if you'd like to join Cleo's and my Discord server, send me a message on tumblr ([life-0r-death](https://life-0r-death.tumblr.com/)). We have lots of fun writing, collaborating, and building YGO ships. Half of these stories are inspired, created, and worked on by the server itself.
> 
> Otherwise, thanks for reading ya'll!!


	9. There is peace here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack ends up in a world with wheat and farmhouses. It's one of the most peaceful he's come across yet.

“Oh, fuck…” Jack groaned, his head spinning. No, his whole world was tumbling, the bed under his back seeming to move despite his body leaning heavily on the mattress. He raised a palm to his eyes, covering them and groaning again. He felt nauseous and tired. Just what the hell happened?

Carefully, he opened his eyes. He was in a dark bedroom, the blinds down. It was spacious and comfortable. The bed was large with sheets and comforters gathered around his hips. He was in work clothes, a dress shirt and dress pants.

Paradox was no where to be soon. He closed his eyes. Good. He disliked having the male around when he first awoke in a new world. He had a tenacity to just push him forward. Make him kiss Yusei. It felt sick and almost like he was using his affection.

Slowly, he sat up. His head felt light and it spun so much that he had to lean over himself and just sit. He didn’t know when was the last time he felt this bad, this nauseous. He hated it.

Something vibrated on the small nightstand beside him. He carefully reached out, grabbing a cellular device. Clicking it open, Jack had to hold a palm over his eye to quell the pulsing headache the screen caused. On it, a new text message could be read:

**< NEEDY ASSHOLE:> Get out of bed. You have 30 minutes to get to work.**

Sighing, Jack forced himself to his feet. Something dinged melodically in the room before the blinds raised themselves automatically. Jack quickly closed his eyes as sunlight streamed in. His headache pounded worse, his vertigo raging and almost making him fall back onto the bed.

“Fuck.” Jack let his eyes adjust before he moved forward. Carefully, he made his way out of the room and out into what looked like a living space. The smell of coffee filled the air, and Jack felt his stomach gurgle both happily and horribly for it. He leaned against the wall, his eyes still half closed at the too bright enclosure. He couldn’t really take in his surroundings because of it.

“Nice to see you actually up and about. Guess I should text you more often.”

Jack turned toward the voice, finding a suited up Kiryuu in a kitchen. He wore a gray suit, one a slightly darker shade then his silver hair. Currently, he was adjusting a gold colored tie on his neck. Jack blinked at him, finding that Kiryuu looked rather attractive in a suit. He was met with a deep set frown.

“You plan to get dressed? We don’t have a lot of time.” Kiryuu finished his tie, grabbing a cup from beside him and placed it on the kitchen nook that stood between them. Jack blinked again, his eyes adjusting better as he carefully stepped toward his prize. The mug was warm on his fingers, a stark contrast to how cold he felt. It was nice. He even sighed happily, leaning on the nook counter as his body seemed to relax.

“Kiryuu. You look good in a suit.” Jack mumbled, his head still spinning. He didn’t know what this world was like. A broken space, a war just outside, or a dream of him actually locked up in some looney bin? He probably should have been investigating, but at that exact moment, the coffee was all he could really focus on. And for some reason, Kiryuu's get-up.

“Kiryuu? Are you still drunk?” Kiryuu furrowed his brows at him. Jack paused in taking a sip, his fingers pushing his hair strands behind his ear. Fuck, so his name wasn’t Kiryuu? Then what the hell was it? As much as he wanted to just come out with the fact that he didn’t know any better… jumping worlds just seemed to do better when he played along.

At least here, he felt like himself. The King of Neo Domino City self. Not some Resistance leader that was fighting for a group of people he didn’t even understand.

“Yeah, you’re drunk. Can’t even tell me to fuck off like normal.” Kiryuu came around the dividing wall, stepping into the living room. Looking about, Jack actually found that the apartment was really nice. A good cozy couch, a large TV set up, open balcony windows that showed the City around them. This was comparative to the Tops. Really ritzy and nice.

Kiryuu came up to Jack’s side, checking a wrist watch. He growled, glancing back at Jack before releasing an exasperated sigh. He leaned forward, sniffing. Jack furrowed his brows at him, but drank from his coffee. It was good on his sore throat and aching headache. Plus a strange hum in the back of his mind said that it was good to have Kiryuu look out for him this way. Weird.

“You don’t smell horrible. Guess you’ll have to wear what you got on. Throw a jacket on. We’ve got 22 minutes to not be late. Gotta take a cab. Damnit.” Kiryuu disappeared into the room Jack left. He rubbed at his sore head, sighing. Maybe he was drunk, or was dealing with the aftermath. Of course his terrible luck would make him suffer the hangover. Needing a distraction, Jack took another sip of his coffee and glanced about the space. He found a small picture to be leaning in the nook. Grabbing it, he looked it over before his eyes slowly widened.

It was a picture of himself in a nice suit, pressed and even with a jacket tossed over his shoulder. Beside him stood Yusei in a straw hat and overalls. He looked… adorable. Out of place, but adorable. His fingers reached out, caressing the cheek of Yusei's in the picture. His heart jumped happily. He... already knew Yusei here. And that made his body sing.

A jacket was thrown on his head.

“Put that on. We’re leaving.”

Jack took the coat off his head, glaring at Kiryuu as he grabbed the picture from his fingers and put it back on the nook. Kiryuu was gentle, but something about him seemed almost pissed off by the photo. He didn't have time to really regard it though as Kiryuu grabbed his arm, making him leave his half consumed coffee on the counter, his body being forced back.

“Hey! Knock it off!” Jack growled, his head swimming again. He had to pause, letting Kiryuu push him toward the door. He was forced against the wall, back leaning on the cool surface to rest. Kiryuu dove down, bending and lifting Jack's foot up onto his knee. It was strange watching Kiryuu pick up his dress shoes and place them on his feet like a prince, tying them while Jack had to hold onto his shoulders for support as to not topple over. Damn, this Jack must have drank a whole keg cause he was feeling nothing but unstable and woozy.

“You can swoon over your boyfriend later. We have a job to get too. Lose this one, and it’ll be the rehabilitation center for _both_ of us. So don’t screw this up.” Kiryuu tied his shoe tight, patting his ankle and doing the other. Jack didn’t say anything, instead just watching as Kiryuu continued to dress his feet. His fingers twitched on his shoulder, something ghosting in his mind to thread his fingers through Kiryuu's hair. He had to swallow hard, his mind and heart seeming to battle one another intensely.

Jack placed a hand on his cheek. He felt hot and confused. His mind was reeling at the prospect of being Yusei's boyfriend, like in so many other worlds. It made him hopeful that maybe he really could express his feelings to his Yusei and garner a positive result. Not one that ended friendships. But at the same time, he was also reeling from this strange notion toward Kiryuu. A ghostly whisper was telling him how wonderful Kiryuu was. How kind and gentle and caring. Like they should have been holding in the photo.

His fingers tightened on Kiryuu's shoulder. He felt sick.

Kiryuu patted his ankle, standing and opening the door. He did a half bow, a mocking sneer on his face as he said, “Your Majesty.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, his queasiness subsiding as he regarded the pure and utter chaos that was Kiryuu. A mix of his former leader self and his new redemption. He kind of liked it, that weird mix in his heart making it patter just a bit. Quickly, he smirked back, a biting grin making him nearly laugh.

“You’re such a dick.”

Kiryuu chuckled, pushing him out the door and into the hallway, turning and locking the door of their very nice and ritzy apartment. One that Jack couldn’t fathom how they afforded. It made him curious as to what their jobs were, why it was so important to keep them, and maybe to answer the mystery of his heart to Kiryuu and to Yusei.

* * *

Kiryuu got them a cab, and they took a ten minute drive into Neo Domino City. Jack had watched the glimmering skyscrapers pass by in the vehicle, trying to find any differences from his own world. But in all honesty, it was exactly the same. It made him miss home. Miss the flashing signs of duel rides and the huge holographic poster boards that showcased the WRGP or even Yusei. Here those boards had common items like toothpaste or Coca Cola. He wondered if dueling was even a sport.

When the vehicle stopped, they were in front of another very tall skyscraper. It was one of the nicest ones, but Kiryuu didn’t let him look too long. He pulled him out of the cab and straight into the building. He rushed them to an elevator, and only inside did Kiryuu finally seem to calm down.

He couldn’t really understand the silver haired male’s worry. But it seemed to consume him, his hands on Jack and making him put on the jacket before he smoothed it out. He even pulled at his hair, making his spikes just a bit pointer to the point where Jack had to push Kiryuu back. It was strange. He had never had the male so close to him before, so touching either. Their relationship in Team Satisfaction had been strictly business with a few occasional heart to heart talks. After the whole debacle with the Dark Signers, Kiryuu had disappeared off the map. It wasn’t until he turned up in the former Crash Town did Jack see him again, and he hadn’t been there for most of the action. Then, Kiryuu and he mostly just dueled to keep themselves sharp. Jack won a lot of those matches, but Kiryuu never held it against him. Still, they were never _this_ close. And his gut seemed to _like_ it. 

A dinging sound came from inside the elevator as the floor indicator read 90. Ninety? Holy hell, they were high on the totem pole. And from his own world, being up higher meant for status. It seemed to be the same here, especially as both he and Kiryuu walked inside. Cubicles and noise and chatter and phone calls shrilled against his ear, making his already pulsing headache worse. He had to let Kiryuu take a hold on his wrist to drag him forward in order to not stumble.

“Seriously, Jack. You need to stop heavily drinking on a work night. It’s gonna get you fired one of these days.” Kiryuu grumbled, taking him passed a bunch of nice quality cubicle offices. The walls were all sorts of colors and sturdy material. Inside each space was enough room to move about while also holding a cozy chair near a large computer desk. These people couldn’t complain, their little offices extremely luxurious. Was Jack’s like that? Fuck, why was he drinking then? Did this version of himself really hate his job?

Kiryuu took him to a cubicle near large windows, one of his walls non-existent as he was situated up against the glass. He could practically lean against it and see the streets below with rushing traffic. A small convenience store was across the street for easy meals. It was almost like Jack had a pick of where he wanted to be, and he chose this window in particular.

Arm pulled roughly, Kiryuu forced Jack to sit on the computer chair.

“Do _not_ get distracted today. I don’t care if you see your boyfriend outside this window. You keep your ass right here in this chair, got it?” Kiryuu glared at him, arms crossing over his chest. It wrinkled his suit jacket a bit. Jack furrowed his brows,

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Jack, please. I don’t have time to argue. Just clock in and stay here. We need this money.” Kiryuu pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke, indicating to the computer before he left out of the cubicle and to whatever spot was his. Jack briefly wondered where his desk was, but with Kiryuu’s aggressive attitude, he didn’t really feel like hunting it down.

He turned in his seat, looking at the computer screen with a ‘log in’ command. He… didn’t know what the password was and he didn’t particularly want to spend his time trying to figure it out. Instead, he looked over the items on the desk, his space. Maybe he could figure out what this world’s Jack was like. Where Yusei was and how strong of a connection they had. Possibly even gather some intel on Paradox. He needed to know where that asshole was anyway if he wanted to get out.

Hopefully he wasn’t too far. Or hurt.

…

Hurt? Since when did he care about him? Jack shook his head. No, he didn’t care about Paradox. He just needed him to make sure the portal was opened. He seemed to be the only one that knew how to do it. Jack sure as hell didn’t, and the Yuseis’ of each world didn’t seem to make an impact in that regard. He just needed to give them kisses.

He sighed, cheeks pulling as he knew they heated up. He would have thought he’d be over the butterflies Yusei put in his stomach by now. How many kisses had he stolen? Seven? He was pretty sure that should have made him immune to the rapid heart beat and elevated blood pressure.

He rubbed at his cheeks, pulling his hair strands back as a picture caught his eye. Reaching out, he snatched it up and pulled it closer to give it a better look. It was a photo of himself, Yusei, Kiryuu, and Crow. All of them were smiling, Crow and Yusei covered in mud or dirt. Kiryuu and Jack had fingerprint smudges on their faces but otherwise were clean. They all looked like they were having fun, Jack and Yusei holding each other close while Kiryuu and Crow were practically rubbing each other’s hair out.

Was this recent? He questioned because Kiryuu looked so tired and exhausted in real life. The photo seemed to capture a moment in the past, before whatever made Kiryuu so tired now overtook his life.

Whatever his fear of losing his job was for.

Jack sighed again, placing the picture frame back on the desk. The rest of the space was filled with files and work related items. Lots of paper with numbers that he couldn’t comprehend what they were for. Not like dueling numbers and life points, but something akin to accounting. He couldn’t fathom why this world’s Jack would be doing anything so monotonous. He’d prefer to be in adventure, something different and exciting.

Maybe that was why this Jack’s preference was the opposite of himself: a farmer boy Yusei. He chuckled… he really wanted to see how cute Yusei was. He bet that the Yusei of this world was like the one with soulmates: timid and a bit more shy. It seemed like there was no reason for either Yusei or Jack to become hardened like they had in their world. Nothing to make them hate, and betray and learn to destroy. Without those qualities, it must have made Yusei softer. Kinder than he already was.

Most likely adorable. Fuck… he really missed his Yusei.

Glancing out the window, Jack watched as some cars drove by on the street below. The City was just as busy as it had always been, life moving on in constant flow. He enjoyed the sort of serene peace that surrounded the space, the luxury of the building. It was the most quiet and rest he had had in days… weeks… years.

A red truck pulled over on the street across from the convenience store. Jack leaned back in the chair, watching as the truck died down and the door open. He couldn’t see who was inside. Was it too presumptuous and coincidental to hope it was Yusei?

The person closed their door, going around the side and heading to the back. They had a straw hat on their head, a total farmer with produce in the back. Jack swallowed his beating heart as he leaned forward, waiting with apt attention to see the man’s face.

He turned, glancing at the skyscraper with a hand to his forehead, looking directly at Jack’s window. He stood immediately, leaning against the glass as his heart hammered roughly against his ribs. Yes, it was Yusei. And he was looking at him, knew he was there. Was he smiling? Jack couldn’t tell.

He needed to be by his side. But at the moment, he was paralyzed, watching Yusei turn back to the truck and open the back hanger. He was wearing adorable jean overalls with a blue flannel beneath it. He looks almost like a hot mess, throwing on kind of coordinated clothes, but too tired to really pick out anything specific. He lifted a crate of oranges, heading into the convenience store to fill up their supplies.

This… this was his opportunity.

Quickly, Jack turned to leave, pausing to grab the suitcase and jacket Kiryuu made him bring. Something to look like he was purposefully supposed to leave, like this was planned. Placing the jacket over his shoulder, Jack quickly went down the hall of cubicles, keeping his head down as he made his way back toward the elevator.

A hand on his shoulder paused him, pulling him back just as he was a few feet from his goal.

Kiryuu was glaring at him again, his body leaning heavily against Jack’s back as he whispered harshly into Jack’s ear, “You are so predictable. Yusei arrives at the same time each day and you book it like a mad man every time. You are going to get us fired if you run off any more.”

Jack pushed Kiryuu back, but the silver haired kept close, smiling politely at others that glanced their way, “He’s my boyfriend, right? I’m allowed to see him.”

“Off hours. Not the moment you get to work.”

Kiryuu walked Jack toward the elevators, which surprised him. He pressed the elevator call, one hand in his pocket while the other was still on a tight grip on Jack’s shoulder.

“It’s important that I see him, Kir—” Jack paused, garnering a raised brow from Kiryuu. Fuck, he already messed up in the morning when he was groggy and tired. Now that he was more awake, Jack hadn’t been smart enough to collect information on Kiryuu. His name wasn’t the same here for some awful reason. Probably just to spite him for entering so many worlds where he didn’t belong.

“Look, I know that you think he’s ‘the one’ and all that blah blah bullshit,” Kiryuu was frowning, his hazel eyes glaring at the elevator. He seemed almost disappointed or wounded, his eyes refusing to look at Jack again. For some reason, Jack felt bad, like he was causing that pain. But he wasn’t… right?

“But you can’t just go jogging off every time you see him. You have a job to do.”

“Then I quit.”

The elevator door opened. Heart slamming in his chest almost guiltily, Jack rushed inside. Kiryuu grabbed his arm, following him and shoving him back against the side door while his fingers slammed against the ‘close door’ button. As the two steel plates moved, Jack caught a hint of blonde hair and felt a shiver run up his spine. No, it couldn’t be… but he didn’t have time to really look as Kiryuu pressed the ground floor, the elevator jumping a bit before it started to go back down.

For a guy that really wanted Jack to be working, Kiryuu was being awfully helpful. But at this moment, Kiryuu was practically hugging him against the wall, arms caging him against the surface. Jack felt heat crawl up his neck and a panicked pulse in his veins. Like this was a recurring situation and this Jack felt extremely bad about it.

Well, the current Jack didn’t feel bad about shoving Kiryuu off him. The silver haired male stumbled, another angry yet hurt swirl within his irises.

“Stop that! You’re being weird!”

“I’m weird?! You’re the one proclaiming that you’re quitting your job! Do you know what trouble that will cost us? How the hell do you think we afford our apartment? Your father won’t fund you—”

“Father?”

Jack arched a brow at Kiryuu as he stopped his rant, his hand shooting out and pressing to Jack’s forehead against the wall. He grabbed at his wrist, all intentions of shoving Kiryuu back again at the forefront to his mind. But he paused, watching as a genuine look of concern passed over the other’s face. His other hand pressed to Jack’s neck, just under his jawline. Feeling his pulse and temperature. It was intimate. He liked it. No, he didn’t like it.

He quickly looked at the floor, his face feeling much too hot. Kiryuu was doing weird things to him. A quick flick to the floor indicator. They were passing level 80.

“What exactly did you drink last night? Someone must have slipped you something. You feel hot. Maybe you need to rest. What exactly are you having trouble recalling? Your dad? Me?” Kiryuu sounded hurt on that part. His fingers caressed behind his earlobe, “This better not be a game you’re playing, Jack.

“I’m not playing a game.” Jack practically whispered. He flicked his eyes to Kiryuu’s lips.

“You’re forgetting my name. After knowing me your whole life.”

Jack pouted, his brows furrowing together. He pulled Kiryuu’s hands off him, making him step back so he could breathe again. This Kiryuu… was weird. Like he was infatuated with him. He crossed his arms over his chest, the suitcase in one palm dangling between his fingers. They were only passing level 70. Fuck, he wished the elevator moved faster. He didn’t want to be thinking about Kiryuu having the hots for him—or this world’s Jack.

Oh God, that's what the notions were. This Jack reciprocated those feelings! He felt like he was going to gag.

“I didn’t forget your name.”

“No? Then why do you keep calling me ‘Kiryuu?’”

Jack tightened his lips. Could he fake still being drunk? Probably not. He was too focused on Yusei, too quick to leave the place and too coherent to see Kiryuu’s slight advances. But maybe he could fake something. The drug idea would have worked if it had happened less than an hour ago. But this was apparently the night before. Too long. Whatever potential drug he could have been slipped would no longer have effects. So what else could Jack use as an excuse? Something that would get Kiryuu off his back, let him be with Yusei and potentially find Paradox.

“I… hit my head. So things are… fuzzy.” Jack glanced to the floor indicator. They were passing level 60. Was Yusei gone by now? How long did it take to put produce in a convenience store?

Kiryuu was staring at him, those eyes really heavily searching him. Well, at least that part was still the same. Wary and cautious as ever.

“I don’t know why I plan your games.” He mumbled and leaned against the elevator beside Jack. Their arms were touching. That was purposeful on Kiryuu’s part. Damn, he really was infatuated with Jack. He tried not to focus on his own slight shiver from it.

“This is important, so I’ll make sure you know this even if you have selective amnesia. Your father, Rex Godwin, is CEO and President of Sector Security Lockdown. You know, the industry that owns both of our asses if your dad gets angry. He’ll send us to that ‘rehabilitation center’ under his name. Just another stupid prison, you’ve said so yourself—holy shit, Jack! Okay, just breathe!”

The minute he heard Godwin was his father, Jack had keeled over, his hand quickly covering his mouth to prevent the nausea that hit him from spewing outward. No fucking way… that was just wrong! Godwin was an asshole that used people for his own selfish gain. He used Jack to obtain the Crimson Dragon. He used Yusei to attempt to throw the world into darkness to reign as its ‘God.’ He could not—and would not—fathom that he was that fucker’s biological son.

Kiryuu was rubbing at his back, fingers kneading at his spine and sometimes rubbing at the back of his neck with intimate intentions. That wasn’t helping his churning stomach, making him feel even more anxious and spiraling.

“Just breathe. Hold it until we get to the next floor.”

“No, no. I’m fine. Ground floor.” Jack dropped the suitcase and rubbed at his stomach with his other hand. He stood, taking a small step away from Kiryuu as he leaned against the wall. They were almost to the ground. Once there, he could just book it to Yusei. Maybe he could initiate the kiss right away, force a portal from Paradox and make him appear. Did they have to all be together in order to really open it? Or many only some of the parts were needed?

Kiryuu looked at him doubtfully, ready to enter his space again and be… affectionate. A shiver passed over Jack.

“Really, I’m fine. Just… still hungover.” Kiryuu glanced at the elevator indicator, his brows furrowing as he thought.

“I’ve seen you hungover plenty. This must be related to your head injury. Maybe its best you do go home for the day. Rest. _Not_ see Yusei. And don’t quit.” Kiryuu glared at him again, as if the heat of his stare would make Jack listen.

The elevator dinged, the door opening as they finally hit the ground floor. He quickly glanced to the open door, then back to Kiryuu who seemed to follow him like a dog. A horny, stupidly in love dog. With the undoubted reason that this world’s Jack reciprocated it. He took one step.

Kiryuu grabbed his shoulder.

“Home.”

Growling, Jack shoved Kiryuu away before he quickly made a mad dash out. He heard Kiryuu grunt before his loud footsteps were following after him. Bursting out the front door of the building, Jack quickly searched until he found Yusei at the back of his truck, placing an empty crate into it. His last one. Fuck, fuck fuck! He was going to leave!

“Yu—” Kiryuu body slammed him, grabbing him by the waist and physically hauling him off his feet. Jack dropped his coat, his arms punching at Kiryuu’s back as he struggled.

“Knock it off! Either go home or come back to work! There is no pit-stops!” Kiryuu tightened his grip on Jack, his arms like steel cages around his waist. Jack struggled more, his knees smacking into the silver haired male’s chest. He tried to dislodge him, nails biting at his back as he struggled.

“Let go of me!”

“You’re obviously not sick! So come back to work!”

“LET GO OF ME!”

“NO!”

“YOU SON OF A—”

“Woah, woah! What’s going on here?”

Yusei was beside them, his gloved hands raised in a way to either grab or calm down. Jack took advantage of the pause, hitting Kiryuu in the stomach with force. He wheezed, dropping Jack as he stumbled. He quickly got out of Kiryuu’s grip, rushing to Yusei’s side despite his owlish eyes and confusion. He hugged him, arms going around Yusei’s shoulder and pulling him in tight. He heard Yusei grunt against his chest, but he was so elated to be near Yusei again. It made his cheeks sting and his heart throb. Something about this Yusei in particular drew him in more. His innocence or perhaps his attitude. But he reveled in his embrace, feeling Yusei’s hands gently stroke his sides.

“Yusei. I missed you.” Jack was out of breath. He pressed his cheeks against the straw hair, not even caring that it was scratchy and itchy against his face. No, something within him was begging for this, begging to be held by the flanneled cutie. His embrace was warm and nice and it made his insides all mush. In fact, even his eyes burned so much that he had to close them, keep them shut to prevent whatever was heating them up from falling out.

He never wanted to let go.

“Jack, are you sick? You feel hot? And Kalin, are you alright?” Yusei was speaking against his chest, his hot breath warming his skin. The hands on his sides patted him, asking to be released. He pouted, not wanting to do it. But he could feel that Yusei needed to be free, needed to breathe. So he did, stepping back only a few inches so his hands followed the length of Yusei’s arms, palms pressing together until Jack locked their fingers. While Yusei threw concerned looks between himself and Kiryuu, Jack took in the marker upon his face. The very one in his world that marked his Yusei as a criminal.

_‘A rehabilitation marker.’_

Jack was startled at his own thought. Like a voice in his head, but it was his own despite the fact that he hadn’t been thinking it. And what was the rehabilitation center? Kiryuu had brought it up earlier. What did it mean?

“Jeez, Jack. You’re freaking borderline crazy today.” Kiryuu spoke, picking himself up off the ground and dusting his pants. Yusei’s fingers kneaded against Jack’s. He could have purred if he were a cat-human again.

He thought about giving Kiryuu—er, Kalin in this world—a piece of his mind for interrupting his moment with Yusei. For trying to prevent it. But Yusei’s hand moved out of his own, reaching up and pressing delicate but calloused fingers against his cheek. Jack leaned into his palm. A slight buzz in his head told him this was good. He liked this, and Yusei knew it too.

“You look pale, Jack.” Yusei stroked his thumb against his jawline. He sighed happily into his hands, melting and turning to goo. Each and every time Yusei touched him, it sent fires all across his veins and through his system. It made him elated and high, wanting more touches and more caresses. And each world was proving that no matter what… Yusei would come to his side. Yusei would love him. Yusei would always be his.

Blue orbs absorbed in lust filled in mind. He could feel the phantom touches of Yusei’s fingers on his hips, that burning sensation within his body of Yusei’s arousal inside him. He could see even with the dark room how Yusei’s attention was only on him, sweat dripping down his temple as he thrust and rocked up into Jack like a prize.

His cheeks reddened, not really sure why _that_ particular moment came to mind. Not that he minded, but they were in public. And Jack wasn’t even sure how far this version of himself had gone with Yusei. They could have been dating for years or only a few weeks. The pictures had no dates. His mind was a blank slate. He honestly could have been at any stage with this Yusei in particular.

Fuck… he really wanted to skip the whole ‘let’s learn about each other bit’ and get straight to the intimate parts. Have Yusei hold him and kiss him and press himself within. Or even Jack take this version to heaven, rock his world anew. Something his Yusei, if his Yusei was like the others and was infatuated with him… would let him do.

An overwhelming sadness came over him. He wanted to be back with his Yusei. He wanted to confess to him and live the dream that each world was giving him. Cause Yusei loved him back… right?

“Jack, just go home. I’ll cover you today, but you own me then.” Kiry—Kalin remarked. Jack opened his eyes, glaring at the silver haired male as he rubbed his sides. He had expected to see an angry line. Instead, Jack was greeted with Kalin’s signature neutral expression, betraying nothing to the world. Well, it was a reason why he’d make a good business man despite being an amazing duelist.

“But, you’ll be alone, right?” Yusei furrowed his brows at Jack, his hand moving to Jack’s neck and gently stroking his pulse point. Why did that make him so sleepy?

“I… think so.” His answer seemed to increase Yusei’s concern, his blue eyes quickly shooting to Kalin instead.

“Kalin?”

“Said he hit his head. Might have amnesia.” Kalin answered quickly, grabbing Jack’s coat off the ground and dusting it off before he folded it over his arm. His hazel eyes locked onto his own, and Jack prepared to tell him off. Tell him he quit again since bells in his head were screaming that was a good answer. But before he could, Yusei moved his hands to his wrists, carefully pulling him toward the passenger side of the truck. He threw open the door, turning and moving Jack to the opening.

“Sit.”

Jack did. He immediately received fingers in his hair, Yusei’s hands massaging at his scalp. He closed his eyes again, a soft moan leaving his lips. That felt so good… and Yusei was taking care of him. Everything was being put into place exactly how he wanted it. Or so he thought, anyway. Though thinking was hard when Yusei’s magic fingers sent icy tingles throughout his body.

If he were back in the animal world, his cat ears and tail would have been pressed back, an audible purr escaping his throat. Small mercies that he was human, and he just had human sounds like little breathy sighs that were borderline sexual.

“Heh, why are you so cute, Jack? Even when you frighten me with concussions, you still make me want to steal you away.” Yusei was speaking quietly, his lips almost against Jack’s forehead. He sighed again, pressing his head forward so his forehead rested against Yusei’s chest. He could smell him and all the unique things that made Yusei his own aroma. Grease and metal. That meant even as a farmer, he still tended to his own vehicles. Sexy. Dirt and wheat. Well that was the hint of a ranch, making Jack almost laugh at the ridiculous notion of Yusei being a farmer. Who knew though… maybe if his world hadn’t been so fucked up, Yusei could have been a man of the corn.

“Kalin, I’m going to take Jack back to the farm. I don’t want him alone. If he hit his head, he could have a concussion. And no one’s home to keep an eye on him.” Yusei’s head was turned outward, but Jack had closed his eyes. He was embraced by Yusei’s hands and smell, his voice just becoming background music that soothed his aches but didn’t require his full attention.

Kir—Kalin sighed. It was exasperated like a defeat. “Fine, fine. He did almost throw up on the way down here. I’ll, uh, take him off your hands in the morn—”

“A week. A concussion is no joke.”

A groan this time. Jack smiled against Yusei’s chest. “He has a job, you know. One that requires him to be in the office and actually get shit done. But fine, I know that look and I can tell I’ve already lost. But you have to bring him back to work everyday. I could probably get him a two day leave, but that’s about it.”

“I quit.” Jack mumbled against Yusei’s chest. He didn’t really know the financial situation of his counterpart, but he didn’t really care. Being with Yusei was his only priority.

“Officially?”

Yusei’s words were dunked in hope. So… this was a conversation they had before. Like Jack promised to quit but never did. He lifted his head to meet Yusei’s gaze. Those eyes held so much shocked potential happiness, a kiss just on the horizon. Fuck his counterpart. He didn’t need the job. He had Yusei.

“Yes.”

“No! You did not.” Kalin stomped over, shoving Jack’s coat at him, jostling him and making him grunt and growl. Yusei put his arm out though, making sure that Jack was guarded. But he still had to get his point across to the infatuated Kalin.

“Yes, I did! And I’m not coming back! You can tell Godwin to shove it!” Jack twisted in the seat. His anger rose so quickly that he pushed Yusei back before slamming the truck door shut. He locked it, leaning back into the seat and glaring out the front window. No one tried to open the door, though.

He could hear Kalin and Yusei mumbling outside, talking most definitely about him and his supposal ‘concussion.’ But Jack was still miffed. Not really with Kalin, but more so with himself. Why hadn’t he quit the job? Why hadn’t he tried to do everything he could to be with Yusei? Was it because his counterpart really did return Kalin’s feelings?

He sighed. Well, maybe this ‘concussion’ could get him in better graces with the farmer. Set up his counterpart with the love of his life before he’d have to inevitably find Paradox.

Or could he… perhaps leave without him? That thought was really strong. But no, he knew he couldn’t. As much as Paradox was an evil, malicious dick… he was the only way to get from world to world.

The driver’s side door opened, Yusei climbing into the seat. Jack quickly looked out the window to find Kalin returning to the building. He threw one glance toward Jack, but he was quick to hide his face. He didn’t want to talk with him. At least not right now. He was… stirring strange feelings in him.

“Are you dizzy, Jack?” Yusei asked quietly. Jack turned back to him, leaning into the seat. He thought about lifting his knees to his chest, but he restrained himself from curling inward. Alone with Yusei. He should be happy. Play off the injury.

“No.”

“Upset, then?”

Jack huffed, “No.”

Yusei’s fingers gently stroked his arm. Jack leaned into his touch, really enjoying it. It was like he was touched deprived, which was strange. Hadn’t he had a heavy make out session with the previous Yusei? Yes, yes he did. But it wasn’t his Yusei.

“Let’s get you to the farmhouse. Crow will be happy to see you. And I know you’ve always wanted to spend time with us out in the country, away from the City. Perfect opportunity, right?” Yusei chuckled, turning the key in the ignition and starting up the engine. His truck sputtered and purred before it blasted AC at Jack’s face. He smiled. His Yusei liked it cold too.

“Yeah. Perfect.” Jack mumbled. He leaned back entirely in the seat, his head tilting toward the window. He watched as Yusei pulled out of the parking spot, getting onto the busy road and following the highway out toward what was, in his world, Satellite. Here, it was just farmland. Lots and lots and fields and wheat surrounding the City instead of miles and miles of water.

A true world at peace.

Jack smiled at that, letting his eyes slip closed. He felt Yusei’s fingers gently take his own, thumb caressing the top of his hand. It soothed him, just as the purr of the engine did as the coolness of the AC. Before he knew it, Jack was falling asleep to waving images of sunshine and blue irises.

* * *

Paradox was no where to be found. Jack never once ran into him while he stayed at Yusei’s farm. He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew where he was though. Maybe Paradox was letting him take his time in being with Yusei. Though they had kissed plenty of times. In fact, Jack seemed to noticed that he and Yusei were often intimate.

He’d been at the farm for four days, Crow making him work the minute he got there. He’d been forced to dig holes and throw posts within them, making a line for a fence. Crow always harped on him, calling him a ‘city boy’ and ‘weak’ and ‘dainty.’ His brother really knew how to push his button, making him growl and work harder. After three days, Jack had set up 300 posts and he wasn’t nearly done.

But it was during that work that Jack had noticed Yusei’s affection. He’d been reserved in letting Jack help around the farm, asking if he did, then he'd like if Jack just tended to things in the house. His reason regarded his ‘concussion.’ He constantly worried about Jack passing out in the field somewhere. That was when Crow goaded him, saying he was nothing but a ‘weak, silly city slicker who couldn’t do a real man’s job even if he tried.’ One hundred posts had been done that day.

When he’d come back to the house, his skin burnt from working in the sun, Yusei had at first dotted on him. Checked his head, felt his sore skin and asked if he was alright. He had to calm him, telling him that everything was fine. He liked the work and he wanted to help more.

Shy and dotting Yusei disappeared after that. Jack got the more primal and hungry Yusei, the one that upon hearing how Jack wanted to help, pressed him against a wall and stole his air from his lungs in a searing kiss. Callused hands roamed over Jack’s skin, and before he knew it, he was lying on the bed with Yusei jerking him off until he came with a shuddering cry. He hadn’t been able to reciprocate, too surprised and Crow banging on their door to be quiet.

It had left him feeling hungry and needy ever since.

Maybe that was what Paradox was waiting for. The kissing was no longer enough. Yusei gave him plenty in the morning and at night when they saw each other. But it never left that stinging sensation in his throat or that overbearing heat. So maybe he had to build it instead through sex. Not that he minded. In fact, Jack was giddy about getting intimate with Yusei. He was... less startled by it now. And he wanted to at least have one time where he didn't run screaming from the room or Yusei was too lost in darkness to really be gentle.

“Yer awful quiet, today.” Crow remarked, his hand pressing to the back of Jack’s headrest, eyes never leaving the road as they travelled down the pebbled stretch back toward the farmhouse. The sun was setting, and Jack felt sticky and humid. He wanted a shower.

“I don’t have to talk all the time, you know.”

“An’ I thought the day would never come. Peace an’ quiet.”

Jack smacked Crow’s shoulder, barely jostling the smaller male, “Don’t be an ass.”

Crow chuckled, his arm moving from the headrest and going to the wheel to turn them down the long driveway. Jack could see the farmhouse at the top of the hill. Yusei was no where to be seen, but Jack was sure he was in the house fixing dinner.

“Bu’ seriously. What’s wrong? Yer never this quiet.”

“I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Such as?” Crow pulled up to the farmhouse, putting the truck in park and turning off the engine. He did not, however, get out of the vehicle. Jack stayed put as well. He debated telling Crow about Paradox, but it would sound insane. There were no extra powers here nor supernatural tendencies. And did he really want to ruin the brotherly bond he’d built with Crow? Seeing as they weren’t brothers in name in this world?

He put his hand on the door handle, “Really, it’s nothing, Crow.”

“Don’t make me lock the doors, Jack. Come on, out with it. It’s been hagglin’ ya fer weeks.”

Jack sat back, his mind going over his options. No, he couldn’t tell Crow about Paradox. It would be too hard to explain, too much to explain. And he didn’t even know where to begin to look for him. Plus the thought of Crow telling Yusei that he was insane or something worse didn't sit well with him. Even the strange pressure in the back of his mind didn't like that.

“Fine. I’m… at this stage where I want to have sex—”

“Okay, no, no. Yer lyin’ an’ avoidin’. But I ain’t entertain’ this idea.”

“You’re Yusei’s brother. You’d know if he’d like head right?” Jack chuckled, watching as Crow threw open his door and grumped his way out of the truck. Well, problem solved.

Getting out as well, he stretched his sore muscles. He’d probably put up at least 50 posts and it still felt like the work wasn’t done. He had no idea how Yusei and Crow did it day in and day out, doing all sorts of jobs along the way too. Not just the posts.

He turned and looked over the field as the sun was setting. It made a beautiful pink and orange hue over the crops and roads. Who’d have thought that Jack would enjoy this so much? Maybe when he returned back to his world—after finally bolstering his confidence enough to tell Yusei his feelings—he’d go to a more rural town. Take the knowledge he gained hear back.

Going inside the house, Jack immediately went up the stairs and to the room he’d been staying in: Yusei’s bedroom. He still wasn’t sure if they were moving fast by sleeping in the same bed or if it was just right for their relationship. He didn’t know how to ask. He could have used his ‘concussion’, but he’d remembered Yusei. Why wouldn’t he remember how long they were dating? His time for questions had passed, and how he just needed to feel it out instead.

Plus, it wasn't like they had been shy to sexual activity. That meant a long standing relationship, right?

He clicked his tongue. He really needed to focus on finding Paradox.

A soft knock on the doorframe, Jack turned to his Yusei looking at him. His eyes ran over his body, a slightly colored hue dusting his cheeks. Jack smiled at that his fingers going to his waistband as he smiled at the farmer,

“Come in and close the door. I’m changing.”

“O-Oh. Do you want me to wait outside?” Yusei grabbed the doorknob as he spoke. Jack chuckled, his own cheeks heating as he enjoyed Yusei’s subtle shyness.

“I said come in.”

“Right.” Yusei did just that, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. Jack made sure Yusei was looking at him before he undid his jeans button and slipped down the zipper. He shimmied out of his pants, turning so his back was to Yusei. He could feel his eyes raking over his rear, drinking in his black briefs and long legs.

Fuck, he was really thirsty for sex. Maybe he wasn’t entirely joking to Crow. And maybe the Dragon had something to do this with carnal urge. Before it was just kisses. Now he wanted to feel those lips against his neck, fingers prodding his thighs.

He wanted to tempt fate and see if that was the jump to the next world.

“Did you have something to tell me, love?” Jack purred, turning around and sitting on the bed’s edge while his fingers undid each button of his dress shirt. Yusei was following the motion of his hands, eyes roaming to his thighs. Jack purposefully leaned back, knees rubbing sensually together.

Yeah, this was doing something to him. His veins felt like they were warming up.

“I… Crow said… you were, uh, worried? About something? Important… Jack, you’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Yusei’s words were jumbled. His back was pressed so hard against the door, like he was forcing himself from jumping on him. He pulled open his dress shirt, letting the material hang loosely on one shoulder. Yusei was drinking in his skin. His veins flared again.

This had to be the answer. He spent days unsure, and yet all he seemed to need to do was fornicate. Not that he was complaining. He liked the idea of Yusei holding him. Wanting him.

He wanted to skip foreplay.

“Yes, Yusei. I am. Now quit standing over there and come here. I want to kiss you.” Jack smirked, watching as Yusei bit his lip, his fingers reaching behind him and locking the bedroom door. He didn’t waste time in coming over to the bed, his body hovering before he crawled forward. Jack lied back, inviting Yusei between his legs as their lips met.

"Mm." He moaned, his arms sliding up Yusei's to hold him close, tongue gently swiping at Yusei's bottom lip. He opened, letting him explore with a soft chuckle. His legs quivered before he smoothly wrapped them around Yusei's hips. His hard arousal pressed against his own, making Jack moan and arch into the body before him. Yusei's kiss grew hungrier at the friction.

Their stomachs pressed together. Jack couldn't help but smirk, that heat running through his veins and making his vision foggy. He felt like he was choking on hot lava, but it made him heavily pant, enjoying and loving Yusei's heated body against his own. Pulling back from the kiss, he sharply grinned at his affection, “You’re hard as a rock. Been thinking about me all day?”

“Yes.” No hesitation. Yusei licked his lips. Jack’s heart pattered against his ribcage, his arousal throbbing in his briefs. Fuck, he needed more friction, needed to feel Yusei's hand wrapped around his shaft and pumping him to his happy finish. He bit his lip, his hips rubbing up against Yusei's while his affection groped at his back and rear.

As much as he wanted to be thrown into ecstacy, another pressure and whisper at his mind told him he needed to throw Yusei to heaven first. To take him there as fast as possible and to feel that heated pleasure against himself. He wanted Yusei to come undone in his hands and beg him with the most primal way possible to let him fuck him.

He shivered at the thought.

Shifting, Jack planted his foot on the bed. He groaned, Yusei mimicking his call, as he rocked their throbbing erections together until he got better leverage. Once obtained, He used his strength to flip them over. Yusei lay flat on his back, staring up at him in surprise while Jack smirked. He rolled his hips, Yusei's palms quickly latching to his hips while a whiny groan filled the room.

“You’re so controlling, Jack.” Yusei purred. Jack felt a tingle run down his spine, his fingers following the curve of Yusei's clothed pectorals. He wished he was touching his skin, but at that exact moment, he had a huge urge to be filled. An ultimate goal: give Yusei the best pleasure he's ever had.

“Just sit back and relax, cowboy.” He growled before he leaned over Yusei and nipped at his bottom lip. They kissed, Yusei's groin pressing up against his. Jack exhaled sharply, forcing himself to slide down Yusei's body. He sucked and nipped at his jawline, little groans passing Yusei's lips. His fingers kneaded at Jack's hips, cock pulsing against Jack's thigh. He chuckled, going down still as his tongue pressed to Yusei's fast-beating pulse on his neck. His little farmer moaned. Jack nipped his skin, one hand pressing to Yusei's inner thigh, right next to the bulge of his pants. He played though, refusing to actually touch his erection until he was there. Not that it wasn't a challenge. Oh fuck, he wanted to stroke Yusei's cock fast and hard, watching that face tilt back with a choked groan. But no, not yet.

Still going, Jack liked at the exposed olive skin of Yusei's collarbone. He nipped and sucked on the curve, Yusei’s groans growing higher in pitch. Jack had to lift his ass up in the air, away from Yusei’s enticing rubs. Otherwise he’d cream his pants too early.

“Ah, fuck, Jack. Touch me, please.” Yusei’s hands pet his hair. Jack chuckled, taking note of Yusei’s impatience. His own was growing thin. With a final nip to his collarbone, Jack skipped down until he was pressed on his belly, hands playing at the belt buckle and lips ghosting over the side of Yusei's bulge.

Yusei’s breath hitched, his arms moving a pillow behind him until he was situated to where he could lean and watch Jack work propped up. Heat bloomed at his cheeks. He hadn't thought Yusei would be so into it, wanting to watch him. It made his own arousal leak and jump in his briefs. He mouthed at the tip of his clothed bulge, glancing up as Yusei exhaled sharply. Fuck, had Yusei always been this enticing? This alluring?

“Don’t take your eyes off me, love.” Jack purred. His stomach did rolls at using such a gentle pet name on Yusei. He liked how it came off his tongue. Yusei seemed to enjoy it too, his hips slowly rolling up so Jack’s chin applied pressure to the head of his trapped cock.

“Never, darling. Fuck…”

Jack’s fingers ran up to Yusei’s belt, digits unclasping the obscenely large buckle until it came open. They dove to undo the top button, Yusei’s hand played with the threads of his hair, eyes never leaving as he licked his lips. Jack exhaled, breath ghosting at Yusei's exposed belly. He shivered against him, fingers twitching in his hair. Jack liked that, his fingers pulling down the dipper until royal blue boxers met his eyesight. His large cock twitched at being freed from Yusei's pants, a darker blue spot forming where his pre-cum soaked. Jack felt his own erection throb, mouth salivating. He never knew how much he wanted to take Yusei in until this moment.

He carefully pulled down the waistband, just enough to see the crown of Yusei’s leaking cock. It twitched at being exposed to the air and Jack’s breaths. It was shining red. Fuck, Jack's hunger grew. His veins were liquid fire.

Glancing up, he toothily smiled at Yusei. His affection brushed his hair, helping him to lean closer as his lips kissed the head of Yusei's cock. His pre-cum smeared on his lips, Yusei releasing a panted huff, thighs spreading just a tad.

He swiped his tongue over the slit. A sharp inhale from above, and Jack wrapped his lips around the barest bit of the crown. A pulse throbbed against his tongue, Yusei's hand subconsciously pushing him down to take more while his hips pressed upward. Jack put slack on his jaw, letting his lips widen as he took in more of Yusei's cock. He could feel more of that pulsing vein against his tongue, salty and sweetness making his stomach roll. His own cock was begging to be touched. He ignored his own need, instead closing his eyes as he sucked gingerly on the head. His tongue swiped around the curse of the head, a moan vibrating his tongue and making Yusei groan. He was pushed down more, another inch filling Jack's mouth. He moaned, muffled by the shaft filling him.

“Ahhhh…. Jack. That’s so fucking good.”

Jack bobbed his head back up, sucking a bit hard on the head before popping off. He licked his lips, smirking up at Yusei. He leaned against his lower abdomen, tilting his head so he could still look up at Yusei while his tongue darted out and licked at the side of his shaft. Or at least the portions he could get too. His pants were too much in the way.

“Take your pants off. I wanna swallow you whole.”

“Fuck, that’s so dirty, Jack.” Yusei breathed. But he released his hair, instead arching himself to get his pants off his hips. Jack grabbed at the waistband, helping to pull them down. He quickly hovered over him once his jeans were down enough to expose his full hard on. Jack wrapped his lips around the head, then dove full in. The head hit the back of his throat, pre-cum smearing there. He gagged, tears jumping to his eyes instantly.

“Shit, that’s hot. You are so hot, Jack.” Yusei was panting, his fingers in Jack’s hair again. He raised himself, spit following on Yusei’s perfectly large arousal. He panted, a bit embarrassed by how difficult this was. But he tried again, lips wrapping around Yusei's cock until he was halfway. He hummed, pausing to gather himself. Fingers in his hair pushed him before he was ready, pressing that cock a bit farther down his throat. Jack gagged horribly, jerking his head back and coughing, a large amount of saliva covering Yusei's cock and his chin. Fuck!

He wrapped his palm around the shaft, now slick with his saliva. Yusei moaned, hips jutting up again. Jack chuckled. Yusei couldn't seem to control himself, constantly wanting to shove his dick into Jack with even the smallest of stimulation. It heated his cheeks. Stroking strongly, Jack leaned over him again and took Yusei in his mouth again. He made little sucking motions on the head, closing his eyes once more. He pushed down slowly, letting his cock fill him again. Tears bloomed at his eyes again, his hand coming to stroke the parts he couldn't wrap his mouth around. His tongue moved gingerly at his vein, causing some sort of stimulation he hoped.

Yusei grabbed his hair again, thrusting into his throat before Jack could prepare. He gurgled, hands grasping Yusei's hips as Yusei seemed to abandon any form of human speech. He thrust again, the head of his cock going down Jack's throat like a rocket. He did it again and again, Jack gagging and gurgling but holding fast despite the tears dropping from his eyes and running down his cheeks. After a particular thrust that punched really fucking deep, Jack had to pull back violently, gasping and sputtering. Saliva dripped from his mouth onto Yusei's throbbing cock, his throat burning and veins on fire. Fuck, Jack wanted him to fuck his throat again. Make him see stars.

His affection had other plans. Instead of shoving his mouth over his cock, he pulled him back his body until Jack was sitting on his lap. Jack gasped, feeling Yusei's slicked and hard cock press and rub against his briefs, right at his asscrack. Below him, blue eyes drank him in, hips pressing up while his cock rubbed against him. Pure hunger and lust stared at him. Jack's own cock begged, once more, to be touched.

“Ha… ha… you are such a horn dog…”He was gasping, words seeming to fail to be anything but just horny nonsense. Yusei didn't seem to have anything to say, his hands grabbing at his chin and forcing him down into a kiss. It was sloppy and charged with saliva, Yusei's tonguing him to taste himself. It made Jack shiver, Yusei's hands going to hips and his body rocking against his.

He almost laughed. Who’d have thought the farmer boy version of Yusei was so sex deprived that he was practically an addict?

Pulling back from the kiss, Jack panted as he sat up. Hands gripped his hips again, an animalistic lust staring him down. Jack had planned to go back down on Yusei, to make him see heaven with his mouth alone. But that look had his insides squirming, his cock pulsing and the ghostly whisper at the back of his head near screaming for him to be fucked. Shit, he wanted Yusei to fuck him into the next century. 

His pride had other thoughts though. His throat pulsing from being used to raw, yet wanting it again. Fuck, but he had to calm the beast first. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to do it.

“Yusei, I wanna suck you off.”

“Mmm. Please.” Yusei pressed his hips up against him. Jack bit his lip, that whisper again begging him to abandon his goal and just let Yusei fuck him. It made his whole body quiver.

“You can’t make me choke though.”

“Ah… s-sorry, darling..” Yusei's grip was bruising. He could feel the pain forming on his hips, but it ignited something within him. His eyes rolled back, his hips swirling over Yusei's cock. He felt the head poke at his anus, making him ground down against it. Yusei sucked in a harsh breath, head pressing back into the pillows. Fuck. Fuck it. He needed the farmer inside him, using that animalistic behavior to make him come undone. He wanted to be pounded so hard that his insides would have their own special burn. It made him salivate. He needed this... now.

“S-shit… do you have lube?” Jack tightened his thighs on Yusei’s hips. His little farmer groaned, the friction between them slowed. Fuck, even he didn't want it to end, but the look of pure ecstasy on Yusei's face meant that he was riding his high. If he let it continue, he'd get off on rubbing alone. Jack wanted more than that. Blue eyes opened, flicking to the side dresser. Jack inhaled, rolling his hips. Yusei met each roll, his aggression growing. Jack had to be careful otherwise he knew Yusei would flip them over and go to town without lube.

As much as he wanted that to happen, Jack had... experience without lube. He'd prefer to have it.

Smiling, he stopped his motions and carefully climbed off Yusei. He crawled to the drawer, groaning as he felt Yusei move and press himself against his backside. His belt nipped at his thighs deliciously. Pulling open the drawer, he found a small bottle of lube. He grabbed it, and debated grabbing a condom there, too. Part of him said he didn't need it. He'd had sex with Yusei unprotected in tons of other worlds. But this one, the prospect that Yusei was having sex with other people... it made him pause.

He tightened his grip on the bottle, feeling Yusei shimmy him out of his briefs, his own cock now free to bounce in the air. It did pull a hiss from his uncertain lips.

“Do we… need the condom?” Jack couldn’t hide the waver in his voice. He fear of the answer. A condom meant Yusei was seeing other people, that he feared infections. Or that this Jack was seeing others... His mind went to Kiryuu--or Kalin in this world. Fuck... what if Jack was the reason they had it?

Kisses peppered his shoulder blades, Yusei's hard cock rubbing between his ass cheeks. He felt the head press momentarily against his entrance, pressure applied as Yusei seemed ready to just thrust within. Jack heaved, his cheeks probably bright red. Or they would be if they were as hot as his throat felt. Another deep need within him begged Yusei to ignore the lube and to just fuck him. Turn off his mind and thoughts. Rub inside until he couldn't get enough.

“You want to use the date condom now? Thought it was a souvenir for the embarrassment Crow made me live. Should we… be using it?” The kisses paused, as well as the prodding of Yusei's cock on his entrance. He sounded just as worried as Jack felt. But it all flew out the window. That worry calmed him, letting him press back against Yusei's cock. He gasped as Yusei's cock widened him briefly, the barest hint of his cock pressing inside. His affection buried his face into his shoulder.

He was curious about this 'date condom.' But he was also too hot and too needy to want to have a story as foreplay. Maybe... maybe he could have both. He pressed back again, Yusei growling against his shoulder. His cock throbbed at the feral noise.

Passing over the lube, Jack grinned at the bedsheet, “No. Just wanted to… test you. But I want you to tell me the story. Tell me and fuck me. Please, Yusei. I want you, and I wanna hear you tell me.”

Yusei forced him to rest his chest on the bed, ass up in the air. He couldn't see Yusei, but he could hear him panting heavily as he uncapped the bottle. Cold liquid dripped between his cheeks, Yusei spreading them to get more on his anus. He clung to the sheets, shivering and moaning as Yusei's thumb poked his entrance, threatening to breech him.

“You’re so silly, Jack. Such a strange city boy.”

Jack bit his lip, Yusei’s thumb poking again as it was drenched in lube. He felt Yusei pushed until he got the tip of his thumb inside. Jack’s mouth opened wide, face pressing into the mattress as his thighs spread wider. His hips followed the motions of Yusei's thumb, a slow in and out motion. Not deep enough or wide enough to create that burn he wanted inside him, but it gave his cock small shocks and pulls at the pseudo-sensation of being filled.

“Mmn... tell me… love…” Jack panted, hips pushing back and wanting more. Yusei’s cock rubbed at his inner thigh, pre-cum smearing his skin as he rocked his hand, pushing inside and almost pulling to make his wider. Jack's cock twitched. Fuck, he gave into its whims, throwing a hand between his legs and grasping his cock. He gasped as he stroked himself, his pre-cum acting a good enough lube despite it not being enough. It rocked his mind, adding to the sensations of Yusei's thumb.

“Our first date, you took me to the finest restaurant in the City. Crow had packed a surprise in my wallet that I had absolutely no idea about.” Yusei pulled his thumb out of Jack. He whined, wiggling his ass at him. Yusei chuckled, the sound of his laugh mixing with the squirting liquid of lube being drizzled. He then heard Yusei's hand on his cock, smearing and squelching the liquid as he stroked himself. He could tell Yusei was pleasing himself just a bit, stroking more than a generous lube smear should have been, but he couldn't fault him. His own hand pulled at his cock, following the lewd sounds behind him.

“You were a gentleman. Beautiful. Alluring. But I wanted to pay for the bill.” Yusei tossed the lube bottle off to the side. Jack’s eyes rolled as he felt that crown press against his entrance again. Holy fuck, it was wet and slide so much easier against his entrance. He was burning, his throat getting hot to the point he might have been choking. Something felt like it was lodged in his veins, making it hard to take in air. He pressed back, that head poking him. A small gasp followed his needy movements.

“I pulled out my wallet, and when I tried to get my cash out, the condom… fell… out. Ah!” Both of them moaned. Yusei's cock slid inside Jack with ease burning him and stretching him. His thighs quivered, back arching as Yusei's girth rubbed his insides. He gasped, fire igniting his veins as he barely waited for Yusei to adjust or for himself to adjust. He pushed back, forcing Yusei to fill him faster until he hilted. He felt Yusei's balls caress his skin, Yusei gasping right above him. Fuck, it hurt but it felt way too good to make it stop.

“Fuck…” Yusei grasped his hips, his own hips twitching. With each flinch, Yusei rubbed his throbbing cock inside him by a centimeter. Small little humps that had Jack mewling for more, his own ass rubbing back for more friction. They both gasped. Jack had his face against the mattress, drool and tears puddling to the fabric. Yusei leaned over him more, his cock pressing harder against him. Fuck he wanted to be pounded really bad.

Slowly, Yusei began to move. His hips pulled back with his cock leaving Jack to feel empty. Then he'd push it back in, smearing his lube and pre-cum inside him, rubbing Jack's walls and making him feel a burning sensations that changed from pain to pure pleasure. As Yusei pulled out, Jack would lean forward to allow himself to become emptied. But when Yusei pushed back in, Jack would slam his hips back, forcing his cock head to press deep inside. It made them both moan until Yusei was slapping thrusts inside him at a solid pace. Jack tried to meet each one, his cock being stroked by his own hand at the same rhythm.

Jack gasped, Yusei's cockhead almost hitting his prostate. His hips were angled, rolling and pushing forward to try to find it. It left Jack panting. His body would jut forward with each sharp smack of skin. Fuck he was drooling. His cock was drooling. He needed to feel those nerves be stroked. He got on his hands and knees better, letting Yusei grab his shoulders as he slapped his cock inside.

Stars burst before Jack's eyes, Yusei's cock hitting that bundle of nerves head on. His cock twitched and he gasped, moaning and begging for more. He needed fucking more!

“Oh fuck! Right there! Oh, yes! Yusei, harder! Harder!” His little farmer complied, his hips snapping forward and shoving his girth inside him, opening him and stretching him. He wanted to be filled, to have Yusei’s come paint his insides. He panted, his hips pressing back harder. Their skin slapped so sharply that his cheeks were turning red.

“Oh, there! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, fuck!” He felt like he could breathe fire. Tears dripped down his cheeks. He cried out as Yusei's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him in time with each thrust. He leaned directly against his back, Jack sharply turning his head to kiss as best as they could. Their teeth clicked and their tongues seared as they tried to keep connected.

“Ja-Ah!-ck!” Yusei pulled away from the kiss, his forehead pressing to Jack’s shoulder. He slammed his cock up and inside, pressing harder and harder against his prostate. Oh shit, Jack could feel the building climax coming. His stomach rolled, his cock throbbing as Yusei pumped him. He gripped onto Yusei’s arm, his hips pressing back.

“I’m… I’m coming… Yusei come inside me! Inside me!” Jack doubled over, burying his face into the mattress while Yusei drilled down into him, his hands both going to his hips and slapping without much rhythm anymore. It was just hard and quick and sharp and prodding and filling and—

Jack rolled his eyes back, silently crying out as he expelled his semen all over the mattress below. His ass pressed hard into Yusei’s pelvis, the slaps ending as Yusei also buried inside him, holding him still. He felt it. Yusei’s come hitting his prostate and making him feel like his stomach extended. It was warm and oozing and make a tickling sensation up his spine.

Oh but it felt so fucking good.

“S-shit…” Yusei moaned. He pushed Jack to lie flat, his own body resting on top with his cock still buried inside. Good. Jack liked the connection. The feel of Yusei’s twitching erection slowly dying down within him. His stomach and groin became sticky from lying in his own mess. But fuck it. He could take a shower. He didn’t care.

The burning in his throat remained, but he could talk through it despite how much it made his throat raw, “You feel good inside me.” Feeling playful and still horny as hell, he wiggled his ass. Yusei gasped against his back, hips twitching and thrusting just a bit inside him. He heard that tantalizing squelch of liquid moving within him. Fuck, maybe he could rile Yusei up again. Go another round. Have him fill him until he couldn’t breathe anymore. Not that he could breathe easy as it was.

“Don’t…. I don’t… have the energy… and I have…. To take care of the farm… in the morning…” Yusei huffed on his shoulders. His hips still minutely humping into him, little centimeter movements of his cock rubbing against his prostate. It was like someone put ice on his dick head, making him moan and nearly cry out for wanting more. It was a shocking sensation, but it felt so fucking good.

“You’re telling me to stop, yet you are still fucking me. Just give me round two, Yusei. You got the stamina of a horse.”

“Shut up.” Yusei was playful. He sat up, his hands going to Jack’s ass cheeks as he pulled out. He felt Yusei spread them, watching his come drip out of him. It put a dark blush on his cheeks, his imagination his only friend as to the look Yusei gave as watching his semen leave his anus. Fuck, so little farmer Yusei was not only an animal in bed, but he was also a huge pervert. He really hoped that his Yusei was like that too. It brought something out of him. Something confident and melting and hot. Something he didn't want to lose.

His arm stung for a moment, his Signer mark seeming to agree.

Satisfied, Yusei laid beside him, his face near Jack’s so their foreheads touched. Jack couldn't help but grin at the farmer, his throat still tingling, but not as hot as it was before, “You’re nasty.”

Yusei blushed, licking his lips as he pressed forward, kissing Jack gently on the lips. He closed his eyes, kissing back and feeling Yusei’s tongue gently tap against his own.

“I love you, Jack Atlas.”

Pulling back, Jack found pretty blue eyes to be staring at him with affection. Like the playfulness needed to be coupled with true love. It... made his heart flutter as he stared. He hadn't really ever had the chance to look at the Yusei’s of each world. He’d briefly seen the adoration. The flustered looks and the smirks of confidence. But he hadn’t really just stared. To see what Yusei thought of him. It was powerful. It was heartwarming. Jack felt pressure build behind his eyes. Shit, he was going to cry.

Yusei’s hand reached out, moving sweaty hair off his skin and gently petting his cheeks. He seemed worried, like Jack didn't believe him, “I love your affection for ramen. I love your argumentative nature. I love your weird tattoo, and I love your city boy ways. Though I think Crow’s going to make a farmer out of you yet.”

Jack chuckled. He leaned closer, smelling Yusei. He was sweat and semen and bodily fluids but also sweet and pepperminty and oily and wheat. They all accumulated in his nostrils, filling him in a different way.

He fucking felt a tear drip down his cheek. Damnit all to hell. Well, at least he was pressed close, his face dipped into Yusei’s shoulder so he couldn’t see his stupid tears. He really was becoming an emotional bastard. What happened to the version of himself that didn't care about backlash? The one willing to betray for his own gain?

Swallowing thickly, Jack pressed his lips to Yusei’s jugular. His own felt heated and closed, something poking him at his pulse point. He ignored it, pressing another light kiss to Yusei’s throat.

“I… love you… too.” It sounded strangely gravely coming out of his throat. But Yusei didn’t seem to noticed, his head nuzzling on the top of Jack’s and a small satisfied hum escaping his lips. A tiredness settled over Jack as well, his spine still tingling from their activities, but it was a nice electricity in his veins. It made him feel warm and cozy. He didn’t want to leave Yusei’s side, not even this version of him.

Closing his eyes, Jack hummed as he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. Sleep seemed to take them both over, dragging them into the murky depths of their imaginations. He did have one single thought about Paradox' whereabouts.

* * *

When Jack woke next, he didn’t need to see the blonde to know he’d come. Something in his chest pulled, his throat burning like he couldn’t breathe. Like he'd never settled even after the sex, that pain following into his sleep. It flared, making him nearly sputter when he awoke. He'd coughed and choked, but he held it back significantly to prevent waking Yusei. Instead of saying anything or doing anything, Jack crawled out of bed and left his little farmer’s side. He didn't care to put on clothes aside from blue boxers and a dress shirt.

Outside the farmhouse, Paradox waited. He was by a tractor in a business suit, the same one from the office that Jack had worked at. His mask was missing and he had nothing more than a bored look.

“You took your sweet time.” Paradox mocked him, looking over his disheveled appearance but saying nothing more about it. Jack was thankful for that. He didn’t really feel like having the sex talk with the villain.

“Aren’t you supposed to find me?” Jack spat, glancing back at the farmhouse. He really enjoyed the peace here, and he debated not even leaving it. This Jack had been cowardly, staying at a dead-end job for fear of his ‘father’ ruining him. He left Yusei in a limbo, unable to care for him and unable to be with him except at those brief moments in the morning. He’d changed that. Became a hand on the farm. Everyone seemed really happy about it.

And this Yusei seemed to love him deeply. Like he was biting to pop the question (much to Jack’s embarrassment).

Paradox grunted. Turning back, Jack arched a brow at him. The blonde seemed to be glancing over the farmhouse as well, his eyes focusing and unfocusing. Like he was lost in his own thoughts. How strange. Swallowing passed the heat in his throat, Jack reached out and grabbed Paradox’ wrist. The man focused on him, standing properly as well.

He couldn’t stay. As much as he wanted to, staying meant that Paradox had to as well. And who knew what that bastard could do to this realm. Destroy it, make it like the futures he’d escaped. Or perhaps even kill everyone Jack loved to force him to come along. No, it was better to leave despite how much Jack didn’t really want to. Something whispered in his mind that this was the right decision to make.

They didn’t say more. Rather, Jack heard the Crimson Dragon call to him, the first time in days. He’d missed its sound, feeling his back heat up and those bright red but strange wings burst forth. Most of the pain that Jack had felt was gone, but he always had this choking sensation. Even after they fell into the void, his eyes closing as he grasped at his throat, minimal clothes dissolving and replacing with his signature coat, he felt nothing but a strange calm and peace. But something about Paradox was changing. The Dragon was telling him, whispering at the back of his mind.

The danger was growing, and the man of the future could not be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE apologies that this took so long. As you can see, this chapter got away from me and its barely even about being in a Farm AU! But it was some major character development as well as a much needed sex scene. Cause, you know, Jack needs some rest every so often. So Imma give him good sex for it as a reward lol 
> 
> A quick note, the chapters will start to change. I will no longer be doing 33 chapters for the monthly challenge. I will do the chapters I have planned as well as the major game changers, but it will significantly shorten the story. And this may end up going into September to finish. But, this challenge is hard. All those doing it, kudos to you. Cause I'm having a hard time writing every day lol. But I do have plans for this, and I WILL finish it. So don't worry about that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. We are trapped here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder is a crime. Jack wakes up in a world where his crime may just have destroyed his only chances of returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:**  
>  Implications of self-harm and major character death!

Lightning struck across the sky, illuminating the room that Jack stood in. His eyes began to focus, leaving the empty void of the portal and making himself see his world around him. He was in a bedroom, similar to the dimension where he had superpowers. Blue wallpaper with flowers, a royal blue carpet. A large bed was in front of him, a mix of navy and red.

Jack’s heart rate increased faster and faster. He was finding it hard to breathe. Tears streamed down his cheeks in large pools while his mind jittered. That pressure was there, latching onto his brain and making his head pulse. He teeth ached and his body quivered. He glanced at his hands. They were covered in sticky red gore. Not his gore, but the man who lay under his lap. Grasped tightly between his fingers was a bloody knife.

Carefully, Jack allowed his eyes to focus. Under his lap was a warm but dead corpse with blood spewed across the sheets. The person was naked, their lower half covered by Jack’s body while tons and tons of stab wounds were evident in the person’s chest. Blood poured out heavily, freely and hot. Like the act had just been committed. Jack’s eyes ran to the person’s face, that pressure in his brain stabbing him and squeezing. Blue eyes stared unfocused at the ceiling.

The knife in his hand clattered to the floor. More tears gushed from his eyes as he scrambled off the body, falling to the hardwood ground. His pupils dilated, a rush of panic and air racing through his trachea. He opened his mouth and screamed.

A hand quickly wrapped over his lips, dragging Jack back toward the wall. His mysterious assailant lifted him, forcing him to stand while his fingers dug into his cheeks and throat. He struggled, gloved fingers pulling his hair back and making him cry out in pain, though muffled greatly. Part of himself said to relax, let the man harm him and kill him for his actions. His throat should be cut open and he should drown in his own blood for how many times he stabbed his one and only love. His husband.

His dear and sweet Yusei.

But another part struggled. Fought for freedom. He wasn’t the one who did the deed. He wasn’t the one who’d let this happen. And even if he did, he shouldn’t be a coward and let some asshole take his life. He should take his own instead, and pay the price. But something hot and burning prodded at his throat and mind, a call whispering over and over again: the Yusei dead here was not _his_ Yusei. Though, yet, they were one and the same.

“Quit crying, Jack Atlas. Otherwise, true officers will come and detain you. We can’t have that.” Paradox hissed into his ear. Jack grabbed at his hands, pulling and whimpering. Something erratic was pulsing at his mind, making his vision blurry and his heart race in his chest. So what if officers came? He just killed the love of his life! His eyes flicked to the bloody mess upon the bed. Yusei’s mouth was open, almost like he’d been pleading. He tried to recall if he was.

He remembered a hand on his chest, fingers running between his pectorals and drawing downward to his abdomen. A burning sensation had been icing his spine, making his quiver and tingle as his hips had moved. Oh god, they’d been having sex. Intimate sex. Passionate sex. And Jack had kept a knife behind his back, grounding down onto Yusei until something in his mind snapped. With a furious cry, he’d brandished the knife and plunged it forward into Yusei’s heart. Screaming. Screaming about what? He couldn’t remember.

Blue hair came to mind. A silly smile and a kind gesture. Bruno. Their neighbor. That was right, they’d gain a friend in him. More so Yusei than Jack. He came over to the house often, looking for Yusei to work on vehicles in the garage. At all hours of the day. Early in the morning. Late at night.

Paranoia had built. Jack watched with a stuttering heart, trying to get Yusei to come home sooner rather than later. He used affection, sex, food. Everything at his disposal. All so Yusei would stay with him rather than the snake at their doorstep. And it had worked, Yusei always giving into his whims and comforting him.

But it wasn’t enough.

Two nights ago, Yusei had whimpered a name in his sleep. Bruno’s name. That had been the final straw.

“Get a hold of yourself, Jack Atlas!” Paradox shook him, his hand pushing over his mouth and nose tighter. He couldn’t breathe. A sick thought burst in the back of his mind. Yes, Paradox, kill him. Destroy this nasty version of himself that quivered and quaked, that wrought destruction and took the very life he did nothing more than to try to save.

No! No. He didn’t know any better. He was in love. Yusei was his only solace and he was disappearing for another man. Going to someone who understood him far better than Jack ever could.

Lies! He was selfish and a child! He killed someone important out of fears that were illogical. Yusei loved him, loved him for everything he ever was.

A flash of memories burst before his eyes: Yusei leaning forward across the kitchen table and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips; Yusei standing in the garage with Crow, smiling at his brother before giving a loving grin his way; Yusei with tears in his eyes as he was down on one knee, a pretty ring extended and placed upon Jack’s finger.

Oh, God… what had he done?!

Jack slumped against Paradox. The blonde carefully let him go, pressing his back to the wall and making sure he didn’t harm himself as he slid down. He quietly cried. Fingers clawed at his arms and his forehead buried against his knees, curling in on himself and shaking. He sniffled and sobbed, the stench of copper and blood in the air. He couldn’t recall if Yusei had screamed. If he had begged for mercy. He couldn’t even recall the event, just remembered sitting on top of a warm body with slick red between them, tears dropping from his eyes to the dead below.

Paradox followed his motions, sliding down the wall and sitting haphazardly beside him. Pressure lifting off his head, Jack forced himself to look up and over at the fiend. He was dressed like a detective, mask missing and even his strange clothes replaced. He looked like he was supposed to be in this world, which was one of the few times he’d noticed. Gold eyes unfocused, staring blankly at Yusei’s dead form. Something akin to panicked anger swirled within them, but as he spoke, his voice was nothing more than hollow,

“We dropped in too late.”

Jack rubbed at his face, blood smearing under his eyes as he wiped his tears. His Signer mark glowed, heating his veins and warming his body. It bated back that pressure, forcing it to sit quietly at the back of his mind. It allowed him to think clearly and calmly despite how much his fingers twitched to scratch his arms, pull his hair, and hyperventilate.

Somewhere, like a haunting ethereal wail, the Crimson Dragon called to his heart.

“You killed our escape hatch.”

“Yusei isn’t just the way out, you asshole.” Jack sniffed again, but his tears were drying up. He felt empty and ruined, but not as broken as he probably should have been.

“No, he’s your pleasuring rod as well.” Paradox sneered. Jack slammed his fist against the wall beside the blonde, glaring darkly at him.

“Fuck you.”

“If I thought that would get us somewhere—”

“Shut up! You are horrendous and I fucking hate you. I’d never, ever sleep with you even if that was our only option!” Jack forced himself to stand, albeit wobbly. The pressure on his head pulsed, but he forced himself forward toward the bloody mess of Yusei. He crawled onto the bed beside him, staring at the love of his life with a look of horror on his face. Another pulse to his temple was bated back by the Dragon’s burning mark. It kept his sane and whole.

Fingers reached out and gently caressed a stiff cheek. He moved the tips to pull down Yusei’s eyelids, effectively closing his eyes. He pushed his head to the side, closing his mouth and giving him a more serene and peaceful look. Shuddering an exhale, Jack quickly grabbed the bloody comforter and pulled it over Yusei’s lap and chest.

He needed a moment to look away. To quell his acting heart and swirling stomach. He sat on the bed, back to Yusei’s body. Paradox was staring blankly at Yusei still. He looked worse, like that little bit of banter they had was all he could muster. He was broken, and falling apart. Much faster than Jack thought he would break. Maybe coming from a broken future with no hope of returning to the past to set things “right” was finally destroying him. Jack would have been happy about that if it wasn’t for the fact that he _needed_ Paradox to escape. Well, and Yusei. And now Yusei was dead.

Maybe they really were stuck. And this was Jack’s punishment for loving someone he couldn’t have.

Forcing himself to glance about the room, Jack took in the several photos that lined the walls. All were different events and romantic moments that had occurred in this version’s married life. A wedding photo in the center, a honeymoon in others, as well as birthdays and neighborhood parties. All of the photos showed Jack happily smiling, kissing Yusei or holding him or just staring at him adoringly. Yusei did the same back, his eyes never straying.

Why had he thought that way? Bruno, even in his world, had taken Yusei’s attention. But not in that way. They’d always understood each other better, but in a friendship sense. Or at least, that was how Jack saw it. His only major competition, one he was willing to give Yusei up too, was Izayoi.

“Without a living Yusei Fudo, you cannot exchange energy. We are trapped here.” Paradox spoke quietly, his breathing coming out hard. He was erratic, his chest heaving as he spiraled into hyperventilation. Jack just stared at him, watching as Paradox fully broke. His eyes were dull and his skin was paler than normal. Was it really the death of Yusei that drove him this mad? Then why was he so bent on killing his version’s? Perhaps Paradox was just a quick-minded fool that followed the fancy of his instincts and emotions. It propelled him so much to the point that it broke him.

Just like Jack.

No, what? Another prodding at his mind. Calling him insane, disquieted, unable to seek help. A memory came forth, pushing at him without his coaxing: Yusei coming into the room, a look of fear in his eyes as he held his hands up gently; Yusei holding his hand, his wrists wrapped in bandages and gauze; a card placed before him, the words ‘Dr.Sartorius, psychologist for wayward souls’ jumping at him. Crazy, inconsolable. A violent individual on a thin thread.

The prodding clamored back, giving Jack reigns again. He turned his wrist over, finding scars and cuts lining the inside. Oh… now he understood. Whatever this world was, it left Jack in a state of pure delirium. He couldn’t see past the friendship notions, thinking Yusei was betraying him.

His mind had shattered, and he’d killed Yusei because of it.

“Yusei Fudo was the key. Now that key is gone. Maybe… no… yes, yes. We are meant to be trapped in this dimension. Eradicate what was be parasitic and destroyed.” Paradox was mumbling, his hands going through his hair and pulling at the strands. Jack felt his own mind seem to jump, to want to fall apart just like the man’s. Searing hot pain travelled up his veins, though, keeping him grounded.

This world was destroying both of their minds.

Jack turned back to Yusei’s dead body. His heart jumped to his throat, his body shaking as he stared. This was… eye opening. Yusei may have loved Jack in every world they travelled, may have adored him in some way, but the results were clear here. Years of marriage and years of happiness couldn’t stop Jack’s self-destructive nature. He’d fall, and he’d bring Yusei with him.

Fuck. It had always been as Jack feared. Yusei may find something worthy within Jack to love and to salvage. To put back together. But no matter how much time or how much love or how much dedication Yusei would give him, Jack would be his end. He’d only destroy what he loved. He always had, and he always would.

The Dragon called out to him. Jack ignored its reassurance. Even if they were somehow able to get back, Jack would go back to his original plan. He’d let Izayoi be Yusei’s ground, and he’d make sure Paradox was unable to harm him ever again. But he would _not_ become Yusei’s downfall.

“I’m so sorry.” Jack whispered. He leaned over the corpse, tears dripping from his cheeks and landing on Yusei’s lifeless and bloody ones. He’d really screwed up. Really killed the one man that could ever love him. This Jack didn’t deserve to live or to find happiness. And neither did he.

He looked at that pristine face, now moved to appear more peaceful. All the moments of Yusei’s love jumped to his mind. All those moments when he’d hold Jack and press their lips together. He… wanted one final kiss goodbye. The last he’d ever get since they were trapped in a world that was destroying their sanity. The last he’d ever steal from a love he’d destroyed.

He pressed his lips down on the now cold and motionless ones before him. More tears built up behind his closed lids. Good. Jack deserved to feel wretched and cold and numb and broken. He didn’t deserve to feel anything else other than pain for what he’d caused.

For what he’d destroyed.

Heat enveloped his back, bursting outward and ripping his skin. He reeled back from Yusei’s body, clutching at the bloody sheets as pain racked him. Deserved pain. Fully enthralled in it and crippling him. Good. He grunted as those red wings filled the room.

Paradox scrambled to stand behind him, quickly reaching out and grabbing one of the ends of the wings. It burned. It hurt. They tugged at his broken skin and it brought new tears to his eyes. But he grit his teeth, bared with it. It was deserved.

“Yusei Fudo doesn’t need to be alive. Just accessible.” Paradox was mumbling, his fingers clutching at Jack’s bloody wing and pulling him back from Yusei’s dead body. He cried out, pain springing up his back and leaving him light headed.

“Yes, yes. Perhaps we are meant to continue. Meant to find new worlds.” Paradox forced Jack into his embrace. He struggled, his back flaring in pain. The Dragon called out to him, begging him to pull free. He wanted to. He tried, but that pressure within his mind grew. His fingers trembled and panic filled him. Yusei’s dead body made his heart thrum painfully in his chest. He was choking, coughing on his own blood and his own screams. He was dying!

“Calm yourself, Jack Atlas. Let us be on our way.” Paradox grasped his throat, hand cupping in a C-shape and pressing hard. He gasped, the pain in his neck growing stronger where that stinging sharpness poked at his pulse point. He clawed at Paradox’ hand, his wings fluttering about. Something opened behind them, but Jack choked and fought. His windpipe seemed to get smaller, air unable to go to his lungs.

A loud pop. Pain flared forth. His breathing stopped as his windpipe was crushed. He gurgled, Paradox pulling him back into the endless void.

Tears flew upward as he was dragged down into the abyss, held in the arms of the man who seemed to both want to save him and damn him for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie! Unofficially, the story has dropped down from 33 chapters to 17. It may grow or it may get smaller. We shall see. Additionally, this story will _not_ be finished in August. But, I will complete it for the sake of finishing the story. I'd hate to leave it incomplete, so I hope to get it done in September (but who knows with life and things.) 
> 
> Thank you all for following along with this challenge story. I won't lie, its crazy how much it kicks my butt! But I'm having fun along the way, and I hope you are enjoying it as well <3


	11. I didn't choose to be here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every Yusei in every world is kind to Jack. Some are blood thirsty and possessive, learning secrets that can trap their affections like a fly to a spider's web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to give ya'll a heads up before we got into this next chapter: AUgust is technically complete. The event ended on August 31st, and there are a plethora of fics found in its collection as well as on Tumblr. I, however, am not finished with it yet (as you can tell), but I will not let this story be incomplete. So, please continue to bare with me as I post chapters. This may get done in September or it may take longer due to priorities that come forward. I wan to thank you all for still watching this story and keeping up with me for it. It's a fun little journey and I'm glad you are all with me in it! <3
> 
> Welcome to **Vampire AU!**

Running. He was running. Traveling through the deserted woodlands toward old abandoned houses at top speed. As he drew closer, Jack found many of the doors to be covered in large claw marks, leaving giant holes against the wood. Even the door knobs were missing. From what he could see as he passed by several abandoned homes, old blood and new blood drenched the insides. None of these places were safe. None of them were void of threats, or granted a true safe haven for him to hide within.

There was no time. The longer he delayed, the sooner _he_ would catch him. And being in his claws… Jack had to repress himself from thinking too much on it. Instead, he pushed himself forward, entering into one of the broken homes with his leg limping beside him. A good nick on his thigh slowed him, the beast following his tracks having injured him as soon as he could. It wasn’t detrimental, though. Jack could push through it, get himself going at high speeds when he needed to. It only hindered him when he walking.

Entering into the home, Jack quickly slammed the door shut. He didn’t have time to be stealthy, instead following along the walls of the house toward a bedroom. He passed them, finding all the window broken and instead rounded a corner toward the kitchen. No food for these creatures to eat within there. With that in mind, Jack was able to find a relatively still put together room. As he ducked inside, he closed the doors behind him, locking them as best as he could. When he got into the kitchen, he quickly placed a dining chair under the handle, preventing anyone from outside pulling the door open.

Quickly, but carefully, Jack crept to the corner of the kitchen, hiding right under the counters and stove. He crouched upon the ground, his leg aching from overuse.

A mummified corpse husk rested at his side, its stench foul and rotten. It made Jack scrunch his nose, a hand coming up and cupping his mouth and nostrils. As much as it made his gut roll, it was also perfect cover. _He_ couldn’t smell him easy if there was nothing but death around.

A hiss and snarl sounded outside the window. Forcing his breathing to slow, Jack made sure to tighten his cover over his face. His eyes darted to the sink window before flicking back to the barricaded door. He’d left the creature behind several yards, a great head start before the chase. It seemed it didn’t matter though. _He_ had kept a playful pace, following Jack and knowing exactly where he hid. Still, as much as it seemed futile to hide, Jack continued to slow his inhalations. His heart was hammering in his chest and his body sang for the creature lurking just outside.

“I can hear you, pet.”

Jack swallowed, holding as still as he possibly could. He had a thought to lean forward, really look outside the sink window and see if the creature was right there. But he perished the thought, keeping his body stiff against the corner counters. He knew he couldn’t trick the beast into thinking he’d guessed wrong. But maybe he could slip out some sort of back door.

Twigs and leaves purposefully snapped on the ground, the footfalls heading passed the window and following along the house back toward the door Jack had come in. He could hear a deep inhalation, one that hummed before it was released in a groaning exhale. The beast was salivating for his blood. Fingers scraped against the side panels, making Jack flinch as the creature left his immediate vicinity. Jack knew he was at the door, coming with the abandoned home. He knew the beast would be waiting just beyond the barricaded door, destroying it within minutes.

If he were to run, it would be now.

Jack stood, releasing his hand from his face and following along the counter. He kept his eyes on the barricaded door. It was silent all around him, way too quiet for the beast to be playing with him. Maybe he had left? Or was he coaxing him, herding him toward his desired capture?

He couldn’t think too long on it. His window was closing. Turning, Jack followed the counters with his palms, using them to steady himself and move closer to the sink window. He could crawl out through there, sneak on by while the beast thought he was still cowering in the corner. He could be tactful about it.

Okay, now was the time to go. Jack turned, hands on the window sill, readying to pull himself through. He froze. Blood red eyes locked onto his own. A terrifying and nasty grin greeted him, two long sharp fangs sticking out. Jack’s heart jumped to his throat, all notions of chasing play was gone.

He was in real danger.

A ferocious roar startled Jack, sending himself back into the kitchen and crashing against a dining room table. Beyond the glass was a familiar blonde who’d trapped him in several worlds with venomous words but factual promises. All signs of a coherent and stable male were gone. Instead, Jack watched as the blonde creature before him became mist, sliding through the open window and reforming like bats coming together right in front of him.

Adrenaline kicked into overdrive, Jack grabbing the nearest thing possible: the barricade chair. He held it between himself and the demon who started it all. The demon who didn’t seem to realize why Jack thought of him as so. At least for the darker, more psychological reason.

Paradox’ grin extended to his ears. Those fangs seems to grow longer like a snake’s, his pupils narrowing into tiny pinpricks. A pale hand reached forward, ready to rip the chair from Jack’s fingers and to grab him as a meal.

Jack was terrified.

The previously blocked door slammed opened, a pair of olive hands reaching within the room so quickly that Jack gasped when his shoulders were seized. He was dragged back, but a cry ripped from his throat as another pair of pale clawed fingers grabbed his wrist. Paradox hissed at the beast behind Jack, claiming territory upon him. He heaved, heart shaking as a matching growl resounded beside his ear.

“He’s mine!”

“Back off, fledging!” Jack’s hair was grabbed roughly by the male behind him, forcing Jack’s head to tilt to the side. His neck was exposed to Paradox. Jack hyperventilated, watching those blood red eyes latch upon his skin, saliva dripping from his lips. This wasn’t helping! This was making the blonde hungrier!

“He’s marked as my Bait. Even your starving brain can understand what that means.” Jack’s arm flailed back, grasping onto the arm of the other creature behind him. His voice was like honey, thick and delicious in his ears. The very voice that always controlled him. Always had a hold over his heart. This world’s Yusei, strong and resilient and possessive.

Jack was dragged back again by his hair and shoulder. Paradox kept his hold on his arm, digging his nails into his wrist. Blood pearled, the crimson irises of the future man before him sharply latching to the blood. Jack shivered, his body only able to react slightly as Paradox leaned over and stroked his tongue broadly over the punctures. He swallowed down that small bit of blood like candy.

Jack released a disgusted cry, sharply pulling his wrist. The man behind him also reacted, hand leaving his shoulder and immediately thrusting sharp black claws at Paradox’ forehead. The blonde recoiled, blood dripping down his cheeks from a puncture to his skull while Yusei covered Jack's wrist and dragged him back. The door slammed, Paradox releasing an inhuman cry. There was thudding and pounding against the wood, but it refused to open once more.

Jack fought, one arm reaching up and grabbing at Yusei’s spiky hair. He heard the male hiss behind him, sharply detaching Jack and thrusting him away until his spine slammed against the wall. He felt his body pulse with pain, a slight dizziness making his head light. But, at least he was out of Yusei’s killer hold.

Breathing hard, Jack quickly maneuvered so a mangled couch stood between him and the beast of Yusei. Power and rage pulsed off the shorter man’s shoulders, making Jack shiver at feeling each deadly thrum. Looking over this world’s version of his crush, Jack found that Yusei was covered in leather belts and straps. He wore black clothes and a black cloak over his shoulders, making him look far drearier. Jack missed his royal blue colors.

Crimson eyes, much like Paradox’, stared at him. They were hungry, starving, but they were far from the mad shivers that Paradox had. Yusei at least still had his wits about him.

A pressure built within the back of Jack’s mind, overpowering his sight and making his fingers and body tingle. Thuds of his heart picking up against his chest startled him, along with the sudden playfulness that filled his very core. A giddy smile took over his worried lips,

“A-Almost. You almost got me.”

Yusei huffed, a smile gracing his beautiful lips as he took a step to the side. Jack followed the couch. Scrambling could be heard in the kitchen as Paradox slammed against the door. It remained locked and closed with a powerful force. Yusei’s powerful force.

“You are endearing, pet. You play the part of prey so well. But now it is time to realize you’ve been caught. Show me your belly, and concede.” Yusei purred. The vampire before him ran his fingers over the sofa, following the lines as Jack walked in the opposite direction. Those light scratches against the fabric made Jack’s clothes seem tight. Their game was coming to an end, the final results heading toward a tremendous prize that would burn Jack for nights.

Another slam against the kitchen door. It echoed loudly, a sudden crack splintering the wood near the hinges. The fledgling would be free soon.

“Ha! You expect me to stay when that creature is after my neck? Seems like he doesn’t care about your mark, old man.” Jack laughed. A vibrating swirl of confusion in his head. He ignored it, following the length of the couch. Yusei was still well out of his reach. Not that he wanted to be away from his arms. No, rather, this was the game. Game? Yes, the best damn game Jack played since the world became theirs.

A ferocious growl came from the kitchen, another hard slam on the door. It probably would have splintered if not for Yusei’s vampiric powers, keeping it closed and supporting it like steel. Yusei was infusing the door with some of his energy, or whatever weird magic was the vampires. Jack couldn’t remember the details. They stopped being a matter of worry when Jack had been Baited.

Yusei’s gaze had shifted to the door Paradox lay beyond. Disappointment bled into his veins, and the pressure alleviated. Now, Jack felt like gasping, wondering. If Paradox was one of these… creatures… how were they supposed to leave? Only the future man knew how to open the portal. How could he do that if he was too focused on eating Jack alive?

“You are quite distracted today, pet.” Yusei’s voice was by his ear. Blinking, Jack realized that he’d shifted into bats or mist or whatever it was, and had saddled up to Jack’s side. His clawed fingers wrapped around his torso, dragging him back to be held. Fuck! Yusei was strong in this world. Far stronger than he’d ever encountered from the smaller man.

One hand cupped his lower belly. Jack swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest a mile a minute. Something about the touch brought phantom caresses all over his skin. That pressure in his mind built, begging to take over. To allow Yusei to penetrate him in more ways than one.

Another growl and a whine. Paradox was scraping at the door. He sounded so… pathetic and weak and angry. It was strange at how quickly he seemed to be falling into the mind of a new vampire. This was… the first time Jack had ever truly seen Paradox being affected by the dimension. Was it because he was what they called a ‘fledgling?’ Was the vampire mind so strong that Paradox could not fight it?

“A nuisance.” Yusei’s breath puffed against his neck. A shiver ran up Jack’s spine. He was stabbed a reminder that Yusei had no need to breathe. When he puffed his breath on him, it was meant to entice and to push his blood faster. All tactics to make Jack putty in his hands, have his skin crawling with goosebumps.

Another dangerous breath caressed Jack’s skin. The vampire detangled himself, though, from Jack’s backside. Instead, those blood eyes focused on the door with scraping wood. A growl escaped his throat, Yusei side stepping around Jack to approach the wood. Jack could feel the tension in the air building, feel Yusei’s annoyance at another disrupting his meal. It was almost borderline bloodlust, and would most certainly end in ruby shed.

Jack felt that pressure to remain still. That his vampire would clean up the mess before they would end their fun. A curl of arousal spiked through Jack’s veins, making him hold his breath. Another more ethereal whisper called into the hollowness, resounding in his mind. The Crimson Dragon was growling, begging: Not yet. He still needed Paradox.

“What are you doing?” Jack grabbed at Yusei’s wrist. Those blood red eyes turned to him, slowly but full of anger. They glowed, Jack’s heart thrumming in his chest at the same rate that those eyes pulsed. He suddenly felt lethargic and tired. He tipped his head back just a tad, feeling the need to expose his neck toward his sire and just let Yusei have his way with him. That pounding in his head seemed to be excited, begging him to comply. To follow through. Jack did his best to refuse.

“Questioning me, pet? It’s been a while since you’ve done that.” Yusei’s palm moved in slow motion, reaching out to Jack’s neck. He felt himself step back until he was pressed against the wall, the vampire holding him there with claws threatening to stab into his throat. But he wouldn’t He needed Jack.

They were bound for life.

“What are you planning to do with Paradox?” Jack swallowed. Yusei’s eyes followed the bob of his Adam’s apple, fingers twitching as they caressed his skin. This was almost intimate but it held a hint of danger. Yusei looked at him like a meal: both literally and figuratively.

“Don’t tell me you’ve grown soft again. A fledgling is nothing more than a nuisance. I do not care if you knew it when it was alive.” Yusei took a step back. Jack quickly latched his palm to the one on his throat, holding the vampire’s attention. Something in his mind whispered that Yusei was deigning to give him his attention for otherwise, he would not be strong enough to hold him back.

“I need him.”

Yusei quirked a brow, those blood eyes pulsing.

“What for?”

“I just… do.”

“You can’t keep secrets from me, pet. It would be best if you told me of your free will. I hate to force it out.” Yusei’s voice was monotone. Something whispered: No, it was Yusei’s favorite thing to rip the truth from him. Pull out Jack’s secrets like water, leaving Jack an empty well.

His mind was burning for it, begging for the game to continue. Jack… was mixing with the one of this world.

Somewhere in the ethereal darkness, the Dragon cried out again. Paradox’ clawing had stopped.

Jack’s eyes took in Yusei’s face. The sunken in sockets, the blood red irises. The pale color of his skin despite being darker, and the almost gray strands in his hair. Hunger. These were signs of hunger. His fingers tightened on Yusei’s wrist, his eyes flicking to his fingers with curiosity.

This Yusei wasn’t soft. He wasn’t kind. He was like the one from the world where the Dark Signers won. He had no friends to make him humble. All he had was himself—no, all he had was Jack.

He swallowed again, tilting his head slightly as he regarded the vampire, “I’ll tell you in detail if you do two things for me.”

“I don’t take orders from you, Bait.” Yusei hissed, lines of anger making his eyes seem more sunken in. A whisper at his mind: Bait… that was a bad term. Yusei was really angry. Peak his interest. Tantalize. He won’t kill, only harm.

“You’ll like one of them. I promise.”

“Human promises mean nothing.”

“I’ll start with the one you’ll like then: I want you to drink from me.” Jack’s body shivered instantly upon his words. That pressure in his mind took over once more, and he felt himself biting his lip, pressing Yusei’s hand harder against his throat. He could feel the phantom pricks of Yusei biting him before. That one had been painful, deadly. Almost his end. Yusei was gentle now, drank from his wrist rather than his neck. To keep him alive.

Yusei didn’t want a repeat of their last hunt.

Slowly, those red eyes flicked to his neck, locking on his pulse point. Jack watched as his incisors elongated, pushing his lip out a bit. He was salivating. He must have been starving himself.

Why?

“Second request?” Yusei’s patience was wearing thin.

“Let Paradox go. I need him alive.”

Yusei swallowed. He pushed forward, laying his chest on Jack’s, fingers leaving his throatand moving to the back of his head. His black nails raked through his hair, tugging and forcing Jack’s head to the side, exposing the length of his neck. He gasped, his mind pulsing with impatience.

“Fine. But never say I haven’t done you any favors, pet.”

Jack didn’t get a chance to respond. He couldn’t make a quip or sarcastic notion. Instead, he gasped loudly, painfully. Yusei had dipped forward, long fangs instantly breaking the skin of his jugular.Jack pushed against Yusei’s chest, gasping for air while his veins burned heavily. Yusei’s free hand dug into his side, tugging him to arch off the wall and almost fold backwards. He hissed and gasped, Yusei taking in long sucks on his skin. He’d bruise, but in all honesty, that wasn’t what caught Jack’s attention.

Rather, Jack was much more aware of those fangs pulling at his skin, feeling his blood being dragged outward as Yusei drank greedily. He felt lightheaded, eyes watering. This was nothing like the movies or the books from his world. Vampires weren’t sensual or kind, their bites weren’t alluring. It was just painful, and it made Jack feel sick to his very core.

That pressure in his mind though, whispered sexual enjoyment. How he should have been hard at the moment, should have been moaning to spurn Yusei on, to make his sire scrape at his skin. It send him images of being pushed to the ground, legs spread and Yusei fucking him with fangs embedded in his neck. It wasn’t kind, nor was it intimate. It was raw and painful.

He didn’t like it. Not a single bit. The Dragon seemed to understand, making his arm heat up and force that pressure in his mind back. The images stopped, and Jack was just left with the pulsing pain of Yusei drinking him dry.

“Mm.” Yusei hummed against his neck, pulling at his hair more and making his head turn. Fuck! His fangs cut against his muscles, making the pinpricks there wider. He could feel his blood rushing out more, swallowed down Yusei’s esophagus like a man deprived of water. And maybe he technically was.

Jack grabbed at Yusei’s back, fingers clutching at the leather coat. The vampire hummed on his neck again, but he finally slide his fangs out of his skin. Jack gasped, panting as he watched those two-inch long incisors shrink back down to a human size. Blood painted Yusei’s lips, his irises still crimson. But Jack was able to watch blue creep out of his pupils and take over the red. Instead of a dark and angry face, Jack was given a much more familiar, humanistic one. But Yusei had his brows furrowed at him, studying him intensely. His eyes went over the pinpricks of his neck, claws making sure Jack’s head was still tilted back.

Nails from his side moved up his body and pressed against the holes. A black claw jabbed into it, Jack flinching horribly and crying out. Holy shit! That fucking hurt! He felt faint from the extreme pain, like he wanted to pass out and never wake up again. Gritting his teeth, Jack forced himself to glare at the vampire instead.

“What the fuck?! Stop.” Damn. He sounded much weaker than he wanted to. A knee pressed in between his legs, his back made to hug against the wall once more. He’d slouched, barely realizing it, and this position kept Jack from crumbling to his knees. Those nails poked again, one scraping at the edge of the hole. He grit his teeth, Yusei’s nail actually plunging inside. Gripping and pulling on Yusei’s leather-clad arms, Jack whined in as pain flared up his neck, spiking at his brain like someone was pulling his nerves. He couldn’t breathe, everything was extremely and suddenly too hot.

“Curious. You have something within your vein, human.” Yusei spoke nonchalantly, nails pressing against Jack’s neck and tugging at something within him. He choked, hands turning to fists as he quickly punched Yusei’s back. He hadn’t planned to do that, his body just reacting violently. But the vampire seemed unhindered, his nails continuing to pull and pinch at his blood and veins and muscles. A sticky slick coated his shoulder, his whole side going numb. Jack couldn’t stop himself from shaking like a leaf as Yusei forced his head to stay off to the side. To keep him out of the way of his work. Fuck! Fuck! It hurt so fucking bad!

“Ah!” He cried out, fist punching at Yusei’s chest. The vampire felt like stone, unmoving. Whatever was in his neck, whatever vein he was pulling at, something dislodged. It painfully cut him, spikes of pure agony racing all over his body. His eyes rolled back, Yusei’s arm having to wrap around his lower back to prevent him from falling over entirely.

“Curious.”

Jack heaved, panting hard as he slowly opened his eyes. A throbbing headache pulsed, his veins alit with fire. But he looked to Yusei’s hand to see what made him so intent on ripping Jack apart. Between his long bloody black nails was a tiny white piece. It looked like painted stained glass, a slight digital etching within it.

A memory came to him. A piece of the white card chipping off, falling toward Jack with hurdling speed, slicing his neck open as he fell into the abyss.

He weakly reached for it.

“A peculiar thing to have in your body, human. Though I’d expect much from a creature whose somehow taken over my Bait.” Yusei pulled his hand back, inspecting the card chip. It barely had any blood on it, or maybe it did but the light that ebbed off its surface was too brilliant to stain. Jack tried again to reach for it, his vision blackening on the edges. He needed it. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, Jack knew he required that little thing that pained him so. But he felt so weak, so boneless. How much blood had Yusei taken from him?

“I need… that.” Jack wheezed. He gripped at Yusei’s shoulder, pulling himself as best as he could forward, reaching for the tiny link to how this all started. Embedded in his body. What did that mean? Why did he have it?

The memory returned, showing Jack covering his neck instantly upon the chip cutting him. Pushing the piece inside. He’d unknowingly kept it safe while the rest of the key disappeared.

Jack’s breath was cut off. He choked, nails pulling at Yusei’s clothes while the vampire tightened his grip on Jack’s waist like a snake. Just like in the Dark Signer world, Yusei was cutting off his air supply and making those black edges rush faster forward. Yusei’s bloodied lips touched at Jack’s ear, his voice suddenly sounding like a lullaby as he spoke,

“Rest. I know you are in there still, my pet. Replenish, and when you wake, I’ll feed on you _properly_ without this nuisance defiling your blood. As for you, the one who is not of this world, you’ll answer my questions soon.” Yusei’s voice was like a whisper, enchanting and alluring. Suddenly, all those movies were starting to make sense. It wasn’t the act of being bitten, but the process before.

Jack barely registered the notion of Yusei calling out his soul. He blinked at it, but was too hyper aware of the tongue suddenly and broadly swiping over the sensitive skin of his neck. He blinked again, the world darkening for a moment before it changed and shifted.

He briefly felt euphoria and pain. A pulling of his blood on his wrist, Yusei’s fangs embedded in his skin. But he was on his back, lying in sheets naked and sweating while Yusei’s cold but hard cock thrust inside him. He briefly felt the stinging sensation of pleasure and numbness up his spine, a bloody smile curling at him while a tongue licked at his lips for the blood. Jack arched into the pleasantness, his eyes rolling back as the world shifted around him. Yusei’s length pressed at his nerves deep inside, sending electricity into the next time Jack glanced about.

Still lying down, but now on his side, Jack shivered and stuttered an exhale. Phantom thrusts still marked his insides, almost like a teasing notion that he didn’t get to finish. But rather than focus on the pleasure he’d missed, Jack instead took in his surroundings.

Alone in the bed and fully clothed, Jack touched the fabrics of his shirt and leather pants. They felt old in texture, nothing like the modern coats and dress shirts of Jack’s time. Simple things for easy wear. Rolling his gaze upward, Jack took in the ceiling that was high and arched, but dark like oak. Almost like a magical treehouse, Jack forced himself to keep looking about. He was lying upon a small bed next to a small circular table in the center of the room. Yusei was sitting there, a glass of what looked like red wine sitting before him on the table. His blue irises were staring at some sort of journal before him, a pen scribbling.

Slowly, carefully, Jack raised a hand to his neck. He expected to feel the skin raised or a gauze patch over the area Yusei had torn his skin rather violently, exposing his veins and muscles to the world. However, he found the column of his neck to be closed, soft and normal. There were small pinpricks closer to his collarbone that he felt, slightly raised and a bit sensitive, but not nearly as terrible as the first feeding.

“Properties in my saliva have regenerative qualities. Can’t have my Bait dying of blood loss.” Yusei spoke, but his eyes remained on the book before him. Jack carefully sat up, his head a bit light and spinning. That pressure was in the back of his mind, appeased yet a bit hungry for more. He would have flushed if it had been the first time Jack had felt such carnal feelings for Yusei. Now, he just needed to keep his distance.

Slowly, Jack recalled their conversation before he passed out the first time. He glanced around at the space, finding it to be like a small library nook, tall and full of shelves with all sorts of tombs. So this Yusei was very interested in reading and knowledge. A feature that, though his Yusei had, was brought out more depending on the circumstances of his life. Jack… liked learning about that in each world.

Focus, no more romance!

“So you know… that I’m not from here.”

Yusei didn’t look up. Instead, he pointed to a plate sitting before an empty chair at the same table. Jack, having just noticed it, smelled its delicious aroma in the air. It was a hearty meal with hot steak, potatoes, green beans, and biscuits. Jack couldn’t prevent the small bit of drool from dabbing his lips.

“Normally, I’d command you to sleep. Our fornication usually tires you out. Though, I assume _you_ might be different. So nourishment to replenish instead. Eat, and I’ll answer your questions. And you will answer mine.” Yusei, despite not ‘commanding’ Jack to come forward, still had some sort of strange pull in his voice. And as much as Jack wanted to tell this version of Yusei to fuck off, grow farther apart, his stomach decided to fight him and gurgle. He pressed a hand there, gritting his teeth before he got up and marched his way to the table, thrusting out the seat and sitting heavily before the food.

Upon closer inspection, Jack realized that the steak was actually quite raw. Blood was on the plate, soaking into the potatoes and turning them slightly pink. Only the biscuits and beans looked normal.

“There is iron in bloody steak. Helps replenish yours. Eat, and while you do, I’ll answer your question. We each get one per turn. No exceptions. No double questions.” Yusei finally looked up from his book, tapping the pen against the pages and he flicked his eyes to the steak. A ‘go ahead’ motion. Seemed he wouldn’t answer until Jack at least took a bite.

He did, cutting the steak and shoving it in his mouth with a glare. He didn’t eat his meat this raw usually, but something in his gut made him ravenous. The bloody juices going down his throat were heavenly. He felt like he was being treated like a king.

“Yes. I know you are not from here. Or at least some part of you is within my Bait. Now, why are you here?”

Jack swallowed his food. He wanted to argue, saying that Yusei’s answer wasn’t good enough. It was the bare minimum, but he could tell that this was going to be a long game. Or maybe Jack had to be more forthcoming. This was one of the first time he could really speak to someone about his dimensional travel aside from Paradox.

“I didn’t choose to be here. The guy, Paradox, is from the future of my dimension and he brought me here. He… doesn’t have control where we go, just makes it so we can travel between dimensions. We’re trying to get back to mine. What’s a Bait?” Jack frowned. He got too curious. He could have been asking better questions like what the hell did he pull out of his neck and where was it and how did he know it was there. But Yusei kept calling him that, and he wanted to know what it meant.

The vampire scribbled something in his journal. Jack had to force himself to take another bite of food to ignore how that made his skin crawl, Yusei acting like he was some sort of experiment to be studied.

“A Bait is the term a vampire calls his food supply. His only food supply.” Yusei flicked his eyes to Jack’s neck. Jack paused, sitting back and arching a brow at him. A silent pleading for the other to go on. He couldn’t—and wouldn’t—spend time asking silly questions of the world. He had to ask important ones to push him forward. But he was curious, and he wanted to know what that meant exactly.

“It’s like a contract between a vampire and a human. They share blood. A human can live as long as a vampire, but is the only food source that vampire can have. If a Bait dies, a vampire dies too.”

“Why would you make that contract?” Jack paused, realizing he was asking a second question. That prodding at the back of his mind flared up, telling him he did something wrong and would be punished. It almost seemed excited for that. Was this Jack a masochist?

“It’s the same as human marriages, but with greater weight. My pet belongs only to me, just as I belong only to him.” Yusei’s fingers reached forward, taking Jack’s hand in his own. He flinched, sparks flying up his arm at the contact. The vampire turned his hand over, looking at pinpricks upon his wrist, studying them briefly.

Almost lovingly. Jack’s heart stuttered. No, he had to abandon that. He made that promise to himself when he’d killed Yusei in the previous world.

“Is he within you? My pet?”

Jack swallowed, “Yes. The—”

Yusei held up his hand, stopping his question. He pulled his arm forward, pushing up his sleeve and revealed Jack’s Signer mark. It stood a bit darker on his skin. He realized he was paler than normal.

“What is this?” Yusei pointed to the mark. No, he followed its lines with his finger, making Jack’s skin goosebump wherever he touched. Why was Yusei so cold? Like a corpse…

“It’s called a Signer mark. The Crimson Wings. It’s… a tattoo from my world. It helps me get from dimension to dimension.” Jack pulled his hand back, picking up the fork and quickly stuffing some food in his mouth. He didn’t know if Yusei knew he was lying in some part, or that he had questions as to how he didn’t know of its existence, but he wanted to save his questions for proper items.

Swallowing, he asked, “Where is Paradox?”

“The fledgling left while you asked me to spare it. It’s out there feeding or fighting or dying. Ask me another question.”

Jack paused, watching as Yusei sat back, scribbling another note in his book, “But aren’t you—”

“There will be plenty of time for me to ask my questions later. I know you have burning ones. In fact, let's end the game now.” Yusei pulled something out of his pocket. Slowly, he raised a necklace to be seen. It was a small blue crystal-like pendant with the Dragon’s Head etched into it. Jack’s eyes widened at the mark. If he didn’t know what the wings were, how did he know what the Head was?

“That piece in your neck is inside this. Safe and sound.” He passed it over, letting Jack hold the necklace in his hand and feel its weight. It was light, and Jack could definitely feel something within it. The Dragon seemed to whisper in his mind, telling him now that he had this, he needed to get away.

Yusei was like a spider, tantalizing his prey.

“I… thank you. For giving me this.” Jack put the necklace on. Yusei watched him, eyes roaming over his body carefully. He seemed to be lost in thought.

“You are much quieter than my pet.” Yusei mused. Jack clutched at the necklace, a shiver running up his spine. Yusei didn’t look at him like he was loving and beautiful. He looked at him like he was tasty, and easily manipulated.

“What does that mean?” Jack frowned at him. Yusei’s own brows knit together,

“You have seen things. You are smarter than you seem. Yet, you are annoyingly aggressive. A trait I’ll have to ween out of you.” Yusei stood. Jack did as well, glaring. An overwhelming pressure on his shoulders made him violently sit back in his seat, his breathing hard as all his air seemed to be sucked out.

“Eat.” Yusei commanded, his voice like a whisper in his ear. Jack did just that, cutting his food and eating it as quietly and as quickly as he could. His heart raced in his chest, and his head pounded. A whisper told him he was caught, a fly stuck in the spider’s web, but at least this spider just kept him as a pet.

He had to get out of there. Find Paradox and move on as quickly as they could. Lest they both truly be stuck there forever.

* * *

It took three days before the vampire decided that Jack needed to go on another ‘primal hunt.’ Some sort of game the two of them played where Jack would get a head start and run for his life. He’d try to make it through whatever territory he could in a half hour. Once his start was up, Yusei would follow. He’d hunt him down until they would, supposedly, meet again where Yusei would drink from him and satiate both his thirst and his sexual cravings.

The pressure at the back his head, what Jack had come to understand as the world’s version of himself prodding at his mind, practically exploded with excitement. This version of himself loved to be hunted down by Yusei, just as Yusei loved following after him.

But there was a jealous notion cascaded within the excitement. A notion toward him as the vampire seemed to have gained a possession over Jack. The Jack not of their world. The one he claimed as quieter and far more aggressive.

Apparently Yusei had been growing bored of the usual routine. And Jack was a new and exciting thing. Somehow, the vampire had gathered that Jack couldn’t leave with the pendant alone. That he needed Paradox to open the gate. Or that Jack cared about Paradox enough not to leave him.

He was trapped, caught in a web he never intended to brush against.

Ten minutes into his time out in the open, and Jack had formed other plans aside from running and hiding. Much to the headache’s disappointment, he followed after a path, down into the woods in a desperate hope to find the one man that plagued Jack’s every thoughts.

“Paradox!” He called out, turning and searching for the blonde vampire. Why the man had finally become something in the world when every other world he’d remained himself was a mystery to Jack. But Jack had seen it. Seen the changes within the world where Yusei was his little farmer. A far away notion, like Paradox was beginning to forget himself. Just as Jack often did, or fought against the overpowering pressure of the Jack’s of each world.

This one, though jealous and explosive, wasn’t as strong as some of the others. Was it because his mind was already fully shattered? Or because it was controlled by another? Jack wasn’t sure, but he took full advantage of having his own capacities.

“Paradox!”

A rustling of bushes. Jack turned. Blonde hair came into view, as well as bloody lips and pale skin. Blood red eyes stared at him. Jack had to take a step back. The man before him smelled of death and decay. It was revolting and stomach churning.

“Para—”

The man hissed at him, large two-inch long fangs exposed at him. He sniffed the air, seeming totally and utterly lost in his own mind. Paradox was not like Jack, not even slightly remembering himself. Just purely and utterly overtaken by the vampire instinct.

Jack slowly raised his hands, holding them out in a surrendering motion. That pressure in his mind pushed at him, telling him to abandon this creature and head back to his master. No, he needed Paradox. He needed to leave before this Yusei figured out how to keep him here forever. And as much as he would have accepted that, his own Yusei kept reminding him to come home.

Fuck, he was so weak.

“Paradox, remember. Jack Atlas. We need to leave here. I have—” He paused, fingers carefully going to the necklace against his chest. Paradox growled at him, stepping forward two steps. He sniffed the air again, his eyes almost rolling back. How hungry was Paradox? Jack’s eyes flicked to his wrist. Could he give the vampire just a bit of blood? Enough for him to regain himself and help them out of this world?

Another hiss. Jack had to carefully pick his battle. If Paradox was too far gone, would he drink him dry?

Slowly, Jack pushed his hands together, fingers pulling up his sleeves and showcasing his wrist. The pressure in his mind prodded and pounded, a haunting whisper telling him to leave. Even the Crimson Dragon seemed to screech from the ether, making his mark burn.

He was making the wrong decision.

Before Jack could cover his wrist up again, Paradox rushed forward. He grabbed his wrist and thrusted him back against a tree, fingers instantly holding out Jack’s arm while two long fangs embedded themselves right into his elbow.

“AH! Fuck!” Jack grit his teeth, free hand gripping at Paradox’ hair as he greedily drank. He could feel the pull of his blood, long powerful strides of it leaving into Paradox’ belly. His whole arm pulsed with pain, Paradox’ nails digging into his shoulder and wrist. Blood red eyes stared up at him, a growl vibrating against his elbow while Paradox continued to suck. Like a dog protecting its bowl, Paradox made sure Jack couldn’t escape.

Slowly, Jack moved his hand to the pendant on his chest. He picked up the little blue crystal, showing it toward the vampire. Those red eyes locked onto it, his drinking paused. Jack exhaled sharply,

“The card… that you used as a key. The piece I broke… its in here. We can use it to go home.” He grunted, his arm burning and tingling from Paradox’ devouring. But the vampire seemed to regain a small portion of himself, a tiny leak of gold filling his red eyes. Jack held his breath, watching as the blonde detached his fangs from Jack’s arm, hand reach out instead to grasp at the pendant within his fingers.

His hand closed around the necklace, Paradox pressing Jack up against the tree.

“What are you—AH!” Jack screamed, Paradox’ fangs going to his neck and breaking the skin violently. He convulsed, trying to shove Paradox away as he sucked out his blood in powerful thrums. He felt like a juice pouch, easily going to be drained in quick sucks with how strong Paradox pulled for his essence. He gripped at the blonde’s hair, punching at his shoulders. Everything hurt and his vision was starting to turn black at the edges.

Fuck, he was going to die. All because he couldn’t figure out how to get Paradox back.

Closing his eyes, Jack gripped Paradox’ hair. One final attempt. It was all the strength he had left.

Flaring pain stabbed at his neck, wrenching a cry from his throat as Paradox was shoved away. There was a small pull against the back of his neck as something broke. The tiny sound of metal snapping followed.

A sharp hand grabbed at Jack’s chest, forcing him to remain standing despite how much Jack wanted to keel over and sleep. Forcing his eyes open, he groaned as the Yusei of this world glared across the clearing at Paradox with venom.

A growling hiss vibrated in Yusei’s throat. Paradox stood, those red-gold eyes glaring back while he held a blue pendant within his fingers. Jack lethargically raised a hand to his chest, feeling his shirt and skin. He found his necklace gone.

“Paradox, you—” Jack faltered, a rather large pounding in his head making him choke on his words. Yusei kept him standing, but also caged him from moving forward.

Paradox wiped his lips, licking at the back of his hand while his eyes flicked to the pendant. He seemed confused by it, a vibrating noise in his throat. His fingers tightened around the blue crystal. But he obviously had no idea what it was, but understood that it was something his new meal had coveted. A brave growling glare was presented to Yusei. Paradox’ eyes went back and forth between Jack’s neck and the vampire sire. It seemed the future man had learned of a delicious meal, and was willing to die for it.

Fuck, he made Paradox even more lost to this version of himself.

“You are foolish, pet. And defiled. I’ll have to lock you away to replenish your fluids. And burn the fledgling's taste.” Yusei spoke darkly, like that strange lullaby. He was trying to control Jack, make him fall under his hypnotic spell. It was working, his mind seeming to go blank with just the pounding in the back.

Somewhere, the Dragon called out. Told him to get to Paradox. It would take care of the rest.

“I’m… not… your… PET!” Jack shoved Yusei, hard. Or as hard as he could possibly muster. And, like a magical miracle, fire burst from his palms and encased his hands with searing hot pain. It ran through his veins and made his eyes cry lava, his Signer mark glowing. Lost to the pain, Jack barely registered another roar around him. It screamed: run.

Jack shoved the vampire back, sending him flying into the bushes with stunning force. Inhuman force. A glow caught his attention. The pendant in Paradox’ grasp was glowing right over the Dragon Head’s mark. A look of confusion fell on the fledgling’s mind, but his blood-gold eyes locked on Jack. His mouth opened and those fangs grew in length again. His opportunity. No, both of their opportunities.

Jack turned and ran toward the creature. Paradox did the same, his plan to clamp down on Jack’s neck and finish his meal. Closing his eyes, Jack ignored the pounding in head to return to Yusei. Ignored his fear of being drained dry. He trusted in the Dragon entirely. The very Dragon that told him to do this, and to keep fighting.

“Jack, no!”

Yusei had regained his bearings, calling out and reaching out toward both Paradox and Jack. That headache screamed to go back, to return to his master. But Jack held on, clinging to Paradox like it was the end of the world all over again. Suddenly, it felt like slow motion. A black portal opened under their feet. It sucked at them like a vacuum, the Dragon’s roar loud and piercing as Paradox and Jack both fell within.

Paradox screamed. It was terrifying and haunting, listening to the man of the future cry out in so much pain when he’d only ever laughed at Jack’s face. But he remained firm, holding onto his arms as the vampire traits were burned away like ash. Even Jack felt himself regain some strength, his coats coming back and the bite marks disappearing. Jack was renewed while Paradox went limp, head pressed to Jack’s shoulder.

The Dragon seemed to pulse around him, trying to warn him. Jack turned his head, looking for the ethereal beast.

“Heh… finally… the piece is mine…” Paradox sounded weak. He lifted his head, his gold eyes remained, all traces of the vampire ones gone. Between his fingers was the pendant, the Dragon Head etching still glowing a soft white and red. Paradox grinned like he had the ultimate prize.

“What are you—”

“I cut your throat open in several worlds to get this. Seems Yusei Fudo was the answer all along.” Gold eyes locked with violet. A hand grabbed Jack’s, squeezing his muscles painfully. The villain before him had all his strength back, and a deadly smile,

“I don’t need you anymore.”

Jack didn’t have time to say anything or to latch on tighter. A fist came flying out, stabbing Jack right in the throat. He choked, coughed, and gasped for air while a knee smacked into his stomach. He doubled over, Paradox finally kicking him hard enough to send him out into the darkness of the abyss around them. The Dragon cried out, seeming to be unable to get to Jack while particles of white wrapped around Paradox.

“Para—dox!” Jack choked out his name. The other made no more motion toward him, seeming to view Jack as an ant and pawn. The white particles grew until light enveloped the blonde. Shining bright, blinding Jack, and then zipping out like a snuffed candle.

Paradox was gone. Jack was alone.

An ethereal cry rang within Jack’s ears as the darkness around him grabbed and prodded at his body. Jack fought back, crying out in fear as the darkness swallowed him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter is finished! Woo hoo!
> 
> A huge shoutout to [KitsunePhantom09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09) for all the wonderful theories she had toward this chapter during our Discord sprints. They actually helped to develop and define this chapter better, or made me look at certain aspects to correct or develop ideas. So thank you so much, Kit! <3
> 
> Some notes about the world just to make it more cohesive (since we are just getting a snippet of it):
>
>> ***Masters & Baits** \- everything that was explained, with the added notion that vampires with Baits are actually far more powerful than normal. If a vampire has a consistent source for a meal, one that replenishes blood and keeps them 'human,' they are in control of their own minds. Unlike Paradox, who was a fledgeling.  
> 
>> 
>> ***Fledgelings** \- new vampires that can never seem to satiate their hunger. "new" is also a relative term. A fledgeling could be thousands of years old or just a few days. But they are vampires that do not have a consistent meal source or human values around them. They are lost entirely to their instincts  
> 
>> 
>> ***The World** \- it belongs entirely to the vampires. Humans are on the border of extinction and its very much post-apocalyptic, but humans who have masters have typically become masochistic toward them (hence why the Jack of the world finds sexual pleasure in Yusei hunting him)  
> 
> 
> If you have any specific questions about the Vampire AU world, feel free to leave them in the comments. If the question doesn't affect knowledge of future chapters and relates only to the Vamp AU, I will answer them in great detail. If they are questions that could potentially show up later, I'll let you know as well xD
> 
> But thank you for following after another chapter of mine! This challenge really has been amazing and crazy all in one, and I thank you all for your support! <3


	12. It didn't belong here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds himself hunting for treasure that is both a relic and familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies that this chapter is coming out super late! I've been dealing with some mental health issues which makes motivation for writing very hard to accomplish. But, a long chapter for ya'll so I hope this makes up the long disappearance.
> 
> A huge thanks to [Cleopatra (empressofthelight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra) for suggesting this AU idea. Without her, I'm not sure how this chapter would have originally turned out xD
> 
> Enjoy!

Gasping, Jack slammed his back against the hover lifeboat’s mast, a rifle in his hand while laser shots rained passed him, burning explosive holes into the hull of his ship. Bastards, the lot of them. Didn’t they know that the _R.L.S. Archfiend_ was a world class galleon? She wasn’t prone to damage nor was she accepting of another captain. Her temperament was hard to control, and she’d only ever yielded to two people since her birth.

“Fuck! Capt'in! Wha’ do we do?”

Glancing down, Jack found the ridiculous red-haired doctor to be leaning low on the lifeboat at his side. He was hiding from the shots being fired, but his emotions were the opposite of what Jack thought he’d have. Panicked rage stormed in his eyes, flicking his gaze back and forth between Jack and the pirates. Well, good. He needed more of that now that his best man was long gone and dead.

Jack unclasped a holster at his side, pulling out the finest pistol he always carried with him. Its use was seldom since his demeanor and poise were often enough to quell a mutiny. He didn’t become captain of this ship without the ability to back it up. But it seemed this time a firefight was required to squash the rebellion.

“Take this. Shoot anything that moves.” Jack threw the pistol over to the doctor who quickly took it in hand, checking the ammunition and gauge like he had used a gun all his life. A blonde eyebrow quirked upward, intrigued by the expert inspection of the pistol before Jack twisted his body around the mast and took aim. Pirates were hiding behind barrels and crates, poking their heads up when they could get a blast in. Jack was quick, firing three rapid shots at their makeshift barrier. It forced the men to stay low, ducking down and waiting to return fire. One wasn’t fast enough, though, and Jack was sure to hit them right at the junction of where their shoulder met their torso. A roaring scream escaped the pirate as they fell back, blood flying up from the singed bullet. Smirking, Jack quickly pulled himself back behind the mast for cover, his rifle needing a moment to cool.

Crow took aimed shots toward the pirates, also making them duck down with how well he fired.

“Thought you were a pacifist, doctor?” Jack sneered, cocking the rifle as the gauge continued to cool. Crow was taking up the space of firing, the pistol not needing as much reload time though its punch was far less deadly.

“Shut it! Ain’t like I’m doin’ this all the time!”

“Could have fooled me.” Jack laughed, twisting again and taking practiced shots. Their firefight continued, Jack’s eyes roaming the hull for an escape route. Off to the port side was the lever needed to open the hatch. An aimed shot would activate it, but would leave the hatch open for the pirates to follow. Though getting out into the wide air would be better than the firefight within.

Twisting back, Jack let Crow take over.

After another quick reprieve, Jack kicked his leg out and hit the doctor on the knee,

“Aim for the lever!” Jack twisted again, firing his rifle and hitting another pirate in the throat. He heard the choked cry before he expired instantly, falling off to the side with blood soaking the walkway. As if in revenge, the pirates focused their bullets on his specific side of the lifeboat. Jack ducked to the side, letting their lasers burn holes into the bow. Crow took that opportunity to listen to him, aiming at the lever and firing a single shot. A loud monotonous alarm went off with red flashing lights, indicating the hatch opening. Jack grinned at the doctor, their escape route preparing. Now they just needed the stowaway.

Another shot was sent out, hitting the hinges of the doors. It effectively cut off the alarms, the doors frozen as the gears broke. Fuck. They could definitely get through, but not without having to slide on the partially closed wood and hope that the motor of the boat wouldn’t break upon impact.

Jack should have figured these assholes wouldn’t let them escape without a fight.

“Quil, get back here!”

A chittering noise followed as well as a mocking ‘get back here.’ Jack twisted in the lifeboat, letting his weapons’ gauge cool while Crow took over once again. Like a well oiled machine the two of them were, they were able to keep the pirates at bay. Jack, in turn, was able to take stock of their surroundings. Their boat was taking on some heavy damage. If they didn’t get out soon, they wouldn’t have a vessel to travel on. But, with a glance at the stowaway running after that blasted hedgehog, he knew they had to just hold on a little longer.

Within its jaws, the creature had the blank broken map. The very thing all of them were after. A pressure at Jack’s temple said to call it a card, a key. But he ignored it, watching for when he needed to take over the fight. Yusei was right behind the mischievous critter, telling it to give back the map. Quil was playing, though, having Yusei follow in a game of chase.

He knew he should have cooked that creature when he had the chance.

“Quil, come here.” A female voice caught Jack’s attention. His problematic chef and starter of the mutiny, Sherry, whistled and clicked her tongue for the little critter to come to her. Yusei was doing much the same, calling and being kind and friendly.

Jack had to twist to take his turn to shoot, unable to see what the result of that dynamic was. He fired two good shots at two pirates, hitting them in their legs. They screamed in pain, skin seared from the lasers, but that didn’t keep them down long. Pirates were resilient fighters, willing and able to fire back even when their limbs were broken and bleeding. Jack had to flatten himself on the lifeboat as several bullets rained over his head. Growling, he quickly shot several more times, forcing the pirates to hide behind their barrels and barriers.

“We can’t keep this up much longer!” Jack seethed. The doctor beside him was in agreement.

“Yusei!”

Jack twisted back behind the mast, casting his eyes toward the shrill scream of Sherry. Yusei was running, his back toward the cook. Fuck, she had her gun aimed right at his spine! A whole plethora of emotions ran though him, the loudest calling him to protect the raven. Jack lifted his rifle, aiming at the blonde haired woman, finger just about to pull the trigger.

“Shit!” Jack cried out, pulling his arm to his chest as bullets singed his coats. Not too much damage, just the heat of his burned garments shocking his skin. But his opportunity to take out the cook was gone. Did she—

“Captain! We have to go!” Yusei’s voice rang loud and clear, healthy and unharmed. Jack let out a quick sigh, turning as the stowaway raced forward and jumped into the lifeboat. His body pressed into Jack’s arms, face falling against his chest as he helped the stowaway within. More bullets hit the wood of their hull, Jack forcing Yusei down to avoid the shots. He quickly pulled his rifle back up, Yusei’s head lying against his lap, as he took aim toward the ropes holding their boat in place,

“Shoot the lines, Hogan!” He yelled, arm steady as he zeroed-in on the tethers. Crow did as well, quickly turning and firing. Jack made sure to time his own shots with the doctor’s, their laser bullets hitting the ropes and instantly making their boat loose. They fell, hitting the broken hatch door with force enough to make them all cry out and grasp onto something. Jack was closest to the motor. He grabbed the tiller and quickly shifted it to follow along the opening of the hatch so they slide down faster. Shots were fired at them, hitting the wood on their hull and sending up splinters.

“Don’t let them get away!” Sherry’s screams rang in Jack’s ear. Gritting his teeth, he shoved the tiller to the right,

“Hold on!”

As they slipped out of the hatch opening, Jack quickly slammed a button on the mast that sent the mainsails outward. They glowed, pulsing as to propel their boat into hovering mode, allowing them to sail through the air.

“Ah, fuck yeah! We did it!” Crow hooped and hollered, raising a fist in the air as they sailed over the immensely overgrown planet below them. Jack also chuckled, laughed even as he steered the tiller. They’d have to head toward the planet to get some distance from the pirates. Unfortunately, he’d have to let them take over the _Archfiend_ until he could gather enough men to securely take it back. He’d also have to go to the authorities, have them put out an arrest warrant for Sherry and her crew. They wouldn’t be able to sail for long in the galaxy without their faces and names plastered everywhere. A reward would help him get his ship back. Though, as Jack thought more, he found he mostly wanted revenge for Kazama.

“Oh shit, they’re firin’ a cannon at us!” Crow screeched, flailing his arms about like a heathen. Yusei pressed the white card map to his chest to protect it. Jack didn’t have time to react other than to sharply shift the tiller. He was able to get the lifeboat to turn just enough that the fireball clipped the stern. Wood chunks flew about, shooting off the boat in a flurry with the blast.

Sharp pain bloomed at Jack’s abdomen and hip, his teeth gritting together as his arm covered his side quickly. Liquid gushed out of his hip, something foreign sticking out of his skin. He ignored it, adrenaline helping to push passed the pain so he could twist the tiller.

“Brace for impact!” He shouted, gripping what sides of the boat were left. Crow grabbed at the hull seats, Yusei gripping on the edge while their boat smacked against tree tops. It sent them off kilter, flinging their bodies about the boat while it turned mid air. When it crashed, the bow smacked the ground first. It saved them from scrapes and cracked skulls, the boat covering them as they finally halted against the green of the planet.

Jack had been flung about, finding himself against the dirt soon after the gravity pressure died. Crow and Yusei were somewhere close by, startled and shook up just as much as Jack. However, with quick glances, Jack was proud to have neither the doctor nor stowaway as injured as he.

“W-We’re alive…” Crow gasped, crawling out from under the boat and practically petting the ground in thankfulness. Yusei lifted the vessel, making sure Jack could creep out alongside him while they both panted from exertion, but happy they were alive.

“That was… rough.”

“Not one of my best landings, but—” Jack cut himself off. He groaned in pain, crumpling from his standing position to curl around his side. Dampness and piercing flares of agony laced up his skin, making his head pulse in discomfort.

“Jack!” Yusei quickly dropped beside him, hands on his arm and attempted to lift his hand from his side. Jack hissed in pain, his fingers firmly grasping his flesh. The pressure helped to subside the pulsing headache and flares. Quickly, he pushed Yusei back, growling while his nostrils flared to ease his breathing.

“I’m fine! Just… bruised.”

“I don’ think bruises bleed, Capt’in.” Crow mumbled. Jack scoffed, grabbing Yusei’s shoulder and using him as leverage to stand. The male quickly saddle up to his side, ignoring his venomous glare as he kept his arm on his shoulders. Jack kept his other hand on his side, ignoring the wet feeling. Okay… he was not bruised. Bleeding most likely. But he was the captain here. Had to have his head on his shoulders.

“Mr. Fudo… do you have… the key?” He huffed out, his vision crawling in and out of focus. He was lucky that Yusei was beside him, holding him up. Otherwise, he’d have trouble figuring out where exactly the raven-haired male was standing. His vision sharpened enough to focus on Yusei slowly releasing him, placing Jack beside the capsized lifeboat. His hand went into his jacket pocket and produced the white key card.

The card shined brilliantly in the light, gleaming along the etched digital lines. The very lines that would open the planet of treasure, the reason for their voyage and Sherry’s mutiny. Slowly, it glowed brighter, floating out of Yusei’s fingers. Jack’s mouth went slack, watching as the card did a simple spin in the air.

“What’s happenin’?” Crow questioned, also watching in awe. Yusei tried to reach out for it. The card broke apart, becoming little bolts before they attached to a small brown furry body. A chittering laugh and squeak came from the creature, it floating there while it laughed at its own game.

“Quil!” Yusei cried, quickly reaching out and grabbing the creature. It chittered in his hold, still laughing at their surprise.

“Wait, ya mean ta tell me tha’ the card is still on the ship?!” Crow screamed, growling and racing after the creature in Yusei’s hold. Quil ran up Yusei’s arm, hiding behind his shoulders as the smaller red-headed male attempted to murder it. He was too short though, in comparison to Yusei. Jack scoffed, leaning heavier against the broken capsized boat while Yusei and Crow danced around each other. Quil continued to chitter and laugh, using the former to hide from the latter.

A loud whooshing sound hit Jack’s ears, making him turn and lean against the boat more. The familiar noise of a hover craft moving about made him immediately duck, his teeth gritting as he caved over his side. He could feel blood sliding down his skin, darkening his white uniform instantly.

“Quiet yourselves! We’ve got company.” Jack hissed. He could hear the hedgehog chitter while the two men went silent. Jack searched his surroundings, finding his rifle lying upon the dirt. He grasped it, using it as support while his side pulsed with pain.

Well above them, his suspicions were confirmed. A lifeboat teetered by, the pirates searching over the sides. Luckily, their group was surrounded by trees and foliage, keeping them hidden from the their eyes.

But it wouldn’t last for long.

“We need to find shelter.” Yusei spoke up. Jack carefully turned, leaning heavily against the boat again. He kept his rifle to his chest, ready to pump it should he have to fight. He was, however, quite tired. His thigh felt sticky and wet and he was afraid to inspect it. As much as he wanted to play it off, he knew that it would just cause more concern. The two before him were afraid, flicking their eyes to his wound and their surroundings. Shit, Jack needed to take charge.

“We need—” Jack stepped forward, instantly regretting it as he wobbled. Pain flared up his side, rocketing right up his back and making him see stars. His cry produced a panic within himself, hand instantly flying to his mouth as he fell. Yusei was there, grabbing him and catching him in his arms before could do more damage to himself.

“I’m… fine!” Jack clutched onto Yusei, his legs refusing to hold him up. The other helped him down, carefully letting him rest against the forest floor. Oh God, the pressure off his side was immensely better. He closed his eyes, panting while he held onto Yusei’s shoulders. His fingers were beginning to tingle as well.

“Shit, shit! Wha’re we gonna do!” Crow crawled down beside them, looking at Jack’s body like he was mangled to shreds. Well, his side was probably like that. He could still feel wood pieces sticking out of his skin, but the worse was probably a large gash caused by the initial explosion. His hand was preventing himself from bleeding out too much.

“No, wait. We need ta wrap it. Yusei, take off yer coat.”

Jack struggled to keep his eyes open. He closed them, feeling Yusei lie him fully upon the ground. He heard him shrug off his coat, and then the sounds of ripping and tearing of fabric.

“We should get the pieces out. Capt’in, are ya listenin’ ta me?” Crow sounded closer, probably hovering over him. Forcing his eyes open, Jack glared at the redhead,

“I’m not a child, Hogan. Just get it over with.” He growled, but it sounded more like a pathetic whine. He let Yusei pull his coat back, carefully lifting his vest and dress shirt. He grit his teeth as he felt the wood pieces move against his skin, his back arching in pain. But that bit of movement wasn’t as bad as the doctor actually taking out the pieces. The first touch made him cry out. He had to stifle his pained screams, fearful that the pirates would come upon them. Not that Jack wasn’t willing to go down without a fight. But Yusei was inexperienced as a fighter. Crow, though seeming to have some gun knowledge, wasn’t adept toward this. Jack was their only truly experienced individual and he… damn, he was pathetically weak.

It was at times like this that he wished Kazama was still around. He’d have formulated plans in his stead, letting Jack truly rest instead of leaving their fates to the inexperienced.

“Mr. Fudo… eh! You… n-need to find shelter. Scout ahead for… for somewhere to hide.” Jack panted, letting commands distract him from Crow’s ministrations. His vision swam as he looked to the raven-haired male. He wasn’t sure if the other nodded at him or understood. Jack was having a hard time really understanding what was happening around him. But he heard some sort of confirmation between Crow and Yusei. Something about Crow keeping an eye on Jack. Keep him alive. Hah! Like he’d need the redhead to make it. He wasn’t planning to give up just yet. But the intimacy… the care… it was nice. He’d found Yusei’s company to be wonderful since he set foot on his ship.

He must have slept for a bit. One moment, Crow was painfully pulling out wood from his side, the next he was lying on the ground with bandages over his wound. He couldn’t recall Yusei leaving nor when exactly Crow had finished, but it mustn’t have been long. Crow was by his side with the rifle, his eyes searching and waiting. Yusei was just returning as well.

“I found a place to hide. And made a friend.” Yusei said, crouching down by their side. Jack noticed that everything was orange. The sun was starting to go down. Okay, maybe he had been out longer than he thought.

“A friend?” Jack questioned, startling both Crow and Yusei. The raven-haired instantly helped him sit up as he moved. Jack didn’t fight it. His side was too sore, and he felt too tired to really argue. He did have some stupid migraine pushing at him, almost telling him to be more reserved. He ignored it, instead looking over the handiwork of the doctor. For a non-medical professional, Crow did a pretty good job of extracting the wood pieces and using Yusei’s coat to bandage him. His own white jacket was stained in his blood. It was dry by now, making the area crusty and hard. He kept his coat on his shoulders though, feeling cold and needing its warmth even just a bit.

“Some sort of android that’s been marooned on this planet.”

“An android? Is it friendly?” Crow questioned, moving as Yusei saddled up to Jack’s good side. He eyed the smaller male wearily. Yusei seemed like he had other motives, but Jack knew he’d need help getting to his feet. Taking pressure off his side and using Yusei as a crutch was in all their best interests.

His thoughts were tired. A slight buzz made his mind hallucinate, forming a strange roaring sound in the distance. Almost like it was telling him to hold on. Yusei’s hand touched his shoulder, blue eyes searching his fatigued body. Jack couldn’t help but lean into his palm. It calmed his mind even just a bit.

“Yes. He’s kind of out of it. Apparently he’s missing a piece of his neural processors. But he’s kind. He’s the one who showed me the hideout.” Yusei placed his arm under Jack’s shoulder blades, slowly moving him to a better sitting position. Jack followed his motions, letting his good arm wrap around Yusei’s shoulders. It would help to get him up to his feet.

“Alright, Jack, brace but carefully.” Yusei commanded. He glared at him.

“Giving commands now, Fudo?”

“Yes.” Straight to the point. So this was what a worried Yusei was like. He chuckled, nodding. He prepared to stand on his feet, but he felt Yusei slide his arm under his knees. He opened his mouth to complain. Injured as he was, he could still walk on his own. Yusei, however, cut off his argument by swiftly hefting him upward. That bit of movement, just that small bit, pulled a whine from Jack’s lips. He clung to Yusei, his whole side flaring while tears stuck to his eyes. He refused to let them out, though. If he had anything, it was his pride.

“Shit, Yusei. He doesn’ look so good.”

“Shut up, Hogan.” Jack grit his teeth, face buried against Yusei’s neck. He couldn’t stop his shivering, the pain lacing at his side and making it worse. But Yusei didn’t move forward. He just held still, his fingers petting at Jack’s spine until his shivers subsided. A small chittering noise came from Yusei’s shoulder, crawling down until it nestled on Jack’s chest. He peeked an eye open, looking at the blasted hedgehog.

“Are you… proud of yourself?” He questioned the creature between huffs. It chittered, green eyes looking up at him in a pleading, puppy way. He sighed, his other arm coming up and holding the creature to his chest. It shivered against his palm, making strange shaking noises as its screws flinched on its back until it settled, cooing at Jack’s hand on top of it.

“He likes you, you know.” Yusei chuckled. His hand carefully moved up Jack’s back, holding him closer. Jack was able to breathe a bit easier, his pain having died back down. Closing his eyes, he kept his cheek against Yusei’s shoulder,

“Whatever. Just get us to the hideout… Yusei.”

He didn’t recall the travel to the shelter. Mostly, he just felt the hedgehog move on his chest, chittering at Yusei and Crow as they spoke. Their conversation sounded water logged, broken. Jack could hardly pay attention to it, his mind on the fact that Yusei could carry him so easily. He was practically weightless in his arms. It was nice and familiar and almost like it was a puzzle he hadn’t realized he was missing.

Some notion within him kept declaring that Jack needed to block himself from Yusei. That getting too close wasn’t good. That it just caused pain. That he needed to leave and find someone else. He didn’t really understand that, just chalked it up to hallucinations. Yes, he’d lost a lot of blood. He didn’t have a new replenishment and he wasn’t sure when he would get one. For now, he just needed to take it easy and understand that he was going to be a liability.

When push would come to shove, Jack would make sure the others left him behind. He was a captain after all, and most went down with their ships. Even if he wasn’t actually on it.

“Ah! Yusei! You’ve returned! And brought friends!”

An unfamiliar voice. Jack forced his eyes open. He was unable to suppress a shiver as Yusei carefully climbed over some lip, trying his hardest not to jostle Jack. But he just tensed, forcing himself to wake up. He needed to be the captain he was. To pay attention. What kind of leader didn’t care for his people?

Why did his mind want to call himself a king? He really was going crazy from blood loss.

“Woah! Ya gotta be the android Yusei mentioned.” Crow rushed ahead of them, running over to the blue haired male standing deeper in the shelter. Jack blinked at him, really taking in his appearance. Marooned wasn’t the best word to describe what had happened to him. He’d been abandoned, moss and vines having grown on his body. Some green lanced into the inner workings of his mechanical chest while patches of moss dusted his cheeks and head. Dark blue eyes were devoid of any light. Truly alone. But he smiled, greeting Crow with a skeletal hand and tattered clothes almost like he was in his Sunday best.

“Hello! My name is B.R.U.N.O. And you are?”

“Bruno? What does that stand for?”

“Bio Reacting Universal Navigation Operator.”

Crow glanced over to them, but Jack was gently leaned against some moss covered orb shape. It was soft against his back, making his pains easier to bare. Yusei knelt beside him, eyes roaming over his face to his wound. What a change of pace. The other had been following his orders all the way up to the mutiny, and now he was caring for him like he was precious treasure.

It made his heart both beat happily and unsteadily.

“Thought ya said his mind was scrambled?” Crow called. Yusei peered over his shoulder toward the android and redhead. Jack let his eyes close again, relaxing against the moss. His body was shivering every so often, reacting to the small breaths he’d take. Each one caused a flurry of pain to rack him, his injury obviously much worse than he’d originally thought. Adrenaline wasn’t pushing him anymore, so now he just felt _everything._ Damn… he’d gone soft.

“Not scrambled. Missing. Have you seen it?” B.R.U.N.O. responded.

“Uh, no. Well, what does it look like?”

“Oh! It looks like… hm… it’s kind of like.. ah…”

“Maybe ya left it in yer back pocket.”

“Don’t mess with him too much, Crow. He was kind enough to let us come here.” Yusei interrupted just as Crow chuckled. Jack opened his eyes again, looking up into that olive face with a strange rebellious tattoo under his eye. Yusei must have felt his gaze, turning toward him and smiling. His palm came to Jack’s shoulder, thumb stroking the fabric of his coat. Jack exhale, leaning so heavily against that palm. It was warm and quelled his aches.

“Aw. You look very pleased, Yusei, with your partner. A true blossom of romance. Let me make drinks in congratulations to the happy couple.” Jack heard B.R.U.N.O. shuffling around, pouring something into whatever containers he had. A small chuckle escaped his throat. What a nice notion, being a happy couple with the stowaway that was slowly with each minute capturing his heart just a bit more.

“Thank you, Bruno. But we’ll decline. And… we aren’t a couple.” Yusei’s eyes connected with Jack’s. Those bright azures were almost asking a question to him, asking to be something more. All he could do was raise his hand, taking hold of the one on his shoulder. He… didn’t have qualms against being romantically involved with the stowaway.

Yet something pulsed at his head telling him the opposite.

“So uh… these markin’s on the walls. They kinda look like the ones on the card, huh?” Crow pulled Yusei’s attention from Jack, making him glance up at the ceiling andinterior. They were inside some sort of spherical ship. The moss that covered the walls ran into the designs that Crow pointed out. Yeah, they were very similar to the etching on the card. How strange. Was this place related to the planet of treasure?

Maybe. But they shouldn’t have been there. They shouldn’t have existed in the first place. He wasn’t sure where the thought came from, but it felt solid that these etchings were a recent development despite how old and rusted and ancient they looked. They followed a pattern that was far more futuristic than even their own world, and Jack had to admit that humanity had excelled pretty far.

Taking a breath in, Jack hitched his breath as some pain spike up his side. It cleared his mind of the fogginess, almost like how the winter weather forced sleep to dissipate. He quickly looked at their surroundings. The metal walls, though old, appeared like they could hold against rifles and pistols. Should the pirates use the cannon on the _Archfiend_ , though, then they’d be fucked. There was also only one way in and out. The entrance was rather large and would be difficult to barricade. They had to try though.

“We can focus… on the markings another time. Now, we need to fortify our surroundings. Those blasted pirates… will find this place. And they’ll come storming… armed to the teeth. We need to prepare for battle.” Jack grit his teeth, pushing himself forward. The movement applied pressure to his wound. He could feel blood welling up against his makeshift bandage. He had to pant, knee coming up to try to help him stand.

“Woah, steady, Jack. Please.” Yusei carefully used his hand to push Jack back down. Weak, he couldn’t fight the small pressure on his aching body. He leaned heavily against the moss, panting harshly as sweat beaded on his forehead. He should have been better than this! He was always better than this.

“Ya can barely even stand, Capt’in. What makes ya think yer ready ta fight?” Crow came into view, hands on his hips as he snarkly scrutinized Jack. He growled, pushing forward again. Fine, he’d prove that he could hold his own and keep them safe. But Yusei’s hand brought him back to lie down again, holding more firmly to prevent him from leaning forward.

“Crow, stop. Jack, let us handle this. You need to rest. Movement hurts you, and I refuse to let you take anymore harm.” Yusei raised his palm to Jack’s cheek, affectionately holding his head up. Jack chuckled passed the pain, feeling a sense of pride in both himself and Yusei come through.

“Are you attempting to order me around, Fudo? You’re so diplomatic. Good qualities of a captain.” He smirked. Yusei flushed, but smiled as well. Jack liked that. Seeing Yusei with some pink in his cheeks. It was a pretty color, and it made the other look less concerned all the time.

He needed to stop flirting. It would only hurt Yusei in the end, especially when they got together. Cause Yusei would die for his sins.

Woah! Where did that train of thought come from? Jack felt strangely like he wasn’t alone, like he was being hypnotized to think a certain way.

He didn’t like it.

“Oh, Yusei! You have more friends here. They seem lost. Hello! We are up here!”

Jack instantly snapped his head toward the entrance, finding the scrambled android to be waving out the opening. He heard men shouting from outside. Crow raced forward, tackling the android down to the ground as laser bullets shot into the spherical ship.

Yusei quickly covered Jack with his body. His side flared in pain at the movements, but he ignored it as he reached out toward the rifle they’d brought, someone having been kind enough to put it in Jack’s space.

“God damnit, Bruno! They ain’t our friends!” Crow shouted. At some point, the doctor had grabbed the pistol Jack had given him earlier and was now firing at the pirates below. Exhaling sharply, Jack snatched up the rifle. He forced Yusei against his good side, holding out the weapon should the pirates invade. He’d fight tooth and nail, go down in a blood bath. If he could keep the others safe, great. If he couldn’t… well, maybe he could take that traitorous Sherry down with him.

Crow was plastered to the side of the entrance. B.R.U.N.O. was by his side, kept down by the redhead. Yusei was clinging to Jack’s hips, seeming to want to be protective but understanding that Jack needed the ability to shoot if he had to. Despite how much all of them were ready to continue their firefight, the bullets suddenly stopped. Silence enveloped both their hideout and the pirates waiting outside. Jack had to grip his side, groaning painfully. He could feel more blood slipping through.

“Yusei! Cease fire!” Sherry’s voice floated up to their positions. Yusei perked his head up, but his hands moved to stroke Jack’s belly in a protective manner. Crow carefully peered out the entrance.

“What do you see?” Yusei sounded breathless. Jack spared him a glance. His body was rigid, everything about him on edge. He couldn’t blame the guy. Sherry was a trickster, willing to stab a person in the back to get her way. They all needed to be weary of her.

“They’re holdin’ a white flag. Sherry’s peekin’ up.”

“Yusei! I just want to talk, if the captain will allow it. We can figure this all out without bloodshed.” Her voice carried even to Jack.

A fire lit in his gut. He tried once more to get up, to use the rifle as support. Yusei kept him down.

“She’s come to bargain, no doubt. Uh! That slimy witch.” Jack growled, his body shaking from exertion. If he could, he would aim his rifle at her and take fire. She’d already proven where her loyalties lied. Jack was certain that Kazama’s demise came from her, too.

“Bargain? For what?” Crow was hissing, holding the android down from getting up toward the entrance. The blunette seemed confused, but willingly sat on his knees, waiting for whatever they decided. Well, at least that hunk of junk was throwing it in with their lot, despite how fucked they were.

“For the card… which means… she thinks we still have it. We could use this to our advantage.” Yusei had, at some point, hovered over Jack in a full display of protectiveness. But now, he raised himself off of Jack. Despite how much he wanted to follow, he suddenly was exhausted. The cease fire caused his tight muscles to loosen, which made him much more lethargic and fatigued. But like hell he’d let Yusei go down and bargain alone.

“You tell that she-devil… that Yusei will be accompanied—”

“No.” Yusei spoke firmly, garnering Jack’s gaze. He glared darkly at the tanner male.

“Do you have a death wish?”

“No, I don’t. Sherry wants to see me, and me alone. You and I both know this. Besides, if you came with, she’d just use you against me. You can barely even move.”

“Says you.” Jack spat, attempting to push forth again. He didn’t even need Yusei to hold him back this time. He plopped back on his own, eyes closing while sweat dripped down his temple. He had to close his eyes to quell the dizzy spell. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yusei… was right.

“Jack… let me take care of you for a change.” Yusei whispered intimately. Jack turned his head to look at him, gazing at those blue irises through bleary eyes. They pleaded with him, just like how the hedgehog pleaded for his affection.

Speaking of the devil, the little creature chittered beside Yusei. It crawled off the stowaway and settled on Jack’s breasts, giving him a pleading whine. Jack rolled his eyes. Ugh…

“Fine. But be careful.” He muttered. Yusei nodded, his fingers squeezing Jack’s good shoulder before he rose. He watched as the raven-haired male held his hands up, carefully stepping over the entrance lip and calling out to Sherry, saying he’d meet with her. Alone.

As Yusei started the trek down to Sherry, Jack grabbed a pebble and threw it at the android. He got hit in the head, instantly turning toward Jack with a tilt and quizzical look.

“Relay what they are saying to me, word for word.” Jack panted. He held the rifle close to his stomach. He could assume that the android had some peak hearing despite his malfunctions, though he had no true claim to that theory. But Jack was falling more and more delirious, his breath hard to catch. The hedgehog chittered worriedly on his chest, crawling up to his neck and nuzzling his cheek. Jack shivered again, his body hurting and his mind seeming to become fuzzy with static. Something about making it home to defeat a box. He was growing more insane as time was passing.

B.R.U.N.O. crawled closer to the entrance, shuffling by Crow and sitting to hear. Jack watched as his dull eyes grew even more void, hyper focused on the conversation below.

“ _Yusei, I didn’t mean a word I said to them._ ” Sherry’s voice came out of B.R.U.N.O.’s mouth at perfect pitch. It was quiet, just so Jack and Crow could hear, which startled them both. But this was perfect. Jack wasn’t sure if he’d had an understanding of B.R.U.N.O.’s capabilities, but he was glad to have forced the android to listen. He could watch his face, see the emotions that the android mimicked for Yusei and Sherry. It was like being down there without actually being seen.

“ _They thought I was going soft. I can’t have that. They’ll stop listening to me, and then I can’t save anyone. And I want to save you, Yusei. You’re strong, resilient, meant to be a king. And I your counterpart. Queen. We can take all the treasure together, rule like no one has ever ruled before._ ”

“ _And you want me to give up the card to do that._ ” Yusei’s voice was as Sherry stated, strong and resilient. He was ready to take full advantage of the situation. Jack was proud.

An ethereal cry, and a spike of pain in his side. Jack gripped the rifle, fighting against the urge to curl over.

“ _Oh, Yusei. I_ know _you don’t have the card._ ” There was a pause. Crow quickly shuffled closer, glancing over the lip and gasped,

“She’s got the damn map!”

Fuck. They were screwed.

 _“Ah ah. Now, Yusei, you didn’t think I’d just let you take this. That’s not why I asked for this talk.”_ Jack swallowed at listening to Sherry’s threat. Crow motioned to Jack that he didn’t get the card. He released a stuttered sigh. If this went south… what would they do? They were completely locked in.

_“What do you want?”_

_“For you to come back to me. Join my crew. You’ll get an equal portion of the treasure, and we’ll rule the galaxy with it.”_

_“And the others?”_

Crow was shuffling on his knees. B.R.U.N.O. gave no indication of Yusei’s thoughts. His face was neutral as he spoke for him. Probably just how the stowaway looked. Yusei was brave and stubborn.

If he were smart, he’d take the deal.

_“Give them up. I can’t have that captain remain alive. He’ll have my face all over the galaxy and we’ll never get to spend our wealth. He and that doctor have to die. But what are they to you, Yusei? They didn’t teach you how to sail off into greatness.”_

“ _No. They didn’t. They taught me humility instead._ ”

B.R.U.N.O. released an angry growl, startling Jack and Quil. The little hedgehog buried itself into Jack’s coat, chittering with fear. Jack, upon instinct, raised a hand from the rifle to pet it. It jittered against his palm, making little oinking noises before it settled.

He felt tired. And upset. Some part of him wanted Yusei to take that deal. Another part hated himself for being so fucking weak.

 _“You refuse, then?”_ Sherry was no longer happy. B.R.U.N.O. held her distain on his face, and it creeped both Jack and Crow out.

_“What happens if I do?”_

_“…I’ll give you until dawn tomorrow to give me a_ proper _answer, Yusei. For if you don’t, I’ll blast you all to kingdom come.”_ The last few words were hissed out, quieter and obviously thrown at Yusei’s face. Jack felt the little hedgehog quiver on his neck. He held it tighter, applying pressure. Yusei would want him to calm it. Some part of his instincts told him to keep it happier anyway.

“And that is all. Hm, your friend doesn’t seem very nice.” B.R.U.N.O. sat up better, some light returning to his dull eyes as he came back to them. He peaked over the top of the opening as well, waving at what Jack assumed was Yusei returning.

They were royally fucked. Sherry wanted them all dead. Sure, maybe she had some affinity toward Yusei, which God forbid made his gut wrench horribly, but the rest of them were finished. No matter what. There were no escape routes. No miracles. Jack’s body was hardly working with him, his side flaring most painfully, but it was growing less so as he sat there. And his vision was hazy, a strange ethereal calling in the back of his mind with an intense itching on his forearm. It made him fully aware that he was going mad.

Mad. He was upset in more ways than one. His brain was light and dizzy while his gut raged in fire. He wanted to tell Yusei off while also dragging him down onto his lap and kissing him with all his fury. He wanted to slap Yusei across the face and pin him down on the metal floor to do unseemly things to him.

Fuck! He was going insane!

“Jack, can you hear me?”

Blinking, he found Yusei back by his side. The little hedgehog had crawled out from under his coat and was back on Yusei’s shoulder. The raven-haired fiend was practically glowing, his blue irises shining so well in the setting orange hues of the sky. They danced in intensity, searching Jack’s face for something. He wasn’t sure what. He didn’t want those eyes to turn away though.

“Yusei… you have such beautiful eyes.” Jack giggled, his head growing incredibly light and buzzing. He reached a hand out, quickly grabbing the collar of Yusei’s tank top, forcing him closer. The male grabbed at the moss-covered sphere to support himself. Jack felt a bubbling anxiety in the back of his throat,

“Don’t you dare fall in love with that she-devil. She’s not good for you.”

“He’s goin’ insane. Totally bonkers.” Crow mumbled somewhere in the sky. Jack would have glared at him if he wasn’t so taken by Yusei’s eyes. The male before him, in turn, smiled. He placed his fingers over Jack’s, holding his palm and detaching his fingers from the shirt material. His pale hand was brought up to tan lips, the ones before him softly pressing against his skin. Jack exhaled sharply, his face feeling hot.

Or maybe he was cold…

“Don’t worry, Jack. She’s not the one I love.” Yusei’s voice was like honey. It made his throat thick and his chest thud. Jack beamed, leaning heavily against the moss. Now he was tired. Really, really tired.

“We need to get him help, Crow.”

“Well, shit! I ain’t a doctor. Well, I am, but not that kind. Ya know what I mean! He’s needs a medical professional. And we can’t even get outta ‘ere…”

“It’s alright. We’ll find him help, I swear it.”

Jack coughed, the vibrations making his side flare up painfully. He shivered from that, peeking open his eyes and glaring at the two idiots before him,

“I’m not… a damn princess…” Jack couldn’t even keep his eyes open anymore. He closed them again, feeling a lightheadedness. That ethereal call came to the back of his mind again, allowing him to still hear what was happening around him despite the heaviness of his body like he’d fallen asleep.

“Yusei… do you have a plan?” That was B.R.U.N.O. He sounded worried. There was a moment of silence, Yusei’s fingers stroking at Jack’s cheek. He liked it, though he was sure the other’s fingers had his cold sweat now. He wanted to open his eyes and see exactly what everyone was debating. He was the captain for God’s sake! But he felt… too damn tired. His side was flaring again, and it felt wet and sticky but also itchy and dry.

“If we try to get the card head on… we’re dead.” Yusei mumbled, “If we try to leave, we’re dead. And if we stay…”

A small chittering and oink before, “We’re dead! We’re dead, we’re dead, we’re dead!”

A silence overcame the space again. It seemed the hedgehog’s playfulness caused the others to go into extreme caution. Jack was too, if he could think straight. Hell, he still felt out of place and like he was floating in a void, or maybe lying on the back of some great beast that held him from drowning. Whatever the case, it was due to this strange ethereal being that he was able to still comprehend the situation around him. Otherwise, Jack was pretty sure he was fast asleep.

“Well… you all seem like you need a private moment. I’ll just, uh, slip out of the back door.” That was B.R.U.N.O. again. Jack could hear his steps moving. That roused him, letting his eyes slip open and blearily look about.

“Back door!?” Crow was yelling, heading over to the android and following him. Jack heard some sort of machinery click and slide, a strange echo filling the space. Yusei squeezed his shoulder before he, too, left his side. Jack wasn’t able to really fight for him to stay, instead leaning heavily against the moss still. He was so damn tired.

“Oh yes! There are miles and miles of machinery that reside within this planet. It’s amazing at how deep it goes! When I’m feeling lonely, I like to go through all the pathways and see where exits are. There are approximately 234—”

“Bruno, you are a genius!” Yusei sounded enthusiastic. Jack smiled, softly snoring as he laid within the moss that felt like it was caressing him. Yusei was nice to listen to when he was enthralled or excited. It was a nice change of pace.

“I am?”

“Yes! Do you know what this means? We can get that card back! We can get Jack help!” Jack couldn’t tell if it was Yusei dancing or Crow, but someone was jumping around like a lunatic. Probably Crow. He tended to be overexcited, at least from what Jack had seen on the ship’s activity. Though something dormant within him told him that that was true of Crow all the time.

“Alright! We gotta plan. Sorta.”

“What is the plan exactly?” B.R.U.N.O. was definitely a genius, making the two speak out their ideas before just hopping into some ludicrous strategy that only one of them really knew. Which was crazy to think that the broken android was their saving grace. Jack would take it though, seeing as he couldn’t even respond to them. He was just floating in some space, feeling tired and worn out and just needing to sleep.

“I’m going to get that card back. It’s our only bargaining chip. Also… First Mate Kazama died for it. I think Jack would like it… if we avenged him in some way.” Yusei spoke softly, but Jack could hear it almost as if he were standing right next to them. He smiled. What a noble act. His heart seemed to beat for two people. Strange.

“Yeah… Kazama was really great. I’d like ta get ‘im revenge.”

“Crow, I’d actually like you to stay.”

“What?” Crow sounded upset. Jack exhaled sharply, fingers twitching at his side as a strange burn touched his wound. Something whispered in his mind; don’t worry.

“Keep an eye on Jack. Don’t let him move around too much, and make sure he’s… doing alright. Please, Crow.” Yusei sounded almost distraught. For Jack? What a pleasant notion. But that migraine returned. Told him to stop enjoying it. Well, fuck that migraine.

Crow sighed heavily, “Yeah, yeah. I gotcha. But take Bruno with ya, since he seems ta know the inner workin’s so well.”

“Is that alright, Bruno?” Yusei asked.

“Of course! I like helping.” B.R.U.N.O. sounded almost too innocent.

“Alright, be safe ya two. And bring back tha' card.”

A small chuckle, “Aye aye, temporary captain.”

“Shut… up…” Jack mumbled, feeling at least a bit more awake. Another chuckle, and then it fell silent. He probably would have kept his eyes closed, allowed himself to fully fall asleep if he didn’t have that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. It kept him on edge. For Yusei’s wellbeing was now on the line, and some deeper part of him thought that caring so much for Yusei was a problem.

It kept him awake, pulling him from the dredges of sleep to even open his eyes again. Yusei and B.R.U.N.O. were gone. Even the little hedgehog went with them. Only Crow remained, coming back from the strange spherical opening to come rest beside Jack. The redhead’s steel eyes notice his wakefulness, smiling at him as he sat before Jack.

“Hey, Cap. How ya doin’?”

Jack scoffed, “You sound concerned. It’s not like I haven’t been harmed before.”

He shifted, hissing as pain flared up his side. Damn, he’d been numb and comfortable. That small bit of movement caused him to see stars.

“Sure, but it’s been a while, right? Take it easy. Yusei’ll get tha' card and we’ll be headin’ back ta yer ship ‘fore ya know it.”

“You have a lot of confidence in Mr. Fudo.”

Crow smiled, glancing toward the spherical opening that Yusei had disappeared within. His smile was more than just simple happiness. It was confidence and pride. Yusei seemed to invoke that in a lot of people, as Jack noticed.

“Yusei’s one of a kind. A real hero with a noble personality. Ya betta treat ‘im right, Cap. He deserves the best.” Crow crawled forward, his hand hovering over Jack’s wound before he gave a look as if asking for permission. Jack moved his own fingers from his side, forcing his body to relax and stay open.

“You act like we are a couple. I don’t know if you heard, but… ha… Mr. Fudo… said… otherwise.” Jack grit his teeth as Crow lifted his coat and carefully undid the makeshift bandage. Yusei’s own ripped clothing was now stained dark from Jack’s blood. With a lift of his vests and shirt, Crow scrunched his eyebrows together and wrinkled his nose. Jack did much the same. His side was torn, thick beads of blood dripping down his alabaster skin. There were several large chunks of his skin missing where the explosion had ripped the muscle. The blood there was thicker, trying to coagulate but each time Jack moved, he’d break its process. He wasn’t sure how much he’d lost, but at this point, it probably didn’t even matter.

“Ya must think yer slick callin’ Yusei by 'is name when ya think no one’s listenin’. And then callin’ ‘im by 'is last when ya think people are. It's alright ta like ‘im ya know. He likes ya fer sure.” Crow murmured, his hands going into his vest pockets and pulling out a handkerchief. He carefully applied pressure to Jack’s wound, making him hiss in pain again. But he wiped away the worst parts of the blood, and making it easier to see the wounds. Maybe they’d crust easier with less dried plasma itching his skin.

Jack appreciated it, that was for sure.

Another nagging pressure in Jack’s head made him turn toward the redhead. Something in his heart squeezed, like he missed the doctor and felt like he hadn’t seen him in days. It was the strangest notion, and it made him conjure up even stranger questions.

“Do you think… I’m good for Yusei?”

Crow pulled off his vest, making sure to empty his pockets before he bundled it up to rest against Jack’s wounds. He applied slight pressure, just like they did with Yusei’s coat. Anything to help him, he guessed. Jack, now, was in too much pain to even flinch.

“If yer good for ‘im romantically?”

“Yes.”

Crow squinted at him, settling back once Jack’s wound was covered again. God, he felt fatigued. He didn’t even know where the rifle was anymore, though it wasn’t like he could really aim if he had to. Luckily, Crow wasn’t that bad of a shot. If they got into trouble, he could most likely rely on the doctor.

“Why’re ya askin’? Didn’ ya jus’ say ya weren’ a couple?”

Jack closed his eyes, resting his head back against the spherical moss. He felt his temple pounding, and a slight pressure building. It felt melancholy and broken. No, Jack wasn’t broken. He stopped being broken years ago.

“I’m not… sure.”

Crow watched him. Those steel eyes, he could feel them on his face just scrutinizing him. Looking over his paler skin and labored breathing. His twitching fingers and sweaty brows. He must have looked a sight. Terrifying. Wrecked. He didn’t feel all that strong, but like hell he’d really showcase it.

A sigh escaped the male before him. Jack heard Crow shuffle, feet scraping across the metal ground. Probably sitting better, maybe with his knees to his chest. Jack could only guess. He was too tired to open his eyes again.

“I think yer good for ‘im. Ya can be an asshole, full of yerself, and jus’ an all around hard-ass. But yer a capt’in. It’s a part of the job. Ya keep us safe, and ya always had a good eye out fer Yusei. I’ve noticed since the day we stepped onboard, ya kept ‘im outta trouble. Ya really seem ta care for ‘im. Protect ‘im. I appreciate that.”

Jack felt his heart thud against his chest, his cheeks heating just a tad. Was he really that observant of Yusei? Yeah, he had been. A memory of himself as a child, reaching out for Yusei, came to mind. It wasn’t _his_ memory, but it was his face. Something telling Jack that he’d been looking out for Yusei for a very long time.

“Ya trust ‘im. And he trusts ya. It’s obvious how much Yusei likes ya. ‘Sides… if yer askin’ questions about whether or not yer good for ‘im… well, that jus’ means ya are. Bad people don’t ask those kinda questions.”

Jack hummed in confirmation. A way to let Crow know he was listening. It was nice of the doctor to say these things. Normally, he would have brushed off such compliments. Would have stuck with his gut in how he approached others, especially in a romantic sense. Being a captain of a galleon lead a dangerous life, much like they were facing now. Notions of romance were, normally, out of the question. But since Yusei had come into his life, he’d turned his world upside down. Kazama had told him to give into his whims and let himself be happy. It was one of the final pieces of advice his first mate had given him.

What if Yusei died under his care? What if he died just going after the key card? Would he take responsibility for ending his life early? Jack scrunched his brows together, glaring at the darkness of his lids. These thoughts were obviously not his alone, and they had notions toward negative outlooks at Yusei. Cowardly. Passive. Since when did Jack allow his heart to flood with such darkness?

“Rest, Capt’in. I’ll let ya know when Yusei comes back.” Crow’s voice dispersed the darkness in his heart, instead replacing it with fondness toward the redhead. Like a family member whose voice and face he’d missed for so long.

Jack just sighed again, allowing his body to truly relax against the moss, and to let his mind just… stop thinking. He really did need the rest, and should Sherry pull an ambush, he had to be ready to fight with all of his strength.

* * *

In all honesty, Jack didn’t really recall falling fully asleep. He’d been talking with Crow, reliving memories that weren’t his own, and then in the next moment, he was feeling a hand on his forehead and neck. It was cool and gentle, pushing his sweaty strands of hair aside to feel his temperature. At first he thought it was Crow, checking on him after a few minutes. But the hushed voices indicated that more than just Crow were in the room.

“He looks worse.”

“He got some sleep in, though. A couple hours.”

“That’s a lot of sweat. Are his perspiration functions broken?”

“Oh yeah, human jus' have their sweat meters break. It's normal.” Sarcasm. But Jack was really honed in more on Yusei’s voice. It was wonderful, like a melody playing in his ear.

Weakly, Jack lifted a hand to the one on his neck, feeling his pulse point and stoking his skin. He fluttered his eyes open. It was dark in the room, the sun having set a while ago. Yusei was by his side, a fresh cut on his cheek but aside from that, he was well. Jack heaved a breath in, exhaling heavily. The motions moved his wound, but it wasn’t as bad as before. The rest really gave him some strength back.

“Were you… successful…?” Jack watched as Yusei quickly went through his pockets, pulling out a bright white card. The etchings flowed with energy, pulsing with foreign power. The corner was still chipped, forever broken from some catastrophe in the past. For as long as history knew, the key card had never been whole. Only the first creators seemed to know where that piece was.

Some notion told him it was inside a pendant now. Maybe that image was just a nice one.

Jack moved his fingers to grasp at the wrist holding the card. Yusei let him. Let him try to reach for the card only to feel a stinging pain in his side. He groaned, leaning his head back and panting, fresh sweat forming on his brow.

“Easy, Jack.”

“Why… do you care about me… so much?” Jack tightened his grip on Yusei’s wrist. He didn’t know if it felt powerful or painful, Jack putting all his strength into that hold. Yusei sat motionless beside him. Crow and B.R.U.N.O. were somewhere behind them, holding the chittering hedgehog. Watching them probably. But Jack didn’t really care. He forced his eyes to remain on the blue ones before him.

He wasn’t meant to hold Yusei’s attention. It would be his death.

Fuck that notion. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

“Because I love you.” Yusei spoke softly, eyes never wavering. The white card in his fingers did tremble, though. It shook the shadows in the space, making the etchings on the metal walls seem to dance. Jack swallowed passed a lump in his throat, eyes taking in all of Yusei’s face. Determination. Confirmation. Nothing left unsaid. Only truth.

“Prove it.”

Yusei didn’t even hesitate. He leaned forward, his hair tickling Jack’s scalp as his forehead pressed against Jack’s. He felt so much cooler than Jack, his eyes closing at the comfort. Lips pressed forward, taking his in a gentle press. It sent sensations all throughout Jack’s mouth, into his cheeks, to the back of his mind, throughout his body and even over his wound. Their lips meld together like they had done this a thousand times, like it was meant to happen a thousand more.

Some nagging motion in his brain said to stop. He quelled it, pressing forward as best as he could, letting their lips speak to one another in intimate presses, intimate caresses. He ignored the pressure that built, and he ignored the ethereal call that told him to grab the card. He just sank into Yusei’s love and embrace, feeling the stowaway’s every promise on his lips from lives they never lived. All coming to the forefront of Jack’s mind and making his eyes burn.

When they pulled apart, Crow was rubbing the back of his head, looking down at the ground while B.R.U.N.O. was enthralled by their passion. Seemed an android liked watching humans express emotions, ones he didn’t often get to express himself.

Yusei’s forehead stayed against his, hand moving to the back of Jack’s head and fingers burying in his hair, playing with the strands despite the dirt and sweat.

“From the moment I saw you… I fell in love.” Yusei whispered. His blue irises stayed locked on Jack’s, holding his attention. Jack held onto him, keeping his tired eyes open. Kazama’s words of taking his happiness rang in his mind. He wouldn’t let pirates take what he valued most. He’d trade the card to them over a thousand times if he had to.

“You’re such… a romantic.” Jack chuckled. He coughed a bit, gritting his teeth as his laughter made his side hurt. Yusei held him still, keeping them pressed together like statues as best as he could. To think a lad like Yusei would have found Jack to be so enthralling, it rattled his mind.

But it felt right.

“Only for you, Jack.”

Fingers tightening even more on Yusei’s wrist, Jack grit his teeth as he sharply stared into Yusei’s eyes, “That spark. That romance. Don’t give it to anyone else. Just me… you hear? That she-devil… I’ll make sure she never takes you or the card. I’ll fight her… to the grave. But you have to promise… to fight, too.”

Yusei pressed his lips to Jack’s nose, kissing along the bridge and making that strange tingle up his spine warm his body. It didn’t matter that he hurt so much. He felt a powerful yearning to just be with Yusei. Like they were meant to be forever.

“We’ll fight her, together.” Yusei whispered. He pressed the card forward, motioning for Jack to take a hold of it. An ethereal call followed as Jack’s fingers loosened on Yusei’s wrist, moving to the white glowing piece, fingers gently taking hold of it. Its smooth edges were cold and shocking, burning his fingers with ice.

The world froze around him.

A strange pulling sensation on Jack’s body made him cry out. Next thing he knew, Jack was standing before that damned portal that punched a hole in each world. But instead of emptiness and darkness lying beyond its gate, Jack’s eyes widened at the spinning tunnel of purple technology and glitter with holes punched in the sides. The Crimson Dragon called out to him from within.

Come. Now while the portal was strong.

Jack quickly turned, facing Yusei and Bruno and Crow and… himself. Everyone was frozen, the time of the world seeming to have come to a halt. A sudden and shocking pain stabbed at Jack’s side, the same pain he’d been aware of while in this world. Glancing down, he found blood to be welling up against his white coat, staining him.

He was really hurt this time. It was going to follow him.

_So you are the coward I kept hearing._

Jack quickly looked back to Yusei and the version of himself against the ground. They were both still frozen, Jack’s counterpart looking up into Yusei’s eyes. But Jack had heard his voice, loud and clear, ringing within his head. What was happening? How could there be two versions of himself? And more importantly, how could the frozen version speak to him?

_What are you so afraid of? If you are a version of myself, then where is your pride? Where is your bravery? All I see is a scared little boy._

Malus and anger filled the voice within Jack’s head. He swore he could see those vibrant violet eyes swirling, as if they could flick toward Jack instead of remaining transfixed on Yusei alone.

“You… don’t understand. I’ve seen what can happen—”

_In a world that’s not your own. In a world where weakness took your mind. And it will corrupt you now, creating the things you fear. Your Yusei will die because you will allow it._

A stabbing pain. The Dragon called out again. Take the card. Travel before Paradox gets too far away. Jack’s heart thumped fast and hard in his chest.

“I will never let harm come to Yusei!” He growled.

_Then quit being a coward! Accept your heart’s desire. If in a thousand lives, we are meant to be together, then let it be so. Quit denying yourself that right for fear of actions that aren’t even your own._

Jack felt the portal pulling him back toward it. Like the Jack of this world was casting him out, fed up with his soul and no longer wanting it to meddle in his affairs. He grit his teeth in pain, his side flaring as the lashes of power were prodding him. But he needed the card! It didn’t belong here, and even if he were to attempt to be with his Yusei in the end, he’d need it—

_The treasure stays. Even if you think it’s your key, it stopped being yours the minute you dropped it. It’s our bargaining chip, and like Hell I’ll let you take the only thing that can save Yusei’s life._

Another push of the captain’s mind and Jack stumbled back. He fell, tripping over the portal’s edge. Just before he dropped within, he saw those violet eyes finally flick his way. The world started to move in motion again, the door closing as Yusei turned his head to follow the captain’s stare.

Jack didn’t get to see what Yusei’s expression was.

“Fuck!” Jack screamed, hand covering his side as the tunnel pulled him, pulsing around him. A quick glance showed the Dragon on the outside, following after Jack as he continued to fall. His blood dripped upward, seeming like little red pearls as he continued down the path.

The Dragon called to him, softer and gentler then ever before. He felt like it was curling around him, protecting him and guiding him toward a white light at the end of the tunnel. Those growls were little whispers in his mind, explaining that the next world was going to be his final shot for escape. Paradox would be there. It guaranteed it. And he’d have the pendant. Jack would need that pendant in order to make it through the worlds back home.

“Can’t you take me home now?” Jack’s voice was soft, but echoed horribly in the tunnel. He refused to let the tears fall from his eyes. All the Yuseis from each world were coming to his mind. The happy ones, the passionate ones, the dark ones, and even the dead ones. All forms of Yusei. All loving him in some way. All having loved him in some way. They all merged together until Jack could only see his Yusei. The one that willingly put himself on the line for Jack’s life. The one that cried out as Jack was pulled backward. The one that reached out desperately for him when Jack thought he would die to save Yusei’s life.

The captain was right… he was being a coward. He’d been running way from everything he ever cared for since he was young. Since Zero Reverse took his parents. Since he claimed that he was getting too close to Rally and the others in Satellite. He’d run to become the king of nothing. He’d run to put distance between himself and Yusei, understanding his growing feelings. And despite it all, Yusei always closed those distances. Refused to let Jack go.

So what if some versions of himself let Yusei down? If he was strong, like the captain, then he could overcome even the worst of fears.

He wanted to go home. To his Yusei. And he wanted to proclaim his love to him the right way. And should destiny be following him in every world, then Yusei would return his feelings.

Jack grit his teeth, fingers digging into his bleeding side. Fuck… his Yusei already had:

_‘You need to take care of everyone, Jack. I won’t be here anymore to do that. You are the king. Show them your love. The love that… I…’_

The Dragon cried out, dragging Jack closer toward the white light. He wiped at the stupid tears that had escaped his eyes, watching as those clear pearls raced upward with the red ones. The Dragon told him to be brave. That he must be willing to make a hard decision. He must be willing to leave Paradox behind, lest Jack be willing to succumb to the same darkness that consumed the blonde now.

“Darkness?” He grunted, painfully curling in on himself. The Dragon did not answer. Instead, it let him pass through the white light, Jack’s mind seeming to become nothing more than static and a glitching tone of Yusei’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! You've made it to the end of the chapter! If you hadn't noticed, this one is essentially Treasure Planet AU rather than Treasure Hunter AU. But same difference, right? lol but this is among one of my favorite scenes of Treasure Planet, and I wanted to write it for these heathens. Can you guess which character is who? Or which characters have taken on more than one role?
> 
> But thanks for reading!


	13. Don't let it be today.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's mind is glitching and dull, entering into a world where technology reigns and death is but a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE APOLOGIES FOR A MONTH GOING BY BEFORE THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT!
> 
> I've been dealing with a lot of mental health issues, which is a perfectly okay thing to go through. Unfortunately, the writing fever was gone from me, though I was hyper focused on Inktober. You can see all of my newest drawings and sketches on my tumblr page. There are a whole variation of YGOverse drawings, my main being kingcrab. 
> 
> Link to tumblr: [www.life-0r-death.tumblr.com](https://life-0r-death.tumblr.com/)
> 
> But, enough before chapter rambling. Enjoy this longer epic to the dimensional jumping story!

J4K stared into the mirror, looking at itself and felt… nothing. Its skin was like porcelain, cracked lines of tears under its eyes, chips missing that revealed wires and metal beneath its skin. Its eyes were inhuman, lifeless and haunting, the scleras black and irises like violet metal orbs. It could see its pupils working like camera lenses, slow to adjust as J4K tried to focus on itself.

The worst part was its body. Tubes and wires rained down from its back like a cape, connected to some part within the deteriorating laboratory. They made J4K hunch over, a pain it would have suspected to consume itself had it been human. A long time ago, yes, it could barely remember the feeling. J4K mimicked a semblance of want, missing the ability to cry out in agony from something other than its hollow chest. But J4K stopped being human years ago… or so it thought.

Stepping back from the mirror, it followed the holographic line for its programed chores. Blinking over and over was the simple text of ‘PLAY MESSAGE.’ A purple task line glowed on the floor, leading J4K toward a checkpoint. Like a video game.

Pausing, J4K glanced about the space. Something danced before its eyes: a memory. Broken and distorted, but a slight image of black and gold hair, blue eyes smiling up at it. J4K blinked, the glitching image gone within minutes. An alarming ding ringed in its ear, J4K’s elbow stuck in a strange position. It looked the joint over, staring at the rusted porcelain skin that was cracked and chipped much like its cheeks. A quick pull up of its monitors indicated repairs had been stopped ages ago.

It couldn’t remember why except for a haunting, hollow emotion of waiting to die.

With a careless twist, J4K grabbed at its elbow and jerked it into its rightful place. Skin crumbled by the joint, stuffed and locked within its jumpsuit. J4K remained unbothered.

‘PLAY MESSAGE’ blinked at J4K again. Right, a task it seemed to do each day. And this was the first one.

Following the line again, J4K found a small computer with rust and dirt all over its sides. J4K reached out its robotic hand, pressing a key as it had done a thousand times. Something clicked. A projection zoomed out from the monitor's camera.

J4K turned, staring at a glitching and static-like image of Yusei. A clicking thud at the back of its brain, J4K stared longer at the older version of his love. One with wrinkles and fatigue written on his face. His prison marker was on his cheek. No, faulty memory. It was a tracking number to indicate how many humans remained at the time. Yusei had never earned the government’s scrutiny to receive a prison mark. At least, not publicly.

 _“Hello Jack.”_ Yusei smiled at the empty space he pictured J4K to be standing when the message was recorded. J4K tilted its head, stepping forward with a hand reaching out toward the hologram. An emotion ticked at its brain and pumps. Sadness.

 _“Now, this must be a shock. I’ve aged decades right before your very eyes. You must be angry. Waking up alone. Finding out I’m not there with you. Or maybe you don’t know yet. You could have woken early. Heh. You like doing whatever you want to do first.”_ Yusei chuckled, his hands going into his lab coat as he regarded J4K.

 _“If they haven’t told you, then I’m sorry. Jack, I did not upload myself to a sleeve. I only uploaded your soul, and I created this body for you to have. Something to keep you sane so you look like yourself. You aren’t human, not like the others. I don’t think you or I could handle the idea of taking someone else’s body until it died out.”_ Yusei sighed heavily. He glanced passed J4K. Turning, J4K regarded what captured Yusei’s attention. A large strange oval contraptionrested by a pod that J4K had emerged from. It looked like a big open ring, and some message deep within itself told J4K that it was ‘the gateway.’

 _“No one will find you. I made sure of it.”_ It turned back, watching as the old version of Yusei smiled sadly at J4K’s position, _“J4K is a repairing operator in name. As far as the government knows, Jack Atlas passed on without a sleeve.”_

 _‘RECORDS LOST. JACK ATLAS NEVER EXISTED.’_ A messaged popped up as Yusei’s eyes softened, a form of remorse or regret passing over his dull azure eyes, _“It must have been hard on you. Waking up to find I’m not there and you are in a pristine body that’s not your own. Hell, you won’t even find my remains or records. Those will have been burned for over 1000 years.”_

Another message popped up in the corner of J4K’s vision, a number flashing instead. 12,890. Oh… it had been longer than when this message had originally played.

Yusei stepped forward, his body shimmering and glitching. J4K froze, watching as Yusei stepped within its space. Its camera-like eyes adjusted, head tilted down as J4K really took in Yusei’s appearance. Yes, he was old. He had cataracts in his eyes, one mostly gray. But he was still kind and smiling gently at him, almost as if J4K could reach out and brush rusted fingertips over his cheeks. It almost did, but a clicking sensation at the back of its mind prevented it. Fear, probably. The message could be ruined.

 _“I’ve given you a cruel fate. Because you aren’t human, the Skyfold will want to take your body for themselves. They’ll want my research, and they’ll do everything they can to create a new race of immortals. It’s why your transfer was off the record. It's why you are waking up in my lab with minimal power and a hard drive so full that you need to be hooked up to my main computer in order to function.”_ Yusei’s eyes became glassy, tears collecting there. J4K performed a meaningless task, swallowing nothing but air. It was almost done as if by physical memory.

_“You are my research now, Jack. You are everything humanity needs to gain its sense back. They are hidden with you, and they will die with you on the day you cease to function. Don’t let that be today.”_

Yusei’s hand came forward before it paused, twitching erratically and glitching like a broken record disc. A warning popped up in the corner again, ‘ _DATA DAMAGED. ATTEMPT SALVAGE?’_ J4K stared at the frozen image of Yusei, paused to save corruption. It scanned over the fragments of particles that formed Yusei’s face. A pump in its chest stuttered, a hazy pressure building behind J4K’s eyes. A malfunction? No. An emotional reaction. One it had not produced in years. Sadness. Tears. They would not be shed for its tear ducts had been empty for quite some time.

“No.” J4K responded, its vocal box broken and jittery. Static and several pitch tones pulled a startled notion from J4K’s fingers, its porcelain skin caressing the like-ceramic of its throat. A double voice effect gave a monstrous tone and would require repair. But the task was low on the list.

The message disappeared. Yusei’s image flicked and cut out. J4K glanced around until it found Yusei’s image in a new spot, standing before the pod J4K woke up inside. Yusei reached out, caressing where the glass container would have been.

‘IS HE LOOKING AT ME?’

A roll of text, strangely charged with emotion. J4K released a sigh of hiss and static, glitchy and broken. It moved forward, standing beside Yusei’s image as he continued to stare adoringly at the pod.

“ _—you’ll forgive me. I know I’ve screwed up. Again, and again. I—Ove… heart…fix my mistakes.”_ Yusei’s image crackled again. It faded and that error message popped up once more. J4K glared at the empty space. Too many years had gone by, and now everything was falling apart.

“Salvage.” J4K’s voice came out in a jittered garble, almost like a sob. It frowned, brows furrowing together as it turned, heading toward the oval contraption. It had not made the command, but functions were most likely taking over to preserve daily tasks. J4K distracted itself, letting broken fingers touch the surface of the contraption, imagining what the metal would have felt like. Yusei’s last project. His last wish of Jack, the living being who shattered years ago. It was still incomplete.

Beyond the empty space, a strange warbling cry could barely be heard.

‘ARE YOU SURE? SOME DATA MAY BE LOST.’

Static overtook visuals. A strange red hue and ethereal cry roared louder in the back of his mind. Information. More information was needed. Salvage would correct the glitches, would play Yusei’s message smoother even if fragments were lost. Jack opened his mouth,

‘DON’T. IT’S ALL I HAVE LEFT.’

A sharp phantom pain in the back of his head. Notions of agony against his side and hip. Glancing down, Jack found portions of his abdomen missing, black inky blood flowing outward. It should have hurt, but another static hum made it numb. He reached toward his hip, a porcelain chunk being lifted between his fingers. It crumbled, turning to dust and particles before his very eyes.

Another notion. The feeling of loss and treasures. Another begging pressure that pleaded as the same message rolled before his eyes.

“Reject salvage.”

‘ARE YOU SURE? SOME DATA IS DAMAGED. SALVAGE RECOMMENDED.’

What a perpetual message of demise. Of losing sanity. Maybe it was why Jack felt pulled in two different directions. Bending to save what little he had in this world while also trying to move on.

A dinging in his temple as fluid ran down his leg. A flashed memory of exploding wood caught his mind, but it was coupled with a skeletal arm pulling at wires and breaking them apart. A thunderous roar coupled the sharp sneer that haunted the memory. Where that came from was unclear, and it was an indicator that Yusei’s ideals of J4K living an immortal life were for naught. It was breaking apart, and fast. By hands unknown. And it seemed J4K ceased its own repairs, allowing its fuels to drop and its mind to tetter. Its days were numbered.

Jack wobbled on his feet. The static in his head was loud and overpowering, but it begged him to confirm his command.

“Reject Salvage.”

‘SALVAGE REJECTED.’

Yusei’s image appeared once more beside J4K, having skipped whatever he’d said to it long ago in front of that pod. A clicking patter whirled at J4K’s temple, its eyes focusing on the weathered appearance of Yusei. What did J4K look like back then? Pristine. Perfect. Human. Did Yusei ever think Jack would break this much? Did he ever think that—

“ _You must maintain this gateway, Jack. One day, you will obtain the key to open its space and fix something that needs repairs. You will make sure none at Skyfold take this gate. Keep it closed. Keep it locked until the time is right. You will know when.”_ Yusei turned, facing J4K as if he could see it. Focusing back, it took in all of Yusei’s creases and age and skin. Gray hair with drooping spikes. Dull eyes that were still filled with adoration. Smaller in stature, hunched from a painful spine. And tired.

He—It… missed him.

Leaning forward and tipping its head down, J4K pressed its lips to the hologram’s. Static and buzzing ‘kissed’ it back. A piece of J4K’s porcelain skin cracked off its face, right under the eye, and fell to the floor like tear drops.

Then Yusei’s message was gone. No goodbye. No farewell. No ‘I love you’ and ‘try your best.’ Those messages had long been lost.

A new digital line appeared, as well as a new task: ‘REJECT OFFER.’ Clicking. Thrumming of pumps. Jack frowned. What sort of offer was given to this porcelain creature? Below, the line pulsed, sending light down its path as a reminder to follow. Clicking. J4K travelled beside the glow, having done so a thousand times. As it followed, a large black metal door blocked its way. A wave of J4K’s hand and digital particles surrounded it. The scenery changed, a hotel lobby taking its place while the gateway and lab were hidden behind rising slabs. Even J4K’s cabling was moved, slithering out of a hole made to appear like a power source. J4K gave it no attention, instead turning its vibrant pupils to the second set of doors in the small space.

_Knock knock._

Vibrating and echoing, J4K limped its way forward. The sound belonged to a large knocker on the other side of the door. Each rap against the metal produced thuds that reminded J4K how empty the space really was. The message in the corner of J4K’s eye blinked, a subtext telling it to answer. Another thrum of clicks. If the machine version of himself didn’t want what was on the other side, why didn’t it just ignore them?

And why make Jack the one to answer?

‘PROTECT THE GATEWAY.’

Feeling strangely unaware, Jack swallowed air. His throat was much too dry, and blood was still inking down his leg. But whatever had happened to this version, it didn’t seem to care that it was far more broken. In fact, the porcelain creature sent him messages under the task bars, letting Jack know its thoughts when his mind would blink forward. It was strange, hard to tell when Jack was himself, or this J4K.

Another rap on the door. Jack felt an electrical spike shock his spine, forcing him to stand straighter and tighten his cracking muscles. Protocols were beeping at him to put Yusei’s project as his top priority. Keep it safe no matter the cost.

How dangerous.

Moving forward, Jack unlocked the door. Clicking and stuttering, its brain malfunctioned for a full second. J4K performed a quick scan. No anomalies. Its readings were scrambled. The entity within it caused a lag. But time could not be wasted on internal problems. J4K opened the door just enough to peer out.

“Mister Atlas! You’ve answered 0.02 seconds faster than normal. That’s a new record!”

More clicking. More pumps thrumming in his chest. Jack’s eyes widened a fraction. If he could cry, he would have. Carly, wonderful and beautiful Carly, stood on the doorsteps. She held a camera around her neck, something old and vintage despite looking like the same camera Jack had seen her with in his own dimension. But text rolling across his eyes indicated data points all over the woman. Glasses circa 3457; clothes a replication of 2018 style, shoes brand new. A small blip on her neck had a ticking number, indicating her sleeve installment as of 10 years ago.

She was human. Alive. But had lived several generations.

More text rolled before his eyes, ‘TELL HER: DO NOT USE MY NAME. YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES.’

Jack swallowed dryly again, “Don’t… use my name. You know the consequences.”

The woman before him gasped, covering her mouth and quickly looking about herself in surprise. She leaned in close, waving for him to meet her half way. Jack wanted to say her name, but what if it was something different? The porcelain robot wasn’t seeming to give him the answers. And why did it feel like… she was an intruder? Carly was anything but that.

“Sorry, sorry! I just get excited. Just knowing you are Dr. Fudo’s infamous project makes me so giddy, and J.4.K. is such a boring name.” Jack could have hugged her. Even if he was supposed to be wary of her, he wanted nothing more than to hold the woman whom used to hold his heart, and now held his friendship. The one that made him laugh and cry and yell and growl. She had saved him.

His last memory of her was frozen as Jack and Yusei fought against Paradox with all of their strength, a camera held up haphazardly in an attempt to capture one photograph.

Clicking. Static. It took over.

“You have come for an interview. This unit's answer is no.” J4K attempted to close the door, but that clicking pulled at its temple, making it fumble out of balance. Locking out the leech that had been on its case since entering the competition, as well as bugging it for the past 100 years, was the simple solution. Reject the offer. Close the door. But that nagging pull cared for the reporter. Made her special on this one day out of every day she ever visited.

This was going to be a problem.

A quick, sharp gasp. J4K flinched as Carly swooped closer, her fingers touching the mangled opening of its side, “Oh no! Jack! It’s so much worse up close! You’re bleeding so much!!”

“This unit does not bleed.”

“Don’t call yourself ‘a unit.’ Dr. Fudo would be angry with you—bless his soul. And to think you are considered the smartest and greatest secret he ever kept. Move, move! I’ll get to tinkering.” Carly pushed J4K back into the space, closing the door behind her as she regarded the room. This was not the first time she had barged in. Carly was well accustomed to the lobby of the ‘hotel.’

Turning, the woman regarded him behind thick lenses, “Where is your toolbox?”

“You do not have the protocols to repair this unit.” J4K stated, but it moved forward. After several attempts to rid the woman from its home, the best course of action was to give into her whims. As long as she never learned of the portal, all was well.

A task blinked in the corner, glowing as a constant reminder: REJECT OFFER.

“I’ve learned a thing or two from Bruno. And Aki has taught me some first aid. I can totally patch you up!” Carly grinned. Clicking allowed Jack to think. He paused, following a line created within his mind that indicated a toolbox location. But he was preoccupied by names that he knew. As well as the small bit of information offered.

Izayoi was a medical professional in this world. Statistics floated before his eye as he bent down to grab the box. Ink squirted from his open gashes, only a small pressure and hint of phantom pain affecting him. She had been learning to become a doctor back in his dimension. Like two souls converging, Izayoi was still becoming a caregiver.

Bruno was another name, one that Jack wouldn’t think he’d hear. He was dead in his dimension, never existing in the first place. But here, he was alive and well. He was much like he’d been, a mechanic and able to fix just about anything. Text applied upon Jack’s vision, stating that Bruno was more than a mechanic, and that he needed to be wary of him, too. Always wary. What sort of world was this where his greatest friends were his enemies?

Standing, Jack brought the toolbox back to Carly. She motioned for him to sit upon a couch within the ‘lobby.’ He watched her go straight to work, sitting down by his broken side and opening the red metal utility storage.

“Jeez. You are so reckless, you know that? You could have easily evaded Crow, but you decided to take the hit. I’ll never understand it.” Carly pressed her hands on Jack’s ceramic skin. He didn’t feel a thing.

“Crow?” A strange pump of his chest. Emotional buildup. Jack blinked slowly at Carly, his mind seeming to be nothing more than static. Even the porcelain creature within couldn’t seem to comprehend his question. Faulty memory. Broken. Needed repairs.

Carly paused, glancing up at him. He could see her dark eyes beyond the lenses. She scrutinized him. Unlike his own vision, they did not move like camera lenses, but like human pupils, regarding the person before her with intimate and emotional thoughts. It—he wondered what her thoughts on him were.

“Do you have head trauma? I don’t remember you getting hit on the skull.”

“I don’t recall anything.”

“Nothing?” Carly practically gasped, pulling at the wires by Jack’s side. He barely flinched, only a faint recollection of azure eyes smiling down at him while he felt lethargic and tired.

Jack shook his head, despite the rolling text that informed him to lie. The mistrust in Carly seemed misplaced. She was a reporter. It was her job to ask questions. It was her nature to snoop. And Jack appreciated every part about that within her.

“Maybe you should do a self-inspect—”

Clicking, nauseating static, “This unit will perform no such action.”

Carly blinked at J4K. Her heart had accelerated, and a rise of her eyebrows indicated she was confused. It did not concede to her commands.

“Right… you don’t do those anymore. Which is really a waste, by the way. Dr. Fudo wanted you to surpass even his lifespan deadline. Which you already have.”

“You have obtained too much knowledge. All further inquiries regarding the Momentum Project will be denied.”

“Ah, Jack, come on!” Carly pouted, her lips going down in a deep set frown. J4K did not blink. The woman before it almost growled, going back to its wiring despite the futile nature of its repairs. Ultimately, J4K would cease to function. Where its consciousness went was still undetermined.

‘TO HEAVEN, YOU IDIOT.’

J4K blinked, pupils sharpening on Carly’s fingers, carefully preparing the tube that was leaking fluid. Heaven. A human notion.

It blinked again. Would Yusei be there?

“How about this: if I explain how you got this wound, will you give me access again?”

Static. Click. Eyes blinking faster. Jack ignored the large text that blared ‘REJECT OFFER.’

“Yes.”

“Oo! Yay! Okay, okay! Where to start?” Carly practically jumped at Jack’s side. He let a small quirk of his lips push upward. Ease and peace thrummed through his artificial organs. It had been several worlds since he had last seen his best friend. And it was beginning to make him emotional. Damn, he’d become so different since the start of this fumble. When had he cared so deeply about seeing his friends when, before he’d become king, he was more than willing to throw them away?

“Okay, so… you know what the Death Game is, right?” Carly finished her patchwork of the inner tube, fingers covered in black oil-like fluid. Jack furrowed his brows at her stained skin.

“No.”

“Oh, wow. You are really malfunctioning, huh? Okay, so the Death Game is the ultimate sport and lifestream of Neo Domino City.” Carly wiped her hands on her jeans, grabbing at a backpack Jack hadn’t realized she’d possessed. She retrieved a tablet, opening it and pulling up some sort of stadium image from some newspaper (probably the one she worked for). Text made Jack’s veins feel tight as J4K seemed distraught at Carly having a tablet. Secretive. Upsetting. But Jack ignored it, staring at a strange version of the Memorial Circuit Stadium.

“Skyfold sets up grand prizes for the participants of the Death Game. Only androids can participate since like… hm… 500 years ago? I think? Anyway, roughly that long ago, a human participated and got their sleeve ripped to shreds. So only augmented parts since that makes it more family friendly.” Carly tapped on an album of photos, showing Jack the stadium from different angles. Instead of the bright colors and window panes that reflected the sky, Memorial Circuit looked like a caged death trap. Everything was metal and black spray paint with gangster signs all over the walls. Spikes and barbed wire were at the highest points, all pointed inward as if to keep anyone from leaving.

“The game itself is last man standing. Some events have teams and some are solo play. You are participating in ultimate survival, meaning its every machine for itself.” Carly scrolled through the images until Jack was staring at himself. Or J4K actually. No wires or cables attached to its back. Not fully functioning, but not as broken as it stood now. In the image, J4K was holding some sort of brown ball with a skull painted on it, its eyes straight ahead while rollerblades on its feet were pushing it forward. Beside J4K was some tan bald man with metal plates on the side of his head. He had chains around his arm, and he was desperately trying to hit J4K in the image.

“Ultimate survival.”

“Yeah! If you can hold the ball for the longest time without getting too banged up, you win the round! There are no rules as to weapons or how to obtain the ball, you just gotta have it by the end timer.”

Jack tilted his head, watching as Carly scrolled through more images. All of J4K as the center piece. So even in this world, Carly found Jack to be her story.

“Why am I participating in this?” Jack saw text in his vision, the porcelain creature within telling him to stay vigilant. Protect the gateway. Jack couldn’t help but flick his eyes toward the slabs that had risen. In the room, it was a painting of Neo Domino City most likely back in the day. Futuristic yet clean. Jack wasn’t even sure what it looked like now. But a notion indicated it was not the paradise depicted.

“I believe for the prize. Everyone’s participating to get it. It’s some really strong tech! Skyfold said it can save and copy code instantly, meaning it might even be stronger than our sleeves! I’m not entirely sure why only androids are allowed to compete for it. I haven’t gotten an interview with Director Aporia in a long while.” Carly rummaged through the toolbox again, growling when she couldn’t find what she was after. She got up, heading toward the ‘hotel’ lobby desk, searching around the sides.

Red warnings indicated to Jack to keep Carly away from the gate. He swallowed dryly. She didn’t even know there was a gate.

“What are you doing?”

Carly popped her head out, holding a small white box with a Red Cross on it, “Got it! Needed the first aid kit, dummy.”

Static. A click. J4K focused on the first aid, “This unit does not require such amenities.”

The reporter grinned, coming around and sitting back on the couch, her tablet out for J4K to take should it wish to scroll through the images again.

“Probably not, but I don’t like the idea of you having a gaping hole in your side. You’ll get bugs or dirt in it, and I don’t know much else about android tech. Since you won’t let me do a full repair, I can at least apply some knowledge that Aki gave me.” Carly stuck her tongue out as she forced J4K’s arms up. It did not move them as she leaned forward, taking a bandage and wrapping it around its midsection.

J4K blinked, pressure like steam in its head. A quick change. Jack was in the driver’s seat again.

“How did I get this wound? You said something about… Crow?” Jack placed his palms on the back of his head, resting his arms as he patiently waited for Carly to finish. She applied some sort of pad against the broken ceramic, almost like a gauze. It was slowly inking black from the fluids that still stained his fake skin.

“Oh, right, right!” Carly finished, tying the bandage off and quickly grabbing her tablet again. She opened a new story while Jack placed his hands in his lap once more, eyes roaming over the covered wound. He felt no pain, and he almost had a dry sensation about it. Remembering how much the previous world had made him sweat and gasp, this was almost sickening at how he felt only pressure but no agony.

Opening an image and shoving it before Jack’s face, Carly sighed almost dejectedly, “C.r.0.^^ Hogan, or I guess Blackwing, practically ripped your side open in a desperate attempt to get ahead.”

On the tablet, Jack was staring at a still of Crow’s hand inside the wound, fingers curled around Jack’s fluid pumps. The ball was mid-slipping from his palm, his eyes wide with confusion. Crow’s other hand was reaching for the ball. But what was strange was to see Crow as nothing more than skeletal and junk parts. He was in far worse shape than J4K, put together by tape and loose screws. He looked like he needed an upgrade and fast, otherwise Crow was going to fall apart instantly.

“It felt cheap. Blackwing usually plays way more fairly. He was known for causing the least amount of damage in the ring, but when he does, it’s the battle of the century. But he doesn’t usually get into a fight with the other participant first. This time he just went straight for your side without so much as a blink.” Carly pouted at the screen.

“It’s gotta have something to do with his new sponsor.”

“Sponsor?” Jack looked over the text of the article, searching for any clue as to who that could have been. He understood the implications of a sponsor. In fact, Jack had a few as his time being the City’s King. But who or what would sponsor individuals in a _Death Game?_ Especially if the participants actually died?

“Yeah, some Skyfold guy. Don’t know him. He kind of appeared out of no where, but he’s been sponsoring tons of androids for the Death Games. I think he really wants the prize.”

Jack watched as Carly flicked through the images, being a little harsh on Crow’s specific ones. She came to an image of a digital sphere, an obvious lens camera captured the close up. But Jack felt all his veins stop, his artificial heart ceasing its function. Air he had been breathing that he didn’t require halted.

Before him, on the tablet, in a crystal clear image, locked within a laser-like sphere, was the chipped card pendant.

It looked so out of place. The pendant was just as the vampire version of Yusei had made it, a small blue crystal at the end of a gold chain with the Crimson Dragon Head etched upon it. Inside, Jack could barely see it but the card chipped piece was there. Glowing brilliantly and making the pendant seem like it had a blue haze. All while it floated within a sphere that looked like it burned upon touch.

Jack understood any and all implications as to why _he_ would join this Death Game now. But why was J4K so interested in the piece?

The task bar slide out of his view, updating and pinging Jack to its new objective: AQUIRE KEY.

“So, I know you aren’t really doing much repairs on yourself… but are you planning to go to the match today?” Carly leaned back on the couch, regarding the cables on Jack’s spine behind her silly lenses. Blinking, Jack watched as subtext appeared, indicating when the match was and how to get there.

“…Yes.”

Carly jumped forward, sharply making Jack turn his head toward her. She had surprised him, her grin almost cat-like and mischievous.

“Well, then your gonna need help taking those cables off, huh? I’ve always wanted to see how you undid them!” Carly was beaming, staring at the wires on Jack’s back. He blinked again, a rise in pressure. Clicking. J4K settled the surprised gap of his mouth back into a neutral line.

“Fine. Do not touch. And this is off the record.” J4K stood, tilting its head as if to crack it. A memory of preparation, of motorcycles and menacing words. It did not understand the entity’s way of living, but it ignored the erratic emotions that came with.

J4K lifted its hand, a holographic display popping over its finger tips. Carly awed at its side, leaning close to take a gander. It pressed several keys in quick succession, meters reading of electricity and fluid gates closing within the cables and wires. It felt the sensations of disconnecting from the hub, a dangerous play. Disconnection meant a cease of memory backup. Automatic and like a firewall for Yusei’s research, should J4K fall, the data would remain safe.

The gateway always had to be safe.

One of the cables unlocked, slipping from its spine with small droplets of fluid splattering against the couch. The tube retracted back into the laboratory, going through the hole in the wall and closing up the space so Carly could not peak within.

“Oo, where does that go?”

A wire disconnected. J4K twitched, body viscerally jumping while porcelain cracked from its neck. Carly’s eyes were quickly back on it, her brows up to her hairline. Concern bled into her heart rating, rising in pressure. J4K ignored her.

The rest of the cables and wires removed themselves, sliding back to Yusei’s lab and closing off to seem like a power source in the wall. J4K sighed a hiss, lifting its shoulder blades and rolling them. It had been slightly hunched due to the connections, but now it was able to move more freely. Stand taller. It, with final emotions it did possess, liked that.

“Wow… You look so free.”

Clicking, a sensation of exhaling. Jack glanced to Carly. She was staring intently at him, her fingers seeming to want to touch his spine. Well, what was the harm? His back wouldn’t indicate anything to her about whatever gateway he was supposed to be protecting.

J4K didn’t seem to object.

Turning, Jack pulled his long strands forward while he stretched his back. The jumpsuit he wore fit snugly on his body, and seemed to have the ability to cover the ports along his spine. But he ignored the command on his screen, letting Carly get a good look at them.

“Woah… this solidifies my theory. You are so different from normal, Jack.” Carly whispered, her fingers reaching forward and carefully outlining the ports. Jack felt nothing, but indicators on a body scan showed the sensations of where Carly touched. Strange. J4K was entirely protective of its body, yet it was allowing itself to deteriorate. Hypocritical.

“Perhaps… I hit my head too hard.” Jack commented. Carly removed her hand, grabbing her bag and stuffing her tablet within.

“Ugh, I don’t remember you hitting your head though! I bet you are having some sort of personality malfunction and you just don’t want to confirm it. That’s cheating, Jack.” Carly pouted at him, but her arm wrapped around his, clinging close to his side. Her pout morphed into a grin, her hands really holding onto him as she pushed him toward the front entrance.

Another blimping command and Jack confirmed it, letting the ports on his back close as he was dragged out of the ‘hotel.’ Text on his vision indicated to lock up and stay wary. He did the first, confirming a command to lock up the doors, but he just shyly touched the second request. Carly was still no harm to him. And Jack would show that to J4K no matter what.

* * *

Carly had hailed a cab and taken him to Memorial Circuit as fast as she could. She didn’t ask him a lot of questions on the car ride, instead letting him take in the sight of Neo Domino City. It was strange, from what he could see. A lot more buildings were around, as well as fences and tall slabs of cement. They seemed like fences, covered in digital etchings that were too familiar. Some of the slabs would come down as they passed through, like impenetrable gates opening. Jack was slowly understanding that the world functioned like circuits and gears, glitching every so often because Neo Domino City was considered the slums while Skyfold, which was the new name of the Tops, reigned supreme.

No wonder J4K was so secretive and wary of those around it. Nothing here screamed trust. Everything was a lie in one way or another.

The cab stopped before the dome, and Jack found himself glitching back into his dormant state. J4K took over, rising from the taxi cushions with little flair, eyes focusing on the metal bars and locked entrance. A death trap, meant to keep all participants within. No one escaped. Not unless it was through victory or death.

“Welp, this is as far as I can go with you. Even my badge won’t let me into the locker rooms.” Carly had over emotional tears in her eyes, true sadness not actually touching her. J4K studied her posture, read her heartbeat and energy. A strange creature she was.

“I’m rooting for you, Jack! You can beat them all.”

“Why?”

“I—what?”

J4K turned fully toward the reporter, looking down at her. Now that it wasn’t encumbered by its energy sources, J4K was able to stand at its full height. Tall, piercing its eyes down at the reporter who stood at least a foot and a half below. She did not seem intimidated, though. Rather, she just seemed curious with J4K.

“Why do you care for this unit?”

The reporter tilted her head, a small smile gracing her lips as she studied J4K back. Beyond her strange glasses, it could see that her dark eyes were softening. Pity, perhaps. J4K felt no malus toward the emotion.

“I never knew Dr. Fudo. He died long before I was born, but all the time he spent on you, as well as some of the records you’ve shared with me… it seems that he’s not around to be able to lavish you with adoration anymore. So I’m doing it in his place.” Carly smiled, patting J4K’s arm gently. She squeezed her fingers on its ceramic-like skin, making J4K blinked momentarily. She released it just as quick, though, heading off into the dome with a wave and another voice of good luck.

‘LET HER CARE. SHE DOES IT FOR BOTH HERSELF AND YUSEI.’

J4K ignored the message from the entity within. Instead, it followed after the new task, the one that told it to obtain the key. It led toward the locker room, little subtext indicating that winning the Death Game would be required. A tedious extra step, but one that J4K could accomplish. It just had to keep itself intact long enough for victory.

Stepping within, J4K found itself to be alone. Either all the other participants had readied themselves, or J4K was early. And it doubted it was early. In fact, an indicator showed that it was near the final minutes of when it was required to be on the track. Enough time to place on its armor and inspect for some final checkups.

J4K’s fingers touched the gauze at its side. A moment it debated taking off the human-like bandages. But further analysis led to keeping them in place. The white cloth prevented J4K’s inner fluids from spilling out. It had only so much in the reserves, and despite how much it did not care to repair itself, it still needed to have the fluids to move properly. It could not gain the prize if it couldn’t move.

Ignoring the bandages, J4K went to its locker. There was nothing special or notable about it. Just a plain locker that had some extra white gear to attached to its back, shoulders, knees, and even chest. A set of rollerblades rested within as well, a way to move about the track in smooth high speeds. They required that J4K attach them to his feet, metal connecting with metal so they did not fly off easily. Reaching out, J4K grabbed the shoulder pads first, linking its visual instructions on how to place them.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

A red exclamation point appeared on J4K’s screen, blinking with strange vital signs it had never seen before. A heart rate and sanity meter. J4K could recognize its own body outline beside the haywire meters, rising and falling as if erratic. Was the entity within itself afraid?

Turning its head, J4K regarded the man that spoke to it. Long blonde hair that was a bit in disarray with strange belts strapped across his chest. He had another strange marking around one of his eyes, the red leading up to where his eyebrow should have been and taking its place instead. Gold eyes pierced at him, but readings all over his body indicated to J4K that the man was doing worse than the last he’d seen him.

Erratic eyes were a physical sign, but J4K’s data points indicated that the male’s heart rate and breathing were rising just as quickly as the entity within itself. Like they were connected in some sort of fashion.

Paradox. No last name. Age, unknown. He’d strangely appeared out of nowhere within the Skyfold ranks, and had tons of money to back up his sponsorships. For the longest time, he was just another immortal among them all, but once the pendant was claimed as prize for the Death Games, he appeared out of the woodwork like a starving vampire ready to drink his victim dry. The pendant to this man was more than just something he wanted. It was something he craved. Like winning and obtaining it were the only things consuming his very soul.

Well, that, and for some reason, the entity within itself and J4K’s dead name: Jack Atlas.

J4K said nothing, continuing to strap on its armor pieces instead. As expected, Paradox came forward. He stood beside J4K, gold eyes flicking over its side and broken skin. The heart monitor flared. Anxiety. Rage. Not fear. No, a tinge of fear, but not overwhelming.

This was ritual of the immortal. Come to the locker room, inspect J4K like it had something to hide. And for many of the matches, J4K held no deeper interest than a few minutes of his time. But now, Paradox was eyeing him up, eating every curve of J4K’s body like it was a brand new model.

Calculations would state that Paradox knew of the entity within.

Fingers reached out and grabbed at J4K’s arm. It stopped its motions, turning to scan Paradox as he stared hard at J4K’s forearm. A thumb pressed forward, digging into its jumpsuit and against its ceramic skin. Damage indicators showed that more pressure would ruin the integrity of J4K’s epidermis, cracking it much like its face. Not that if it were broken would it detriment J4K. But it would be another sensor indicating alarm to the many all over its body. And that was nothing short than annoying.

“Magistrate Paradox, this unit requests that you alleviate the pressure of your grasp.”

Paradox’ eyes flicked up to J4K’s. They were swirling, almost mischievously. They danced, staring at its cracked skin and hair and expression. Paradox was searching for something.

‘ME.’

“Does this hurt, Jack Atlas?”

“The human named Jack Atlas perished years ago, Magistrate. You were informed this upon our first meeting. And no, it does not ‘hurt.’ It is merely an annoyance.” Buzzing in its head, J4K could feel the entity within it stir. Humor. ‘Ballsy.’ It did not understand, nor did it gather the reason behind the darkness that pulled over the blonde’s face. Sinister. Mean. Borderline abusive. But it was gone just as quickly as it came.

Releasing J4K, Paradox stalked around it like a tiger ready to pounce on his prey, “Right, right. A mistake, Archfiend. You hold many similarities to Dr. Yusei Fudo’s lover. Someone must have thought to bring back that beauty, seeing as Yusei is long gone. A shame, don’t you think?”

As strange as it was the first time, J4K locked up at Yusei’s name. Many knew of the infamous scientist, knew of J4K’s dead name and how both Yusei and it had changed the world with sleeves and advancements. But just as Jack Atlas was a soul long lost, Dr. Yusei Fudo was one abandoned in history. An average person, immortal or not, did not recall the fantastic abilities the male had. Paradox had brought him up upon their first meeting, claiming to harm Yusei should J4K not comply. If it had had emotions, fury would have been its most dominant. But J4K had accepted Yusei’s death years ago, and merely stated that Paradox was too late.

‘HE’LL NEVER GET TO YUSEI.’

“I suppose, Magistrate. Though many humans no longer wear the same face they once had. Perhaps this unit is just another one in the long line of clones of a beautiful human male.”

It turned back to its locker, pulling out the second shoulder pad. Paradox was by its side again, seeming to find some sort of notion of anger. But these were facts. Yusei was gone. And despite J4K looking similar to its original body, it was indeed a clone or reproduction.

Like a record stuck and repeating the same verse, Paradox was not whole. He asked the same questions every time they met. But deep within itself, J4K was given a warning to heed. This time was different. Paradox could not know that the entity existed.

‘IF HE KNOWS, HE WILL KILL US BOTH.’

Strange. Paradox had yet to do anything to J4K since they met. What would change that? Was the entity that important to the sponsor? Perhaps it would be best to bring up the knowledge, sell the entity to the blonde in exchange for a fair fight against his competitors.

‘I’LL SELL OUT THE GATEWAY IF YOU DO.’

J4K paused, eyes widening. He wouldn’t dare… but a pressure upon its temple said otherwise.

“You are much quieter than normal, Archfiend. Distracted, even. Like you are being spoken to in one ear. Perhaps by an… unknown force.” Paradox spoke low, leaning into J4K’s space like a snake. His hand grabbed at J4K’s arm, holding it in place despite its already paused position. Vibrant eyes locked with gold. Somewhere in the distance, yet close to its ears, J4K heard a garbled, static-y roar.

“Are ya hasslin’ my competition, boss man? Ya don’t need ta worry. I got this.” A loud voice, crackling and horrendous like J4K’s, cut off the screech that had been building between them. Indicators in J4K’s vision concluded the voice belonging to Paradox’ fighter, Cr0^^ Hogan. Carefully, Paradox released its arm and stepped back. Almost wobbly, like he had been tunnel visioned upon J4K. Gold eyes sharply landed on J4K’s rival. Disdain and annoyance was held there. Foiled and stopped from his confirmation, J4K could tell that Paradox was going mad. Mad in the sense of anger and mad in the definition of insane. He’d almost gathered his information from J4K, revealing that the voice within its mind was not its own.

Turn away. It needed to focus on other notions. Jerking, J4K analyzed Cr0^^ as he grinned up at the taller blonde, confidence exuding off his metallic form. As J4K had been shown in Carly’s still, and from its memory alone, it could conclude that Cr0^^ had placed some repairs to himself. He was better than the last they met, but he was still that of a sauntered together mess.

‘WHY DOES CROW GET PRONOUNS?’

J4K tilted its head at the words that scrolled along the bottom of its vision. Only J4K saw itself as incomplete. Robotic. Tarnished. Humanity was lost upon it after its mind had shattered from Yusei’s message on the 5,467 repeat. In order to keep its word to its adoration, J4K took on the numbing tone of objective silence.

Cr0^^ was a different story. He did not cease to function, his protocols still giving him humanistic personality and charm, allowing him to look past his android figure and see himself as nothing but human. It was why Cr0^^ did not like J4K. J4K was, in his mind, an abomination of the human name.

“Win this match, Mr. Hogan. And make sure to accomplish our agreed upon deal.” Paradox spoke much more quietly, but J4K let the gears within its auditory receptacles turn, tuning in on their conversation. While they spoke, J4K finished placing on bracers upon its arms. More for style. More for audience recognition. They saw only the Heavenly Archfiend upon the track.

“Please, Mr. Hogan’s been dead fer years. Decided sleevin’ was too ‘unnatural.’ But ya just keep yer immortal behind in the vip box. Crow’ll handle this.” Cr0^^ pushed passed Paradox, coming to the locker close to J4K’s side, pulling it open and grabbing his own armors and pads. Paradox huffed, his gold eyes landing on J4K’s back and stared at the point where its cervical and thoracic plates met. They stayed there longer than a normal glance would hold, reminding J4K that should the other voice take hold, the immortal would know. Reminding J4K of the entity’s threat to expose the gateway should J4K expose him.

What a sneaky devil.

Finally, Paradox turned, leaving the locker room and heading back out to the crowd waiting for the death game to begin. As the immortal left, J4K’s mind hissed and buzzed, a numbing pressure building behind its eyes. In the next moment, Jack blinked, shifting his eyes to Crow’s spine, watching as he placed a jacket on his shoulders. Large black wings were etched on the back, the battle name _Blackwing_ screaming in white print. How long had Crow been a part of these games? And what did he gain by working with Paradox?

“So… Crow… Paradox is your sponsor?” Jack swallowed thickly, dryly. Crow didn’t turn toward him, just scoffed as he slammed his locker closed. Like a flip of a switch, Crow was no longer happy or bubbly. An act for his sponsor, most likely. Now, he was filled with malus, aggression and hate. It made Jack falsely swallow again.

When he was prepared, he did finally give Jack a glance. His steel eyes clicked as cameras focused sharply on Jack’s face. They flicked to the patched up wound on his side. A puzzled frown etched onto his features before he scoffed again.

“Don’t ask me stupid question. Jus’ get yer ass out on the field so I can kick it ta next Sunday.”

“What do you gain from this?” Jack quickly questioned, watching as Crow’s back stiffened. He growled, fists tightening at his side. It seemed… perhaps J4K and Crow had arguments in the past. Not that Jack knew entirely about them. Even J4K seemed to be at a loss to Crow’s intense anger. Or that could have been J4K’s lack of emotion, its inability to understand empathy or sympathy now that it condoned itself to becoming fully like a robot.

“Jus’ shut up and get ta the field. Don’t ya dare let ‘em disqualify ya fer being late.” Crow stabbed a finger in Jack’s direction before huffing again and leaving out the locker room toward the stadium. Jack was once again alone.

‘HE FIGHTS FOR FAMILY.’ The text rolled at the corner of his vision, flashing for Jack’s attention. His fingers clasped at his chest, feeling the thrum of some gear deep beneath his porcelain skin. Yeah, that made sense. The Crow from his world was much the same. He cried, yelled, and fought for the people he cared about. For their team and for the kids he’d grown to love even after the City and Satellite became one.

He missed him. So much.

‘DISQUALIFICATION WILL OCCUR IN T-MINUS 60 SECONDS.’

Jack sighed again, grabbing the rollerblades and quickly shoving them on his feet. They clicked into place by strange nubs that popped out by J4K’s command. Once on, Jack stood from the bench, moving on the rollerblades with muscle memory as if he did this every day. He turned, letting the gears in his body push him forward despite how much his skin was falling apart. The Heavenly Archfiend was known for his smooth pale complexion and gold hair with the emotions of an abyss. What would the crowd think now that J4K was falling apart? And that Jack was in the pilot seat?

Why was he in the pilot seat? Jack didn’t have time to really think on it, the timer in his vision flaring at him to get a move on.

Passing through the hallway that lead to the stadium, the sounds of crowds and cheers grew deafening. Lights blared against the track as Jack stepped out, his hair strands flowing around his neck from the slight air movement and AC in the space. Giant screens floated above, cameras-like little drones flying to Jack’s side. His face was on the screens, the cameras sharply focusing on his cheeks and the tear-like cracks. The crowd did not stop cheering, though. In fact, their sounds became louder.

Jack’s head was pulsing, his artificial heart hammering in his chest. Almost like he felt fear.

 _“Heaven’s Archfiend has shown his face! Now, the games can begin!”_ An announcement forced all the competitors to turn toward Jack. He furrowed his brows, recognizing every one of them, seeing them all malformed and distorted with metal parts replacing limbs. The closest to him was Bomber. The male was massive, large metal plates across his chest and a demon’s head for his face. Despite how horrifying and uncanny it was, Jack could still recognize him. Recognize his energy, and how it was similar to the time Bomber had been controlled by the Dark Signers in his world. Additionally, data points on Bomber’s body indicated to Jack exactly who he was, courtesy of J4K. As Jack rolled closer, Bomber sneered at him with a grunt, one that spoke some sort of underhanded deal.

‘HIS SPONSOR IS PARADOX.’

Jack let out a stuttered sigh, eyes flicking to Bomber as the massive android puffed his chest. So Paradox had grabbed people Jack knew in order to fight him. But at least there were only two.

‘THINK AGAIN.’

“Ain’t lookin’ so well, are ya, pretty boy?” Turning, Jack was greeted by a literal ball of fire. He had to close his eyes, letting his pupils adjust before he could look passed the flames and see the next adversary. Mukuro was another totally changed android. His eyes were also glowing orbs within the flams, hovering in empty sockets. Red hair licked and fanned out on the top of his head. He was a nightmare to stare at, and Mukuro only gave Jack a large, dangerous grin. Despite waving at the crowd, his attention was fully on Jack.

He ignored the question, gliding on his rollerblades closer to some line he was supposed to start at. Crow was there, standing lazily with an unamused neutral line on his lips. It changed, though, as children’s voices yelled out far more clearly than the roar of the crowd. Three little kids were at the edge of the seats, holding up a sign that read ‘Win it all’ and a little orange crow drawn in. Jack smiled, watching as Crow waved to them and his own anger gone.

 _‘He fights for family.’_ J4K reminded him. Jack nodded. Yes, of course he always did.

The redhead turned toward Jack, frowning and furrowing his brows as he glared at him. Jack looked away, his smile dropping as an android equally as tall as himself saddle up by his side on the starting like. Dragan smiled gently, eyes sliding down Jack’s jumpsuit and landing on his covered wound.

“Glad to see you got fixed up there, Archfiend. You in makes the game amusing.”

‘PARTICIPATION REQUIRED IN ORDER FOR DRAGAN TO SUCCEED. HIS SPONSOR IS—’

“—Also Paradox.” Jack mumbled. Dragan arched a brow at him, a mischievous glint in his almost rune-like eyes. Jack regarded him. Just like the others, he was far from human looking. His skin had an appearance of metal scales with spikes coming out of his spine. Everything like his namesake: a dragon.

“Back off, lizard. I’ve got first dibs on him.”

Another familiar face. Jin Himuro, a former friend of his world’s Yusei from the Facility. Jack recalled some sort of vendetta against him that Jin had never been able to complete in his world. Here, it seemed Paradox was providing that opportunity. The literal spike ball warrior with aqua metal hair and large spikes off his shoulders scowled at Jack. His focus was entirely upon every wound and crack on his body, Jin’s hands coming together to be cracked while his eyes danced around Jack’s bandages. Calculating.

‘WILL USE WOUND FOR ADVANTAGE. PROTECT LEFT SIDE.’ J4K’s message rolled through. Nodding to himself, Jack hunched down a bit. The announcer was still talking, rattling off the rules of the death game as well as the stats surrounding each participant. A familiar name made Jack’s eyes widen and his artificial heart threaten to explode. He quickly turned his gaze about himself, searching until his metal orb-like eyes landed on two players.

One stared off in the distance, eyes dull and empty. His hair seemed to defy gravity and large visor glasses covered the majority of his face. He seemed almost perfect and human, much like J4K had been before all the destruction. Skin smooth and like porcelain. However, data points indicated that the man, Bruno’s, skin was a tougher material like metal, given the tint of human flesh.

Text scrolled by Jack’s eyesight, indicating that Bruno’s name was Antimony. He too was bought by Paradox, but he was less aggressive than the others. He had no vendetta against Jack, but he was far more deadly for that reason. His killer instincts were sharpened to simply destroy Jack and be done with it. He would have to evade carefully in order to survive.

Why was Jack the one playing the game then? It was obvious he was inexperienced and had no idea what he was supposed to do. But J4K seemed to determine that Jack was required for this. Maybe it figured if they died, that it was all fine and dandy.

Well, it wasn’t. And that made Jack furious. 

“Thank you, thank you!”

Jack felt weak, a hissing static playing at his ears. He refused to look at the other player. The one that he’d never want to fight against or enter into some death game. He’d already watched him die once. He couldn’t do it again.

Off to the side, Lua raised his fist to the crowd. They cheered for him, telling him to kick ass and tear the others apart. Lua laughed and promised a good show. Swallowing, Jack let his eyes flick to Lua just once. And once was enough. The male twin was entirely broken. He was nothing but metal and wires and pure junk thrown together. He and Crow were similar in that aspect, both seeming to repair themselves with whatever they could find.

A quick glance to Crow indicated the distance in their relationship. They were not friends here, and probably would never be friends. In fact, Crow seems to be as far removed from all the players as possible. His eyes were on the prize, staring ahead and ready to capture the game ball once it dropped. Like a last man standing competition, everyone was fighting for themselves to hold the ball the longest. There were no teams, and there were no rules.

Jack exhaled slowly, bracing himself as he stared dead forward. He couldn’t… bare to hurt his friends. Bommer, Mukuro, Jin, and Dragan were a different story. They had been acquaintances but never his closest companions. A fight with them would just be a part of the game. He’d have no problem if he had to slam his elbow in their faces. But Bruno, Crow, and Lua… they were an entirely different story. Maybe Bruno he could get away with a few punches. Crow even could possibly take some hits. But Lua… he’d have to avoid him entirely.

_“It’s time to play Ark Cradle’s Death Game! You know the rules! The competitor that holds the ball the longest scores the most points per round. The more points you have, the better your chances for moving on in the tournament! And best part? There is nothing to hold you back! Fighting is permitted! Weapons are permitted! Death is permitted! Now, let’s begin! The ball will drop in 5…”_

Jack glanced toward Crow. He was pressed down, ready to push forward and blade toward wherever the ball would drop.

_“…4…”_

Text rolled on Jack’s vision, J4K telling him the ball would deploy from one of the drones. This was purposeful as to keep all competitors guessing which machine it would fall from.

_“…3…”_

**_“_** Better pay attention to yourself this time, Archfiend. You might lose your head otherwise.” Jack turned to face Mukuro, who had fire flowing out like a tongue with each word. Furrowing his brows, Jack glanced back to Lua. The kid was stretching, grinning as he looked at each drone.

_“…2…”_

A quick roll of text. Acquire key. Like a constant reminder. Jack shook his head, rattling and readying himself to rush forward. He could figure this out. His end goal wasn’t the game, but the prize that floated in the center. Like a beacon and trophy, meant to entice them all as something so close yet so far away.

It wasn’t a fake either. Jack could feel it. Could sense the power pulsing off it as the Crimson Dragon kept him clear and sane, allowing him to share with the emotionless mind that owned the body. If he could just get the pendant, he could drive himself closer to home.

_“…1… START!”_

Insanity. Everything moved so fast that Jack couldn’t believe how quick his legs propelled him forward. An alarm went off on his vision, arrows indicating where the ball was dropping. A drone a ways down the track had released it, zooming off to collect footage of them all racing forward.

It should have been intense, all the players racing toward the goal to secure their victory and lead. But only Crow moved rapidly forward, his rollerblades helping him to glide like the bird he was. Jack was ready to follow, putting his foot down for a powerful thrust. An indicator in Jack’s vision told him to apply more pressure on his downward steps, a reader indicating that he’d propel himself faster if he did. But Crow racing ahead wasn’t what made everything insane. Rather, it was all of his other opponents.

A large blade came down, Jack pushing himself to the side and stumbling just a tad before he booked it forward again. The blade embedded itself in the track, causing a large fissure while dull eyes stared at him with a neutral expression. Bruno was pulling the blade out again, eyes locked on Jack’s spine. He exhaled sharply, blinking almost rapidly as Bruno’s dead eyes rushed forward, the bluenette quickly closing the distance.

As Jack ducked, fire singed his shoulder and burned at his jumpsuit. Mukuro laughed like an insane lunatic, a fireball produced in his hand while he bladed a few feet behind them. As he threw another ball, Jack quickly ducking right, Mukuro howled along with the crowd, waving at them as he rained hot projectiles at Jack’s fragile state.

All of them, Bomber, Jin, even little Lua, were swiping at Jack’s feet and pushing him toward the chain-link fence. Crow was the only other player racing ahead, toward the ball in an attempt to play fairly.

And to think he was worried about the redhead.

‘FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE.’ Text from J4K rolled before him, Jack barely able to focus on it as he jumped back, Jin’s spike stabbing into the fence and giving him a small reprieve as he turned and raced after Crow. The crowd was screaming bloody murder, hollering at the others to break parts. They were seeking violence rather than a winner.

“What do you—” Jack rolled out of the way as Lua nearly latched onto his arm, aqua eyes glaring darkly at him. Jack’s unneeded breath stuttered, nearly stumbling onto his back as he took in the male twin. He was nothing like the Lua from his world. Broken, angry, and quick glances toward the crowd almost as if seeking approval. What had made him fight Jack? Had this version of himself scorned all his friendships? Rid himself of everyone he knew and loved all for the sake of this ‘gateway’?

‘RECENT ANTAGONIZATION. SPONSOR IS PARADOX.’

Jack swallowed again, moving quickly before Dragan could latch onto his leg with his claws. As Jack nearly stumbled from rollerblading backwards, an indicator from J4K made him turn his attention to the crowd. Some inner gut wrenching instinct howled at Jack to ignore the alarms. To play the game and never look at what was waiting for him in a V.I.P. Box near the center. But Jack ignored that safety, following J4K’s sensor while he whirled around to face forward and rush ahead, the other participants keeping back to stay on Jack’s tail.

Red arrows latched onto Paradox, sitting dead center in the box. He was leaned forward, eyes locked onto Jack as he rushed ahead. A terrible grin was plastered on his lips, corners seeming to reach the bottom of his eyes. The blonde’s pupils were tiny pinpricks, dancing horribly and dizzily while fingers gripped at Paradox’s knee. Noticing Jack’s gaze, Paradox licked his lips and trailed his hand from his knee to his inner thigh. Unstable eyes gained a hazy, breathy expression to them.

Jack tore his gaze away, nearly panting. Paradox was in all sense of the word, insane. Breaking apart. Even his skin was beginning to have etching-like marks, faint, but indicated as new from J4K.

Jack needed to get out of there. Needed to leave. Now.

 _Fight fire with fire._ As he barely glided out of the way from another spike attack from Jin, the cloth on his thigh being ripped, Jack flicked his eyes to Crow. Crow had the ball in hand, the timer at the top indicating that Crow was in the lead with at least 2 minutes of holding the goal. He was, however, in no way happy about his ticking victory. It was cheap and lousy and not at all how the game should have been played. In fact, Crow looked like he was debating getting into the fray, attacking Jack’s enemies just to pull attention away from him so the game could actually move forward. It was a kind gesture, but Jack could also see Crow looking toward Paradox in the V.I.P. stand. He wanted victory just as badly as the immortal did.

Jack pushed forward, eyes flicking toward the center. Toward the glowing ball that held the prize that only Crow, Paradox, and himself seemed to want to attain.

_Fight fire with fire._

Fucking cheat, and take what he deserved. Jack couldn’t agree more.

Without thinking, Jack thrust himself to the ground. Lua sailed over him, sharp teeth out and missing Jack’s back. Bruno, as well, glided by at the startled motion. As Jack harshly pressed to the track, chunks of porcelain skin chipped off his chin and arms while he crouched. His body was turned, facing the center. J4K gave calculations and indications, things that Jack didn’t have time to really analyze. Instead, he propelled himself forward.

Right toward the prize.

“J4K, what’re ya—”

Crow’s voice nearly startled Jack, but he ignored it in favor of smacking into the upper portion of the fence that protected the prize. He climbed, quickly breaking his rollerblades off as he moved upward. With his feet free, Jack was able to crouch at the top of the fence, swinging his arms before he jumped with all his strength toward the center pillar and platform that held the prize. Behind him, all of Jack’s adversaries were attempting to do the same feat. He was running out of time.

The announcer cried out in startled color play of Jack’s movements, indicating that the Archfiend was attempting to cheat in the game. Jack ignored him, ignored the flared anger that statement caused and let his mind simply go blank. Thoughtless, he thrust his arm forward, delicate skin bursting through the glowing laser orb that protected the pendant. Skin shattered, breaking into tiny pieces and revealing a skeletal metal arm, wires hanging while spider-like fingers wrapped around the pendant.

He felt no pain nor fear. Normally, he probably would have screamed and pulled back as quick as he could. He’d have had his mangled flesh to his chest and cried out in agony. But Jack was hyper focused. His skeletal palm cupped the blue pendant, the card chip making small tinking noises within. Jack’s mind and body seemed to go blank.

The Crimson Dragon called out, telling him to leave now and leave Paradox behind. An indicator, though Jack couldn’t see it, was flashing and alarming, pointing off to some side and moving quickly. Paradox was no longer a spectator, but actively trying to involve himself. Trying to get to Jack and the pendant. If he were smart, he’d listen to the Dragon and go now while he had the chance. While all his opponents were scrambling to get over the fence and while the drones had yet to turn into assault mode.

‘OBJECTIVE COMPLETE. NEW TASK: TAKE KEY TO GATEWAY.’

J4K blinked, eyelids shuttering like a camera as it turned its head. Several indicators of danger were coming toward its position. A loud buzzing bombarded the back of J4K’s head, some external voice claiming to release its mind so the invasion could leave. Logical. But, with the new task set in motion, J4K could not allow the entity within to go just yet.

“I thought you had more honor than this, Archfiend!” Cr0^^ was below, already over the fence and ready to launch himself at J4K. Quickly, J4K shattered the rest of the orb as it clutched the key to its chest, holding it tight in its grasp. It searched the space, looking over the booing audience until an indicator popped up. 150 kilometers from the gateway.J4K could make that easily, but it would have to lose the dangerous followers. None were to know where the gateway was. And J4K was determined to keep Yusei’s beloved secret.

“This unit requires the Death Game’s prize. Honor must be thrown out in regards to victory.”

“Tha’s horseshit, and ya know it!”

J4K sharpened its gaze on Cr0^^. No amount of apologies would gain the android’s forgiveness. There was no point in even trying.

With that final thought, J4K crouched. It charted a path before it flung itself upward, just as Cr0^^ clambered toward the prize edge. Its jump was well timed, sending it clear over the barbed fence and onto a building nearby. Any other participant would not have made the escape, their body not at all honed to adapt and move like a super soldier. J4K knew this. Knew that its body would be stronger than all the rest even as it deteriorated. Now it was the time to use it.

As J4K clung to the cement of another building, skin chipping away and metal exposed, it gave a quick evaluation around itself. Alarms were blaring, as well as the announcer color playing the other participants and their movements, some attempting to repeat J4K’s jump and while others were leaving the stadium in general. A price and reward was already being shouted out for J4K’s capture.

Human fear was what kept most of the androids from committing to the jump. They fell short and ran straight into the barbed wire. J4K watched as the child was caught first, snarling and growling as he tried to pry himself from the damaging thin metal. A hollowness batted at J4K’s artificial heart. It ignored the sensation, instead turning and regarding its scans. Paradox’ vitals were gone from the stadium. The other participants that went the long way were still attempting to get out and search. It was time for J4K to make its move.

It slid down the building and jumped to the next. J4K triangulated a path that was out of the way, heading around the City and moving in an erratic fashion, all to keep its pursuers off its original trail.

J4K did not run into the behemoths again. Dragan, Lua, Bruno, Bomber, Mukuro, and Jin were all lost within the City, having appeared when J4K was in the area, but never actually seeing it. The entity within itself cried out for the smaller android and the mechanic, something about how they were not themselves. J4K could not correct it. Whatever world this ‘Jack’ came from, it was not at all similar to J4K’s. But it held something much darker and much more sinister that J4K would never want to live in his world anyway.

It could see it from the memories deeply embedded in the entity. Whenever he was in control, J4K was allowed to see it all. This was the reason why J4K needed longer to stew within the entity’s mind. It learned of ‘Jack’s’ world. It learned that Yusei was not his. And ‘Jack’ had only just recently found the courage to tell him his own romantic passions. Only recent development made from tragedies of watching Yusei die time and time again.

With that in mind, J4K made it its goal to get the entity back. To fix what was broken, and let them live out their romance just as J4K had years ago. It was something that gave J4K great happiness when it could carry emotions. It would not deny even another version’s right to that happiness.

J4K made it back to its home, pushing passed the unlocked door and heading into the ‘lobby.’ A few swipes of its mangled hand, and the fake wall pulled back into the ground, revealing Yusei’s laboratory again. It moved forward, eyes following the path that led to the gateway, the oval shape seeming to appear as it always had.

But this was the key. J4K could feel the thrum of its heart, the buzz in the back of its head. All the strange occurrences of this day, and its entire need to acquire the prize to begin with, it all led to this moment. Open the gateway and use it just as Yusei had intended. What that intention was, J4K would never know.

Placing the pendant in its broken, metal palm, it held the piece out in the center of the gateway. Waiting.

Nothing happened.

Like fires bursting from his chest, Jack gasped as his mind was propelled forward. J4K slammed back, deep within his own subconscious and Jack felt like his body was mid shutting down. He took in large gulps of air, air he knew he didn’t need in this world but still wanted.

This was a panic attack, but with Jack’s mind fully and utterly in control. J4K was broken within, freaking out and shutting itself down. From one failed attempt. It was strange to feel and stranger to understand. Even Jack would give it another go, but J4K had been so sure that holding the key to the gateway would unlock its secrets. Without immediate action, the porcelain creature’s mind had finally broke.

In turn, Jack felt everything within the body. Felt the pulsing thrum of his artificial heart and the swooping of air as his prosthetic lungs took in too much too quick. But he was fully aware of his surroundings.

“Thought ya could just make off with the prize, huh? And come ta whatever secret lair this is.”

Jack forced himself to look up, finding Crow standing before him with the snarl that could rip his skin off. Anger and betrayal and deceit. That was all Crow was feeling, seething off him in waves. It was stomach hurtling, almost making Jack off balance with how whiplashing the world was. J4K was emotionless, or at least it was for the most part. Crow, on the other hand, was all sorts of pissed. He felt everything just as much as his Crow did, and it made Jack miss him all the more.

Luckily, Crow came to this hideout alone.

“Crow… you don’t understand—”

“Oh, I understand perfectly! Ya knew ya were gonna lose, so ya took advantage of the situation an’ made off with the chip. Ya know, we all have problems we want ta fix. Not jus’ you!”

Crow didn’t wait any longer. He raced forward, a metal pipe in his hand that Jack barely had noticed. He lifted it over his head, slamming it down just as Jack rolled off to the side, bringing the pendant with him. He gasped, skin cracking and pieces falling behind like droplets of blood. J4K was breaking apart from the inside, the wound on his hip seeming to bleed black ink again. Jack’s body wouldn’t hold him for much longer. Accumulation of the panic attack rose the buzzing sensation of the Crimson Dragon’s ethereal roar. It scream for him to do something, anything to get away.

“Crow, I know! Look, I’m sorry! But they never would have given us the chip, even if we played fair. You know this!”

“Yer nothin’ but a liar!”

“Stop! We’re family! I’d never lie to you!”

Jack was off the ground, leaning against the gateway heavily as he panted at Crow. The other had stopped, staring at Jack like he was crazy and yet, some sort of recognition was there. Like he was putting together a hypothetical theory he had and was now inserting another piece of evidence. The pipe came down to his side, less threatening. Jack’s constricting metal lungs seemed to pause in their tightening, allowing him to feel just a bit at ease.

“Yer not… the same.”

Jack released a tight hiss of air, “What do you mean?”

“Before, when we both entered the Game, ya were always quiet. Calculatin’. An’ cold. Ya never referred ta yerself as livin’ or alive. Even Paradox said ya were cold an’ heartless. That ya killed off anyone who was close to ya. I had no qualms about fightin’ a robot. But now,” Crow gestured to Jack in general. He opened his palm, staring at the pendant and feeling like he was missing something. Almost a burning sensation in his body, a haunting memory of sorts.

“Yer not the same as b’fore.”

“I… Crow—”

Jack stood more. He didn’t care that the entity within him, no the entity of this world didn’t care for the people around him. He couldn’t live by himself and live a life alone. No, Jack was going to tell Crow who he was. What this place was. What the pendant meant and why he stole it. Why he threw out honor and trust and fairness and chose a cheating path.

But he only widened his eyes in horror instead.

A laser from a gun shot across the space, hitting Jack right in the upper arm of his broken hand. It broke the rest of the porcelain, shattering it and sending it out like shrapnel while his metal skeletal hand dropped to the ground with the pendant still locked within his fingers. Black ink poured from the broken metal on his stump of an arm, his balance off kilter. Jack didn’t feel any pain, but he was surprised. The same amount of surprise that featured on Crow’s face as he fell over, back slamming against a wall and skin crumbling down to the floor. Fuck. He was full of holes and broken everywhere. All his internal indicators were sending off alarm bells, begging for a self-repair.

J4K was still locked somewhere deep within himself, anxiety and failure the only thing on its mind.

“Holy shit! Paradox! Wha’ the hell!?”

Jack looked up to find Paradox stepping out from the shadows, a smoking gun pointed at him while a crazed smile danced on his face. He grinned, his blonde hair out of order. He was almost the perfect villain, come to take Jack’s life just as he gained an ally.

Gold eyes raked over Jack’s body. They landed on his severed hand still clutching the pendant.

“I knew you’d show up again. Didn’t matter that you took your sweet time.”

Jack coughed, his other skeletal palm grasping at his shattered arm, “What are… you talking about?”

Paradox sneered, stepping forward toward the pendant. Crow took a step as well, immediately stopping when the gun was pointed at him,

“What the fuck, Paradox? I got ‘ere like ya said and now yer intendin’ ta shoot me?”

“I threw you away, Jack. The pendant meant I had no use for you. But I knew you were resilient. Didn’t matter that I left you all those years ago. I knew you’d come back. That blasted Dragon of yours wouldn’t concede. And you never left my mind. Your face… your resilience… your disobedience…” Paradox brutally ignored Crow, stepping forward again. He leaned down and picked up Jack’s broken hand. Unable to point his gun away, Paradox’ lips quivered between a sadistic smirk and an annoyed snarl.

Years? Jack’s mind felt like it was spinning. Spinning and running on fumes and going haywire with all the alarms blaring at him. Hehad no idea how to even begin to quiet them, just let them keep up their shrill pings as his fluid levels and structure were falling apart. But listening to Paradox’ words, and remembering what the Dragon had told him, Jack was realizing that Paradox was going mad from a destabilized pattern. Jack had only been away from Paradox for one world, which felt like one month. To Paradox... it had been years.

“The key is mine now, Jack Atlas. I control where we go, and what we do. You can’t stop this.” Paradox stepped forward, holding out Jack’s mangled hand like a pointer. It made his artificial stomach drop,

“…we?”

“Oh yes. I’ve travelled too many worlds without rhyme or reason. No purpose. No end goal. But you… you have a destination. A _man_ to return to.” Paradox laughed, flicking Jack’s dismembered arm around without care.

“Do you know what’s so upsetting? I wrung my hands around every version of Yusei Fudo in each world I stepped in. I’ve made some version of you watch as I did so and you simply cowered. As you should have from the beginning. But now… now… Now I want the original to watch me do it again. All over again. And again. And again.”

Jack shuddered, furrowing his brows and baring his teeth as Paradox crouched, sneering at Jack in such close quarters, “You know, I didn’t kill this Yusei Fudo. This world already did it for me. But I knew. Knew you’d come here. _You._ Jack Atlas. Oh, yes. I’ve been waiting for that defiant look. The one that always opposes me. That fought me from the very beginning. No other version of yourself is as strong.”

Jack snarled. He would have pushed himself forward, ripped off Paradox’ head and been done with him. The Dragon had been worried he was going to get attached. Attached to this motherfucker. No. No fucking way was he ever going to be connected with this _monster._

But Crow had launched himself first, pipe hitting Paradox in the shoulder and making him cry out in pain as he dropped Jack’s broken arm.

“Ya fuckin’ asshole! Ya were gonna take the chip fer yerself and leave me hangin’! I’ll fuckin’ kill ya!” Crow was hitting Paradox, but the immortal was fast despite his distracted mind. He used the pistol as a block, turning and firing it when he could. Crow was just as quick, used to cheating maneuvers from the Death Games.

Jack stared down at his hand, the one no longer attached to his body. A buzzing static infiltrated the back of his mind before he felt sick, his heart thrumming with energy and his mind seeming to spin faster.

J4K picked itself up, reaching out and grabbing its hand off the ground. The key was still tightly held within its grasp, tinking lightly as the unit moved.

A feeling— _feeling—_ entered its mind as it dragged itself toward the gateway once more. Anger, hurt, and grief. J4K had already undergone the turmoil of losing its Yusei in this world. Having lost him to others who sought his work. Sure, Yusei died of old age, but he died alone, protecting the gateway and J4K so that it would have another chance. A chance it did not want.

So it could feel the anger of learning that all the other Yusei’s died at the hands of this immortal. One who had lost himself all in a pursuit of crazed isolation. It was obvious from the way Paradox’ heart beat so erratically and with how cryptic he spoke. Paradox had gone mad from travel and being alone, having been used to Jack’s presence by his side. Now, the immortal seemed to think his ultimate purpose was to drag the entity along and force him to watch as Paradox gained a sick pleasure from killing Jack’s and J4K’s one true love over and over again.

None of those Yusei’s deserved it, and like hell J4K would allow him to destroy the entity’s version. The ultimate Yusei that Paradox seemed the most feverish to destroy. It appeared, too, that the Jack that resided within itself was the key it always needed.

Quickly, J4K swiped at commands. The lights within the facility turned on, a whirling sound of machines coming to life made J4K pause, looking toward the walls. Its tubes and connections lay there. An indicator against all the blaring alarms told J4K to reconnect. Maybe… maybe that was what it was missing. A connection to the gateway itself.

Another swipe of commands and the tubes came to life. They came forward, following the paths toward J4K’s back. The ports opened, J4K twitching with each insertion. But energy fueled into its body. Into _his_ body.

Glancing up, J4K could have gasped at the light that emanated from the gateway. A swirling sense of being. A buzzing indication deep within, the ethereal voice calling out. It told J4K to hand over the chip, let it leave the world. Open the gateway and let Jack’s soul be free.

Its purpose would soon be complete.

‘PURPOSE?’ Text rolled even through all of the alarms. J4K smiled at the entity’s resilience, its cheeks cracking even more.

“Yusei wanted this unit—me, to open the gate when it was most needed. Once it fully opens, my purpose will be complete.”

‘WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU?’

J4K chuckled, pieces of its mouth crumbling. Fuel lines showed that even with extensive repairs, J4K’s internal core was in trouble. It had neglected its body for far too long, and now its skin structure was too fragile. It would not live passed the night.

“Do not worry yourself with trivial concerns. Instead, save Yusei. Save him like I could not. And remember, he will always love you.”

‘WAIT…’

J4K ignored the text, turning its battered body away from the glowing gate. Cr0^^ was still hard at fighting Paradox. He had a bullet wound in his shoulder, oil and fluid dripping down his arms as he dodged and struck a pipe where the immortal stood. But despite Paradox’ waning mental capacities, he was still quick and versatile. He moved like a snake, slipping out of Cr0^^’s range before either kicking out or firing upon the redhead.

Holographic screens measured and read Paradox’ movements until J4K calculated a route that best suited its needs. Dragging itself, the unit moved along the perimeter while Cr0^^ grunted about Paradox being a piece of shit liar who was nothing but a no good immortal looking only out for himself. Once J4K was situated, it—no, he glanced between the immortal and the open gate.

Directly behind him.

“I apologize for cheating you, Cr0^^.” J4K spoke rapidly, pushing himself forward after garnering not only the other android’s attention, but also the immortal’s. Paradox raised his gun, pointing it right at J4K as he moved. Text below told him to duck, but J4K ignored it. Instead, he thought he saw Yusei standing right by the gateway, arms open and a beautiful smile on his lips.

The gun fired. J4K shuttered as he pushed right through it, broken arms wrapping around the blonde as best as he could muster. Static filled his vision, Paradox screaming like a banshee as both of them fell. J4K watched the gateway come to his face while black edges distorted his vision until it shut off like a television.

Gasping like a man drowning, Jack tightened his arms around Paradox, his body jerking so he was falling backwards into the familiar void of the portal. Jack’s mouth opened in shock as he watched a version of himself, J4K, fall to the ground, broken and cracking before the gateway closed just as Crow yelled out his counterpart’s name.

“Look at you! Look at us! How nostalgic!” Paradox laughed, his hands grabbing at Jack’s shoulders. He grunted, nails biting into his coat and the hard crystal depressing his skin. Quickly, Jack released his now fixed arm off Paradox’ waist and grabbed at the hand holding the chip pendant. Their fingers locked while Paradox laughed, gold crazed eyes drinking Jack in.

“I knew I’d see you again, Jack Atlas! Too tenacious to die! Too beautiful to stay away!” Paradox mocked, a large smile pulling the edge of his lips too far. His face should have sliced in half from how far gone he was. Jack could only struggle, panting and feeling his heart race in his chest while they fell through the darkness. The same type of portal Jack had originally become used to.

“Fuck off!” Jack kicked at Paradox, but the blonde now held him close like a python. One arm gripped at Jack’s hips, the other pressing tightly into his shoulder where the pendant stabbed him. Jack jerked desperately, fingers clawing at the pendant and finding purchase upon the gold chain. He dragged it toward his chest, the crystal slipping between Paradox’ fingers and allowing Jack to quickly snatch in in his palm. The man latched to him grabbed at the chain, chin digging into Jack’s skin right where his should met his neck.

“You were gone for so long, Jack Atlas. I grew used to you. Used to your glare and blood and scent and body.” Paradox’ voice cracked, his lips pressed to Jack’s skin. He shuddered,locking his knees and grasping the pendant to his chest. The Crimson Dragon cried out somewhere while Paradox’ fingers played with the chain, thumb smoothing on Jack’s chest skin. He violently shivered.

“Let go, you—”

“This is our destiny, Jack Atlas. We are to perish in this void together. Destroy every Yusei Fudo and kill every version of yourself until there is nothing left. Only us. Then we perish in the darkness too.” Paradox’ arm tightened on Jack’s waist.

Gasping, Jack thought about the Dragon. He could feel the heat on his arm as his mark glowed from its power. He let his mind wander to Yusei, from when Jack had pushed him aside to save his life. Of that desperate look at he fell into the void. No, Paradox would not end him here. He wouldn’t fall prey to this craziness going through the other’s head. Despite how strange it seemed or how out of no where it was.

The Dragon cried out, and Paradox laughed, voice muffled against Jack’s neck. White light enveloped them, the clamoring rise of people chatting hitting Jack’s eardrums. His fingers tightened on the pendant. It was in his grasp, and the Dragon gave a final cry:

Keep the necklace and escape the lost soul. Return to a world of glittering gold.

The light blinded Jack, and he couldn’t help but cling to Paradox just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major inspirations for this chapter came from Alita Battle Angel and Altered Carbon.


	14. Signs of a harlot. Their marriage won’t last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arranged marriage cannot be accepted until a consummation occurs. But dangers lurk in every kingdom, waiting to pounce and destroy a future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **⚠️🔞WARNING: HETEROSEXUAL/GENDERBENT SEX & DEATH🔞⚠️**

“Too much clothing. Do you think his highness will remove her corset?”

“I sure hope so. The misses is well-endowed. I’d certainly like to see just how voluptuous they are.”

“I expect she is quite wet already. There are rumors, you know. Of a harlot nature.”

“Hush! If you ruin their consummation, then we’ll all be dry tonight. I didn’t push and prod my way to the witness circle to be robbed of my entertainment.”

Arching, a singing pleasure coursed through her body, electricity riding her veins from her figurative lower heart to head. She bit her bottom lip, legs quivering as she felt her dress slide up her thighs. Her betrothed pressed closer, a clothed erection pressing deliciously against the dip of where her pelvis and leg met.

“M-My lord…” Jac started, arms wrapped tightly over the other’s shoulders. Black and gold strands of hair tickled her cheek, drawing her already feverish skin alight with new fires.

“Now, now, love. I want my name off your lips.” Fingers followed the curve of Jac’s sides, a palm cupping just under her corseted breasts. She wanted him to remove it, pull at each string until it loosened and her chest could freely move. But her love was a tease, lips gently sucking at her neck and earlobe. He hovered over her, caging her from the many others that watched.

“Yusei.”

Her betrothed smiled against her skin, pressing a quick peck on her pulse point before he moved, holding his head above her own. Foreheads pressed and Jac closed her eyes, nuzzling back as their bangs parted until skin was pressed to skin. Yusei was heated flesh, burning Jac’s own with each touch. But it wasn’t as hot or as intense as Yusei’s lips. They pushed forward, melding against hers with a swipe of tongue lavishing against her teeth and inner cheek. She inhaled through her nose, hands tightening their hold on Yusei’s dress shirt. It’d leave wrinkles from how tightly she gripped him, chest pressed upward until she felt their breasts slid against Yusei’s pectorals. She moaned into their kiss, tongues dancing around each others in gentle, heated and romantic gulps.

“Will we get the full foreplay?”

“Probably. I wish they’d hurry along.”

A soft clicked passed between Jac and Yusei as the lord raised himself, sitting back with hands sliding over Jac’s skirts. She licked her lips, settling back against the pillows as she breathed, her chest feeling restricted by her clothes all over again. Around Yusei were men and women, watching with drinks and platters of food. Like a party. It essentially was as it was the night of her wedding to a lord of high degree.

Jac bit her lip, feeling Yusei’s palm slide under the lavender skirts upon her hips and rest against her thigh. That hand traveled forward until two tips glided over her clothed clit, making her twitch. She gripped at the sheets, legs closing a tad, pressing Yusei’s fingers against her sensitive head again, making her breathe through her mouth in large gulps.

“Do you want me?” Yusei chuckled, fingers moving until his thumb was stroking slow circles. She twitched with each rotation.

“More… than anything.” Jac panted, her head lulling back. Yusei shifted forward, his covered cock pressing against her panties. Just under his thumb, whispering promises of taking her virginity all in one quick thrust. She felt heat rush to her cheeks, one arm covering her eyes. It was like a lake between her legs, moist and hot and just getting wetter as she felt Yusei’s tip rub against her thinly veiled lips.

In this position, her neck was exposed. A strange sensation ran through her veins, a pulling one that drove blood both toward her groin and to her pulse point. She wanted Yusei to bite at her skin, to break it and leave behind a painful hickey that made her weak. It was almost intoxicating how much she wanted it.

_“Show your belly and concede.”_

Haunting words, almost as if Yusei said them. Jac lifted her arm from her eyes, watching as her gentle prince smiled at her, fingers pressing between her covered labias and gently mimicking an inserting motion. With each push, his cock moved forward too. A teasing sensation, making her bite her lip again as her stomach fluttered with butterflies. Violet irises stared into azure.

Yusei’s cock jumped. She gasped, hips shifting down for another press. For more friction.

“Mn… Love… why didn’t I marry you sooner?”

Jac covered her eyes again, rolling her hips as Yusei rubbed at her covered clit faster. It sent pulsing, pleasurable vibrations throughout her body, and her pussy was making her panties so wet that even Yusei’s thumb was gliding smoothly over the head, able to flick and pull at it much more quickly.

“Ah… Yusei. I want you to make me yours… o-officially.”

“The Northern Princess is quite needy, isn’t she?” A voice whispered.

“Signs of a harlot. Their marriage won’t last.”

Jac almost focused on the masqueraded witnesses. Although she had prepared as best as she could for the party that would declare the consummation of their wedding, Jac couldn’t help but feel… overwhelmed. She was uncomfortable, being watched by strangers all around. Even some friends were among them, but at this moment, she couldn’t pick them out.

Rather, her attention was drawn back to her betrothed. Yusei’s free hand had snuck under her corset, fingers pinching at her left nipple. She arched, a small whine escaping her lips as Yusei flicked and twisted her sensitive nub. But that wasn’t all. Oh no, Jac was drenched below her dress. Fingers had finally decided they didn’t like the cloth, crawling under and pressing inside her warm vagina with slow but desperate plunges. Yusei’s index finger and middle finger rubbed along her inner walls in a ‘come hither’ motion while his thumb now had direct contact upon her clitoris. Jac’s mouth parted, one hand over Yusei’s upon her breast while the other clutched at his shoulder. She moved her hips, having Yusei’s fingers plunge deeper into her pussy, pulling another long moan from her throat.

“You’re so beautiful.” Yusei pressed all the way to his knuckles, Jac’s eyes widening. She panted, staring into her love’s face. He stared back with adoration. Strange adoration she didn’t understand.

She wasn’t the most beautiful girl in the world. No. She had strange markings under her eyes, like cracks on a doll that had cried for a millennia. It wasn’t pretty or unique. It was ugly and damning, but Yusei saw passed them. He had always looked past her flaws since they were children, having been arranged to wed one another since birth. And to this day, he continued to look at her like she was the only thing that ever mattered.

Jac could have cried a thousand more tears of joy.

“Ah! Yes!” Jac ground down on Yusei’s fingers, her hand over his tightening. Carefully, Yusei's grip on her breast pushed the flesh up, poking her nipple out of her corset. His tongue broadly swiped over the nub before lips captured it, suctioning and drinking her skin. She whined, shivering as fingers thrust deep within her pussy, knuckles pressed all the way forward with quick jabs. She was mewling, tears at the corner of her eyes as rolling waves of pleasure hit her stomach and organs. A pale palm flew forward, capturing black spikes and gripping them for dear life. It did not falter Yusei, though. He instead started to use teeth, pinching her sensitive nipple while his fingers pulled at her interior muscles in scissoring massages. Jac was drooling.

“Take off… my corset. Please, my lord.” Jac begged. She swirled her hips. Yusei liked that, slowly crooking his fingers so the tips stroked her as he slipped them out of her drenched entrance. He brought his hand up, showing her his coated fingers, lubricant stringing between the two digits like semi-translucent webs. She could have died from embarrassment, but she was too aroused. She needed his hand back inside her, or better yet, feel his cock pulse deep, nestled as close as he could get to her cervix.

“Yes, darling.” Yusei’s voice was husky, teeth giving a final nip before he sat back. He withdrew his hand from inside her corset. Wet fingers slipped back under her skirts, gently swirling on her clit. She lifted her hips against those fingers, thighs trembling and heat swirling in her spine. Yusei moved on though, putting his hands under her body, pulling at the strings of her corset. His lips found her neck again, kissing at her jugular while strings were slowly pulled apart.

Jac held Yusei’s head to her skin, swallowing and panting. She pressed her lips to his hair, stuttering a whisper, "Y-You're such a tease, Yusei."

Her soft whimpers turned to halted moans as Yusei’s teeth and tongue latched to her skin, sucking and pulling in pleasurable yet painful swipes. They were aggressive, reminding her of a dream where two long needles drew her blood, but it made her writhe in ultimate pleasure. She didn't want Yusei to stop.

While he sucked her skin, he finally removed her corset. Large breasts flatten against her ribcage from the freedom, yet remained perky from years of training. She was still descent, her silk dress thinly covering her most of her chest, only her left nipple exposed. A small dose of pleasure added to her already feverish skin. Her nipples were sensitive, extremely so. So turned on, even the tiny bit of brushing from her dress was sending vibrating zings to her groin.

“Mn! Yusei, no more teasing. I need you.” Jac turned her head, tongue swiping at Yusei’s ear as she spoke. Her betrothed shuddered, cock rubbing hard against her wet pussy. Yusei had yet to undress. That wouldn't do. Jac moved her hand, trailing her fingers down his pectorals, all the way to his loose trousers. Yusei nipped her skin, making her gasp as she slipped her fingers within, wrapping them around his hard, hot cock. His own hips jutted, Jac's palm smoothly stroking the shaft from how much pre-cum drenched his dick.

He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Yusei growled. He gave another bruising nip as Jac pumped his length in fast but even strokes. She bit her lip, wanting to play with herself while she gave pleasure to her lord. But, to touch herself would make the already fragile support of the witnesses shatter. They called her a harlot now. Should she touch herself, her reign would be nothing more than rumors and lies of sexual exploits. A she-devil.

She pressed her nose to Yusei's hair, biting her lip harder. She ignored the call to please herself, instead focusing on only pleasing her betrothed. Her husband. Her one and only love, her fingers dancing and pulling on his penis like an instrument she'd played for years. Anything and everything to make her Yusei fall into nothing but ecstasy.

“F-Focus only on me, Jac. Ignore them.” Yusei was moving his hips in time with her ministrations. She thought about arguing, saying only his attention would be hers after this night. But she changed tactics.

“Kiss me.” Jac gasped. Yusei’s fingers fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples before cupping around the whole muscles and kneading them. His teeth nipped a final time on a spot he'd been working on for her neck, most likely leaving a dark bruise in his wake. He hovered over her, lips pressing against her own as fast as he could. It became open, tongues hugging one another. Jac locked her free arm around the back of Yusei’s neck, preventing him from pulling away. Her lord was gasping against her mouth, hips jutting against her as she stroked his shaft. Taking control, Jac sucked on Yusei’s tongue, lips closed on the tip and swallowing his saliva. He dislodged her with his hips, jutting them in a way that the tip poked against her inner thigh. He took advantage of it, tongue forcing her mouth open as he licked and stroke the roof. She shuddered, eyes slipped closed from the intensity.

She let his shoulders go, instead pushing her hands down to meet at the tie of Yusei’s trousers. Kissing, arching while Yusei pulled at her right nipple, Jac did as best as she could to concentrate on Yusei’s pants. She untied the strings, opening them enough to get his cock out in the stifling air.

"Mn!"

Yusei growled again, teeth biting at Jac’s bottom lip. She whimpered, legs wrapping around his hips. Her skirts hiked up as a semblance of aroused bravery had her spreading her thighs, vaginal lips opening. She moved her hand, letting her pussy kiss at Yusei's hot and throbbing cock. This spurned him on, her prince growling as fingers viciously pinched her nipples simultaneously, pulling them up and making her chest arch as she squirmed.

“Ha, ah!”

“Do you think the Northern Princess is faithful?”

Jac blinked back tears. Her motions distracted and slowed, she lulled her head to the side. Everywhere, in every corner, was a witness. The men had their eyes glued to her arched chest, watching intently as Yusei fondled her nipples. Her lord's lips were latched to her left one again, making her wince. The women in the room were much more gracious, sneaking peeks at her lifted skirts. Despite the dim lighting, Jac was pale and nearly glowing. The olive skin of her betrothed made her even more visible, but she had small mercies. Yusei was keeping his hips practically plastered to her own, cock stroking itself against her vagina. Her shirts were hiked up, but they bundled in a way that hid the creases, not allowing eyes to really see what their genitals were doing. And Yusei's trousers were still on, hiding his rear end, and providing yet another barrier.

Almost like Yusei knew that she didn't want to be stared at. He couldn't protect her breasts, his own primal beast too overjoyed at playing with them, flicking them, and making her whine. But he could at least hide their approaching connection. And she was thankful for that.

“She must be faithful, otherwise this marriage is nothing but a shame.”

“She has spread her legs before. With some lord to the East.”

“Quiet! If you speak too loud, they’ll hear! And it’s getting to the good part.”

“What of the Southern Prince? Is he faithful?”

Jac bit her lip, closing her eyes. Their voices seemed to get louder even in the darkness of her lids,

“Heh, he’s a different matter entirely. He’s been quite alone for some time, never allowed to touch another woman. I expect that once he’s done fucking her, he’ll gain himself a mistress by the end of the month.”

“Oh, how naughty! How raucous!”

Jac pushed her arm forward, grabbing Yusei. Her love popped his lips off her nipple, sending vibrations throughout her body. But she smirked at him. Something within herself, something matching the primal nature of her prince, made her even more brave. Or stupid. She wasn't sure which. But, if they all thought Yusei would gain a mistress soon after this, then she'd have to prove not only to them but to her betrothed that no mistress could accomplish what she could.

Yusei's pupils narrowed as he stared at her, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, sensing some change within her.

“Jac—”

“Hush.” Jac whispered, her leg pressing up. She felt the head of Yusei’s cock slip, tip nudging at her vaginal entrance. She released a stimulated breath, moving her hips until his cockhead was lined up, the tip just pushing against her entrance. Yusei almost froze, his thighs quivering. But that wouldn’t do.

Shoving forward, Jac rolled them over. As they rolled, both Jac and Yusei loudly gasped together as Yusei's cock plunged right inside her, sliding all the way to the hilt as she sank on his girth. She felt full and stimulated. Quivering, she grasped Yusei's shoulders with wide eyes, pussy intermittently tightening.

“Nng! J-Jac!”

“Hah! Yes, you feel so good, Yusei!”

Jac fully seated herself on Yusei’s lap. She was so wet from all his ministrations that sliding down was easy. Slowly, she sat back. Her eyes lidded, tongue licking at her bottom lip as she grinned down at her prince. He held her hips tightly, his own eyes wide as he prevented himself from jutting up into her. Oh gods, she felt so deliciously full. Her clit throbbed to be touched, begging for extra stimulation. But she ignored it, instead swirling her hips on Yusei’s lap, feeling his cock grind her inner walls. It was snuggly against her cervix, kissing her womb with pre-cum. Jac practically salivated at the idea of Yusei filling her, giving her his seed and impregnating her the night of their wedding.

Her lord’s fingers dug more, Yusei gasping as he pressed his hips up and dragged her down. They were melded together, his cock twitching within Jac and rubbing at her inner walls. She let out a keening moan, eyes rolling back at just that stimulation. Her bottom lip was bitten, her hips grinding for a moment before she forced herself to look at her prince again, really take him in.

Cheeks painted pink even on olive skin, Yusei was sweating and gasping. His pupils were small, tiny pinpricks in his large blue irises. He was staring at Jac’s breasts, trying to focus on anything other than pounding up into her. She could tell by how hard he gripped her hips. Bruising, but oh so delicious. Those fingers quivered on her skin, eyes flickingto her skirts that covered them, keeping their act much more hidden now that her dress draped around their waists. She thought about voicing it, begging her lord to reach under the fabric and flick at her clit while she rode his large cock. That same cock that was pulsating inside her, sharply jabbing up periodically as Yusei had trouble holding his bucks back.

But that would be for another night. A night where lords and ladies were not watching them, scrutinizing their every move and deeming their marriage a ruin. On a night when Jac didn’t feel so many extra stares roaming over her cracked skin and pert nipples. Eyes that tried to see passed her white dress to gawk on her most intimate parts. On a night when she could let Yusei ruin her over and over without abandon.

“Let me show you heaven, my love.” Jac huskily whispered. She saw exactly what it did to her betrothed, his eyes snapping to her face. His lips pressed together in a tight line, nostrils flaring. She grinned, carefully lifting her hips upward. Yusei’s hands followed. Just a few inches and already Jac was getting wetter, feeling that burn of Yusei's cock against her muscles. Once she was up near the tip, she pushed back down in a hard descent. Her love’s palms pulled her, sharply pushing his penis back inside her with a slap of skin.

She did it again, rising only to be dragged back down. Up, and back. Hips swirled, her tongue licked her bottom lip, breasts jiggling with each sharp upward thrust. After the third time, she planted her hands on Yusei’s lower stomach.

And then she moved as fast as her body would allow.

“Ah! Ahh! Mm!” Jac threw her head back, Yusei’s cock slapping up inside her with quick sharp thrusts. Her betrothed grunted below her, eyes latched to her breasts as they bounced against her chest with each thrust. Powerful strong jabs made her quiver, hand pressing to her skirts in an attempt to alleviate the building pressure in her clit. She wanted to rub it, flick the little nub and push it passed its limits. Wanted to have herself orgasm all over her betrothed in this position where her fluids would coat his lap and help him fuck her so much easier.

"Yusei!" Jac gasped, eyes opening wide. A heat followed up her spine, traveling until it pressed against her shoulder blades. A phantom notion of fire and burning, something she felt she had experienced several times, had felt for different passages of time and space. That had become so familiar. In this way, she felt like her psyche was split in two, one part of her here with Yusei gripping her handles tightly and fucking up into her. Her breasts bouncing and clit throbbing.

But at the same time, she also felt like she was in a separate world. Like she was taller, stronger, less weight on her chest. Like she was in a different setting with an elongated clit rubbing against Yusei’s stomach, sweat and sex in the air while that heat flared upon her back. Even her moans sounded deep and hearty, like two men were fucking through the end of the world.

It turned her on even more. So much so that she leaned back, gasping and spreading her knees just to catch Yusei’s cock sliding inside her pussy with more ferocity.

_“Ah… Jack, your squeezing me.”_

A memory, and a haunting whisper. Jac lulled her head forward. Yusei’s own was back, mouth now wide open as he panted with each slap of their hips. He looked ready to burst, ready to release so deep inside her that she’s never be empty again.

But she wasn’t satisfied with that yet. A strong pull within her made her press her hips down, locking her thighs on Yusei’s hips. He struggled to thrust up into her, his mouth closing and teeth bared for a growl.

“Don’t stop, Jac. Please.”

A playful bubbled nearly made her laugh. She grinned, rolling her hips is strong but languid circles. Yusei’s own hips followed her motions.

"You don't want to come so soon now, do you, my lord?"

“She really is a tease. It’s her wedding night. She should just let him breed.”

“Once a harlot, always a harlot.”

How many times were they going to call her a whore? It was pulling and prodding at her arousal, making her feel diminished and ugly. Reminding her that she was only good for one purpose: sex and children. Her reason for being married off since she was born.

But staring at Yusei’s wanting face, his hips trying to press up inside her for friction, and yet his eyes filled with primal adoration, had her blushing even more.

Fuck it. She'd been adamant about saving this for another night, but she didn't care about the thoughts around her. She knew Yusei would enjoy a show, would want her to feel as much pleasure as he did, and would want to orgasm together in a final hurrah.

Hiking her skirt up, she pressed her fingers over her own clit, stimulating it with rough circular rubs. She quivered on Yusei’s lap, his eyes now latched to her fingers.

"Mm... Yusei... Yes, touch me." Jac panted, Yusei’s fingers moving from her hips and replacing her own with his thumb. She'd lost the tightness in her thighs, head leaned back as she moaned from Yusei's digit. With his hips no longer trapped, he made her bounce on his lap, moving once more as he rubbed in time at her clit. Jac was on high, overstimulated and feeling so hot that she thought she was melting.

She was in pure ecstasy, and the look on Yusei's face reflected it. She'd be proud, would have been proud, happy to ignore the masses around her. But something shattered her high, sobering her as she immediately felt like she was in... danger.

While Yusei took over, really pressing himself up into her body and making her thighs quiver, Jac glanced around herself. The men and women around were whispering, drinking wine. Some were barely paying attention, speaking with each other quietly rather than on Jac and Yusei’s lovemaking. But almost no one was moving about… well, except one man. His long gold hair flowed behind him as he stalked. Although she couldn’t see his eyes behind his masquerade mask, she could sense them running over her back where the phantom pains lingered. The half and half painted mask—one side white and other black with the form of a jester’s smile—moved in motion with his eyes. She could tell he was scrutinizing her, drinking in her skin and breasts, her moving hips and even openly watching Yusei play with her clit. Every part of her was on display, and that made her feel uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that she couldn't think to ignore him.

She had to hide.

Instantly, Jac covered her tits. Yusei groaned below her, thumb pressing her clit like a button. She hissed, a jolt of pleasure coursing through her.

“Don’t hide.” He growled. Jac bit her lip, hands cupping her breasts to entirely hide her nipples. Even her knees came together, forcing Yusei's thumb away from her vagina He growled again, thrusting up harder to try to dislodge her curled position.

The gentleman stalking behind her gave off an aura, one that was blood soaked and dark yet oddly… sensual. Like he was drinking her in, promising some threat to her and yet calling her to come to him. To be his alone.

She was afraid.

“Yusei, there’s—”

Another growl. Yusei's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He sat up, thrusting into her with hard, fast jabs. She cried out, eyes rolling back at the speed, her curled position dislodged as he rolled them over. His palms burned her, grabbing just under her knees and pressing her legs toward her chest in a wide arch. He pressed himself close, hips taking wider thrusts so his cock slipped all the way out before plunging all the way back in. She was filled and emptied repeatedly in this new position, her hands up against the headboard to prevent her head from slamming against the wood. This allowed her breasts to jiggle freely, her body entirely open to Yusei. Just as he wanted, exposing her to him and him alone.

She whimpered, eyes flicking to find the stranger. Her husband slowed his thrusts, covering her body with his own while his arms tightly wrapped around her and his hips undulating against her skin. He pulled at her skirts, dragging them down to cover just a bit more, sheltering her from the prying eyes and the danger that lurked. Her erratically beating heart calmed, feeling Yusei's palm cup her cheek, turning her to look into his eyes. Azure so full of lust yet brimming with adoration. Jac felt her heart skip a beat.

“Don’t hide from me, Jacqueline Atla of the Quetzalcoatl Kingdom. You are mine, and I am yours. Forever.”

Yusei pressed his forehead against hers, pressing himself all the way to the hilt as he spoke. Jac gasped, arching. She wrapped her legs around her prince’s waist, keeping them pressed together. She whined, leaning her head back. Yusei took advantage of her exposed neck, latching onto the same bruise he had created earlier. She shivered, tightening and squeezing around her betrothed. He groaned into her skin, setting it alight like electricity.

“N-Never… I’ll never hide… from you, my lord!” Jac grasped the headboard, Yusei’s hips moving again. A squelching noise could be heard as the room seemed to fall silent to their lovemaking. Heat flooded her cheeks. Yusei was so enticing, so hot and so throbbing that she couldn’t stop lubricating. And now… now she could feel it. Her orgasm was near, making her whole body quiver.

Everyone in the room could feel their climax coming. Were paused in their jeers and sneers, all to watch the final act. The blonde gentleman never stopped stalking, leaning now against a pillar in the room, fingers twirling his long strands. Waiting… watching… breaking her psyche...

Gasping, Jac forced Yusei’s head up. He knew, instantly pressing their lips together in a battle for dominance. Their tongues stroked and played, petting and pushing to be the one to dominate the other’s mouth. Jac found herself growling into the kiss, humming her satisfaction at either her dominance or Yusei’s forceful tonguing of her cheeks. It was the game itself that made her so wanting, and she didn’t want it to stop.

Yusei’s hips slapped hard against her own, pressing a muscle within her just right that she felt it. It was the end, sending her right over the cliff.

“Ah, ah! I’m— I’m coming!” Jac cried, thighs tightening on Yusei’s hips, pressing down with each feverish push. Yusei’s own rhythm had broken, his hands just grasping at her, holding her close while he erratically pushed deeper and deeper.

There were sharp hits against her cervix one, twice, and then she stiffened. Jac’s eyes rolled back, body quivering and her cry caught in her throat. A blank white field covered her vision while her fingers grasped tightly onto her lord’s shoulders. He hovered over her, still thrusting and making each deep push a shuddering and shivering experience. She felt a warmth inside her, hitting her walls with a scorching touch before cooling, and filling her stomach.

Her prince slowed instantly, pressed all the way inside, then slowly pulled out. Liquid, warm and sticky, bubbled at her labia, before it was pushed back in with a lazy stroke as Yusei slowly continued to hump her.

Jac panted, fingers twitching each time Yusei lazily pushed his semen back inside her. She had to take a moment to find her words, to calm her beating heart.

“Keep... doing that... and I'll be pregnant... in no time...” She breathily teased. Her words made Yusei smile. He did it again, pressing his dick within and swirling his hips. Jac moaned, shivering as she felt her lord's essence pushed so deep within. Then, he pulled back from her, sliding his cock out of her pussy. Drenched in his semen and her own juices, her eyelids fluttered while Yusei made sure her breasts, vagina, and all other intimate parts were covered once more. Once she was hidden from the prying eyes around her, Yusei bodily laid upon her. She held him, feeling his weight upon her chest, head buried against the crook of her neck. It felt calming and wonderful to have her husband in her arms, feeling the tickling sensation of his breath on her neck.

Both of their hearts hammered together. Yusei’s grounded her, made her forget about the eyes and the stalking of those around her. She felt safe and warm, like nothing could get them. Especially now that she could officially call Yusei Fudon of the Illiaster Kingdom her husband.

Someone coughed, “Well, the consummation is complete. Lord and Lordess Fudon are officially wed. We leave them to their rest.”

Soft murmurs danced about them. Tired, Jac forced her eyes open to watch as the patrons left. She did removed her fingers that had still been clutching the headboard to stroke at Yusei’s hair. Light snores petted her jugular. She couldn’t help but smile. But she carefully kept her guard up. Some witnesses paused, looking at the two of them upon the bed. What they were thinking, she’d never know. And one of them, the blonde gentleman who so viciously stared at her, was a true enigma in her mind. A scary enigma that she wanted to disappear. 

_Abandon._ That was a word that kept coming to mind as she watched him leave, his hands following the lines of the walls almost teasingly. He played some game as if by himself, expecting her to understand. But she didn't. As if to calm her more, something almost ethereal within her told her to pay him no mind, to let him perish and rot. She couldn’t, for the life of her, understand why she felt so strongly about this. However, instead of worrying, she focused instead upon the slumbering male in her arms. With everyone finally gone, Jac could enjoy the peace and solitude of her husband to his full extent.

Jac’s hand pulled at the nap of Yusei’s neck, carefully stroking the hairs there. Her husband seemed to like that, nuzzling closer and wrapping his arms tight around her waist. Staring at the curtained ceiling, Jac couldn’t imagine how she’d gotten so lucky.

She’d only ever known Yusei since they were children. He was the prince from the North, son of the Illiaster Kingdom. A Kingdom that she now realized was glittering and perfection upon the surface, with violence and hostility below. Marrying her, the princess of the South, was a political act. They were known for power, for large armies. And she had a father who’d willingly go to war in her name.

This was a peaceful proposal instead. Jac had grown to never learn of the unending violence of the world, at least for a time. She was purity, and grace, and a true innocence that any king would want as his queen. And she'd been promised to Yusei, a pack made to keep their two lands at peace. Their parents figured what would it matter: Yusei gained a reward of beauty and strength, but he also kept that strength from destroying them too. Sighing, she almost giggled as she remembered their first time learning of their marriage. As children, it had just been a word. They were best friends, growing up and learning to be proper. However, in their teens, the word finally took meaning. And they both fought it like heathens.

“Sleep…” Yusei mumbled, fingers following the curve of her lower back. Lips softly pressed to her pulse point. Jac smirked, pressing her own lips to her husband’s forehead.

“Yes, my darling.”

Yusei hummed and smiled, nuzzling her chest. She closed her eyes, letting her body relax. Yes, as teenagers, they hated the idea of being locked together without a choice. But as Jac had been taught, she eventually created an air of diplomacy. She offered a single kiss as a test. Should they plant and hate it, then they'd fight tooth and nail to break the agreement. But should it be different... They didn't think of it. Instead, they performed the kiss.

And the rest was history.

With that final thought, Jac let her smile slip to a neutral line, cheek pressed to her official husband’s head. His warmth lulled her until both her and Yusei’s soft breaths mingled together, sweet dreams and plans of the future swirling within them.

* * *

Heart pounding, eyes thrust open, Jac gave a startled cry that only came out in muffled sobs. Upon her mouth was a gloved hand, pressed so tightly that she felt like her face was cracking in half, her lips and cheeks bruised by the force. Above her, the blonde gentleman—no, assailant was straddling her. One knee was painfully stabbing her inner thigh, locking her hips down while the other was up more by her stomach. She tried to cry out again, muffled, while her arm thrust out. She had meant to grab something, to leverage herself against him, but the blonde grabbed her wrist and pressed it painfully to the bedspread. Her other arm came up, clutching at the hand upon her mouth, trying to shake him off so her voice could be heard.

“Mmph!”

She kicked, but as the male moved, she found she couldn’t get good leverage. The blonde released her wrist, instantly jabbing the palm against her throat, squeezing. She choked, muffled but scared. He loosened his grip immediately, using his hand only to keep her caged to the mattress.

The jester mask leaned closed, pressing itself against her cheek while a smooth voice whispered into her ear,

“Did you have a good time, Jack Atlas? You looked like you did. Who knew that taking on a woman’s form would be your true identity.”

Jac struggled, turning her head away from the jester’s. She needed to get away from him. Call for help, guards, Yusei. She violently shoved her head to the side, locking eyes upon her husband and—

Everything around her seemed to shatter. She froze as a deep cold agony settled within her chest. Not to far from her lay her husband. His eyes were slightly open, lips parted. But he was unseeing, and no breath escaped him. Bruises lined his neck, indicating a struggle.

Her love was dead. Strangled.

She screamed.

“Now, now, calm down, _my darling._ You’ll get a chance to see him again. Hop off to the next world. Maybe you’ll fornicate again. You seem to get off on that so much.” The blonde sneered, holding her down. He didn’t even seem to bother with holding her throat anymore, instead he recaptured her arm and pinned her wrist to the sheets, nails digging into the bruises he already created.

“Mn mnngph! Mph phumg mmh mn!”

“Ah, ah. Such vulgar words.” The male shook his head. His mask loosened, slipping off his face and landing on the bed beside her. She stared at him, tears battling to come forward. She wanted to cry. Every fiber in her body wanted to curl up into a ball or hold her husband’s cold form against her. But at the exact same time, all she was saw red. An intense rage that brewed like fire in her gut was rising to her chest, scorching her throat and even burning her arm. What she wouldn’t give to stab a knife through this vile man’s throat, make him suffer as he most likely made Yusei suffer.

“How curious. This time, you don’t know who I am. Though I should have suspected as much when you let me watch your intercourse. Something you and Yusei Fudo do quite often, I must say. A valuable distraction. For, if you did know who I was, you wouldn’t have let me gain the pendant back so easily.” As the man spoke, he dug his palm against her jaw and wrists. Jac struggled, twisting as best as she could. Yet it was to no avail, her body mostly just becoming covered in bruises.

A tinking sound made her pause. Dangling from the man’s throat was a blue crystal necklace with some sort of dragon etched on it. It swung with a slight emanating glow.

“There, now you—”

Jac pushed, crying loudly against the man’s palm. She didn’t get much leverage, merely arching herself and making the man seemed mildly annoyed. But she tried. Turning and twisting and desperately trying to pull her wrist from his hold. Her other hand punched at his, clawed and pushed on whatever part she could grab. But he just chuckled, grounding down and forcing her to lay back fully.

Tears spilled from her eyes, her head turning with the man’s palm still tightly gripping her face.

“Hush now, Jack Atlas. I already told you this is our destiny. Yusei Fudo will die each time. You will be here to see it until it's just us.” The blonde leaned over her, pressing himself so close that the pendant was digging into her cleavage. She thought about fighting again. Her hand grabbed at the man’s back, ready to push and pull. But she paused.

What was the point? The man… a name forming on the tip of her tongue, was obviously here to bring about ruin. He couldn’t do it when there were others around to witness, and he took advantage of a free show. But now, now he’d killed an important king. Jac was most likely next, soon to slain by a man who spoke of things she didn’t understand.

With the way her head was turned, she got a good look at Yusei again. Tears slipped out and ran down her cracked-like cheeks. Her dear, dear Yusei. Oh how she wished she’d been awake to stop it. To beat the blonde off her lord and then helped him to call the guards. They would have been frightened, but alive. Instead, she’d slumbered soundly while Yusei mostly likely struggled.

“Good _girl._ Calmly accept your fate. Let’s move on. Your dragon is calling.” The man brushed his lips at Jac’s ear. She tightened her grip on his shoulder, especially as she felt something cold and sharp against her throat.

“Mmm! Mmn!” She jabbed her head back, trying to pull back from the blade against her jugular. Her wrist was free and she was grabbing at his hand, trying to pull his fist back from her skin. Nausea bloomed in her gut, rising to her throat as an overwhelming pressure built at the back of her head. Low and constant, a droning hum buzzed her ears.

The man before her… whose name started with a P…. He pushed the blade tighter against her skin. She struggled, feeling the blade nick her jugular. It bit her skin again as Par… the man pushed it harder against her throat.

It didn’t stop. The blade cut her skin, slicing her pulse before it was dragged from one side to the other.

Blood bloomed forward, pouring down her chest and coating both her skin and Parad’s. She gurgled, choked, tears gushing down her cheeks as intense pain blanketed her mind. That drone transformed into a roar, making Jac twitch and twist. Her fist flew forward, grasping at the pendant upon Parado’s neck. She pulled it toward her own chest, breaking the gold chain and sending tiny links about herself.

A terrible gurgling growl came from her lips, a circle of red forming on the bed below her body. She—no _he_ fell through with Paradox following after.

“Ha ha! Yes, Jack Atlas! There you are!” Paradox wrapped his arms around Jack’s chest, dragging him close. Jack was gasping, fingers tight on the pendant in his palm while his other hand grasped and clawed at his neck. He tried to desperately close a phantom wound that dispersed with the morph of his body and soul. But he was sticky everywhere with his blood. No, his other self’s blood. Blood that had followed them into the portal just as she died.

Fear stabbed at his gut. His throat was sore, his tears still freshly pouring down his cheeks. He could recall everything. Every touch Yusei gave him. Feel that deeper sensation as he had made love to her—him. Remembered every emotional attachment Jacqueline had, and every pull of his—her skin tearing as Paradox finally killed him—her.

“Y-You… I’ll kill you!” Jack’s voice was gravelly as he growled, fist pushing forward and smacking into Paradox’s gut. The blonde grunted, laughed, wrapped around him like a viper. Jack shook and hyperventilated, desperately trying to pull out of his reach but seeming to no avail.

Like hot flashes, Jack felt Paradox’s hand on his throat just as he had on Jacqueline. He could also feel Paradox’s chin pressed hard on his shoulder, keeping him close in an embrace as he whispered mad sentences about destiny and death. Jack felt like he was going to be sick.

A burning sensation came over Jack’s body as he felt whatever white light encompass them to take them to the next world. He clutched at the pendant, Paradox still laughing like a maniac in his arms. The Crimson Dragon was in the corner of his vision, roaring out toward him. Reminding him to keep fighting. To lose Paradox.

To remember who he is. To call upon the Dragon just as he’s about to forget, so he can reign himself in faster.

Jack didn’t have time to think on it more. Shock and shivers eroded his mind as he felt himself plunging into the dimensional fabric of another world, spiking his body like ice cold water. Both he and Paradox barely had time to catch one final breath before they found themselves submerged. A cloudiness dusted Jack’s mind. He closed his eyes and focused, seeing red wings extend before wrapping entirely around him and him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't initially planning to do a genderbent sex scene, but sometimes Jack--or Jac, in this case--scream and yell at me to do it. So, here ya go! Mixed with a rather horrid end. Paradox seems to be entirely unhinged, following some sort of destiny he now believes to be fate. What do you think this is? Do you think Jack will ever get out of his clutches? Or will he end up falling to ruin, traversing dimensions until there is only the two of them left to rot and perish together?
> 
> Feel free to give me any feedback, kudos, comments, or constructive criticism. Otherwise, I hope you are enjoying this adventure (that should have ended forever ago, but eh lol)
> 
> Stay safe, ya'll!


	15. Your souls are intertwined, mixed into one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches and demons are monsters in human eyes, meant to be hunted to extinction. But Jaquk is a powerful mage, the one and only Witch King. And a King will do all he can to protect his people, even if it means summoning a dangerous and powerful dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️🔞 **DRAGON/HUMAN SEX!** 🔞⚠️

Screams of terror bounced around the void, clawing fiercely to escape. Two souls converged into one, desperately trying to pull apart, skin morphing and hearts beating together. Fear, aggression, pain, and manic sadness. They crashed like waves, shivering in ice and shattered into thousands of pieces like mirrors.

Fire and pain. Shouts of anguish around him, and Jaquk could only smile. He held his arm up, blocking as ashes and soot rained by his face. Charred buildings continued to burn. Men fought, swords raised while fear ensnared their hearts. Women and children moved quickly, finding paths opening made by black vines and thorns, fire pushed aside to let them pass.

So many people screamed as they burned and bled, dying in the flames of Jaquk’s power and his hungry beast. But whimpers and tears made him look down. Grasping at each side of his hips, Jaquk stared at two twins, both with long turquoise hair. They each clung to his side, bruises on their cheeks and dirt upon their arms. They were afraid. Afraid of the carnage around them and fearful of the death that lay as an unknowing next step. But mostly, they feared the people that still lived. The angry mothers that pulled at their hair and the guards who brandished weapons at their throats. Each one that lived had each twin shake. As their numbers dwindled, their fears did too. 

It was human nature to be afraid, but Jaquk would soon help them forget. Humans feared other humans. Witches feared nothing but their greater purpose.

Fire swirled around them as a warbling roar echoed, its sound sending a pulse over Jaquk and the twins. His coat tail flapped in its power, the children closing their eyes and letting out squeaks of dread. Instantly, Jaquk’s palms went to their backs, caging them against his body and keeping them safe. Looking up, he smirked as a beast of great nature came down from the heavens. Its body was brilliant white with a blue and purple hue. It had large alabaster talons that pierced through warriors, soaking itself in their blood that seemed to disappear on the light of its skin. A great demon-dragon so powerful that Jaquk couldn’t stare at it for too long, its fires burning hotter than even his own fiery core. 

Purple flames that seemed to hold the galaxy shot from the beast's mouth, torching homes and creating a cage of protective heat all around them. The demon-dragon screamed, claws out in a display of power. Jaquk’s heart beat with the pulse of three, his eyes nearly stinging and his head pounding. The creature was a being of pure weight and beauty.

“Starlight.” Jaquk breathed. Purple flames seemed to create a bluish smoke from Jaquk’s lungs. Speaking the creature’s name was like magic itself. Upon hearing him, the dragon turned its massive head. Gold eyes with no pupils, almost as if it were blind, glimpsed upon the three of them. It moved its head, glancing at the male twin, Lua, and then the female, Luka, before finally resting on Jaquk. Something passed between them while the children whimpered at his sides. A recognition and command:  _ protect the young witches; burn the land.  _

The demon-dragon clicked its tongue, a sultry almost low trill echoing in its throat. Jaquk felt his own fire core ignite, his eyes unable to leave those gold ones. The demon-dragon wanted something from him, as it should from his summoning ritual. It wanted something dark and hard to give, something deep and meaningful.

_ He wants you. _

“Witch King!”

Like a break of a spell, Jaquk found himself blinking while the demon-dragon rose over him, turning its massive head toward the fighting witch hunters and warriors, growling at them and shooting purple-galaxy flames. Turning his head, Jaquk regarded the female voice that had called out his nomenclature, finding black vines rising above the fires. Red long hair whipped in the wind, a white masked face hidden behind long bangs. The woman was fair and beautiful, thin with elegant curves and long sharp black nails. Power pulsed from her, but it was a power Jaquk was well acquainted with. 

At the end of some vines, a black rose bloomed open. The petals shook and fluttered almost in a beckoning motion, asking Jaquk and the children to rest upon its center. Jaquk smiled, patting the children’s shoulders and feeling them relax immensely despite being surrounded by strangers, flames, and a giant dragon.

“About time you fulfilled your end of the deal, Black Rose.” Jaquk mocked. The roses fluttered again. Jaquk carefully pushed the children away from his sides, both of them looking up at him with fear. But he could tell they trusted him, fully relished in his motions and nods. So when he looked toward the petals and made a quick motion to head to them, they only hesitated slightly. They shook like leaves, but they moved regardless, holding each other's hands to keep each other safe. 

Humans had been too cruel. Jaquk had wished he'd found the children sooner, well before their minds had been tainted with dismay and restriction upon their powers.

“Well, had I known you’d ritual summon a demon, I would have made our agreement different.”

“Don’t play games with me, woman. Just take the children.”

With a burning glare, Jaquk exhaled a slow sigh of relief as the masked woman closed her palm. The twins already standing in the bloomed rose squeaked out terror-filled whimpers as the petals closed around them. They called to him, afraid they were being consumed, but he knew better. The Black Rose Witch had them safely nestled within the petals, vines circling around to cage them and keep the flowers from breaking apart. They rose over the purple flames, well above as to not be singed and taken out of the ring of fire. Safe and secure. 

Releasing a sigh, Jaquk closed his eyes as blue-tinted smoke whooshed out of his lips. He felt his hips have a cold sensation, missing the life bringing young witches at his side. But they had to be protected at all costs. Their magic was too valuable, and their souls even more priceless.

A warbling growl above him signaled that Starlight was there to fight and protect at a much harder rate now that the children were safe. Jaquk’s heart stung again, his head pulsing with a burning mask. He ignored the pains, turning to the few remaining witch hunters that stood against them. They’d fight to the end, just as Kiryuu always explained. It was a witch hunter’s code to either destroy a witch or die trying.

Scanning, Jaquk released another exhale of blue smoke. Kiryuu had stayed away, just as he’d asked. No code would force them to fight to the death, and he could keep his trick up his sleeve within the ranks of the witch hunter circle. 

A cluck and warble. The men took a step back, eyes focused far more on Starlight than on Jaquk, their fear for the beast far greater. Well, that wouldn’t do.

Stepping forward, he took a deep breath. Heat and scorching flame swirled within his chest, dancing inside his lungs. Opening his eyes, a red ethereal light made them glow ominously while he exhaled in a harsh growl; red fire followed his air, crackling in the wind. By his side, Jaquk opened his palms and red glowing embers sparked outward. His heat core lit up, making a center glow on his chest. To him, the world seemed to take on a dim light with only his flames and his targets in sight.

“It’s… the Witch King!”

“You bet your ass it is. And now, you’ll feel my burning wrath. Cage them, Starlight!” Jaquk spoke with venom, his fire coming out with each exhale. All he could see was red, his fury at the witch hunters for harming and hunting his kind overtaking any logical thought. Against his temple, he felt a pulsing pain. It made his fires come out hotter, his breath harsh as he rushed forward. His palms would grasp at warriors, melting their skin and bone. A sadistic smile sat upon his lips while always close was Starlight, the demon-dragon from the stars who snatched up hunters and bit them in half, tearing their flesh and spitting out their spines.

Blood splattered on Jaquk’s cheeks, looking black in the fire’s light. Like a mask and scar, running over his violet etched lines that looked like broken, cracked skin. He licked his lips, tasting human blood. Weak human blood that brought a memory of death on cloth, both satisfaction and pain enveloping his heart. 

His eyes glowed just a bit brighter while a sinister chuckle echoed in his mind.

* * *

He’d allowed himself to be consumed. Consumed by the flames of his heart. The sorrow that rested there, right in the back like an aching stab that continued to shatter his fragile skin. Allowed the darkness in his mind, that laughing and broken psyche to come forward and play within the carnage. Now, witch hunters lay dead. Starlight warbled, proud and triumphant, holding Jaquk’s torso in its massive claws while it flew through the sky. No one dared come after the great beast; what could they do if they tried? And Jaquk, tired from using so much power, tired from the wear and tear of his body, and tired from the aching turmoils that seemed to roll within his mind, let the demon-dragon cradle him close. Close to its unbearably cold skin that froze Jaquk the longer he remained within its hold, yet was doing just fine by the bare power of his fire core.

Starlight grunted, talons tightening on Jaquk’s chest momentarily. Below was a safe haven. A forest that had a small clearing, but all around was a fence and cage of black thorns.

“There, Starlight. Land there.” Jaquk turned himself in the demon-dragon’s hold. The beast chittered before letting its wings extend out in a gliding motion, allowing both of them to sail smoothly to the thorn circle. It was just big enough for Starlight, allowing it to place Jaquk on the lush grass. He almost stumbled, tired from the fight, but the dragon was quick to keep its talons out as a brace. The stumble was nothing more than Jaquk grabbing a white claw and righting himself, glancing up at the demon with an almost surprised expression. For a creature of the night and universe, pulled from a demonic ritual, Starlight was quite tame. Calm, even.

_ In another life, he’s a hero. _

Jaquk blinked at the thought. It seemed like the best description for the docile creature who shook its head in a preening fashion.

“Woah! So cool!”

Racing forward, the male twin Witch seemed to appear from the woods. He grinned widely, pausing by Jaquk’s side with hands on his hips once more. He glanced down at the boy, tilting his head at his sudden hesitancy while he looked up at Starlight. A hand seemed to want to extend out to touch the claw still by Jaquk’s back. The boy, Lua, then looked to Jaquk, curiosity dwelling within his irises.

“Go on.” Jaquk spoke. Above them, Starlight simply exhaled. It sounded like a long, deep groan with a relaxed notion to it. But the beast barely moved, especially as the child reached out and placed his palm upon the demon’s claw. Lua smiled, grinned even as he pulled his hand away.

“Cold. Why are you so cold? Luka, come check this out!”

From the woods, both the female twin and the Black Rose Witch emerged. Luka came to Lua’s side, much more hesitant and shy as she latched onto her brother’s shoulder before she, too, touched Starlight’s claws. The demon did nothing more than wait, sometimes tilting its head to regard the small humans. Still, within the creature's mind, Jaquk knew it had its orders: protect the children. It would never harm them.

“I’m surprised, my Witch King. Most demons tempt children, human or Witch, into their nests to feed upon. The kind you’ve summoned must be quite powerful to ignore such an easy meal.” The Black Rose Witch stepped within Jaquk’s earshot. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the redhead while she only smiled prettily. A seduction was in her hips and upon her lips, her body leaning toward him as if to call upon his feral side to play. In other situations, it might have worked. But this time, she’d let him down, and Jaquk didn’t take disappointment well. Above, Starlight’s head tilted from the children to the adults, gold eyes seeming to watch Izayoi, the female Witch, with a rising intensity.

“I feed your desires and you show up late. A moment longer, and these two would not be standing here.” Jaquk flicked his eyes to the children. He had no qualm at tearing down Izayoi before them, making them heed the danger they were in. And they were listening as well, but were intentionally focusing on Starlight instead. Part of Jaquk’s heart bled for that, understanding that they were accustomed to adults fighting about them. Maybe some would want their lives and others would defend it. Either way, the twins never had an easy life, and unfortunately it wasn’t going to get better. But at least the Witches would care for them as they trained.

“I showed up. They are safe, and you’ve destroyed a good faction of the Witch Hunter Circle. I think everything has gone according to plan. Well, except for…” The Witch turned her gaze upward. Wine colored eyes drank in the almost angelic scales of the demon behind them. Yes, Starlight had yet to disperse from Jaquk’s side, and would not leave until...

“You know you’ll have to pay a debt back to it, yes?”

“Of course.”

“And you know you’ll have to pay it soon lest you be haunted by it til you die.” Although Izayoi was informing him of the dangers, there was a mischievous glint within her eyes. It wasn’t often that the Black Rose Witch sought harm for the Witch King, but they were two grand sorcerers of their kind. They fought for dominance in all sorts of ways, often in a physical duel of power, or a dominating ecstasy against the sheets. The latter was the female Witch’s favorite duel while Jaquk could care less. Deals were made with essence. Wars were avoided with a rush. If it continued to lay down battles in exchange for sex, Jaquk would lay with Izayoi until his very end. Not that it didn’t annoy him nor did he wish to see her so often.

“Yes, Izayoi. I wouldn’t normally rely on such dark arts except I was in a dire situation. Someone decided to steal a fuck and run.” Jaquk glared. Above, Starlight warbled, but it was dark and low, almost like a hiss. It moved its neck out, hovering over the two of them while the twins continued to play at its palms. Its head tilted at them, a gold eye from one side of its head fixed upon Izayoi.

“Now, now, Jaquk. You know I wouldn’t do that. Your body has too much potent magic to waste. And I can’t let you out of my grasp by ignoring a deal.” Izayoi purred. She took a step forward, entering into Jaquk’s personal space. He lowered his arms from his chest, opening himself to her as he saw the lustful glint within her eyes. She wanted to make another deal or seal another decision. Fine, it was the best way to get her to stay on his side. And with his arms no longer blocking his chest, her pretty hand came up to rest right on his collarbone, fingers gracing over his skin as she wound herself up. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

A deep hiss had them both look up. Starlight was rigid with its head turned entirely, a power coming off its scales.

“He says that Miss Akiza shouldn’t touch his… what? ‘Bound summoner?’' Luka was turned toward them, her hand still upon Starlight’s claw. But she had looked up to Starlight, confirming some notion, the  _ bound summoner  _ business. Jaquk swallowed, finding himself staring at the female twin. Within his eyes, he could see her power. See that green wisp of magic float from her and the demon-dragon, her power of Voice not even at its full potential. To hear the ethereal command of a demon and not go insane… that was a gift. And she was so young, too. Many of his peers went mad hearing a demon’s chant within their mind. Luka was going to be… an impressive Witch.

Pride bloomed in his heart for a girl who’d shown time and time again that she could take on any obstacle.

Izayoi pouted, nails digging into Jaquk’s pectoral. His eye twitched at the slight pain, but he didn’t have to do anything about it. Rather, Starlight moved its一no,  _ his  _ long head down to rest upon Jaquk’s shoulder. His snout shoved forward, pushing Izayoi back with a small startle and stumble. She did not fall, much to Starlight’s disappointment, but Jaquk still smirked at the surprise and ire upon Izayoi’s face. If only he could keep the demon-dragon around. He’d enjoy showing up the Black Rose Witch and tilting her world with the possessive beast.

“Well, guess I better go pay my debt. Who knows how he’ll react.” Jaquk mocked. He raised his palm and pressed his hand to Starlight’s jaw. Still cold to the touch, the demon nuzzled against his hand and shoulder. A pool of arousal spiked through Jaquk’s stomach, having him lean against the beast in the same nuzzling fashion. He closed his eyes as he felt the complete adoration. Who’d have thought that a demon so cold yet with fires hotter than his own core could make Jaquk want nothing more than to be encased in his temperature? His fire core, though weaker, seemed to flare up to both heat himself and react to the demon’s ice. Like opposites that we're drawn to destroy one another.

He should have feared it. But he didn’t.

“You’ll watch over them?” Jaquk opened his eyes to look at Izayoi. Although she was pouting, she simply waved her hand for the twins to come to her side. They did, but they did not cling to her like they did him. Perhaps they understood her nature already; pretty and seeming to care, yet prodded and pained if one touched her thorns.

With a dismissive wave, Izayoi grumbled, “Yes, yes. Go satisfy your deal before you face the consequence of hesitancy.”

Nodding, Jaquk turned in Starlight’s hold. The demon lifted himself, clicking his tongue before his claw were once more around Jaquk’s torso. He was lifted just as Starlight spread his wings, flapping them and sending wind all around them. Pulled close to Starlight’s neck, Jaquk felt the dragon take flight, his body and the monster’s becoming suspended in the air as Jaquk was nothing more than a puppet in the creature’s hand.

Yet for some reason, he felt the safest he’d ever been.

* * *

Jaquk stumbled, the large dragon placing him down beside his cloaked hut while seeming to know exactly where it was. Those large claws held his torso from tripping. Long opal talons caressed his skin while Starlight gave a low rumble.

“Yes, thank you. I’m surprised you found this place so easily. Must have smelled the enchantments or perhaps you know where your liturgy started…” Jaquk mused. He quickly pressed into his hut, searching for the ritual book that brought the dragon to his world in the first place. Perhaps he could banish it quicker, or find what it was that they took as reward. Though Izayoi seemed to have an idea already that Starlight’s request was going to be something quite vast to fill.

A keening click rattled from the entrance. Turning, Jaquk raised his brows at the long spear-like snout that tried to force its way inside. He quickly blew his breath forward, letting his fire magic send steam toward the dragon’s nostrils. It shook, almost as if it enjoyed the sudden heat.

“Now, now, Starlight. You are too big to come inside.” Jaquk pressed forward, his hands touching the white scales on the creature’s nose. He released a clicking growl, a near whine for Jaquk to come back out. Well, if he didn’t want his hut destroyed, he might as well comply.

“Press back. I’m coming.” Jaquk blew more steam at Starlight. The dragon sucked and sniffed the vapor quickly, clicking his tongue against his teeth in a joyous chatter. The snout left the doorway, allowing Jaquk to go back out once more. He held his book in his arms. If Starlight would allow him, he could search for what the demon truly wanted.

A beckoning of his heart made its rate increase.

_He wants you._

Once outside, the dragon instantly trilled, a higher pitched click with reverberations beating against its throat. It was a pretty sound, one that made Jaquk just stop and stare at the white creature. A tail slid against the ground, almost in a wagging motion while Starlight shook his head toward Jaquk in a clicking dance.

“What is it you require for obeying my wishes?” Jaquk was careful. Demons tended to twist words and make humans give up their very souls. Not that Jaquk had much of one left. He’d already given it away on several occasions. Witchcraft required hardness and a presence to make sure strength was the guide. A soul got in the way often.Though, currently, Jaquk felt more deeply than he had on any other occasion. Perhaps Starlight brought back some notions of humanity, as strange as that sounded.

Whining and trilling at him again with a bobbing head, Starlight extended his beautiful neck toward Jaquk, leaning down before him until a large purple tongue slid out between his sharp teeth. It was as big as the tome in his arms, its girth switching from thin to fat as the appendage moved. Carefully, it slid up the side of Jaquk’s cheek, wetting his skin and raising his hair upon his forehead. Jaquk pouted at the thick saliva, but didn’t have much time to react before that tongue was again licking forward, tip and liquid inserting itself into Jaquk’s ear.

Normally, he’d be annoyed. Demon juices were hard to deal with, having their own specific smell that catered to the summoner. Starlight’s breath was like peppermint and ground coffee beans. It made Jaquk’s heart patter in his chest rather than annoy him. He liked it. Like the smell. Like the feeling of that squishy and wet tongue petting his face.

It was almost startling at how quick Jaquk was willing to accept the kisses from the galaxy demon. But, Jaquk was known for sleeping with several Witches to gain a reward, so what would the difference be if he did it for a demon’s payment? Yet his heart sang a different verse.

Starlight warbled his voice at Jaquk, a partially annoyed call. Jaquk raised his brows, opening his mouth to ask his question again about what exactly the demon wanted. But Starlight took advantage of that. The tip of the large purple tongue slathered from Jaquk’s ear to his wide lips. The tip caressed his bottom one, Jaquk twitching at the sudden change before he gasped as it inserted itself within his mouth entirely. Arms dropped the tome as fingers raced up, gripping the slick organ in his mouth. Jaquk’s voice was cut off, only surprised hums coming to his ears. Starlight clicked his throat, pushing his head forward at Jaquk’s noises.

The tongue swirled inside Jaquk’s mouth, stuffing itself deeper into his throat and making Jaquk gag. His fingers dug into the appendage as Starlight caressed his inner muscles, tongue thrusting down into his esophagus like any cock he’d ever sucked. Deeper in fact. So deep that Jaquk was choking, his saliva dripping out of his mouth as he moaned. He couldn’t explain how good it felt to have the demon’s tongue shoved so far into his gullet, his own arousal growing at the thought of it inside his other orifice. Almost falling back, Starlight wrapped a claw around his midsection and kept him up. That tongue thrust inside his mouth again, making Jaquk choke more.

“Mm!” One of Jaquk’s hands grasped onto a white talon. The other patted the tongue in a desperate manner. He pulled his head back, nails tugging at the appendage as tears collected in his eyes. Understanding, the dragon finally pulled its massive tongue from Jaquk’s throat. He coughed and sputtered, sucking in breath. Gasping, Jaquk heard the demon trill in sensual and lustful calls. Swallowing, Jaquk discerned large portions of the demon’s saliva. His stomach yearned for more as it tasted like honey, thick and rich with flavor. Hell, Jaquk’s whole body was reeling from just that inhuman kiss.

He wanted more.

_ Let him have you. _

Starlight brought his other claw forward, talons poking at Jaquk’s breeches. They attempted to rip his leathers, right off his legs and skin. With hands moving like lightning, he quickly clutched the demon’s talon, holding it still from the lip of his waistband.

“Hey, hey! I like these clothes. Let me change into something… more suited for this.” Jaquk smirked at the dragon. It whined, tongue slithering forward and pressing against Jaquk’s neck. It slid down the neckline of his shirt, painting his chest in thick saliva. The dragon found his nipple, instantly perking it and soliciting a gasp. His whole body twitched, leaning heavily back into Starlight’s palm. The demon loved his reaction, rolling his tongue over his nipple again and even tweaking the nub with the tip of his appendage. A warbling whine before the beast was pressing forward, pushing Jaquk to lie upon the dirt in his palm. Jaquk gasped again, the hand clutching the talon unable to stop it from pawing at his pants once more.

“Ah! Okay, okay! Let me remove my clothes. Then you can have all of me.” Jaquk matched Starlight’s whine, using the same tones. That perked the dragon, letting its tongue slide back into its mouth while he tilted his head at him with curious interest.

Jaquk had to pant, taking a moment to calm his singing body. His nipples were tingling from Starlight's motions. But, while Starlight stared at him, Jaquk slowly and carefully undid the strings of his shirt. He loosened it enough that he could pull it over his head. Starlight clicked, giving a small dance of his head. Jaquk chuckled at how playful this demon was. A galaxy demon dragon that’s body twinkled like fresh snow. Jaquk could get lost in him entirely. 

Starlight squeaked, leaning forward and nuzzling Jaquk’s chest. He bit his lip, fingers untying his breeches. Starlight was lavishing his nipples again while he arched his lower half, sliding the tight leathers off his rear, pushing them down his long pale legs. The dragon dragged his chin down from Jaquk's chest to hook on his garments, pulling them down the rest of the way. He took Jaquk's boots with, as well. Then, with surprise, Jaquk watched as Starlight took his clothes and carefully placed them by the entrance of his hut. 

“Yes, good. Now,” Jaquk turned his head back to the large beast before him. He bit his lip again, slowly spreading his thighs. He was already hard, a pearl of pre-cum upon the tip of his cock. As his legs spread, he watched the dragon’s head tilt so his massive eye was staring at Jaquk’s puckered anus. He clenched his muscles, licking his lips as Starlight rumbled an aroused on growl. Musing, Jaquk knew he was remarkably smaller than Starlight. Demonic creatures were known for rough and sharp sex, more than willing to split their partners in half. But with how Starlight tilted his head, eyes going over Jaquk’s nude form like he knew there was more to sex than penetration, Jaquk figured he’d be safe. Starlight was already so gentle, talons always daintily moving him about. 

“You can have me now, Starlight.” 

The dragon trilled. That long purple tongue came forward and flattened immediately upon Jaquk’s hard cock. He flinched, jumping in Starlight’s grasp while wet fluids swiped over his sensitive dick before moving up all of Jaquk’s body. His toes curled while his cock throbbed. His heart yearned for more.

“Ah… Star… Again.” Jaquk spread his legs wider. He gripped at the talons around him, feeling that long, huge appendage run over his whole body again. The pressure and liquid gave a small bit of relief to his hard dick, too hot from his fire core while Starlight rapidly cooled him down. The same motions over his nipple made him flinch. 

Biting his lip, Jaquk couldn’t stop his hand from grasping his own cock, pumping it with the demon dragon’s saliva as his lubricant. His palm slid over himself so easily, gliding up and down with speed that had his toes curling harder. Starlight even paused, tilting his head to watch Jaquk masturbate. 

Jaquk looked at Starlight through lidded eyes. He flicked his gaze down, glancing between the dragon’s legs. With a growl, and almost as if on command, a slit opened on the dragon’s crotch. A long barbed dick twitched outward. It was huge, as big as Jaquk's torso with a knot obviously at the end of it, not yet inflated. It was a deep purple with veins a light blue, slick and semen dripping from the tip in large droplets that were freezing cold when they touched Jaquk's skin. Starlight's cock waved almost like it had its own mind. 

Could he? Could Jaquk take such a massive thing inside himself? That probably was the final reward for the demon. Allow it to fuck him until he was so bloated with Starlight’s come that he’d burst. He’d prefer to end up this pursuit alive and in one piece. Izayoi already gave him a run for his spells, constantly swiping him with her thorns just to please herself to his blood. 

_ Let him fill you with his love. _

Starlight warbled at him, bringing Jaquk out of his thoughts. His hand slowed upon his own cock, stifling his growing orgasm. Shit, he hadn’t even realized he’d been pumping himself so fast that he was about to come. Starlight, too, groaned at his slower pace, not wanting their fun to end just yet.

“You want me, don’t you?” Jaquk asked. Starlight trilled, his body moving so that his long blue cock was rubbing at Jaquk’s stomach. Gasping, he was not prepared for how cold even the dragon’s dick to be. It was like ice, burning against his body and perking his nipples more. An oxymoron compared to how hot his breath could be. But Jaquk wrapped his arms around the thick, barbed organ. It shook against his chest, almost as if it was trying to hug Jaquk back. He kissed at it, smelling the pre-cum that was even thicker than Starlight’s saliva. This was pure sweetness, like cake or candy that begged Jaquk to suck it down. Hell, Jaquk would have a way easier time sucking a cock that tasted like pastries, but not one quite so huge. 

It was a shame that Starlight was so big. He expected that he’d only be able to take so much before he’d beg Starlight to pause. To accept his exterior body as enough to get him off. As reward enough. And he expected that Starlight would comply, even with his demonic nature. He had yet to show a reason to harm Jaquk otherwise.

“I want you too, Starlight. I’ll only be able to take so much, though. You’re so big.” Jaquk purred. Starlight rumbled, his head leaning over and nuzzling at Jaquk’s cheek. It was so intimate that Jaquk almost,  _ almost,  _ cried. Something deep within him, too, preened at the affection. Like a love long lost, holding onto the morsels of affection he could grasp.

Conversely, a pang echoed in his temple. With a swirl of his magic, Jaquk bound the headache, letting it sit quietly in the back of his mind so as not to disturb this moment.

“Let me prep for you. If I don’t, you’ll hurt me.” Jaquk purred, pressing a kiss to that wiggling dick in his arms again.

Starlight whined. He pulled back enough to watch Jaquk, and Jaquk decided to give a show of it. He might as well make Starlight get something from this before Jaquk would be begging otherwise. As soon as he had enough room, watching that large dragon cock twitch by his foot, he ran his fingers over the saliva on his body. He let it drench his digits before he lifted one leg, hooking his arm under his knee and pushing it to his chest. Starlight trilled, head tilting to make sure he could capture exactly what was happening. Jaquk relaxed himself, fingers prodding at his anus. Starlight clicked, almost distracted.

Jaquk slowly pushed a finger within himself. He let a moan escape his lips, air puffed out like steam as his fires continued to burn at his core. His chest glowed with his own power, producing a red hue upon both of their skins. The fires followed up his veins, leaving behind a cracked like etching on his skin as the embers flowed into his nerves. While he exhaled more steam from his throat, Starlight inhaled, sucking it in through his nostrils. He trilled, head turning again to watch as Jaquk pushed his finger in and out of himself. His knee shook while he finger fucked, visualizing his stimulation.

He wasn’t loose despite how much sex he’d had the night before. A ritual orgy to make sure deals were kept and children Witches were saved. It wasn’t his most favorite activity, but it often led to the desires he wished. With this in mind, even they could not satisfy Jaquk to a full extent.

His finger burned him, stretching himself and mixing in Starlight’s saliva into his tight little hole. He groaned, inserting a second finger and jabbing a bit faster. This was leagues better than any sex he’d had. Normally it took a long time for his body to accommodate even his own fingers. If he wasn't into it, he tended to take longer to loosen, spit or potions not being enough. But here, Jaquk’s own cock was leaking. He wanted Starlight, wanted Starlight to breach him despite how much it would hurt. Wanted to take Starlight as far as he could, making the demonic dragon roar in ecstasy until he had to make it stop. Hopefully, it would be close to when Starlight was able to come by himself.

“Fuck!” Jaquk hissed, his legs quivering as his fingers thrust within himself. Not deep enough and certainly not hard enough or even able to fill him properly. He needed to have Starlight inside him. With a glance up, he could tell that Starlight was at his wits end. That barbed cock was twitching, shivering and prodding at Jaquk’s fingers. The moment he removed them, he was certain the demon would shove itself inside. That thought made him moan.

Starlight warbled, claws lifting Jaquk and rolling him over. He complied, his fingers still stuffed within his asshole, curling his digits. His toes clenched as he felt that long, giant cock poke at his fingers again, trying to find a way past them.

“Hah… ha, ah… Be gentle, Starlight…” Jaquk panted. Above him, Starlight growled. A large cold palm pressed to his shoulder blades, locking him against the dirt while another claw bumped his ass up. Jaquk breathed, letting his magic run from his fingertips into his anus. Just a small bit of heat to loosen him and make him ready, as well as force Starlight to go slow from the extreme temperature. Once complete, Jaquk removed his fingers.

Taking his words at full value, Starlight’s penis only swirled at his stretched hole. It pretended to push inside, only making Jaquk’s ass stretch a tad before it would playfully swirl around his rim. Starlight grunted above him, obviously fighting to just shove forward. Jaquk's eyes fluttered at the sensation, the cold touch leaving his behind frozen yet making him drool for more. Hot heavy breath ghosts over Jaquk’s back as Starlight moved himself, giant back legs widening for a better stance. A slow warbled hiss escaped the creature as he moved, free front claw digging into the ground beside him. Jaquk, too, clutched at the dirt, his teeth biting his lip as the dragon’s cock faked another penetrative push. He wanted that giant cock inside him now, pierce him and make him feel way too full.

“Come on, Starlight. Fuck me. Fill me with your seed.”

Starlight whined. He pressed forward, tip opening Jaquk before being sucked into his heat. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, body quivering at just the head’s penetration. It hurt. Fuck, it hurt. Even with his heat magic, Jaquk wasn’t ready for such a massive piece of equipment to be inside him. He was gasping, lower back aching while his legs tried to widen for a better position. That bit of movement itself was painful, Jaquk biting his lip so hard that he drew blood.

The dragon groaned, pressing forward more. Jaquk felt his belly extend with only one fourth of Starlight’s cock inside him. Tears bloomed at the corner of his eyes. The pain that pulsed through his body, threatening to tear him in half was excruciating. He couldn’t explain it, his breath gone and his eyes seeing nothing but blurred tears. No amount of prep could have made this work. Instead, he was gasping, trying to find his words. 

“S-Sta… ah… Ng!”

Starlight growled. Another slow push and Jaquk was crying out. It was certainly a moan, but he couldn’t prevent the painful ting in it, his ass stretched way too much. Starlight’s hips jutted and Jaquk’s whole body flared from it, his cry louder. Starlight hissed above him, giving another good half thrust. With a third painful and tearful sob, Jaquk tried to find his voice to end it. They hadn’t even begun, but he knew his body would only be in pain the whole time. If the demon’s true nature showed, Starlight would continue to fuck him even if blood gripped his entirely chilly penis or that Jaquk stopped breathing from the pain. If the dragon was kinder than he thought… he had no idea what to do. He might be cursed with the demon for all his life and gain horrible omens for not completing the ritual. 

Wings shifted outward, casting a shadow over Jaquk. A white claw scratched his hip before an entirely numbing sensation clouded Jaquk. He was freezing, the demon showering a cold gust over his body. It seemed it was going to be the first option, the demon taking what he wanted despite how well he’d treated Jaquk thus far. It was understandable, and Jaquk would grit his teeth and bare his blood. It was the only way to make sure his bad omens didn’t destroy the Witches he cared for.

Starlight growled, but his growl was mixed with another tone. His cock pulled all the way out, allowing Jaquk’s anus to tighten again. His back ached from the stretch and girth. Pain to his lower spine was numbed by the cold around him. A freezing palm grabbed his hip, startling Jaquk before he gasped. Starlight’s barbed cock rushed inside him, hilting him instantly. But it was significantly smaller compared to what he just had inside him. It was probably the length and girth of his forearm, the dick stretching him but in a good full manner. Jaquk gasped as claws the size of a human hand grabbed at his throat, palm shoving his head back to rest the back against Starlight’s shoulder. That long cock was shoved up into his belly, freezing him while his fire core roasted his chest, spine aching from the frozen burn and the forced arch. F-Fuck… Starlight’s cock was pulsing inside him, twitching and even wagging like a tail. Unable to look down, Jaquk could only imagine the outline it made against his stomach, or how it moved under his skin. He wanted to see it, his body tingling and his own dick drooling at the much better sized cock, rubbing and cooling against his prostate so much that Jaquk was ready to piss himself in pleasure. He tried to take stalk of the new change in Starlight, but the talons on his neck refused to let him move. All he could see were black spiky strands of hair.

_ Jaquk… _

A sultry voice, deep and exotic played at Jaquk’s ears. A cold chest with sharp nipples rubbed against his shoulder blades. Jaquk’s hands reached to the palm upon his hip, grasping as he felt a more human sized grip there, too, yet powerful all the same. 

“Ah!” Jaquk cried out as the dragon moved his hips, pulling his length out only to slide it back inside. He felt his organs shift to accommodate the large cock rubbing at his cavities, Jaquk’s body quaking as a slow but steady pace was made. It was no longer painful. Hell, this was pleasure beyond his wildest dreams, the earlier aches forgotten in a numbing cold. Instead, he gripped at the creature Starlight had become, his own hips pushing back so that his dick would keep pushing his belly out in too big fun. It was cold and magnificent, obscene and erotic, and it felt so fucking good.

Teeth nibbled at his neck between talons, the palm on his throat tightening as a deep voice panted into his ear, clicking his tongue and grunting with each deep thrust. Jaquk held onto the dragon’s wrist for dear life, the pleasure within his body sending electrified pulses to every nerve. His thighs were spread, the shift allowing Starlight to fuck him at a different but deep angle. Jaquk's own cock was dripping come, his semen so hot it was like lava. All he felt was ice, both boiling hot and achingly cold, following the lines of his body. It passed over his prostate, sending electricity through his veins with each initial grind. Jaquk’s voice was caught, unable to expel his words even though he wanted to cry out Starlight’s name. Or a name akin to it, something so beautiful and endearing that it brought hot tears to his eyes.

_ Yusei…. My dear Yusei... _

It was obvious the dragon had accommodated to Jaquk’s body. No longer a giant beast, Starlight now had a humanoid figure. Jaquk couldn’t see what he looked like, not yet anyway. He expected that once Starlight found a faster pace, he’d be flipped for deeper thrusts. Not that Jaquk was complaining. No. This was glorious, in every sense of the word. 

Kiryuu could never fuck him this deep, cock pressing into his belly and leaving behind a shivering sense of pleasure. His penis didn’t have the ribs and hard points that massaged Jaquk just right, nor did he have the claws and talons to scrape and grip at Jaquk’s skin the way he liked. 

In all honesty, Starlight’s fucking abilities probably would have killed a normal human. His cold temperatures were searing, freezing Jaquk’s anus over and over again. It only melted due to his own heat core, his ability to raise the fires in his blood to keep himself hot enough for his powers. That heat was hugging Starlight’s cock, making the dragon already pick up his pace and shove his cockhead straight to Jack’s belly. He was able to turn his head, able to get a good glance down. There, he could see the extension, the way Starlight’s cock pushed his stomach before it settled against his abs once more. It was salivating to watch, but far more mind numbing to feel. 

_ Jaquk… mate… _

There it was. Starlight shoved Jaquk down to the ground, grabbing under his knee and turning him while his cock’s ribs massaged Jaquk’s interiors with the movement. He whined, eyes rolled back as palms grabbed his hips, forcing his ass down to hilt the dragon’s dick. He could feel the knot at the end, trying to push inside. It was now inflated, large and hard from being full of semen. But even Jaquk wasn’t that powerful, able to take not only the length but that bulge. No, unfortunately Starlight would have to settle for just fucking him, his knot swelling just shy of his anus.

But now, with the new position and the even deeper thrusts, Jaquk took moaning breaths before he was able to open his eyes to really see the beast. Between his legs, a white claw palm holding under his knee and the other at his hip, Jaquk’s mind exploded with the humanoid appearance. Starlight had long spiky black hair that bounced with each thrust. Within that black were highlights of snow-white, running to the end of four spikes like electricity. It gave him that cold ethereal look, and it was entirely beautiful. Funny enough, the form Starlight chose was a smaller human male, chest muscular with lines of white on darker grey skin. Scales lined against his ribs as well as along his back and neck, just touching his cheekbones. Clear blue eyes with a gold ring in the center drank Jaquk in. Locking pupils, Starlight growled. He pulled Jaquk’s hips to grind his cock deep inside him, eliciting a moan from the Witch. Jaquk’s hands clawed at the dirt as that cock still moved inside him despite being hilted, wiggling around his organs and playing with his flat belly, poking up and hiding back inside.

“S-S-Star-- Ha ha! S-So good! Don’t stop!” Jaquk cried out, whole body shaking as Starlight began his pace again. He pulled out to half way, still having plenty of his dick inside to fill Jaquk before slapping it back in. Large balls audibly smacked against his rear. It was salivating and overwhelming.

_ Mate… mine… forever…  _

Starlight’s voice rang so loudly in Jaquk’s mind. It sent him feelings, overwhelming feelings. Emotions and images of another life. A human with gold in his hair, smiling softly at Jaquk. With each thrust, the image changed. A dark look to the demon’s eyes, an old face, a ring shining beautiful, and a steed of glowing red. Jaquk cried out with each thrust and each image, his head falling back and exposing his neck, breathing hard as another image of teeth entered his mind. 

Cold pressed to his chest as Starlight leaned over Jaquk entirely. The humanoid dragon whimpered as his mouth nuzzled against Jaquk’s neck. Teeth nibbled before another whimper. Seeking permission while that cock continued to ruin Jaquk’s thought process, never letting up the pace the demon had set. Jaquk’s own dick was throbbing, begging to be touched so he could release. Jaquk imagined that cold semen milking itself inside him, painting his fiery skin and soothing them both instantly. He wanted that along with the mating mark Starlight was begging to give.

“Y-Yes! S-Star--Yu--Fuck! Mark me! Come inside me and mark me!” Jaquk’s mind was bouncing, confused and numb and overwhelmed by all the images of Starlight. The human ones, the demon ones, the good ones, and the bad ones. All of them made him and it was like Jaquk had known him for years. And he wanted to hold onto that for eternity.

With a growl, Starlight snapped his mouth forward, teeth clamping down on Jaquk’s neck. He cried out as Starlight buried himself fully, knot threatening to push inside too. That long dick was shaking, squirming inside Jaquk and making his eyes widen as he cried out again. The teeth in his neck flared him with pain, but it was so delicious and so violent that Jaquk felt a tightness within his groin. The final push, though, from Starlight’s hips shoved his inflated knot inside. Jaquk’s eyes sprang tears, gasping as the moment the knot popped inside, his semen came spurting forth. Jaquk’s body violently clamped down on the knot, ass muscles tightening on the large bulge, his come slathered between their bellies.

Above them, Starlight’s wings extended outward in a stretched arch. Cold filled Jaquk, his belly filling with Starlight’s semen so quickly that Jaquk was grasping at Starlight’s arm on his neck, violently quivering. A hiss came from the dragon, his body thrusting forward. The semen within his belly sloshed, making Jaquk see stars. His vision blacked at the edges and his fire core slowly died down, the glow falling away and his veins, hot and red, swelling back with the cold. 

Starlight whimpered above him, the ethereal voice of ‘mate’ swirling in Jaquk’s mind as he let darkness sweep over his vision. Yes, he was feeling cold as he let go, but the essence within his body was lukewarm from his own heat mixed in, and Jaquk wanted nothing more than to rest.

* * *

Jaquk wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d been out, but when he opened his eyes next, he found himself lying within the blankets and pillows of his hut’s bed. Sore, with pain flaring up his spine, Jaquk tried to shift even in the soft fabrics around him. He was stopped short as a numbing sensation held his left side down. Turning, Jaquk found the still humanoid version of Starlight cuddling against his skin. He was fast asleep, purring deeply while his claws twitching from his dreams. A smile graced Jaquk’s lips, finding comfort, albeit confusion, that the creature remained.

Extracting himself from Starlight’s hold, he carefully stood. The pain in his spine flared at sitting, his ass not at all ready for even the slightest pressure. At least his belly wasn’t extended anymore, most likely having expelled the dragon’s semen the moment the creature pulled his knot from his entrance. He shivered at the thought, both forlorn and happy to have been passed out for that. It would have been erotic to see how much Starlight had deposited in him, but he was also sure he’d have died from embarrassment.

Once standing, Jaquk hobbled his way over to his mirror. One he used to prep himself but to also see into the void. Lurk within the corridors of the witch hunter’s circle. It wasn’t often he used such powerful magic, but he knew he had to take a peek. But first, he took stock of his ‘wounds.’ Much of his skin was bruised, dark purple or a lighter red from claws and cold. His rear held the most bruising along his back thighs. However, the next deepest mark was the bite on his neck. Stepping closer, Jaquk moved his hair to really look. The teeth indentions were deep, blood crusted at the top of each puncture and a violent purple-blue bruise around each one. His fingers gently prodded, Jaquk hissing at the sensitivity of his skin. 

He racked his brain, searching through knowledge he’d memorized about demons. One such piece of information was their courtships, always starting with fulfilling favors before they’d take one another in a night of heat. Marks were left behind to showcase betrothal. Touching his neck again, Jaquk sighed… oh yeah, he was Starlight’s bride.

Glancing over his shoulder, Jaquk studied the slumbering dragon. Wings were splayed out across the bed like a blanket, a tail flicking so often from the deep snoring and dreams. Starlight was beautiful, his skin gleaming even in the dim lighting of his hut. Steam rose from his skin at the temperature difference, cold air swirling in the warmer heat. A whine came from the beast’s humanistic face, brows knitted together before they smoothed from whatever occurred in his dream. Jaquk smiled. Starlight had shown kindness and a gentle nature, even changing his form to accommodate Jaquk during their fornication. Most demons were not like that. They took what they wanted whether it meant death or harm. Jaquk’s heart beat hard for the dragon in his bed, his fingers touching his mark again with loving adoration.

Well… orgies were off the table. From how tense Starlight had become when Izayoi even flirted with the idea, Jaquk knew that being found in a sex pile would be everyone’s end. Not that he really wanted to be in another orgy, anyway. He could still make deals with Izayoi. She would adore Starlight’s essence, he produced enough of it to share. Kiryuu would be harder to appease seeing as the human actually had affection for him, but he was sure they could work something out.

Besides, Jaquk’s heart beat at the idea of settling down. Being owned and worshiped by one being alone. They already showed great chemistry when fighting, and Jaquk wasn’t afraid that Starlight would get hurt. They’d keep the balance of their world, Witches being saved and humans living separately. Hell, he could take over the land if he so wished.

_ Stronger together. _

Jaquk smirked, turning his head back to the mirror. He stared for a moment at his nude form, taking in his chiseled chest and bruised skin. His fingers first ran between his pectorals, slow and careful. Eyes squinting, he finally raised his hand to touch the mirror. His fingertip caressed the cool glass. With his head tilting to the side, Jaquk’s smirk widened,

“Did you have fun?”

The mirror pulsed like a ripple from a pool of water, falling outward from Jaquk’s finger. His image changed. The world inside the mirror was a vast space of white, bright and unending. Instead of his nude form, Jaquk was staring at an emotionally battered yet futuristic version of himself. His hair was mused and messed, bags under his eyes. Lines like cracked porcelain scarred his cheeks. Magic pulsed from his strong body, a red glow emanating from his forearm. But the man in the mirror looked downtrodden and broken, only a slight hope within his eyes that gave him enough strength to keep pushing forward. Even though he was covered in white and purple, the colors of Jaquk’s now mate, the man was indeed human. A far more human version of himself. Yet he held power that was stronger than even Starlight’s.

What a peculiar version.

_ “I… what? You… feel me?”  _

Jaquk laughed, “Of course. The moment you entered my mind, I knew you were there. Something fragile yet strong, a version of myself so long lost. You’re burdened with fear and regret, pain and hardship, but love and loyalty. A version not from this world it seems.”

The reflection blinked in confusion,  _ “But how--” _

“I’m the Witch King. Nothing escapes me. And I’m no fool. Whatever you were, I had to figure out your goals. Goddess forbid if Izayoi caught wind of you in my mind. She’d rip you out and you’d never get where you need to go.”

_ “Where I need to go?” _

Jaquk’s smirk fell to a gentle smile. Although he wasn’t one to see himself so broken, he knew that the journey this version had taken had been nothing but death and despair. Even he would lose hope after some time. Waving his hand over his chest, a sheer cloak covered his nudity. He glanced over his shoulder, back at his newly sleeping mate.

“The version of Starlight in your world, ‘Yusei’ I believe you call him, gives me a sense of relief. A mere human who, if born properly here, would have been a powerful Witch. But despite being a demon, his kind soul still reigns supreme.” Jaquk turned back to look at his mirror form, “Thank you for sharing your memories with me. It makes me ready to be a demon-dragon’s bride.”

The reflection shuffled on his feet, his own eyes glancing at Starlight sleeping. He seemed confused still, unsure of what was occurring before him.

_ “I did not share anything with you.” _

“Not consciously. Through your dreams. I saw your world, your birthplace and hardship. I saw your love for your ‘Yusei’ and I saw you torn from him in an act of sacrifice. I’ve seen your trials, your fight against your ‘Paradox.’ And I see how much hope you still retain. It’s obvious how much you love your ‘Yusei.’ Your heart belongs entirely to him. Your soul partially. And he seems to belong to you in some way through each world you pass. Even here.”

The reflection looked to his arm, the one that emanated power. A small but loving smile graced his lips, making his double look beautiful and near angelic. It sifted away all the pain and all the broken pieces of his soul, letting him glow for who he truly was,  _ “I do love him. Dearly. And I just want to go back to him.” _

Jaquk felt his heartbeat in time with the reflection’s. He could feel the adoration and love the other had for the being of his world. A love finally acknowledged and realized after a journey of hardship and sorrow. And yet… it wasn’t over for his ethereal doppelgänger. 

“Return to him, then, Jack Atlas. But take heed and beware of the journey you’ve started. You are only half-safe.” With a pass of his hand, Jaquk let the mirror ripple again. Behind the other version of himself, chains pulled upward in the ethereally white space. His reflection turned sharply to stare as the chains pulled. The ground shifted and moved like water, dragging a man with long blonde hair out of its depths. He was dirty and bloody, covered in darkness. Bruises lined every chain that held him fast, his will and fight against them cutting into his skin. But upon surfacing, the man’s fight doubled. Eyes locked on Jack Atlas with a crazed, manic obsession. Jaquk kept his chains tight on the intruder.

Jack stumbled back, his spine pressing against the mirror while his fingers clenched at his sides. Chains upon the man, Paradox, shifted as he smiled. Gold eyes were full of nothing but Jack, wanting him and begging for him. Chains within Paradox’s mouth kept him gagged, Jaquk’s magic refusing to let him speak. What words the vile human could speak, taunting and terrible. His broken self needed to be reassured to fight in order to break free.

_ “P-Paradox! What the hell?!”  _ The reflection turned to Jaquk, a wild look of confusion and fear in his violet eyes as he pressed himself to the glass. Almost like he wanted to shove through and get into Jaquk’s world. Not that he blamed him.

Jaquk sighed, “I’ve felt this ‘Paradox’ since the same time of your arrival. He’s sly and dangerous, and he’s been a nuisance.”

_ “You… you must be able to send him away! He’ll kill every version of一” _

“I’ve seen what he’s done in your memories.” Jaquk interrupted. He glanced back at Starlight. The dragon’s snores were gone, but he continued to sleep. “Your ‘Paradox’ has no power here. Not with me, anyway. You are a different story.  Your souls are intertwined, mixed into one. Since the first time he attempted to fill my thoughts with darkness, I’ve studied him. But ridding myself of this ‘Paradox’ isn’t only my relief, but your end. You two are stuck together, and your souls will continue to converge unless you begin to undo the binding, Jack.

“I did not wish to destroy you. Your soul is strong and pure, alone. The only thing I could do was chain him.”

The reflection opened his mouth to speak, but paused as the glow upon his arm grew. A strange ethereal call reverberated in the reflection’s world, and deep within Jaquk’s mind. He was being called by whatever beast it was he trusted, as shown in his memories. 

“Seems our time is up. Your Dragon calls you.”

The reflection turned to look back at Jaquk, hand gripping his wrist with such intensity. Jaquk could only tilt his head at the version before him, curious as to what words he was determined to say. Their eyes locked, deep and emotional. Full of fire and regret, of pain and curiosity. 

Jack swallowed, staring at the Witch standing just outside his world. Behind him, the dragon version of Yusei stared, tail flicking as he rested. Waiting to help if he should. Caring and nurturing, just as Jack always knew Yusei to be. Continued to be even as a demon. His soul was nothing more than brave and heroic, through and through.

“Thank you. For giving me a chance, and giving me a small reprieve. I’m going to find Yusei, and I’m going to tell him exactly how I feel.” Jack felt his heart beat like thunder in his chest as he spoke. Before him, his ethereal version, covered in deep purple marks over every scar he’d obtained in his journey, smiled like a proud parent.

_ “Good. Because if you don’t tell your betrothed exactly how you feel, I’ll jump dimensions myself to find you and kick your ass.”  _ The Witch smirked, teeth shining and Jack felt like he was staring at his own self from years ago when he dueled against strong opponents and took the world on in stride. It had been too long since he’d smiled like that… and he wanted to do it again with Yusei .

_ “Keep your guard up. The attachment he feels for you is just as strong as yours for your Yusei. Given the opportunity, this ‘Paradox’ will destroy the world to have you.”  _ The Witch interrupted his thoughts, pointing to the chained and gagged blonde. Jack stared at Paradox, watching those crazed eyes long for him like a piece of meat, a prize worth having. When had Paradox changed his mind so drastically? Their journey had started out as a fight to go home. A fight for Yusei’s life. Now, it was like Paradox couldn't see the world around himself anymore. If he didn’t have Jack, then everything was wrong and unbalanced. It was like Jack was his rock, and that thought frightened him. It put anxiety deep in his gut and made him nearly cower. Had he not been kicked so much to return to his Yusei… he might have.

A thought occurred to him… what if he left Paradox behind? Left him in the Witch’s mind to be eradicated and destroyed? As much as that appealed to him, and its appeal should have been stronger than his reason, Jack knew he couldn’t do that. Out of every version of himself he’d met, the Witch was the first to wish him luck. To be on his side. How could he even think about leaving his burdens behind to be cleaned up by another? And who was to say that Paradox wouldn’t go mad enough to break free and take over the Witch’s psyche? He could accomplish what he wanted, killing a version of Yusei using his doppelgänger or cause even more havoc. Out of all the versions they’d met, this magic user was the most powerful. For Paradox to have control was frightening in and of itself. Even if that likelihood was low… Jack just couldn't do it.

Glancing back at the Witch, Jack heard the Dragon call to him again. A heat pressed against his collarbone as the necklace with the card chip glowed. The etchings upon it flared, the Crimson Dragon’s Head becoming a deep ethereal red. The Dragon wanted him to wait no longer, begging in his mind to leave Paradox behind. Glancing to the Witch, Jack was given a gentle nod of farewell. The mirror then changed, taking on a glowing white before it opened like a door. Inside was the broken darkness of the dimensional jump. Particles flew around, and inside, Jack could see the Crimson Dragon. Its jaws opened and a reverberating cry sounded, sending Jack’s hair and coat up in a flying flurry. It spoke again to leave Paradox and come.

Stepping toward the portal, Jack let his feet be right at the edge. The Dragon motioned its head for Jack to jump, but he turned to face Paradox instead. The other was tugging at his chains, body pushed forward as he tried to follow. Saliva dripped from his mouth where he bit harshly at the chain. He was the image of a deranged animal, ready to come flying once his bonds were gone. That alone should have allowed Jack to ignore his gut feeling and just leave. But… he couldn’t.

Jack raised a palm to hold the necklace close to his chest. His other hand gripped the edge of the mirror, the portal hot on his skin. He took a deep breath, trying to relax his anxious mind.

“Release him.” Jack commanded.

The Witch did not respond, but the chains upon Paradox broke. As expected, the blonde cried out like a wolf, howling at his freedom before he pushed himself forward, running toward Jack in the portal. Heart thundering, Jack let go of the edge, falling back. At the same time, Paradox crashed into him, sending them both out at a faster rate, the mirror portal closing as soon as they passed through.

“You’re mine, Jack Atlas! I have you again!” Paradox was laughing, fingernails biting at Jack’s clothes. He fought, kicking his leg out to keep space between them. Paradox used great strength to make sure he had a wrist upon Jack’s forearm, gripping so tight that he was bruising. Jack fought even as the Dragon roared, loud and vibrating. It made his ears ring. The Dragon propelled itself between them, scales cutting against Paradox’s arm until he was forced to let go. They shot away from each other, the Dragon following after Jack’s body and circling around him, keeping him safe within its hold. Jack coughed, hands gripping the glowing pendant tight as he and the Dragon fell together. Paradox wasn’t too far, his own body relaxing as he just watched, a twisted smile upon his face. Content and unworried.

“You can’t escape me, Jack Atlas. I’ll have you again, soon.”

Jack swallowed. The Dragon roared, its voice bellowing in Jack’s mind. Telling him it will be alright. Telling him that Yusei was waiting. Jack felt his heart yearn for his love, his hero. The image of the dragon version burned away until it was just Yusei, gloved hand out to take his hand, a smile upon his lips as he took away all of his fears. Jack reached out to the figment, heart thundering. He was so close yet so far. All he wanted was to go home and be with his one and only.

A white light emanated from the pendant, enveloping him and extending out toward Paradox, too. With a glance, Jack’s last visual was of Paradox’s crazed smile, teeth in a sharp grin. His lips moved, voice lost in the deafening roar of the Dragon. But Jack knew what was said. What was promised. Paradox would follow him to the ends of the universe, and even beyond.

Til death did they part.


End file.
